


Fieldwork

by Jennawynn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Adventure, Character Death, Danger, F/F, Gen, Intrigue, Language Barrier, Like seriously slow, Mako/ original female character, Mystery, Plot First; Romance Third, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, anthropology au, endgame korrasami, environmental danger, it's frikkin cold there, it's got a little bit of everything, ok i lied i have no idea what tags i should add, will update ratings and warnings and the like as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 84,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennawynn/pseuds/Jennawynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you just ignoring that they’ve killed every person to ever land on their shores?”</p><p>She faltered at this, but only for a moment. “We don’t know that.”</p><p>Asami is a new ethnographer from Republic City University, conducting fieldwork in the Southern Water Tribe for her dissertation. Her arrival might mean more trouble than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

“Dad, please. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous? Ridiculous is you traveling halfway across the world to live in the dirt with savages for a year.”

Asami sighed, pausing from her packing to face her father. “They aren’t *savages*. They’re just different. This is such a huge opportunity, Dad. Not just for me, but for the world. The Kikakdo have never allowed outside contact. They’re the last known group that hasn’t been impacted by globalization. We could learn so much from them.”

“Are you just ignoring that they’ve killed every person to ever land on their shores?”

She faltered at this, but only for a moment. “We don’t know that.”

“Of course not, because nobody ever comes back.” Hiroshi stepped close to his daughter, holding her hand gently between his own. “You’re all I have left, Asami. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you.” 

Asami threw her arms around her father’s middle, burrowing her head into his shoulder when he squeezed her, just like she did when she was a child. “Daddy, I promise I’ll be ok. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I really can’t convince you to stay? Marry that prince that came calling? You could be a princess.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she pulled away just enough to allow him to see her face. “First, he’s too far down the line for the throne, so I wouldn’t be a princess. Second, why would I ever want to be a princess? I’m not meant for courts and politics. I need to be doing something. Learning. Exploring. Besides, he was a fool and definitely not my type.”

Hiroshi gave her a sad smile. “My little girl. So stubborn like your mother. Just… promise me that if it’s too dangerous, you’ll come home.”

“Of course, Dad. I’ll be fine. Really. It’s only a year. I should be home for your fiftieth birthday.”

“Your safe return is all I’ll want.” He turned around to pull something from a bag near the door, returning and holding it out to her. “Here. If I can’t persuade you to stay, at least let me help keep you safe.”

Asami raised an eyebrow and took the item from him. “It’s a pen.”

“It is, but only superficially. You’ll need real pens to write with. Here-“ Hiroshi stepped to the side, placing his hands over Asami’s, and turned the cap. Immediately a bright steel blade emerged from the case. “It’s a last ditch defensive weapon. If someone gets too close, it’s thin enough to slip through the ribs and long enough to pierce the heart. The cap clicks into place this way to give your palm more area to push against.” Hiroshi paused, sensing the shock on Asami’s face. “I know. You can handle yourself. You’ve been in defense classes for years. I just… I can’t stand the thought that I didn’t do everything I could to help.”

“Dad, you promised me you wouldn’t make weapons anymore.”

Hiroshi nodded slowly. “I did. Future Industries isn’t. I promise. This… this is just… an old man’s attempt to keep what’s left of his family safe.”

Asami returned the blade to its sheath. “You’re not that old.”

Hiroshi smiled and kissed Asami’s cheek. “I’ll help you finish packing and you can tell me more about what you’ll be doing.”


	2. The Knife's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Hiroshi expressed his fears about Asami going halfway across the world to live with a tribe of savages.

The journey from Republic City to the South was long by ship. Asami found herself shut up in her cabin, surrounded by texts and journals, wearing an ever increasing number of layers.

 

She closed one book and rubbed her tired eyes before opening a leather bound journal.

_We should make landfall tomorrow and then I’ll be on my own. I’ve been refreshing my memory of the Valkakdo language. I know at least one person in the tribe speaks a rudimentary version. That’s how Dr. Raiko managed to set up this expedition. I anticipate a fairly severe language barrier until I can start to learn the local language. On a more personal note, I’m haunted by my decision to lie to my father. I told him I’d come home if it was too dangerous, but there won’t be another ship until it is time for me to return. Once I set foot on the shore, I’m committed. I just don’t want him to worry._

 ---------------------------------

A knock at the door ripped Asami from her slumber. “Miss Sato? We just sighted land. We’ll be ready within the hour.”

 

“Thank you! I’ll be right up!” Asami stumbled to her feet, straightening her hair and clothing before hurriedly shoving her books back into the trunk. She rushed up to the main deck, wincing at the sudden cold on her cheeks, but the pain was soon forgotten as she took in the sight before her.

 

The frigid waters were littered with chunks of ice, pushed aside by the bow of the ship. The ice pieces got bigger and closer together as they got closer to the shore until the landmass ahead of them looked as though it was one massive piece of ice and snow. Glacial cliffs and majestic mountains rose in the distance, all painted in shades of blue.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Asami whispered.

 

“Aye, but dangerous. Places like this… it’s like walking on a knife’s edge. Any mistake can cost your life.”

 

Asami startled at the sound of the voice. She turned to acknowledge the sailor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was out here.”

 

“The only one stupid enough to be standing out here. Um. No offense, miss.” The boy’s cheeks, already pink from the wind and cold, reddened.

 

Asami smiled graciously. “None taken. Too cold for the others?”

 

“No…. most of the older guys think these seas are haunted. It’s why this trip was so expensive.”

 

“And why you won’t come back until next year.”

 

The boy nodded. “Sailors are a superstitious lot.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

The boy stepped up to the edge, resting his forearms on the railing. “Well… there are lots of shipwrecks out here with the ice and all. Oh, but don’t worry about that. This ship’s been specially made for it. Anyway, I think it’s all just ghost stories.”

 

Asami nodded, drawing her hood tighter. “People use stories like that to explain phenomena and to comfort themselves in the face of uncontrollable events. Not knowing things tends to make people uncomfortable, so they'll grasp at any explanation they can to feel some modicum of control over-- I… I’m sorry. I talk too much and I didn’t even get your name.”

 

The boy seemed to realize his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it before shaking his head. “Oh no, that’s really… smart. And I’m Arik. So… is that what you’re doing out here? Explaining the ghost stories?”

 

“In a way. I’m going to live with the Kikakdo for a year and try to learn everything I can from them. Their customs, religion.... Did I say something?” Arik’s eyes had widened and his brow furrowed.

 

“You’re…. you’re gonna live with the Kikakdo?”

 

Asami answered slowly, “Yes. That’s… that’s why you’re here. The University contracted you to bring me down here and drop me off, then to come back for me in a year. What did you think I was doing here?”

 

“I don’t know. I figured you were just going to look for some dirt samples or something like those geo- gyro- the dirt scientists. You can’t seriously be thinking about staying here. It’s not safe. Especially not for a—" he trailed off as he saw Asami’s jaw set and her eyes flash.

 

“I can handle myself, thank you. Why are you so afraid of the Kikakdo anyway?”

 

“They ain’t proper humans for one. They’re violent. Savage. They say when the ships crashed, the Kikakdo would search the wreckage and eat the people they found, alive or dead. Nobody’s ever survived a meeting with them.”

 

“Well that’s just nonsense. If nobody ever survived, how did the stories get out? And obviously *somebody* has because they set up this expedition.”

 

“I sure hope you’re right, miss. I’d hate to think someone was just setting you up or that the Kikakdo were planning to hurt you…. but those don’t really look like friendly types.” Asami followed Arik’s finger to see three figures standing on the shore ahead. As they got closer, she could make out more of their features.

 

They were dressed in thick furs, more or less obscuring body type, but there were a few inches of height difference between each. The shorter one was in the darkest furs. The tallest held a spear in hand while the others each had a club at his waist. They all had dramatic black, white, and grey makeup covering the entirety of their faces. They stood in front of a sled, but Asami couldn’t see any animals that might have pulled it.

 

The ship anchored just off the shore, just long enough to transfer Asami and her trunk to the smaller boat used to go to shore. She felt a stab of fear slice through her as Arik slowly rowed the boat towards the figures on the beach. Her fingers instinctively curled around the pen-knife her father had given her, but she forced herself to calm down and breathe. She met the sailor’s eyes and nodded firmly. “It’ll be ok. It’s probably just ceremonial. I’ll be fine.” Her words were as much for her own sake as his.

 

As soon as the boat slid from the icy waters to the rocky shore, the middle figure came forward and pulled the boat further up and away from the tide. Arik almost jumped to the other end of the boat, surprised by the sheer strength displayed by the motion. Asami steeled herself and stepped out of the boat.

 

“Kikakdo? Asami Sato.”

 

The tallest figure’s lip curled, but a hand to his chest from the shortest stopped him from stepping forward. The shortest nodded toward the one that had pulled the boat up. Once he was sure the boat would not tip over, the Kikakdo stood and approached Asami.

 

He pointed roughly toward Asami then the sled saying, “Ti. Vaova.”  _You. Come._  Then he pointed at Arik and the ship saying, “Ti. Vua.”  _You. Go._

 

Asami glanced at Arik and saw the poor boy trembling in the rear of the small boat. “He’s just telling you to go back to the ship. It will be ok. Thank you for bringing me this far. Just make sure you don’t forget to come back for me in a year.”

 

She reached into the boat towards her trunk, ready to help carry the heavy load, but the Kikakdo stopped her. “Aa kaldulo.”  _I… carry?_  The man lifted her trunk himself and carried it to the sled.  _Kaldulo, carry_.  _That's... impressive. That trunk must weigh a couple hundred pounds._

 

Asami gave Arik one last smile and nodded. “Have a safe trip home, Arik.”

 

The warrior pushed the boat back into the water, pointed at the ship, and said, “Vua!”  _Go._

 

He then took Asami’s arm above her elbow and pulled her toward the sled. “Kokolka.”  _Sit._

 

“I can walk. Um. Sa… dunnavulo.”

 

“Va dunnavulo. Kokolka.” _No walk. Sit._  He pointed again at the sled. Asami nodded and sat in front of her trunk. She stiffened when she saw the shortest one walking forward with a hood. “Va xokolo kovdaola,” the middle warrior said from behind her.  _No see path. Are they afraid of me knowing where their village is or do they not want me to know how to escape?_  Asami shook the thought from her head and took the hood from the warrior. She swallowed her fear and put the hood over her head, blocking all sight.

 

Asami tried to still the pounding of her heart so she could hear what the other three were doing. She heard a shrill whistle, what sounded like pounding footsteps, and mumbled words that sounded similar to Valkakdo, but none she could recognize. Before long, she felt the sled shift as the others climbed aboard, and then the soft vibration of the sled moving across the snow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain wouldn't shut up and let me do my real research, so you get a second chapter free! Did the italics as Asami's translations and thoughts make sense? Once she gets situated and starts learning the local language (which is not what is spoken here), I'll probably just have the words she knows translated automatically in the speech since that's how she'll understand it. So if she hears someone say "I like the blubber," but she doesn't know the word for blubber, it'll read "I like the dhaurol." But then once she learns the word dhaurol, it will just say blubber. Then eventually, there won't be a language barrier for her or us because she (and thus we) will be fluent. Does that make sense? Is there a better way?


	3. Pulkav. Molda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Three painted, armed warriors met Asami on the beach, sent her escort away, and blindfolded her for the journey.

Sitting in darkness, surrounded by fierce looking strangers with terrible reputations, Asami thought she’d feel more anxious, but as time went on, she found herself relaxing more and more. At first the Valkakdo-speaker and one of the others had been chatting in this other language she hadn’t heard before, and she was trying to pick out the phonetic sounds, whispering them to herself so she could chart them when she had her journals.

 

“Axon-xaik xi kav xakuko? Jo kovkuak ti’ar urruad kroilol,” one of the others said.

 

Booming laughter filled her ears and she felt strangely at ease. “Ir okd ivo kavvo dhako ti’ar vo xaavuad kuk uralk Naga.” _I wonder what they’re laughing about. Their language is certainly more complex than what he was using with me._

 

“Povkon-xaik ti’orro xu oddluavol doria-da? Erro v’u kuk ede lodlatioxarre danno ro kulcav.” Asami’s thoughts of the complexity of language scattered when she realized that the pitch of the voice coming from the rear of the sled indicated that the third warrior was a woman. _How interesting. I wonder if they have gender roles or not. She was probably the shorter one. The one with the darker furs. She seemed to have some power over the tall one, stopping him from advancing. Is it status? Military rank? Maybe familial—_

AAAAAOOOOOOO!!!!! Asami’s internal musings were suddenly interrupted by a great howl and she involuntarily stiffened and fell to her side, arms around her head, trying to make herself as small as possible in case of some animal attack.  When she landed, though, it wasn’t the hard wood of the sled she felt but something softer. When she realized she could hear laughter and felt the jostling of the person below her, she realized she must have fallen headfirst into one of their laps.

 

She tried to scramble back up to her sitting position, but thanks to the hood, she didn’t know where to put her hands to heave herself upright. She felt the person she’d fallen on put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and help her up. “Sdika. Glunao.” _At least one of them should have understood that to mean I was sorry and thank you for helping me back up. How embarrassing._

 

She heard the Valkakdo-speaker, somewhere in front of and to the other side of her, say, “Pulkav. Molda.” _He must be translating for the others. 'Pulkav' means sorry and 'Molda' means thank you._

 

“Pulkav. Molda,” Asami said, getting a feel for the words. She realized that she couldn’t hear any of the three warriors and only the rhythmic thumps of whatever was pulling the sled. _Oh no, did I say something wrong? If I just say ‘bad’ will he understand what I’m asking?_ “Nuro?”

 

“Orro xoid kuxaal ka orro u duad tiortio dhako ko nur.”

 

“Kalo a ku… vav. Erro u kankronovd vaik u kilklak,” the woman’s voice replied slowly.

 

Her words must have hit the wrong tone for the translator because he answered in a flatter tone of voice, “Ka xaik kucon dannovd kalo tio kuvk Valkakdo, nav avxade. Xaik koxon kulkol rok rok dhakok kankrok, Korra.”

 

“Ovkiado, kalo vav, Nuktuk. Kuxon-xaik ‘vav’?” Her voice held a strange mixture of anger and amusement.

 

“Va. Nav nuro.” _No. Not bad. Well… that’s good. I haven’t screwed this up on the very first day. I wonder if they’d tell me their names._

 

“Vano Asami Sato.” After a pause, she repeated, “Asami,” pointing to herself.

 

“Asami. Vano Nuktuk,” the translator replied.

 

“Nuktuk!” The sharp reprimand came from her left.

 

“Tiaa? Orro okd dovkeo xaxlo uxod vaik kovkuvd iv uv. Orro xu ukklovklo vak vank kul ru kiado. *Mako*.”

 

A growl from her left made Asami assume this revelation wasn’t entirely welcome, but the woman behind her seemed to agree with Nuktuk. There was a long string of words spoken too quickly for her to follow, and suddenly her vision flashed bright white as her hood was removed. Using her hands as a shield for her eyes, she slowly blinked until she could see. She saw the translator sitting in front of her, smiling. _Nuktuk, he had said._ The other man, sitting to her left seemed to be pouting. _Probably upset that he was overruled. This woman definitely appears to be in charge of the trio. I wonder if they are matriarchal. Maybe her dark furs indicate rank or status._

 

She turned to face the woman and saw her holding the hood with what could only be described as a smirk. “Molda,” Asami said.

 

The woman pointed at Asami. “Ah-sah-mi?”

 

“Asami,” she said, nodding.

 

“Korra,” the other woman replied, pointing at herself. Then she pointed at the pouting man and said, “Mako.”

 

“Korra. Mako. Nuktuk.”

 

Korra’s smirk spread across her face mischievously. She pointed ahead and said, “Naga.”

 

Asami turned to face forward and finally saw what had been making the rhythmic thumping sound, and presumably the howl from earlier. It was a massive polar bear dog, harnessed to the sled, easily pulling it, the four people aboard, and Asami’s trunk full of clothing and books. _She’s so beautiful and powerful. I wonder how these people managed to tame her. Maybe they have whole families of them to use as draft animals!_ Asami spun around, digging in her trunk until she found the book and charcoal she was looking for before trying to maneuver to a corner of the sled where she might get a better view of the furry beast in front of her.

 

Nuktuk’s voice interrupted her frenzied strokes across the page. “Nav ankuilada?”

 

 _Not… afraid? Did they expect me to be?_ _She’s beautiful._ “Korru.” _Beautiful._

The woman behind her made some questioning noise and Asami realized what she’d said was very close to Korra's name. “Korru? Korro?” Korra asked Nuktuk. Nuktuk nodded in response.

 

“Korro? That’s ‘beautiful’ in your tongue?” Asami asked, pointing at Korra.

 

Nuktuk laughed when Korra’s eyes widened. _What did I say this—_ Asami suddenly realized all they’d understood was “Beautiful,” followed by Asami pointing at Korra. “Va, va. Naga korru. Nav Korra. Ka Korra korru, but I meant Naga.” Asami’s attempts to explain ran together and started blending Valkakdo and her own native tongue while Nuktuk continued laughing. _Oh good, Asami. Just stick your whole leg in your mouth while your foot’s in there._

 

Asami turned back to her sketch, cheeks burning, and continued putting a fairly lifelike representation of Naga on paper, followed by the sled. She looked up to see Nuktuk peering over her shoulder, so she lifted the book so he could see better. He tapped the book then pointed at himself. “Nuktuk.”

 

Asami smiled, nodded, and pointed at spot opposite her where she’d be able to see him. “Kokolka.” As he settled into a sitting position, he puffed out his chest and put his gloved fists on his hips. Asami stifled a giggle at his macho posturing and started drawing. When she finished, she turned it around so Nuktuk could see it. His eyes grew wide along with his grin and he cheered so hard, he lost his balance and fell off the sled.

 

Asami sat up on her knees to look for the rambunctious man, but Korra and Mako were too busy laughing to stop and help. Soon, Asami saw Nuktuk gain his feet and start chasing the sled, calling out Korra’s name. Korra stopped laughing just long enough to call something to Naga. The sled slowed, but kept moving forward as Korra shouted what sounded like encouragement at Nuktuk.

 

As Nuktuk caught up and hauled himself back up onto the sled, Asami caught sight of tendrils of smoke rising just over the horizon. She pointed and asked Nuktuk, “Duku?” _Home?_

 

Nuktuk glanced in the direction of the smoke and replied, “Ka.” _Yes._ His smile faded a bit as he glanced at Korra. “Vadlo kelo vo kolu kik davdovd.”

 

Korra’s demeanor also shifted towards solemnity. “Jo kuak.”

 

Nuktuk pressed whatever issue he’d brought up. “Ir xaik u kad ko vo kuk xoval.”

 

Korra practically growled. “Jo *kuak*, Nuktuk.”

 

Asami turned to Nuktuk, the question plain on her face. Nuktuk seemed to search his memory for the right word. “Kuklo.” _Father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where this translation thing really starts coming in. You're supposed to feel a little lost with the heavy conversation that you can't really follow because Asami does too. She's a smart girl, though. She'll start figuring things out and little by little the veil will be lifted. 
> 
> That said, is it too much?
> 
> Also, yes, Nuktuk is Bolin, but called Nuktuk for Reasons. :)
> 
> I've started a translation companion. This chapter's translation is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12189842 but please read the author's notes on that fic. Read at your own risk as it will spoil plot points.


	4. Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: It turns out our favorite Fire Ferrets were the painted warriors and Asami started learning, but the mood was severely dampened at the mention of a Father.

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence after Korra and Nuktuk’s exchange about a father. _Whose father? His? Hers? The tribe’s? If they’re upset about a father, maybe they aren’t matriarchal after all._ Asami readjusted on the sled, putting her back to Naga so she could compare the three warriors.

 

 _What makes her special? Why is she the de facto leader of this group? Is she the oldest?_ She examined each of their features, trying to see through the makeup to find markers of age. _Mako’s probably about my age. Amber eyes like the Fire Nation? That’s… unexpected. Nuktuk… he might be younger. That would make sense with how Mako seemed to chastise him. And… green eyes? Maybe the Kikakdo aren’t as insular as people thought. Korra…. is staring right at me._

 

When Asami’s eyes met Korra’s, she felt the urge to look away as if embarrassed to be caught looking, but Korra didn’t waver, so Asami resisted and continued her examination. _Blue eyes, as expected. No wrinkles. There’s almost something more there- a challenge?_ Asami blinked and shook her head, turning her attention to the sled.

 

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t seen any trees since her arrival. _Where did they get the wood to build this?_ The sled was very large- several feet in each direction- and… _is it curved?_ _But not symmetric. The curve is sharper on this side._ _The crossbeams are at irrational points also. They should be closer to the edges for efficiency. Maybe they haven’t experimented enough to find the most efficient building techniques, but… no, that doesn’t seem right. They haven’t shown any indication of being unintelligent._

 

“Tio duad-orro?” Korra’s voice pulled Asami from her thoughts.

 

“Ko vo kuak kuk,” Nuktuk replied, puzzled. They were both looking at her.

 

Asami realized she was sitting in an odd position, her upper body almost lying across the sled so she could better see the curvature, and sat up immediately. She couldn’t think of the Valkakdo words to explain, so she tried gestures, pointing at the sled and then holding her hands in a curved, almost bowl-like fashion. “Your sled is curved. Poldhe?” _Why?_

 

Nuktuk shook his head, though Asami didn’t know if that meant he didn’t understand or didn’t know the answer. He turned to Korra and said, “Ko kovko ti’orro konuvkuad kailtiaa ro dluivoui okd dailko.”

 

Asami watched Korra’s eyes widen just enough to be noticeable, but she kept quiet. Nuktuk must have noticed too, so he continued, “Korra? Ti’okd-do tia vo xu kuk? Okd-do tio di kuak kailtiaa?”

 

Korra’s eyes flickered from Nuktuk to Asami and back. Her voice became measured and monotoned, as if she was being careful not to reveal too much. “Oia, nuak vaik vo koxlaavk kuk ria kalo. Kuk ovdalo.”

 

Nuktuk’s brow furrowed, but he turned back to Asami. “Nav kukolo.” _Not know. Well that clearly isn’t true. At least Korra has an idea. Why would she hide that?_

 

Before she could get any deeper into the possible reasons for Korra’s apparent deception, Asami felt a nudge at her shoulder. Mako was pointing ahead to the village, now visible and rapidly approaching. Asami quickly moved to a different spot on the sled to get a better view.

 

Smoke wound lazily from the tops of a few small buildings, all of which were arranged in a roughly circular shape within a small snow wall. As Naga pulled the sled into the center, open area, Asami saw that some of the buildings looked as though they were made of snow and others of animal hides. It seemed as though the entire village was coming out to stare at the newcomers. Children were running alongside Naga, laughing. Adults stood warily by the entrances of what was probably their homes, others were walking towards the largest building, just on the other side of the open area, looking on with curiosity.

 

Naga pulled the sled around so that it was even with the largest building, and there, standing with his arms crossed and a glare that could melt the ice he was standing on, was the largest man Asami had ever seen.

 

Thankfully, his ire wasn’t directed at Asami, but at the rear of the sled. Asami glanced back and saw that the once confident and almost brash Korra was avoiding the glare and looking rather sheepish. Asami got to her feet, following Mako and Nuktuk’s lead. Nuktuk softly said, “Kuklo. Klana.” _Father. First. Well, “first” was what the Valkakdo call their chiefs, so this must be the chief. He’s huge._

 

“Korra, ko xuak xaik xaal kail ro kivol.” The man’s voice rumbled like distant thunder, but it didn’t seem to be hostile. _His expression says enough, I suppose._

 

Korra nodded and headed into the building behind the chief. Asami watched as she walked, but she couldn’t quite place her movements. _It’s like she’s putting on a show. Saving face, maybe? Did she do something wrong? Is she in trouble for taking my hood off?_

 

She felt a slight bump as Mako nudged Asami towards the mountain of a man before her. His gaze had shifted from Korra to the researcher, but what was hostility was now curiosity. Asami cleared her throat and put her hand on her chest. “Asami Sato.”

 

Nuktuk stepped forward as well. “Orro kuad a koi klek uiduvd Valkakdo danno ko ro duak, uiduvd tio ko koiv kalo. Asami okd kav van.” The chief nodded and turned back to Asami.

 

“Asami. Tonraq.” He put his own hand to his chest, repeating the gesture she had used. He then turned back to Nuktuk. “Ka xaik kaixaon ria navdlol kikti’a ku dhunklo, a r’avdelaoil, od ko ria kalo tio ro kivol kolu kolxa kuvk ivo hoilo, Nuktuk.”

 

Nuktuk nodded and gestured to Asami’s trunk. “Aa kaldulo. Ti vaova.” _I carry. You come._ Asami nodded and, once he had picked up her trunk and started towards the large building, she followed. The entrance was covered by animal skins, but once pushed aside, they entered a large, open area with a squat, stone table surrounded by small piles of furs on one side. A small fire burned on the other. The interior was made of what looked like whale bone and rough stone. _So wood *isn’t* common here. What do they burn? Whatever it is, it’s very warm in here._

 

Nuktuk led her to an archway to the side, which led to a few additional entryways. He pushed through one with the trunk, and when she followed him, she saw that it was a small room with a domed roof. A slight flickering drew her attention to a small candle positioned near a pile of furs. Nuktuk set the trunk down near the end of the furs. “Lodda. Daka klokda. Nuktuk addovolo Asami.” _Bed. Food soon. Nuktuk get Asami._ _I suppose that means this is my room and he’ll come tell me when it is time to eat._

 

The thought of food caused Asami’s stomach to rumble and Nuktuk laughed. “Klokda.” _Soon._

Asami nodded. “Molda.”

 

Nuktuk smiled again and left her alone. Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _So far, so good. I have a place to sleep and apparently food is coming. They don’t look to be hostile to me. I wonder why the chief- Tonraq- was so upset with Korra._

 

As she considered what happened earlier, she heard the faint evidence of an argument from nearby. Asami guessed it was probably Korra and Tonraq. She rummaged through her trunk in search of her journal and her pen and started writing furiously, trying to capture every detail that she’d observed since she made landfall. She took very thorough notes and marked questions she had. Halfway through reconstructing what she could of the Kikakdo phonetic language, she heard a noise outside of her room.

 

“Nuktuk?” she asked.

 

The hides were pushed aside, but rather than the bulky translator, there stood… _is that Korra?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. Curves. Get it?
> 
> Translation for this chapter here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12189971 Read at your own risk.


	5. Ko n'ukkorro Asami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Asami made it to the village, met the chief, and was led to a room... where she was suddenly confronted with someone who may or may not be Korra.

Asami looked at the woman standing in front of her. She was about the same age as herself, with the brown skin expected from the Kikakdo and piercing blue eyes. Her dark hair was arranged in three ponytails, one high in the back and the other two framing her face. “Korra?”

 

Korra smiled and nodded. Her heavy coat was gone and she was now dressed in a more fitted fur outfit. The greyish-black tunic was decorated with carved beads and fur tassels. She glanced out of the room for a moment before ducking inside with Asami. She pointed at Asami’s journal with a question plain on her face.

 

Asami held it out to her, unsure how to communicate without Nuktuk’s minimal vocabulary. Korra took it gently and started turning the pages. “Ar okd ka dlukaro.” Her words were soft, almost to herself.

 

Asami suddenly had an idea and held her hand out for the book. Korra gave it back to her reluctantly, but watched carefully as Asami opened it to the page she’d been writing her phonetic charts. _If I can get her to say a few words, I can make sure I’ve got this right._ She pointed at the flame of the candle. “Fire?”

 

Korra’s eyes lit up. “Doi.”

 

Asami marked each sound down in the appropriate places. Korra moved closer, trying to look over Asami’s shoulder at her book. As soon as Asami’s pen had lifted from the paper, Korra’s hand was there, pulling the pen from her grip. She looked at it curiously.

 

“Pen,” Asami offered.

 

“Pen.” Korra held her hand out for the book, which Asami handed to her. Korra knelt down, using her knee to stabilize the book, and drew the pen across the page, watching as the ink flowed from the nib. She then made some careful marks and stood, handing the book back to Asami. She pointed at the marks and said, “Korra.”

 

“That’s how you write your name? So you have a written-” Asami’s excitement was cut off suddenly as Nuktuk pushed the door hides aside. When he saw the two girls, his eyes widened.

 

He looked back outside and spoke in a hurried whisper. “Korra, xaik kuxon tio xaik v’odok kuk dovko odlo ada. Urrol, uxuvd tio tiorti’iv xaik xaad. Urrol!”

 

Korra glanced back at Asami, a sad look in her eyes, before she pushed the pen into Asami’s hand and fled the room. Asami watched in confusion and turned her gaze to Nuktuk. He smiled and cheerfully said, “Daka?”

 

_Food. He’s not going to explain what that was about. Why are they hiding things? They know I’m here to learn about them, right? If they’re just putting on a show, my research will be pointless. What could they be hiding? They didn’t answer about the sled. Now Korra ran away after—_

Nuktuk tapped her on the shoulder. “Daka? Vaova.” _Food. Come._ Her stomach took this opportunity to remind her that she hadn’t eaten all day.

 

“Ka. Daka.” _Yes. Food. Maybe I’ll figure something out at dinner._

 

“Ee… Asami dlokka?” _Cold?_ Asami was confused for a moment before she realized that Nuktuk had changed into lighter furs as Korra had. He had washed off the makeup from before, revealing a paler complexion that only raised more questions in Asami’s mind. She also realized she hadn’t taken off her heavy traveling coat because she was so excited to start writing her notes. Her gloves had come off in a moment of frustration as the pen slipped from her fingers, but the coat had stayed.

 

“Oh, no. Va.” Asami unbuttoned her coat and shrugged it off, laying it over her trunk. She wore several layers of shirt and sweater underneath, but kept those on. Once she had removed the bulky clothing, Nuktuk pushed the hides aside with a smile and gestured for her to proceed.

 

Asami stepped through the opening and followed Nuktuk’s gesture to the large open room from before. The rounded, squat table was surrounded by people in furs. Nuktuk led Asami to a spot opposite the door where she saw Tonraq waiting for her. She smiled at him and took the space to his right and Nuktuk stationed himself at her right. _Good. At least I’ll be able to understand a little bit._

She looked around the table, seeing a few still empty spaces, and wondered what the protocol was. Everyone was standing and seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Most of the people around the table were older, though she did recognize Mako. She didn’t see Korra. Tonraq huffed impatiently. “Mako?”

 

Mako nodded and left the table, walking into the area of the rooms. Moments later he returned and took his place again. Several moments later, Korra emerged from the rooms and took a place opposite that of the chief. Asami studied her, trying to figure out why she had left so suddenly, why she seemed to be late, and why that was her position at the table, but Korra was avoiding looking back.

 

Tonraq spoke to the table and everyone took a seat on the piles of furs. Two women started bringing in whale-bone bowls full of chunks of meat in liquid. Once everyone was served, the two women took their seats, one on the other side of Tonraq, the other next to Mako.

 

As soon as everyone was seated, everyone around the table started using their whale-bone chopsticks to pluck or spear the meat. Asami followed suit, eager to avoid offending anyone. The meat was fatty and delicious. Once the first few bites had been taken, quiet conversation started between neighbors at the table.

 

Nuktuk leaned over. “Daka kiava?” _Food good?_

 

Asami nodded as she chewed. Nuktuk smiled and continued shoveling the meat into his own mouth. Asami let her eyes wander as she ate, taking in the people before her. It seemed that everyone at the table except Mako and Nuktuk had dark skin like Tonraq and Korra. As far as she could tell, they all had blue eyes as well. As she continued mentally cataloguing the people sitting around the table, she came to the other end where Korra was sitting.

 

Everyone else around the table had moved from quiet to lively conversation with anyone near them, but Korra was resting her head on her hand, sullenly staring into her bowl. Her other hand was swirling the meat around with her chopsticks. Her eyes flickered up, towards Asami, but she immediately looked away.

 

_I need to learn the language immediately. I won’t get answers to any of my questions with a simple hundred word vocabulary._

Asami finished her meat and noticed the others were lifting their bowls to drink the broth, so she finished hers off as well. Tonraq stood and addressed the table.

 

“Unak, uikailk’hia okd iv kav kail. Asami vaik u lokaavd kail ov ukklovklo kuxuvduko kil vaik. Kaixovavk ko do tio vaik uxavk kodako, nuak odlo unadur. Orro okd kaik nu kladoddaav, od koxluad-av odlo hakdaro u kav okulk, roil dhudanovd kolu lukako. Orro kuad koironovd iv koi Valkakdo, kavd ovdlo orro od Nuktuk, ru dlukiddaav kolu kaddadaro. K’ar xaik kruad lukkoron-xaok ko kulkol xak kodruludaavk kankrok. Kail r’avkduvd, ko xaikluak dhutio kolkavvo ko kodrulol kankronovd roilk vank.” His voice seemed to carry with it a warning, though for what purpose, Asami was unsure.

 

He gestured to the woman to his left. She started, “Ko n’ukkorro Senna.”

 

Nuktuk repeated to Asami, “Vano Senna.” He paused as if thinking and pointed between Tonraq and Senna before interlocking his fingers. _Tonraq’s wife maybe?_

 

Asami smiled and repeated, “Senna.” The woman smiled back and Tonraq moved on to the next person. Each person at the table told their names, some happily, others more cautiously. “Ko n’ukkorro Kato." “Ko n’ukkorro Nani." “Ko n’ukkorro Kya." “Ko n’ukkorro Mako." “Ko n’ukkorro Korra." “Ko n’ukkorro Nitok." “Ko n’ukkorro Haku." “Ko n’ukkorro Katara.”

 

As the tribe members finished, Asami added, “Ko n’ukkorro Asami.” The response was similar to earlier. Most of the people looked at her, something akin to fear in their eyes. Mako and Nuktuk were unsurprised and Korra- Korra was smirking again. “Pulkav?” _Sorry? Should I not be speaking their language?_

Nuktuk seemed to explain something to the others, saying, “Ah, od orro u koku ukklak tiortiok nadk kavd kaavon klikovd.”

 

While the levity didn’t return, it seemed to diminish the tension of the room. Tonraq nodded to Nuktuk who stood and said to Asami, “Vaova.” _Come._

Asami stood and, unsure of whether it would be met with gratitude, said, “Molda,” to Tonraq. She then followed Nuktuk as he led her back to her room.

 

He pushed the hides aside for her, but once she was inside, he said, “Ullaxokolda,” and left her there alone. _Goodbye? Is that it then? I suppose it means I’m here until morning._

As Asami settled down on her bed of furs with her journal and pen, she could hear the faint sounds of argument coming from the main room. _Seems the decision to let me come was not unanimous. This could be very tricky._

 

Asami started writing down all the details from dinner, and as she listed the names of the attendees, she noticed the hides on her doorway starting to shift.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to share your theories/speculation. Secrets, secrets, secrets.
> 
> Translation chapter here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12191204  
> Read at your own risk.


	6. Nuktuk. Kavkaiav. Kikuk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: A dinner with the chief and some other villagers made Asami realize she may not be entirely welcome and Korra is confusing.

The furs at her doorway moved as though someone was about to enter, but Asami heard a call from the main room and the furs fell straight again.

 

Asami suddenly felt acutely aware of the fact that she was in a small room, a thousand miles from anyone who could help her, in a village full of people rumored to be cannibals, and at least some of whom appeared to be against her visit. Should anyone take issue with her, what could she do? Use her self-defense training to escape, then freeze trying to find the beach where she’d starve waiting for her ship? She edged back against the wall of her room, holding her father’s pen-knife in her hand, suddenly feeling like she was in a cage rather than a guestroom.

 

_Breathe, Asami. Think. Why would they invite me out here just to kill me? Why would they tell me to come back to my room and leave me here? Maybe they think I’m tired? Maybe they go to sleep at this time? They know I don’t speak the language, so maybe they just want to keep me safe. Nuktuk probably had to go take care of something else. He can’t just follow me around all day and night._

_Some of them seemed almost afraid of me, both when coming into the village and at dinner when I spoke their language. Maybe someone would try to attack me out of ignorance. Even Nuktuk and Korra seemed taken aback by that. Why? Is there some sacred content to their language that shouldn’t be spoken by outsiders? Did they think I’d just come and be fed information without trying to learn it? Did they think I wasn’t capable? Do they really understand why I’m here? …do I? What if Arik was right and I was being set up? Dr. Raiko and I don’t always agree, but would he really set this up and send me halfway across the world just to sabotage my research?_

_And what are they hiding? Korra didn’t answer about the sled, but I’m sure she knows something. She seemed interested in my pen, but ran away. Maybe she isn’t allowed to socialize with me, but that doesn’t make sense. She was one of the three that came to pick me up. Though Tonraq did seem upset with her when we returned. Maybe she *isn’t* supposed to talk to me. Why? She was in charge of the group coming to get me. Her clothing seemed to signify status as well, with more decorations on it than most of the others at dinner. Wait, Nuktuk had said Father before, not First. Tonraq is Korra’s *father*. Senna… why didn’t I see it before? She looks just like Senna._

_So what does this tell me?  Korra’s the daughter of the chief. She probably has some status from that, like a princess. That would explain the fancier clothing. Tonraq’s chief, so that suggests patriarchy. Does Korra’s status as the chief’s daughter give her power over others like Mako? Maybe there’s some sort of taboo about socializing with the chief’s daughter and that’s why it seemed like she wasn’t supposed to be in my room earlier. But… that sort of thing is usually specific to men and sexuality, ensuring any child born of the chief’s line is from a chosen successor. Maybe they just don’t want her interacting with an outsider._

_The only thing that seems clear at this point is that the tribe isn’t of one mind when it comes to my arrival. It definitely feels like some of them would rather I wasn’t here. The only way I can find out why, or the answers to any of my questions, is to learn the language. Maybe I shouldn’t speak it until I learn more though. At least not outside of Nuktuk. Korra too, if she’s permitted. They’ve seemed friendly, even if they are complicit in the deception._

Asami took a deep breath and realized that she still had the concealed knife in her hand. She put it back in her pocket, reopened her journal and started writing down the realizations she’d had. She continued theorizing and recalling details about the day deep into the night until she started nodding off.

 

* * *

 

“Asami?”

 

Asami jolted awake at the voice, finding herself sideways, crooked, and with her journal splayed out beside her. She rubbed her eyes and looked toward the door where Nuktuk was standing, cheerful as ever.

 

“Vaova.” _Come. Already? I feel like I just fell asleep._ She yawned, stretched, and glanced back at Nuktuk. He was bundled up in his heavy coat.

 

She moved to her trunk and started pulling out a change of clothing. Nuktuk stepped out of the room, but she could hear him, restless on the other side of the hides.

 

She dressed quickly, throwing the still warm outer layers back on to minimize heat loss, and buckled her heavy outer coat before stepping out with Nuktuk, pen and journal in hand.

 

“Vaova. Xokolo.” _Come. See._ Asami nodded and followed Nuktuk as he walked out of the chief’s building, both of them pulling up their hoods to guard against the cold.

 

Nuktuk set off across the hard-packed snow with Asami just behind, struggling to find her footing. Her toe slipped on a piece of ice and she fell to the ground, clutching her journal to her chest, trying to save it from the wetness of the snow. Nuktuk helped her up, then took her ankle in his hand to look at her boots. He shook his head disapprovingly. “Va. Klokda.” _No. Soon. What? I’m guessing he doesn’t like my boots, but what’s the soon? And what is he doing?_

 

Nuktuk had turned around, stepped in front of her, and was currently squatting. “Vaova! Aa dunnavulo! Aa kaldulo.” _Come. I walk. I carry. What? He’s going to carry me? I know he carried my trunk, but this is ridiculous! Though that trunk *does* probably weigh quite a bit more than me._ “Vaova!”

 

Asami sighed and carefully climbed up Nuktuk's back, trying to avoid hurting him. As soon as she was situated with her arms around his hood and neck, and her legs around his waist, he stood and started off on their path. He walked with purpose, almost hurrying, straight out of the village and up towards the nearby ridge. It took about fifteen minutes of hiking up the hill, but soon Nuktuk set Asami on her feet and pointed towards the ridge.

 

Asami carefully walked the last several feet until she could see what Nuktuk had been so excited about. Before her were hundreds of otter-penguins sliding down the mountain, waddling their way out towards the sea. Nuktuk grinned at her involuntary gasp. “Raidlo kavkaiav.”

 

Asami pointed at the otter-penguins, questioning. “Raidlo kavkai…”

 

“Kavkaiav.” Nuktuk offered. Asami tested the words a few times before scribbling them down in her book.

 

“Raidlo kavkaiav. Otter penguins.”

 

Nuktuk then pointed at the village. “Nav Kikakdo. Raidlo kavkaiav. Kavkaiav.” _Not Kikakdo. Oh! Of course they don’t call themselves what the Valkakdo would call them; they have a different language. So they’re the Otter Penguins._

“Nuktuk. Kavkaiav?” Asami asked, trying to see if she had the right idea.

 

Nuktuk grinned again and nodded. “Nuktuk.” He put one finger up. “Kavkaiav.” He added the other fingers of his hand and pointed to the village. “Kikuk.” He spread his arm out to point over the entire general area.

 

“Kikuk. So your village is named after the penguins, but there are other villages and together you’re all Kikuk?” Asami was too busy writing in her journal to see Nuktuk's confusion. When she looked up, she smiled apologetically. “Pulkav. Ummm… here.” She held her book so Nuktuk could see too and drew a rough sketch. In the center was Nuktuk, a stick figure. “Nuktuk.” Then she drew a circle with more stick figures. “Kavkaiav.” She drew a second circle next to the first, then a circle around both. “Kikuk?”

 

“Oia! Ee, ka. Ka.” _Yes. Yes! Now we’re getting somewhere. Oia, that must be yes._

“Oia? Ka?” Nuktuk smiled and nodded again. _Well, as long as he’s teaching me the language, I might as well learn the *Kikuk* words for the ones I know in Valkakdo._ “Va?”

 

“Nav.” Asami started a chart of words, translating Valkakdo to Kikuk and the two spent the morning working on translations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots and lots of Asami talking to herself, but at least she can start understanding some of what's going on around her. Now I start transitioning into semi-translation and I'm really going to need you guys to tell me if it's not getting the point across so I can try something else until I figure out the best way. I don't want to make it harder to read than it needs to be.


	7. Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Nuktuk helped Asami translate her known Valkakdo into the Kikuk language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Now that Asami knows some of the Kikuk language, we’re going to shift to a new presentation of the languages. *PLEASE* tell me if it is too hard to follow. There is still supposed to be a layer of the unknown, but I want that to come from the words you/Asami still don’t know, not from the way I’m presenting it. So… with that in mind, italics will still be Asami’s thoughts, but I’ll be bolding words that Asami’s translating herself. They’re spoken in Kikuk, but translated to English to show that Asami knows those words (and thus you do too). 
> 
> Also, I did change Bolin’s name to Nuktuk throughout the entire story. It makes more sense within the story and I had only kept it “Bolin” because I wanted him to be recognizable to readers…. But I think “Nuktuk” does the same thing, so change approved!

Asami finished writing the last Kikuk word next to the Valkakdo in her journal and closed the book, smiling. “ **Thank you** , Nuktuk.”

 

Nuktuk smiled back and nodded. “ **Food**?”

 

“ **Yes. Please.** ” When he turned and offered, Asami climbed onto Nuktuk’s back and he took her back to the village. Instead of going to the chief’s hut, however, Nuktuk took her to a building slightly smaller than the chief’s, also made of whale bone, stone, and hides. He set her on her feet, but offered his arm for her to hold onto so she wouldn’t fall.

 

Once inside, he shed his heavy coat, so she followed his lead.  “Mako?” Nuktuk called.

 

Mako stepped out of the side passage, but stopped short when he saw Asami. “Odok- **you** kil ti’ar okd ivo **good** akoo ko r’unovol ada?”

 

“ **Why not**?” Nuktuk replied. His response was casual, not what Asami was expecting from the little she heard. It was more like Nuktuk really didn’t understand rather than was challenging Mako.

 

“Orro okd avdorrakovdo. **What** dualo ka orro ukklovk ro kodlod?” Mako’s voice dropped to a level that was hard for Asami to hear, and his quick glances at her made it obvious he was nervous about her hearing whatever he was saying.

 

Nuktuk seemed to explain something to Mako. “Xaik kuxon ti’orro okd kuk dovke **talk to Korra**. **I** vo koiv kuk ru lonovol a **chief** od orro okd **hungry**. Ah, od **I** kailluak ria ua ovkoakve krik ko vak nadk…… davd kaak klikovd?” By the end, he was blushing and Mako looked upset.

 

“Kuako. Tonraq kolu darro. **Why** doluak di doru? Xaik vo xaavon dannovd rok kovk avd leuka ru viad kolvaelo? Nitok ru kedokdo keka. Haku u **afraid**. Sa rok kovk kuxovd ti’orro koid rok danklovklo….” Mako seemed to pause his lecture to ask a question as he looked at Asami, some mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. “Koid-orro no danklovklo ov do nanovd?”

 

“Ko vo ro kovko kuk. Do vo did tio tiortiok nadk, doiv tio ko davvuakkuak kuvk Valkakdo. Daid do ti’ar kakvadao okd tio orro kolu ov nokilo **to talk** a tiadavtio ru ducav kavd orro u ede **talk to me**.” Nuktuk’s  tone was placating as he explained further.

 

Mako mumbled, “Koid-edlo ti’orro vo koxluad kuk.”

 

“ **What**?”

 

“Koid edlo ti’orro vo koxluad kuk **talk**. Ui naavk **not** ovdalo.” Mako glanced at Asami once more.

 

Nuktuk sighed. “Kaov. **I** xuak **tell** kalo. Av ud-ar kok **food**?”

 

“ **Yes. Mother** duad ru nolklivo lukaud.” Nuktuk’s face lit up and he motioned for Asami to follow him. He retrieved two bowls and scooped some sort of stew out of the large metallic pot simmering near the center of the room.

 

Asami looked at the pot curiously. _I don’t think I’ve seen anything metallic in the village yet. And no wood except for the sled._ Nuktuk brought her out of her thoughts by pushing the clay bowl and bone chopsticks into her hands. He motioned toward the small table to the side and sat down.

 

He smiled and lifted his bowl as she sat. “Nolklivo lukaud.”

 

She attempted to repeat his words and he pulled an odd, shriveled bit of something out of the stew with his chopsticks. “Nolklivo.”

 

“Nolklivo. Nolklivo lukaud.” _So this thing… is it a vegetable? Is called ‘nol klivo’, and I suppose the ‘lukaud’ refers to the whole dish, or maybe the method of preparation. Stew, maybe._

 

She reached in and pulled one out herself, placing it in her mouth as Nuktuk demonstrated. She forced herself not to gag at the salty taste and squishy texture. She forced a squeamish smile when she saw Nuktuk watching her. He smiled and started eating quickly. Not wanting to offend or starve, Asami forced the rest of the meal down, drinking the liquid from the bowl.

 

“Asami….” Nuktuk looked down as though trying to find the right words. “ **You no talk Kikuk.** ”

 

His eyes looked so sad that Asami might have agreed to anything to cheer him up, but she resisted. “ **Why?”**

 

“ **Kikuk afraid. Angry.** ”

 

Asami frowned. She had so many questions and none could be answered without a better grasp of the language. “ **Why?** ”

 

Nuktuk made a face that Asami recognized as his “thinking face.” Clearly he was considering his answer, though whether he was simply trying to translate it to words she could understand or was trying to decipher the feelings of his tribesmen, she wasn’t sure. Finally he sighed and said, “ **Not know.** ”

 

 _I can’t just give up on this. If I don’t learn the language, I won’t learn *anything*._ “ **You me talk?** **Please?** ”

 

Nuktuk smiled softly at her. “ **Yes.** Ov kodlod,” he said, nearly whispering. _I suppose that means we have to be quiet about it, but it’s better than nothing. At the very least he can try to explain some of the things I see._

 

He then straightened, grinned, and clapped his hands together. “Muavdovuvd, **we** **need** urrol **you** klovklo ko noarroilok kaddok.” When Asami returned a questioning look, Nuktuk pulled his foot up, pointed at his boot and said “Kaddok.” He then pointed at Asami.

 

_Kaddok must be boot. Are we going to make my boots more slip-resistant?_

 

“ **Come.** ” The two bundled back up and were soon headed back out the door. Nuktuk held onto Asami’s arm, firmly enough to catch her if she started to slip, and led her the short distance to another building. He stepped inside, calling out, “Nitok!”

 

A man looked up from his piles of fur just as Asami stepped through the doorway. “ **No**! **I do not** kuk ti’orro ada. Kalk!” His immediate, angry reaction had Asami instinctively backtracking toward the door and behind Nuktuk who had immediately put his hands up defensively.

 

“Nitok, durnon-xaik. Orro u **need** ko **boots**. Orro vo **not going** do dualo ko nur. Orro okd avaddovkaxo. Di ria duak koil.”

 

“Kalk, Nuktuk, od r’onnovol uxod **you**. **I do not** kaidao kuk ko do tio kad Korra. L’unovol ada eduad kdikako. Korra xu ko daik vaik **killed**.”

 

Asami barely noticed the shift in Nuktuk’s demeanor before he lunged forward, cracking his fist across Nitok’s face. Nuktuk took him by the front of his parka and held him up, glaring at him. “ **Do not** kadok kok dhakok danno xu a klakak ko Korra. Ar okd kuk xadlo krudo kail r’avdollakol. Xadlo krudo okd ru dukladudaav ko xedonovdk, od *kav avxade Korra* **need** ko vaixorrok **boots**. Ai koxluak-ko urrol kalo Tonraq tio xaik lodikol?”

 

Nitok’s tongue swept across his bleeding lip and he lowered his eyes. “ **No. I** xuak dualo rok **boots**. Ruakko-naa.” 

 

Nuktuk released Nitok, who stumbled back into his pile of furs. He sat with a huff, sneaking venomous looks at Asami, still hovering near the doorway.

 

Nuktuk turned to Asami with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “ **Need** kaok.”He pointed at her boots. When she didn’t immediately move, he took her gently by the hand and had her sit on a smallish stone near the pile of furs where Nitok was waiting with a strip of leather and some sort of marking instrument.

 

“ **Boot off,** ” Nuktuk explained. Asami nodded and started unbuckling her boots. Once she was down to her socks, Nitok placed her foot on the leather and made a rough outline.

 

“ **Two days** ,” Nitok muttered.

 

“Ir vo **you** klovk **two days** kailk kail dualo **one** kualo ko **boots** , Nitok.”

 

“ **I have** k’uidlok dhakok tio ko dluxuarruak. **I do** locaak **not** ko kankkronovd ukuvkavvol daidok nok lokkavkukaradek ko kiaxlo tiortiok kaukro-kruvd uidail ko daido ru kailveo. **Two days**.”

 

“ **One.** ” Nuktuk turned back to Asami. “ **Come.** ”

 

Asami put her boots back on hurriedly and followed, glancing back at Nitok who was pressing his fingers to his now swollen lip and glaring angrily at Nuktuk.

 

She followed him out into the village where he was already stalking away from the hut. As she started to follow, her toes caught a piece of ice again, and she slipped. Nuktuk must have heard her hit the ground, because he was quickly by her side, pulling her back to her feet. “ **One day**.”

 

Asami nodded, looked around to see if they were near any other Kikuk, and whispered, “ **Talk**?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how's that for language? Does it make sense or is it too difficult? It's sort of supposed to be like when you only know a handful of words in another language, so if you try real hard, you can recognize a word here or there, but you still have to go mostly off of context and guesswork. She'll start picking up more and more as the story progresses, but if the *presentation* of it is faulty, I need to know so I can try something else.
> 
> Translations here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12191528 But spoilers within, so read at your own risk.


	8. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Nuktuk punched a dude.
> 
> (Bonus chapter!)

Nuktuk glanced around to see if anyone heard Asami’s request, and once he saw it was clear, he nodded. “ **Come.** ” He turned and squatted in front of her so she could climb onto his back again.

 

Once she was situated and they started to move, Asami found some time to compose her thoughts. _Nuktuk certainly made some show of aggression and dominance in there. I wonder what Korra had to do with it though. Her name was mentioned at least a few times. What would that have to do with Nuktuk wanting me to have boots? Nitok, I think that was his name, seemed angry when I walked in. Why?_

_Let’s see…. We walked in. Nitok was hostile immediately, so it must have been me or something that happened since dinner. I remember he was there last night. Nuktuk said the Kikuk were angry and afraid, and that’s why I shouldn’t speak their language. Is this just that? Should I expect this sort of reaction? If Nuktuk wasn’t with me, would Nitok have attacked me?_

_Wait, I’m getting ahead of myself. What else happened? Nuktuk tried to calm him down, I think. That’s when Nitok mentioned Korra. Why? And…. He said something that sounded a lot like “dead” close to Korra’s name. Something about the way the word was formed seems like it meant “make dead” or maybe “killed”. Was he threatening Korra? Or saying Korra will kill me? That wouldn’t make sense. If she wanted to, she could have easily done so before now. But Nitok threatening Korra… if Korra and Nuktuk are friends, or more, then I can understand his jump to violence. In fact, it was immediately after those words that Nuktuk attacked._

_A single blow to the face. Aggressive posturing. He mentioned Tonraq at the end as well, perhaps his trump card. Maybe threatening Nitok with telling Tonraq what he said. I’m sure Tonraq wouldn’t appreciate anyone threatening his daughter. Clearly Nuktuk thought he was in the right in this situation. Nitok showed clear signs of submission before Nuktuk released him. Whatever hesaid, it worked. And he measured my feet for boots._

_Wait- HE MEASURED MY FEET FOR BOOTS! Nuktuk didn’t offer to make them himself. That means they have specialized labor! They must have some form of bartering or money if they’re specialized. I wonder what other jobs they have. What is Nuktuk’s job? I’m sure he’s not usually chauffeur to visitors. Specialized labor and a written language, if Korra’s writing her name is anything to go by. They’re more advanced than I had assumed._

Asami felt the pressure under her legs lessen as Nuktuk came to a stop and started easing her from his back. Looking around, she saw that they were once more outside of the village, this time near the base of one of the glacial cliffs. There appeared to be a sort of indentation along the ridge, and once they stepped inside, they were shielded from the winds of the outside. There were signs of habitation- some bones, scraps of fabric, old food?- that indicated this was somewhere Nuktuk probably used as a camp or, because of its proximity to the village, a place to relax. There were a handful of sitting stones placed in a rough circle. _Maybe this is where he and his friends like to come._

 

“ **Talk**?” Nuktuk asked as he took a seat, gesturing towards another of the stones.

 

Asami nodded and sat down after pulling her notebook and pen from her pocket. She opened her mouth to ask a question and immediately realized she didn’t know enough words to ask any of the questions in her mind. Instead, she turned to gesture. “ **You** ,” she paused and punched her other hand, “Nitok.”

 

Nuktuk nodded. “ **I** r’ua dlukke.”

 

“ **You** r’ua dlukke Nitok?” she repeated, hoping to start narrowing down the grammar system.

 

He shook his head. “ **I** dlukkel Nitok.” _So dlukkel means hit, but dlukke is a conjugated version. R’ua might mean “him” then._

 

She scribbled down these potential word meanings in her notebook. “ **Why**? Korra?”

 

Nuktuk’s eyes narrowed with a flash of anger. Before he could answer, though, a different voice replied, “ **What**?”

 

Nuktuk and Asami both turned to see Korra stepping into the little alcove. Nuktuk stood and picked her up in a hug. “Korra!? **What** do tio di duak ra?”

 

She laughed as she returned the hug, and once back on her feet, she replied, “ **I** xaik ua **you** kalake ko dodo ducav.”

 

“Orro xairuad **talk**. Mako kovko tio vaik vo koxlaavk kuk ruakkol rok uidlok r’ovdovkovd idarakuvd vadlo ruvkio.” Nuktuk paused then, in near panic, continued, “Addovkon, Korra, **you** vo koxlaon kuk edlo ada. **Not** uxod orro.”

 

Korra sighed. “Durnon-xaik, Nuktuk. Polkavvo vo xu ro **know**.” _She sounds… annoyed? Tired? Almost… exasperated. Why?_ She started trying to write down as much of the sound combinations as she could catch, but the two were talking so fast, she worried she wouldn’t even catch the words she *did* understand.

 

“Nuak…. Od ka….”

 

“Kiddad ko ro kekakol, **yes**? Raov ko **bad** xu ko kukkol. **Why** ua-ko ovdovki **my name**?”

 

Nuktuk looked away, his cheeks turning pink. “Ah…. Ti’orro konuvkuad **why I hit Nitok**.”

 

“ **You hit Nitok? Why?** ” Asami’s eyes lit up when she realized she’d understood an entire sentence.

 

“Ir u dannovde a **you** nuixak kaidho. Dad tio **you** urraon a daik vaik **killed** ov r’avxaduvd ada.”

 

“ **Yes, you hit** ar **?** ” Asami frowned. That didn’t quite make sense. Maybe “ka” meant something else in addition to “yes”.

 

“Ti’ar ria **scare** koil. Od orro u **needed** ko vaixorrok **boots**.”

 

“Uxon **you** ullede ko kovkol tio kok **hitting** ar kailluad **scare** koil ko kav?”

 

Asami glanced up from her book to see that Nuktuk was looking rather sheepish, lowering his head as if in shame, or maybe submission to Korra. _Well, it has sounded a bit like a lecture from what I can tell._ _I think there is definitely something to my theory about her having some sort of status though. In a patriarchal society, it’s not common to see men bowing to women unless they have some sort of power over them._

 

Korra glanced over and saw Asami looking at them. She walked over and took a seat, holding a hand up to silence Nuktuk when he started protesting. _Definitely something. But why is he protesting? They are clearly close, whether friends or something else, so why wouldn’t he want her to be here?_

 

“ **I** ria ua ovkoakve rok nadk Valkakdo **I know** kuvk Kikuk, uralk **you** kaixon **talk** a orro uikka kaov tio **I** ko koiv nuavdovuvd,” he said, sitting on another stone, seemingly resigned to her presence.

 

Korra nodded and seemed to consider her words before smiling and saying, “ **Hello**.”

 

“ **Hello** ,” Asami repeated, smiling as well.

 

“ **You… good?** ” Korra tilted her head a bit. Asami watched her eyes drop, scanning over her as if looking for anything that might be amiss. They stopped on her notebook and Asami swore she could see Korra become more excited. She pulled her eyes back up to look at Asami’s.

 

“ **Yes. Good.** ”

 

Korra nodded, but she seemed almost distracted. She looked at Nuktuk. “Naik urravk vaik leival ada tiuvk **I** koiv. **I need** ria **talk.”**

“Nuak Korra….”

 

“ **No** , Nuktuk. **I need** ria **talk.** Vaara daido ru luakav ti’orro ok dada. **I know Father** vo xoid kuk **me talking** k’orro, nuak **I** kaak.”

 

Asami cut in, speaking in extremely fragmented Kikuk. “ **You father- Chief, yes? Chief no…. you I talk**?”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow and glanced at Nuktuk. He smiled and said, “Erro okd avdorrakovdo.”

 

“Exakonnovd,” she said, almost to herself. She turned back to Asami. “ **Yes. Father** okd **Chief. Yes** , ar okd doria tia **me** ulledol ko **talking** ko **you**.” _So… Tonraq is the Chief and her father, and I was right about them not wanting her to talk to me. So why does she want to talk to me so bad? Simple teenage rebellion? I’d think she might be too old for that._ _“Okd” must be “is”. I bet I can figure out more words this way, rather than through Nuktuk’s broken speech, trying to simplify it for me. “Orro” seems to be said a lot._

“ **What is** orro?”

 

Korra opened her mouth to explain, but must have realized that the concept was harder to explain than she anticipated. Her brow furrowed in thought, then she pointed at Nuktuk. “*Ar* **is Nuktuk. Not** *orro* **is Nuktuk**.”

 

Nuktuk smiled excitedly and pointed back at Korra. “*Orro* **is Korra, not** *ar* **is Korra**.”

 

_Oh! So “ar” and “orro” are masculine and feminine pronouns! The others have said “she” quite a lot then. I bet a lot of it has been talking about me… right in front of me, assuming I can’t understand._

 

Korra leveled her eyes at Asami. “ **You** ukklovklo **… know Kikuk. I** xoid ukklovklo **… know you** ruvkio.”

 

_Ukklovklo? Maybe that’s learn? I’m learning Kikuk, so I can know it. So she…. what… wants to learn my…. language? How can I test that? Maybe by saying the same thing in all three languages to show the translation?_

“ **Talk** ,” she started in Kikuk, then repeated the word in Valkakdo, looking at Nuktuk, then shifted to Canila, the common language spoken throughout Republic City and most academic and business centers across the world, “talk?”

 

Korra smiled. “Tok. **Yes.** ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I'm getting excited. How about you?
> 
> Translation here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12191666 Read at your own risk. Spoilers within.


	9. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra joined Nuktuk in teaching Asami Kikuk, and asked that she teach Korra to speak Asami's language.

_She wants to learn my language. I wonder why. Well, if it means learning more about their language and them, then I don’t see why not._ Asami nodded. “ **You, I…. learn?** ” she tested, using the last word Korra had mentioned.

 

Korra grinned. “ **Yes.** ” Korra moved to the seat next to Asami and pointed at her book. “Do?”

 

“Book,” Asami offered.

 

“Pook.”

 

“No, no. B- b- book.”

 

“Pook.”

 

Asami frowned. _I don’t think I ever put the voiced bilabial in their phonetic chart. Maybe they don’t have that sound. It would explain why she doesn’t seem to hear the difference. I’m not sure I can explain it in the words I have. Maybe I’ll just come back to it later._

 

“Kikuk book?” Asami asked, looking for the translation.

 

Korra shook her head. “ **No** pook.”

 

“ **No**?” She opened the book to the page where Korra had written her name and pointed to the marks she’d left.

 

Korra grinned. “Korra.”

 

Asami held her pen out to Korra. “ **Boot**?”

 

Korra shrugged. Asami frowned. _Maybe they don’t have a written language and it’s only names. Ownership markers, maybe?_

 

“Nuktuk?” Nuktuk perked up, but sat back down across from the two girls when he realized what was being asked.

 

“ **No**.”

 

Asami looked at Korra, questioning his answer.

 

“ **No** Nuktuk,” she replied, shrugging again. _Why would Korra have a written name, but not Nuktuk? Maybe it’s a status marker? Only the elite get markers?_

 

“Tonraq?” Asami tried. Korra shook her head again, this time noticeably slower. Her eyes darted over to where Nuktuk was sitting, but he didn’t seem to share her concern.

 

“Nuktuk! Uk- **you** duan? Donkk kail ro kivol, **yes**? Klovon ro kak a ru dukuvo od vaik lovdavdlol ada konuav. Xaal ka **she** u krik ko dok “pook” a ukkaldol.” Nuktuk frowned slightly, but nodded. She turned back to Asami. “ **I you** xollua ui kivol. **You me no talk, yes**?”

 

Before Asami could even begin to figure out what Korra was trying to say, she was gone. She turned to Nuktuk, but he looked just as confused as she was. He stood after a moment and asked, “ **Food**?”

 

Asami nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. _Why does she keep doing that? In my room was one thing, now that I know she’s not supposed to talk to me. Her father could have easily found out. Here, though? And why isn’t she supposed to talk to me? Nuktuk doesn’t have a problem with it. She doesn’t. Mako, Nitok, and Tonraq apparently do._

“Asami?” Nuktuk asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. “ **Come.** ” He allowed Asami to climb onto his back again and set out across the snow.

 

“Nuktuk, **name**?” she asked, pointing back at the little hideaway where they had been.

 

“Kaldkrudo,” he replied. He continued pointing out natural features and naming them for her over the period of time it took to return to the village.

 

Nuktuk let Asami slide down to her own feet as they reached the Chief’s hut once again. When they stepped inside, Senna greeted them with a warm smile.

 

“Uxon **you** oi ki kruakal uxod Korra?”

 

Nuktuk’s eyes went wide, his cheeks flushed, and he looked so uncomfortable that Asami wondered what she could possibly have asked him. “ **What**? **No** uxavk kuk xi Korra.” Asami didn’t even need to know the language to understand that he was lying, whatever his actual words.

 

“Ah? **I** kiak kul tio ro duad ti’ **she is** xovio ov koironovd tiortiok navidok ar avu, a ru lodholdho ekolkio, od kouidaik krik hoiloiko ti’ **she** u kokiak r’ullaxeo ko Asami, **is** kikdo ivo daivdakovdo?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“ **Yes**?” Nuktuk croaked. _Nuktuk seems like a terrible liar. I’d be willing to bet that Senna knows Korra and I were talking. I’m not sure what else there’d be to lie about._

 

Senna’s tone turned flat. “Nuktuk, **I know** daid do tia ko kukko kuvk Kavkaiav. Kildaid tiuvk **it** ankratio nu klaklo **daughter**. Xo **you** avtiaedon **not**. Tonraq v’u **not** **know** ko kuxaal ovdalo a. Ko **is** kail ro klakreno ko Korra. **You** uxon ovkoakve kav Kikuk?”

 

Nuktuk dropped his head. “ **Yes.** ”

 

She stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder and dipped forward to try to meet his lowered eyes. “ **I** duak davdauvdo a nu **daughter** , Nuktuk.  Ka doda **is** do ti’ **she** kovko edlo ro naoiv, uralk **it is**. Dhudiv uidlonovd uilu kikdo a r’uddokdol.” She dropped her hand, straightened, and smiled. “Nauvdovuvd… lokdon- **you** kail ro kivol?”

 

Nuktuk’s mood instantly lifted. “ **Please**?”

 

Senna nodded and gestured towards Asami. “Kaov kul. Aklek daid, vadlo avxade u kokaav k’ **she** dlukiddoil.” She smiled at Asami before turning and walking back to the large pot over the fire.

 

“ **Senna know you talk Kikuk. No Tonraq know. You speak Valkakdo**.” Asami nodded in understanding and followed Nuktuk’s lead in removing her coat. He then led her to her room. “ **I talk Korra. I get Asami** kail **food**.”

 

“ **Thank you** ,” Asami smiled, laying her heavy coat across her bed. When he left, Asami sat down in her nest of furs and coat, and started writing.

 

_I’ve only been here with the Kikuk for a little less than 24 hours, and I’ve already learned so much. Obviously I’m only scratching the surface, but they are incredibly complex. Far more than I had been told to expect. In fact much of what I’ve seen seems to contradict common assumptions about them, or at least make me question them._

_The Kikakdo that people imagine are angry, volatile, vicious cannibals who are very insular._

_The only violence I’ve witnessed was today when Nuktuk punched Nitok. I’m still not certain what was said that prompted the attack, but it may have been some sort of threat against Korra. Korra and Nuktuk appear to be very close. I’m not sure if it is a familial, platonic, or even romantic bond, but whatever it is, I am certain it is strong. Additionally, Nuktuk has shown no other sense of aggression towards any of the other members of the tribe. I don’t believe it is his natural state, and that instead, Nitok provoked it._

_He’s seemed submissive, shy, sheepish in his other interactions, particularly with Korra and Senna, Korra’s mother, certainly not prone to violence._

_This leads me to another question- social organization. Mako and Nuktuk were both deferent to Korra even though they appear to be of the same age group. Nuktuk was deferent to Senna, though that could also be age-related, or because she is the wife of the chief. Nitok, on the other hand, looks closer to Tonraq and Senna’s age than Nuktuk’s, but he threatened him anyway._

_Tonraq is called chief, which implies patriarchy, but perhaps it is more meritocracy- the best leader, rather than the best man? Tonraq certainly is imposing. If they value strength, I find it hard to believe anyone could truly challenge him._

_Speaking of challenging, Tonraq doesn’t want Korra to talk to me. It was Mako’s idea to not let me speak Kikuk in front of others, but Korra and Nuktuk are teaching me anyway. Korra wants to learn Canila, or at least one of the languages I speak. She seems very curious unlike most of the people here. Senna apparently knows that I am learning Kikuk, and probably that I am speaking to Korra, but we are not to tell Tonraq. Hopefully Tonraq doesn’t ask Nuktuk about it because I’m fairly certain he couldn’t lie about anything._

_He has been lying to me, though. Sometimes he tells me he doesn’t know something even though I know he does. Korra’s been disappearing mid-conversation as well. Today she told me that they have no books, but she showed me last night how to write her name. She couldn’t write the word for boot, so I thought maybe they only had symbol for their names, but Nuktuk doesn’t have a written name either. Neither does Tonraq._

_This leads to one of three possibilities- either Korra just made up a symbol and called it her own (which is testable by asking someone to ‘read’ it or having her repeat the symbol), she’s lying about the existence of other written words, or there’s a reason she has a symbol but seemingly nobody else does. I did only ask men thus far. Perhaps Senna has a name?_

_When I started pushing for other written words, Korra got uncomfortable and left suddenly. They say that when people get uncomfortable it’s because you’re closing in on the truth. But which truth?_

_Back to the Kikakdo comparisons, I haven’t seen evidence of cannibalism either, though it has only been one day, I don’t know what animal the meat we’ve eaten is from, and I only know a bare amount of the language. It could be ceremonial as well._

_One curiosity I’ve noticed that also goes against the common perception is that Mako and Nuktuk do not conform to the local aesthetic. They have far paler skin than the other Kikuk as well as different eye colors. Mako has the fairest complexion, possibly even fairer than mine, and the amber eyes of the Fire Nation. Nuktuk is slightly darker, but nowhere near the other Kikuk, and the green eyes most commonly found in the Earth Kingdom._

_Where did these differences in skin and eye color come from and why have they not been absorbed into the general population yet? It must be fairly recent, within a generation or two at most. I haven’t seen any other people with these differences, such as a mother or father._

_I know how to start answering that question and the one of social organization. I’ll need to start working on kinship charts soon. Korra and Nuktuk should know enough to get me started at least._

 

Asami heard the furs at her doorway shift and looked up, smiling at Nuktuk. “ **Come, Asami. Food** ,” he said in Valkakdo. Asami nodded, acknowledging both the statement and the implied reminder not to speak Kikuk in front of the chief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out. Asami might be a little technical in her own thoughts and notes. lol  
> For those curious, a bilabial is a sound made when both lips are together. The 'voiced' part is what makes a 'p' sound different from a 'b' sound.  
> Makes me wonder if there will be a scene where Asami tries to teach Korra a particular vowel sound by adjusting tongue placement.
> 
> Chapter 9's translation here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12191762 read at your own risk. Spoilers within


	10. Dinner with the Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra ran off after being questioned, Senna found out about teaching Asami Kikuk, and they're keeping Tonraq in the dark.

Asami followed Nuktuk out to the common room where Tonraq, Senna, and Korra were already seated. She noted that while Tonraq and Senna were in the same seats as last night’s dinner, Korra had moved up to take the seat next to her mother. Two clay bowls sitting to Tonraq’s right indicated where Asami and Nuktuk should sit. Asami followed Nuktuk’s lead and took a seat.

 

Once the guests were seated, everyone started eating. Looking into her bowl, Asami thought she could make out meat, possibly the same kind that they had eaten before, and what looked like some form of seafood. _I should start making a catalog of the types of food they eat for caloric energy and subsistence patterns._

 

“ **Asami**?” Nuktuk asked. She turned to him with her eyebrows raised. “ **Bad food**?” he asked in Valkakdo.

 

She glanced around and saw that everyone else was looking at her curiously. “ **No, no** ,” she replied, taking a bite of the food to show it was fine. She thought for a moment for a way to explain her question. “ **Help know what food**?” _Ugh. How can anyone understand anything with such a limited vocabulary?_

 

The other three looked at Nuktuk as he tried to decipher Asami’s question. “ **I** kovko ti’ **she** xoid **know** **what** ru **food is**.”

 

“ **Why** xaikluad- **she know**?” Tonraq asked, his face pulling into a frown.

 

“Koid-edlo ti’ **she** xoid kikdo **know** do **she is** nuvko,” Senna offered. She pulled a piece of the meat out and said, “kdoui,” and then the seafood with a “ro dalekavo.”

 

Asami’s eyes flickered toward Tonraq for a moment before settling back on Senna’s. _Should I repeat the words? I don’t know what they actually translate to anyway, but…_

 

Movement to Asami’s right caught her attention and she saw Korra subtly nodding to Asami. Asami cleared her throat and pulled a piece of the meat out. “Kdoui?” She looked over the three Kikuk in front of her. Korra was smirking, Senna smiled, and Tonraq was frowning. She fished a piece of the seafood out and tried, “ro dalekavu?”

 

“Ro dalekavu,” Senna replied, emphasizing the last syllable that Asami had mispronounced.

 

“Ro dalekavu.”

 

Senna smiled. “ **Good**.”

 

Korra glanced at her father and Asami followed her eyes to see Tonraq lost in thought, staring at his meal. “ **You know** … ka **she** xoid ov **learn** kuxuvduko kil vadlo vailladilo, **I** kaixuak **her** navdlol rok raoiv ko kedho konuav,” Korra said, her words coming slowly but surely.

 

Tonraq’s head snapped up. “Akkarinovd **no**. **You** **know** **you** **are not** dovke kail ko **talk** **her**.”

 

Senna put a hand on his forearm. At first Asami thought it was to calm him, but then she caught the look in Senna’s eye. _It looks more like a warning. Interesting._

“ **Father** , doru **is** lakadiro. **You not** kaixon kuk uddovklo **me** havvedonovd kikdo ukkak ada od ko vu **not her talk. She is** kuvk vadlo **home**.”

 

“ **I** kad **no**.”

 

“ **I** kaak ko **talk** **her** , **Father**. **I** kaak **know**.” _Is she explaining? Asking?_

 

“Ovkiado, **I** xuak ko **talk** **her**.”

 

Korra crossed her arms and stared at him in disbelief. “ **You**? **You** urron ko **talk** **her**? **How** urron **-you** **know** **what** tiokdaavk kakol? **How** urron- **you** ovkratiol tiortio dhako tiuvk **you** edok dlak **afraid** ko ria neon do ti’ **she** nuvko kalo?”

 

Tonraq practically growled Korra’s name in his own warning.

 

“ **No, Father**. **I** **not** xuakkuk kenakkaavvol. **You** **know** **I** tio ko kaak dualo do. **You** koxon **me** ruakkol.”

 

“Rukrudiol, **Korra** , **you** uxon uddokde!” Tonraq pounded his fist on the table, startling Asami. “ **You** kadak tio **you** xairon lokdol ov kohalk ko doria-da ka **I** uddokde ko **them** ruakkol xoval.”

 

“ **I** vo r’ua duad kuldo tio **you** edaon kunuak urron dualo uidlonovd!” Korra shouted. “Sa **I do not know** do **what is** ra-kuk, **I not** koiv kuk klovklo ivo kedakaav.”

 

“ **Korra** …. Kaak klikovd,” Senna said quietly, her eyes flickering to Asami who was watching the whole conversation intently. Asami felt her cheeks heat up like she had been caught peeking in on something she wasn’t supposed to see. She looked down at her bowl and ate some of her food, trying to avoid the attention.

 

Korra huffed, but continued in a calmer tone. “ **She is** keka ra, **Father**. **She is** dlek avdorrakovdo. **She** xu donnovdol a noddlo kok dhakok ovkonkro od kakol kok tiodaavk tio **you not** kaixon **not** lekavklo od **I** kaak **learn** k’ **she** uikka. **I** vo koiv **not** ro dualo a dluxolk **you**. **I** kaak **learn** **her** doeil. **I** kaak **know** do ti’s **he** urruad dualo uxod ru davvuakkuvdo.”

 

“Od ka **she** xairuad r’idarakol kail vaik dualo ki nur?” Tonraq asked, gesturing vaguely in Asami’s direction.

 

Korra looked straight at Asami. “Uralk **I** xuak **kill her**.” Asami’s eyes widened and she felt the blood drain from her face, but she quickly returned to her food, aware that her reaction might tell Tonraq she understood more than he thought.

 

“Od a klakak ko Unalaq? **You** **know** **he** vo kolu **not** tio **you** kukkol ki donkk uxod iv aidkakol. Kildaid doria-da.”

 

“ **What** koid- **he** dualo? Kevavdol krik? K’ivo dolduavo nuvaelo dualo Desna iv **husband** ovdalo kalo?” She waved her mother’s interjection off before Senna had even spoken. “ **I know, Mother**. Nuak ro keketiaraklo **is** kikdo ivo uidlo luakav kail rutiorro ko kokaav k’avdalnudaavk udav **I** kiakko klovklo ivo kedakaav. **It** vo kold a laov k’edlo ov darelo a do kikod ka **it** v’av **is** u laov tia koid edlo duad,” she finished, her tone almost sad.

 

Tonraq frowned and sighed heavily. “ **You** koxon **me** klanoddlo tio **you** kolon klikovd. **You are** **not** koironovd…” he paused and gestured vaguely, “ **you**. **You are** uikka nu **daughter** od ru kolvaielo **daughter** ki **Kavkaiav**. Nanuq od Annak… ka Katara **is** ovudd, ark kavd dail koiv uavuvd kok kuldavk. **You** kaillaon edlo ru kolvaelo dhuvdo kail dodo dlaki. **I** xoiv kikdo kail **you** kladekol.”

 

Korra deflated. “ **I know, Father** , nuak **you** koxon **me** ruakkol edlo… **me**.”

 

Tonraq nodded. “ **I** kikkako tio **I** xaovk ko dualo davdauvdo a do tio **you are** ukkon dald kail daido ru klokkaav… od tio **you** konuvkon ko r’ **help** ka **you** ov uxon kokaav. **You** kaixon dualo do tio **you** xairon. **It is not** danno ko kailluak **you** ulledol **I** daido ducav, a klaado?”

 

Korra mustered a slight grin, but Asami noted that it held none of her earlier energy or joy. Everyone turned back to their meals and finished in silence. Asami couldn’t help but focus on the words Korra had said. _It sounded like she said she was going to kill me. Why would she say that? Especially knowing that I could probably understand her? Was it a threat? What if she does try to kill me? If I act in self-defense, they might kill me anyway. If I run, I’ll die in the tundra. Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I’ll be leaving him alone after all._

“Asami?” Asami turned to see Nuktuk looking at her with concern. She realized then that her cheeks were wet with tears.

 

“ **Sorry.  I** … excuse me,” she said, saying in Canila what she didn’t know how to say in Valkakdo. She scrambled to her feet and walked briskly to her room. She dug a picture of her family from her trunk and sat down heavily in her furs, bringing her knees to her chest. She pulled her father’s pen-knife from her pocket and gripped it firmly in one hand as she held the picture in the other. Her eyes wandered over the forms of her parents until she could no longer see through her tears.

 

“Asami?” Nuktuk’s voice startled her and he looked apologetic when she stiffened. “ **Sorry**.”

 

Asami wiped her eyes with a sleeve, not loosening her grip on either item. She pushed herself up off the ground, but before she could respond, there was a second voice from outside the room. Korra’s.

 

Nuktuk replied to whatever she’d said. “Odok- **you** kul Korra? **She** u r’ual xluanovd kairoxolke.”

 

Another quiet comment had Nuktuk glancing uneasily at Asami before he stepped out of the room. When Korra stepped in, Asami instinctively took a step back, putting her back to the wall. Korra stepped forward.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry. It's too short, too full of dialogue that you don't understand, and I made Asami cry. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Promise. Well.... maybe. 
> 
> If you have questions or just wanna chat, come find me on tumblr. :)
> 
> Translations here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12191879 but be warned- nearly every major plot point was introduced in that conversation, so there will be major spoilers in there. The fic is written with the assumption that the reader doesn't know more than Asami, but you will if you read it. You've been warned.


	11. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: A heated argument between Tonraq and Korra sent Asami to her room in tears.

Korra paused, her eyes scanning Asami. “Uk **you afraid**?” she asked.

 

“ **You… kill me**?” Asami replied. She winced when she heard her own voice, soft and hesitant.

 

Korra relaxed and smiled slightly, raising her hands. “ **No. No kill you. Talk. Learn.**  Ah… **Father afraid**.”

 

“ **Why**?” Asami asked, keeping her defensive position and her pen in hand.

 

“ **You** ,” she replied simply. _As if that explains everything when it explains nothing._

 

“ **I do not know why**.”

 

Korra’s face scrunched up in a pout. _That must be her ‘thinking face’._ Korra sighed, shaking her head. “ **I do not know how** k’ovkratiol. **When you know** krik Kikuk, **I tell you**. **You** koxluaovd **try** **to learn** lukakonovd kail **when** **Chief Kiddro** **comes**.”

 

“ **Chief Kiddro? Why come**?”

 

Korra thought for a moment. She held one hand out, “Kavkaiav,” and then the other, calling it “Kiddro.” Then she brought her hands together. “Dannoldo,” she held one hand out to Asami and one close to herself, then switched their positions. “Ru nikatio. Kuvko,” she shimmied and spun in a circle. “ **Food.** Hakdaalok. **Soon**. Koironovd tiortiok kailk.”

 

Korra’s gestures had brought her even closer to Asami, but with her huge smile shining through big, blue eyes, Asami felt herself relaxing. Korra tilted her head and pointed at the photograph. “ **What is** **this**?”

 

Asami glanced down and tucked her pen into her pocket before holding the picture up and pointing, “ **Mother. Father. Me.** ”

 

“ **She is beautiful.”** Korra glanced up at Asami. “ **You her** lokkonkron **. How?”**

**“How?”**

 

“ **Is it…** danno do **what you** uxon duad uxuvd? Axod **Naga** od **Nuktuk**?” Korra mimicked the motions of drawing on a page.

 

“A drawing? No, it’s a picture. Oh, right, um…” Asami turned to her chest and started rummaging around until she found a box. She pulled a metallic contraption from the smaller box and held it up for Korra to see. “Satoshot. **You look here, and it…. um. Make** picture.”

 

“Picture.”

 

“ **Yes. This** ,” Asami said, holding up the photo of her family again.

 

Korra looked back and forth from the picture to the machine. “Picture Korra?”

 

Asami nodded and moved to the other side of the small room. She held the box up to her eye and pointed it at Korra who put her fists on her hips and frowned at the Satoshot. There was a click and some whirring noise, and Asami lowered the box. Korra’s frown deepened. “Picture?”

 

“Oh… **no make here**. **Need** … chemicals.” Korra’s frown turned to disappointment. “ **Can I** draw Korra?”

 

“Draw?”

 

Asami repeated the gesture Korra had used before. “Kikuk draw?”

 

Korra shook her head. “Asami draw.”

 

Asami moved back to her chest and pulled her book and charcoal pencils out. “ **Sit**?”

 

Korra sat down, again arranging herself to look angry, and Asami sat across from her, doing some very basic sketches to start. "Kikuk **no** book, **no** draw, **no** pen?”

 

“ **No**.”

 

Asami paused, looking up at her subject. “ **You angry**?”

 

“ **No,** kikdo kail ‘picture’.”

 

“ **Why?”**

 

“ **Your** picture. **Your** dunarro **. They are happy**?”

 

Asami glanced at her photo, sadness returning to her eyes. “They were. **Yes**.”

 

Korra frowned. “Ka **happy, why sad? You** rok nuvtiol?”

 

“ **Mother is dead. Father is home. I am here**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **You** uxon ruakke kouidaik kollaelo kail **come here. You are** dailukoiv **. Why** uk- **you come?”**

**“To learn,”** Asami replied simply. She returned to her sketches, turning the page to draw Korra in detail.

 

“ **Why?”**

 

Asami paused, considering the question. _The answer to that is far more complex than I can explain in the simple vocabulary I have now._ “ **I… I do not know the** …”

 

“Nadk?”

 

Asami smiled. _She’s curious about me, maybe pointing at that will help her understand why I’m curious._ “ **Why you learn my language**?”

 

Korra grinned and narrowed her eyes. _Does she understand why I asked?_ “ **I** xairaal **know** u klakak **you. Your people,** nuak **you** uxon uikka.” Her eyes darted down to Asami’s still moving hand and quickly returned to her previous intimidating scowl.

 

Asami smiled. “ **Why**?” She looked up and locked eyes with Korra. They both searched each other as though the answers to their questions were written somewhere within.

 

“ **You are here. That is** ivo luakav kiddakuvdo kail **me,”** Korra said, shrugging.

 

“ **You are here. I learn you** ,” Asami replied, hoping that her meaning was understood. **“Talk? Mother? Father? Husband? Nuktuk? Mako?”**

Korra’s laughter filled the room and Asami found herself smiling despite her apparent error. “ **Nuktuk, Mako, not husband. Brothers**.”

 

“Oh! **Tonraq’s sons**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “Kya.”

 

Asami contemplated this for a moment before moving to sit next to Korra, retrieving a pen along the way. “ **You tell me who father, mother is**?” As she started to turn to a new page, Korra’s hand stilled hers.

 

Korra stared at her likeness on the page, her fingers hovering just above the facial features Asami had drawn. Her eyes glared out from the page, almost daring her to make a comment and her mouth was set in a clear scowl.

 

Asami glanced up, suddenly nervous. “ **Good**?”

 

Korra smiled. “ **Yes. Good. Thank you.** ”

 

Asami nodded and turned the page to a fresh sheet. She drew a circle near the bottom and labeled it “Korra”. “ **This Korra**.” Korra nodded, so Asami continued, drawing a triangle and a circle linked above the Korra circle. “ **Your mother, Senna, father Tonraq**?”

 

“ **Yes.** ”

 

“ **Tonraq Senna sons? Daughters**?”

 

“ **No.** Koironovd **me.”**

 

“ **Tonraq mother? Father?”**

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I do not know. Daklo.** ”

 

“ **Daklo?** ”

 

Korra held up her fingers and started listing, “Kavkaiav. Kiddro. Kauru. Hakkakaduno. Daklo.”

 

“Names of different Kikuk tribes?” Asami waved off Korra’s inquisitive look. “ **Senna mother**?”

 

“Anana. **Father** Niloq.” Asami marked another set of triangles and circles with the appropriate names.

 

“ **Niloq Chief**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Yes**. Uxuvd **my father**.”

 

“Uxuvd. **Anana mother father**?”

 

“Arrluk, Shila. Hakoda, Kya. Kopuk, Kanna,” Korra offered, understanding where Asami was going with this line of questioning.

 

Asami ran her finger down the line of triangles. “Chiefs?”  Korra nodded. “ **Not Kavkaiav**?”

 

“Niloq ko Hakkakaduno. Arrluk Kiddro. Hakoda Kauru. Kopuk Daklo. Kavkaiav daido ru dunarro **. No** nulaol.”

 

“I **do not know ‘** dunarro, nulaol’ **,”** Asami said.

 

Korra pointed at the Sato family. “ **Mother, father, daughter.** Dunarro **. Mother and father** nulaol.” _Family and some sort of marital bonding? Wait, if she knows six generations of mothers but nothing for the fathers, that’s pretty strong evidence of matrilineal descent._

**“Daughters Kavkaiav, sons go**?” Asami questioned.

 

Korra nodded. “ **Sons marry** uidlo **women,** koxoval roil **family**. Uklok **they are married, they are not Kavkaiav**.”

 

“Uklok **. Before,** uklok?” Asami asked, positioning her hands to indicate a binary opposite.

 

Korra nodded again. _Matrilineal it is then, which means they only trace their bloodlines through the women’s side of the family. The implication of what she said seems to be that all the Kavkaiav are related. Maybe the women all trace their lineage back to this Kanna. If I remember correctly, the Valkakdo had a similar system, but patrilineal. They remembered back to their last common ancestor._

 

“Ok, **Anana daughters**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **Son, Unalaq. Chief Kiddro**.”

 

“ **Come here soon?** ” Asami asked, remembering that Korra had mentioned a visit earlier.

 

“ **Yes** ,” she replied, far more somber than she was previously when she had been dancing in pantomime. Asami noticed the change of mood, but rather than push, she decided to return to the previous conversation.

 

“ **Tonraq Chief. Niloq… dead**?”

 

Korra nodded, then pointed up and down the entire line above her parents. “ **All dead**.”

 

Asami passed the book and pen to Korra, then pointed at Kya’s name. “Mako, Nuktuk, Kya?”

 

“No.” Korra took the items and stared at the page for a moment. She then drew a line to indicate another of Kya’s children and drew a circle. “Katara.” A triangle next to Katara, “Kudad.” And a circle below them, “Kya.”  She then drew a child line directly from Kya’s circle down to two triangles. “Mako, Nuktuk.”

 

“ **No father**?”

 

“ **No**.”

 

**“Mako, Nuktuk, your brothers?”**

Korra nodded. **“All Kavkaiav family.”**

**“Is Kya your sister?”**

**“No. Aunt.”**

**“Katara?”**

**“Grandmother.”**

Asami frowned. These words didn’t seem to explain the relationships the way she’d expected. She shook her head and decided to work in another direction. “ **Korra husband**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **No. Soon**.”

 

Asami eased the notebook away from Korra, writing in the names she’d mentioned. “ **Who**?”

 

“ **Kiddro. Desna. Unalaq’s son**.”

 

 _If each tribe is a family, then the sons born in other tribes aren’t considered family. This is probably like the old royal families of the Earth Kingdom. Kavkaiav gave a chief’s son to Kiddro, so Kiddro is returning the exchange._ Asami looked over to Korra as she thought about the next question, but noticed that her mood had turned sour again.

 

“ **Desna bad?** ”

 

Korra nearly snorted then shrugged. “ **I don’t** uanol **him,** nuak **I don’t** ua kuk kouidaik ko dhaav.”

 

“ **I do not understand**.”

 

Korra sighed and leaned back in thought. “ **Mother and father happy. Marry good. Me Desna not happy. Not bad. Not good**.”

 

 _They don’t marry for love then, or at least she won’t._ “ **Why Desna? Why not….** ” Asami faltered. She had no words to describe anything like ‘other’. “… **marry happy**?”

 

Korra straightened, snapping out of her train of thought. “ **Asami husband**?”

 

Asami shook her head. “ **No**.”

 

“ **No? Why**?”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow at the apparent subject change, but decided to go along with it. _If I let Korra dictate the subject, I could learn something unexpected, and she’s more likely to open up about these sensitive topics later._ “ **Do not make me happy** ,” she replied with a shrug.

 

Korra frowned in thought. Asami unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn and Korra grinned at her. “Kalnal **.** Konuav **is** ro kail ki kuav **and I** xuak **you** navdlol rok raoiv ko kedho.”

 

Asami looked at her blankly.

 

Korra stood and pointed at the furs, closing her eyes as if asleep. “Kalnal **. Bed. You me talk** konuav.” Before Asami could protest or say anything, Korra disappeared behind the furs at Asami’s door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't hear from Tumblr, I've uploaded a new companion to this fic with the translated versions of conversations. The fic is written assuming the reader has no more knowledge than Asami, so reading the translated version WILL BE CONSIDERED SPOILERS.  
> Chapter 11's translation is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12208664  
> Read at your own risk.


	12. Sleeping Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra convinced Tonraq to let her speak to Asami and spent the rest of the evening teaching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The chapter has been updated to reflect the actual Kikuk language.

The next morning, Nuktuk came to retrieve Asami. As they entered the main living space of the Chief’s hut, Senna greeted them.

 

“ **Good** nudav. Kokoivol?”

 

“ **You** **know** **me** dlak kaov, Senna. **Thank you**.”

 

Senna set bowls of fish stew in front of the two guests, returning Asami’s smile. “ **What is** ro kruv kail uikailk’hia, Nuktuk?”

 

“Korra **is** **going** r’onnovol a kok raoiv ko kedho krik dulk, dul **she** konkro kavdelo ui kikod ko **learning** tia vaik kannok.”

 

Senna nodded. “Kuxon- **you** **know** u **she** r’avdovdaav ko **her** ukkaldol a ru kaildo?”

 

Nuktuk tilted his head momentarily. “ **I don’t know**. Kovkon- **you** **think** **she** xaikluad urrol?”

 

“ **I think** **she** uiluad. Koid-edlo ti’ **she see** xluanovd xaal dannovd rok dhakok ko davd ada,” Senna added with a jerk of her chin.

 

Nuktuk laughed. “Kaov…”

 

“Ka **what** **are you** duadok kikti’u do ti’ **she** kodako ko ko roxol?”

 

Nuktuk paused, his face scrunching up as he thought. “ **I don’t know**.”

 

“Oh kaov… **you** kaixon konuvkol **her** do ti’ **she** xoid dualo.”

 

Nuktuk’s eyes widened. “Ka… **good** akoo.” Nuktuk turned toward Asami who had been watching the back and forth intently. “ **What** xoiv **you** dualo?”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “ **I do not know what you… talk**.” She frowned, sighed, and continued speaking what was likely gibberish. “ **Learn me talk**?” She pulled her notebook and pen from her pocket.

 

Senna smiled. “Ru **you** **are**. **You** koiv **sit** **here** od k’ovkoakvol **her** krik ko vadlo **language**.”

 

As she started to go, Asami reached out. “Senna? **Sorry**. Um… **You talk** … Nuktuk? **I** … listen,” she pointed at her ear. “ **I learn**.”

 

Senna’s initial look of surprise quickly turned into a warm smile as she took a seat next to Nuktuk. “ **Yes**. **I** kikkako tio do **is not** ru klonaolo daok tio **I** r’ua ukklak u **speak** u tiorti’iv Kikuk. **We** urravk dannovdol uxod rok kukok.”

 

~~~~~

 

The hours passed quickly and Senna stood to retrieve lunch just as Korra stepped into the main room. Senna grinned and put her forehead to Korra’s briefly. “ **Our** ailk karualo dhaov loxoarro ko kav hakolvudaav, Nuktuk,” she teased.

 

Korra groaned like an embarrassed teenager as she wriggled away from her mother to take a seat at the table. “ **You know** **how I** lokkovk u klakak **mornings**.”

 

“ **I do. I’ll have lunch** kaovdad klodo.”

 

“ **Thank you, Mother**.” Korra turned to see Asami scribbling something in her notebook. “ **What you** ….” Korra trailed off, gesturing towards the book.

 

“Writing. **I am** writing **words in my book**.”

 

“Writing. **What words you** writing?”

 

“ **What I see. You and Senna**.”

 

Korra grimaced. “ **No, not good. I am angry. Not… baby**.”

 

Asami tilted her head. _She wanted her picture and the drawing I did of her to look angry too.  She wants to have a reputation… or has one that she wants to maintain, perhaps. But for whose sake? Mine? The tribe’s? The outside world? Maybe it is a coming of age thing? Demanding more respect from people as she takes her place among the adults? When do they reach adulthood? She looks to be about my age, maybe a little younger. Most cultures would probably classify her as an adult… or they would if she was already married anyway. Or maybe ‘baby’ is a stand-in word for something else I don’t have a translation for. Maybe she doesn’t want to be seen as someone who is babied? Someone who needs protecting? Someone weak? Some-_

“Asami!” Korra’s voice interrupted her internal reasoning. “ **You good?** ” Korra was peering at her as though she might be sick or tired.

 

“ **Yes. Why angry**?” She quietly thanked Senna as she placed bowls in front of each of the people at the table.

 

Senna chuckled. “ **Korra** **thinks people** koxluaovd uxaal **afraid** ko **her** , danno ka **she** xu ko dluvkdalnol ov iv ailk karualo dhaov tia duad luko … nuak **she’s** kikd iv dhaad.”

 

Korra groaned again while Nuktuk chuckled into his stew. “ **Mother** …”

 

Senna raised her hands in surrender with a grin. “Kladadol ko xadlo kailvoo uikailk’hia, dhaad.”

 

Korra sighed and turned back to Asami. “ **Eat. Big day today**.” Korra finished her meal quickly. She rose and spoke to Senna quietly enough that Asami couldn’t understand, but returned with a smile. “ **We go fish**.”

 

She turned to Nuktuk and added, “ **Thank you** ko klovklo kaav k’ **her** do **morning**. **I have it** ko **here**.”

 

“Kavd **you are** klovon **her** u ru kaildo? Kuk ko klakrono. **You know** **where** dlaixol **me**. Ah! Nitok kaad **be** duad uxod **her boots** ko nuavdovuvd… kavav **she** kaad **be** **carried**. **She** **walks** danno iv dik ko kauru raidlo.” Nuktuk and Asami both finished their meals and the three of them dressed in their heavy coats.

 

“ **Goodbye, Mother. We will see you soon**.”

 

Once outside, Nuktuk walked off with a nod while Korra turned toward the hut where Nitok had been the day prior. “ **Come**.”

 

Asami nodded and started off across the hard-packed snow, but nearly instantly felt herself slipping and falling, throwing her arms out and spinning in a futile attempt to stay upright. Instead of the hard impact of the cold ground, however, Asami opened her eyes to see Korra holding her in her arms, bridal style. “Nuktuk uxuad **right**. **You do walk** danno iv dik ko kauru raidlo,” she laughed.

 

Asami didn’t even know what Korra had said, but she blushed deeply, understanding it to be a joke at her expense. She moved to put her feet back on the ground, but Korra held tight. “ **No, I carry. Not far**.” When Korra started walking across the village’s open interior, Asami wrapped an arm around Korra’s shoulder, afraid of falling head first to the ground, but when she looked at Korra’s face, she didn’t appear to be struggling with Asami’s weight at all. Rather than gritting her teeth, Korra was grinning.

_First Nuktuk, now Korra? Are all the Kikuk so abnormally strong? Maybe it’s their diet and their physically demanding lives. Even walking from hut to hut takes a lot of work in this weather and environment. Tonraq looks like he could carry a mountain. Senna I’m not so sure about._

 

Korra’s eyes flickered back and forth between her destination and Asami’s eyes. _Is she blushing? Why is she… oh no._ Asami averted her gaze, realizing she’d been staring at Korra the entire time she was considering the relative strength of the Kikuk. Korra lowered Asami’s feet to the ground and made sure she was steady on her feet before removing her arm from Asami’s waist. She gestured towards the door. “ **New boots. Come**.”

 

Asami nodded and followed Korra into the hut. As they stepped inside, Asami watched Nitok’s face carefully. There was a flash of anger, but he seemed to school his features into something more neutral quickly. _Interesting. Is it the leftover threat of Nuktuk causing him to behave or does Korra demand this kind of respect herself? Nuktuk and Mako both seem to defer to her and she did say she wanted to be seen as angry. Maybe he’s afraid of her._

 

“ **You have Asami’s boots** klod?”

 

“ **Yes. Tell her to sit here**.” His voice was flat, void of emotion. Despite Asami’s understanding of the statement, Korra motioned towards the stone Nitok had mentioned. She took her seat and removed the boots she was wearing. He guided the boot, apparently covered in tiger-seal skin, over her foot and finished the last few stitches to get the fit right.

 

She glanced over to see Korra leaning against one of the supports for the hut, arms crossed. When she turned back, Nitok pulled his lip between his teeth in concentration, then hissed as his lip split open again. He simply closed his eyes for a moment then resumed his work, guiding Asami’s other foot into the second boot.

 

Before long, Nitok’s work was finished. “ **Done**.”

 

Korra walked over to the pair as they stood, motioning towards Nitok’s lip. “ **You’re** kuakvonovd.”

 

Nitok grumbled something under his breath, but when Korra made a questioning sound, he spoke up. “ **Thank you**. **Have** ukloukro **day**.”

 

Korra huffed, but picked up Asami’s old boots and turned around to exit the hut. “ **Come, Asami. We go fish now**.”

 

Asami quickly followed Korra outside and across the snow. “ **He is angry at you**?”

 

“ **Yes** , klakukronovd. **He does not** uanol **me**. V’u kunuak. Kruno klakukronovd **me** kail **Nuktuk** haol uikka.”

 

“ **He is afraid**?”

 

Korra frowned slightly, but quickly grinned. “ **Look. You walk good now. No more Korra-carry**.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of conversation, but smiled back. “ **Yes. Thank you. But Korra carry good**.”

 

“Nuvukok **no** krik raklok! **You** kaad **learn to walk** danno **Kikuk**. **Not** danno iv dik ko kauru raidlo.” Despite the negative words, Asami heard the amusement in Korra’s voice, and when Korra laughed, she chuckled along with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fieldwork Unlocked spoiler version with all translations, chapter 12 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/12426464


	13. The Fishing Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Asami's got new boots and Korra wants to show her something.

Asami followed Korra out of the village and around the ridge of another glacier where she was surprised to see open water, and in the distance what might have been the mouth of the bay. _After all the travel the day I arrived, I thought we were nowhere near water! I wonder why they met us so far from their home. Well… I suppose that would be prudent from a defensive standpoint._

 

There was a long, low building made of stone and hides tucked under the ledge of the glacier. At the water’s edge, a handful of men were spread out, performing various tasks with an assortment of tools. On occasion, one would shout something to the others which was met with an answering shout or laughter. As Korra and Asami drew closer, the men slowly noticed their arrival and the mood shifted subtly. _It’s almost like how the workers at Dad’s factory tend to straighten up when he walks the floor. I wonder if they see Korra as a supervisor or a boss… or at the least someone who would tell Tonraq if there was some sort of issue. Or… the people working here are all men. Maybe they’ve changed their behavior because we’re women rather than Korra’s position._

 

“ **This is where** ru krikuld ko ru **food** **comes** xaovd. Rok raoiv ko **fish** ,” Korra said, seemingly oblivious to the shift. “ **When** ru **water** **goes** lodail a r’adeuv, **we** darroddo nairo od nolklivo. **When it’s** huido, **we** vaik kuakkavk rok darodk ko **fish** tio rok kaakkavk ko loklaikovd ra- **there** **where** **we** koid rok lukkonkrol danno vaik ov uxavk kokaav. Od **out** **there** ,” Korra pointed at a bit of ice jutting out into the water, “idarakavk rok ruvdok kil rok krik **bigger** **fish**. **There’s** uikka iv raoi **where** **we** vaik lodioarravk k’uidlok nudelauiv ka **we** kulkavk ov kiaxuvd ro kalk.”

 

Asami tried to follow along as best she could, but her confusion must have been evident enough. Korra took her elbow and pulled her to the closest man. He was poking at the frosted ground with some sort of a long prod until he found his prey. He bent down to dig up a shelled creature and dropped it into one of the pouches draped over his shoulders. When he came across a familiar looking tuft of green, he plucked it from its place and put it in the pouch on his other side. Korra pointed, “Nairo. Nolklivo.”

 

Asami felt her throat constrict at the memory of the stew Nuktuk had given her the day before and she nodded weakly. _It must be an acquired taste, and one I’ll have to acquire if I’m to live here for a year._

 

Korra moved on past another man doing the same thing to another who was fiddling with a net. It was laid out across a strip of land just under the surface, separating the bay from a pond. “ **When** ru **water** **is** huido,” she held her hand up, palm down, “ru **fish** **come** **in** , kiak **we** noddlo ov krudo ro vod od **when** ru **water** lokuld, **they** **are** daavde **here** kikti’a **we** dalon-rok **out**.”

 

“ **Come**. **The big fish are out here**.” As they walked out, the gradual slope of beach turned into a sudden drop as the ground gave way to thick ice above open water. Asami stepped carefully, keeping to the inland side of Korra. _These new boots are much more slip-resistant, but that water has to be deathly cold. I’d rather not be anywhere near the edge._

 

“ **Hello** Kassuq!” Korra waved at a man with a spear in hand. He turned and offered her a smile. When he saw Asami, his expression faltered slightly, but he straightened and held his hand up in greeting anyway.

 

“Korra. **What** koid **I do** kail **you**?” He looked to be at least ten years older than Korra, just starting to age at the eyes, but he was strongly built and ruggedly handsome.

 

“ **I’m** kenavdluvd **her** **where** vadlo **food** xaovd. **It’s good** ,” she replied with a smile. He nodded and held out his spear.

 

Korra turned to Asami. “Kassuq **is** vadlo naorrail **fish** ruvdo. Oh kaov… ov kohalk ko **me** , ko daido ducav.” Kassuq scoffed. Korra pointed to the line that attached the spear to Kassuq’s upper arm. “ **See** , **we** raol rok ruvdok a vak ulnok ka **it** krakko **into the** **water** , **we** koid dalol ov ullaelo kikti’a. **The water is** dlak **cold** **to go in** uklek doru. **Out there** , dokovkuvd, **we** avd **bigger** ruvdok rae a kaollodradduvdo ko kulkol ro **big fish** a ru kildudo.”

 

Kassuq glanced at Asami and back to Korra. “ **She knows what you’re saying**?”

 

Korra’s eyes widened slightly, realizing her mistake, but she nodded. “Dolduavk. **She is learning**. **She’s** krik avdorrakovd **I** ko r’uxuak klexi.”

 

“Od ro…” he trailed off, his words heavy with implication.

 

Korra shook her head quickly with an emphatic “ **No**.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow, but before she could ask, they were interrupted by a child of about seven. “Korra!”

 

Korra smiled and bent down to his level. “ **Hello** , Kopuk. **Learning to fish**?”

 

The child beamed within his heavy parka, gripping his spear in both hands. “ **Yes**! **Father** kad **I** ko koiv dannovdol a **fish** uxod **him** ui raoi ko lunukkol rok nolklivo.”

 

“ **You’re** kluvkakkovd ka xado, **little brother**. **Soon** , **you’ll** **be** **going** a ru Dukko od daid!” Korra pulled the hood down over the boy’s eyes sparking a laugh from Kassuq and Korra. The boy huffed as he straightened his parka. Korra glanced up at Asami. “Kopuk, **have** **you** u lovdavdle Asami?”

 

“Asami?” he asked. Korra gestured up at the woman standing next to her. “Oh. **No**. **Dad** kad **I** vo koxluad kuk **talk to her**.”

 

Kassuq’s cheeks darkened. “ **I** vo kakvadauad **he** vo koxluad kuk keluvkol **her** … **and** **you** **know** dannovd rok ovduvdk **talk**.”

 

“Uavka, Kopuk, **this is** Asami. **She’s** ko **far** raav, a dluxolk rok nolk. **She** **came** **here** **to learn** kil ro Kikuk. **Why** **don’t** **you** koddudro **her** dannovd **to fish**?”

 

The boy looked up at Asami and smiled, eager to show off. He took off down the edge of the ice to find a good spot. When Kassuq started to follow, he pouted and shouted, “ **No, father**! K’ua danklak!”

 

Kassuq chuckled in surrender and stopped. “Kaov. Lukkoron- **you** ko vo kuk dlak klek ko ru **water**.”

 

Kopuk sighed dramatically prompting a slight giggle from Asami. _Well that certainly seems to be a human universal._ The boy set his feet and watched the water carefully, waiting for just the right moment. His arm flashed out as he struck a fish with his spear. A sudden jerk ripped the spear out of the boy’s hand and just as Asami was thinking that it was good he had let go, she watched in horror as the line connecting the spear to the boy’s arm tightened and then pulled the boy in after it. She’d barely registered that he was no longer standing on the ice before Korra and Kassuq were sprinting down towards his last location.

 

Korra shouted back at Kassuq, “ **No**! **Get** **her** a r’avdelaoil. **I’ll** **get** **him**! A r’avdelaoil, NUAVDOVUVD!”

 

Kassuq hesitated, but turned around quickly, grabbing Asami’s arm. “ **Come**!” Asami was frozen in fear as she realized what was happening, and Kassuq hoisted her over his shoulder, running towards the long building at the glacier’s edge, shouting at the men nearby.

 

Prompted by Kassuq’s shouting, the other men dropped what they were doing and moved hastily to other locations, but Asami didn’t notice any of it. Instead, her eyes were glued on the figure diving head-first beneath the frigid water. _They’re going to freeze to death or drown!_

 

Kassuq dropped Asami on her feet inside the building. Her knees nearly buckled from the abrupt weight put on them, but she immediately moved towards the exit again. Kassuq took hold of her shoulders. “ **No**. **You** vo **not** kuk **go** **out there**. Kankronovd… kankronovd lokdol **here**.”

 

“ **Why**? **She** **needs** **help**!”

 

“Ulledovd! Rok uidlok **will help**. **She** — ark xavd edlo daik rok koiv dlek kaov. **You** kaaxovd lokdol **here**.” He punctuated ‘you’ and ‘here’ with sharp pointing gestures, unaware of how much she might actually understand.

 

Asami paused and eyed him. “Kopuk. **Why you no help**?”

 

“Korra **will** rok kodailk **him**.”

 

Asami shook her head. “ **No, why you, me, no help. Why me here**?”

 

 “Kuldo Korra u kad!” He frowned. He took a deep, calming breath. “Kankronovd… lokdol.”

 

With the sudden silence falling between the two, they could hear a commotion from outside. Asami couldn’t quite place any of the words, but between hurried shouts and orders, she could hear relief and cheers. _Korra must have gotten to the boy then. Hopefully they are ok. Why would she want me here? And why would Kassuq be willing to follow her orders even though it was *his* son in the water? He’s older than she is. Does the Chief’s daughter really hold *this* much power? The ability to make people follow her orders against their own wishes?_

 

Asami looked over at Kassuq. He was pacing in front of the door, listening intently to the shouts outside. “ **You are afraid**.”

 

“ **Yes**. R’ **water** **is** kuvkoloiv. Kopuk kailluad **die** … od… Annak **not** **me** kulkavvoluad kunuak. **Not after** \--” Kassuq’s statement was interrupted as several people filed into the building. First was one of the men who had been plucking nolklivo, carrying Kopuk. The boy was curled into a ball and soaking wet, shivering violently with a touch of blue around his lips. Kassuq immediately moved to their side, escorting them to the fire within. Korra was behind them, similarly soaked and shivering with tiny icicles already frozen at the tips of the tassels on her parka, but able to walk on her own. Asami met her eyes once, but she immediately turned toward the fire to warm herself.

 

The other men followed with dry furs and pelts and an arrangement of items that seemed to be forgotten in the excitement. Kopuk was stripped and wrapped in dry furs, his father wrapped around him like a personal blanket. “ **Thank you** , Korra.”

 

Korra nodded, but refused the help of the men holding furs out for her. She walked past Asami to the exit. “ **Come**.”

 

“Korra, you’re freezing! You…” Asami pantomimed shivering, trying to get her point across.

 

“ **Yes. Come**.” She stepped out into the frozen wasteland, and as Asami followed, she could swear she saw the fur of Korra’s parka frosting over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations here, but remember that there are spoilers within! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/13108984


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra rescued Kopuk when he got pulled into the freezing water, but now she's going back out into the cold. Seriously, what the hell, Korra?

Asami quickly caught up to Korra. There was a shudder to her steps and her arms seemed to have trouble deciding whether they wanted to curl into her body or try to avoid touching the frozen furs around them.

 

“ **Korra? Where are we going? Why** … argh!” Asami growled in frustration over her lack of vocabulary.

 

Korra continued on, but through her shivers, she replied, “ **Going to** dholnok.”

 

Asami shook her head, not knowing what she meant. She peered into Korra’s hood to get a closer look. Korra was squinting into the breeze, but her eyelashes were frosted over and possibly even freezing to each other. Her jaw was clenched shut with determination, but there was a quiver as her body tried to keep itself warm through motion. _She’s freezing. Why didn’t she stay at the fire with Kopuk?_

 

Korra trudged forward, each step seeming to take more effort until Asami finally stepped in. She draped one of Korra’s arms across her shoulders and propped Korra up with an arm around her thickly padded waist. “ **Where, Korra**?”

 

Korra pressed a little more of her weight against Asami and lifted her other hand to point towards the mountains. Asami realized that Korra had been walking past the village instead of toward it. She pulled Korra closer as she walked, despite the realization that the insulation of her own clothes wouldn’t let any of her own heat transfer to the Kikuk woman. “Come on, Korra. Where are we going? You better not die. If I end up carrying your frozen corpse back to the village, they’ll string me up right there.”

 

“ **There** ,” Korra gasped. Asami spotted what looked like a cave entrance ahead and practically dragged Korra inside. The cave was more like a tunnel, making a few sharp turns before opening into a large underground area. Warmth washed over them as they entered, prompting a slight whimper from Korra. The interior was lit by two small fires near either end, casting dim light over a large pool of water.

 

As Asami’s eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she realized the pool was full of people. “ **Mother** ,” Korra said softly, her voice wavering.

 

Asami looked up and at the people, all distracted by conversation. “Senna?” she called. Every head in the room turned toward them and the calm atmosphere shattered.

 

“Korra!” A handful of figures, Senna among them, rose from the pool and rushed towards Korra. “ **What** okd kukke?”

 

Asami allowed the women to pull Korra away from her and tried to remember the words she needed. “ **Cold water** … **Fish** … um…”

 

Asami watched as the women pulled Korra right into the water with them and started taking her wet clothes off. As Korra’s parka hit the ground with a wet squelch, Asami realized the floor was littered with piles of furs and that each of the women who had come out of the pool were stark naked. Senna and another older woman each had one of Korra’s arms over their shoulders, holding her head above water as the other two pulled her boots and pants off, tossing them towards the fire. They each took a hand or foot and rubbed vigorously under the surface, trying to warm the half-frozen body between them.

 

“ **Korra?** **What** okd kukke?” Senna asked, letting Korra’s shoulders sink into the water.

 

“U klak ivo kodado kuakvuko ui **the fishing grounds**.” Asami released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she heard Korra’s voice, and the accompanying grin, so clearly. The three helping women relaxed a bit as well, giving the mother and daughter more space. Judging by her voice, being immersed in the water seemed to bring her right back to normal.

 

“ **I** kikkako **there’s** avu krik a r’hakdaalo tio **that** ,” Senna prompted.

 

“Kopuk **got** dale **in**. Hulkavve iv **fish** koiv daak **his** duarro!”

 

“Kopuk?!” A new voice rang out in fear.

 

“ **He’ll be** kaov. **Kassuq’s** uxod **him**. **I** urro **in after him**. Neno **got** ro **fish**. **It’s** ivo kavvo klonaol dutiod, neon ka ro **fish** klak **him** ko lodail,” Korra chuckled.

 

“ **Go** , Annak,” Senna said softly, nodding towards the exit. When the woman pulled herself out of the pool, just as bare as the others and sporting a noticeable swell to her belly, Asami averted her eyes. _They don’t appear to have issues with nudity here… at least among members of the same sex._ _This must be a natural hot spring… and Korra certainly seems to be better._ _But why are they all here? And why did we come here instead of Korra warming up by the fire before?_

“Asami?” Senna called. When their eyes met, Senna bowed her head slightly. “ **Thank you** kail **helping her**.”

 

Asami smiled and nodded. “ **Happy help. Korra good**?”

 

Korra grinned at her. “ **Yes. Thank you. Come. The water is** ui dhuik.” She gestured for Asami to join them in the water.

 

 -------

 _Today was quite an adventure._ Asami lifted her pen, considering where to start. _Korra showed me where they get their fish, though I really didn’t understand most of what she was saying. I still have quite a ways to go in learning the language. I think they let the tides do a lot of the work with the smaller fish and those… nolklivo._

_I saw a boy get pulled into the water today. His name is Kopuk. He was trying to spear a fish, but the fish weighed more than he did and pulled him right in. Korra went in after him, but other than knowing they both came out of the water, I don’t know how. Kopuk’s father rushed me into… I think it might have been akin to a warehouse or a tool shed. I don’t know why. Maybe Korra just didn’t want me to fall in trying to help. I haven’t exactly had the best of luck keeping my feet in the ice and snow so far._

_Kopuk’s fine. Kassuq came by around dinner to thank Korra again. He’s still recovering, but he will pull through just fine. ~~It was~~ Kassuq and I were both scared. That water is so cold. They could have been caught under ice and drowned or pulled out to sea or become hypothermic. On the walk to the hot springs, Korra almost couldn’t move on her own. I was afraid she’d die, right there in my arms. _

_I don’t know why she wanted to go there instead of staying at the fire. Maybe she didn’t want to strip out of her furs in front of all the men? She recovered very quickly once she was in the water. Maybe that’s why. But then why not bring Kopuk too?_

_Well, that brings me to the spring. All the women in the town were there. They pulled Korra into the water, took her clothes off, and made sure she wasn’t going to lose any fingers or toes to the cold. She was back to normal almost immediately._

_Korra then invited me to join them all in the pool. Have I mentioned that they were all naked? This is apparently a place where people bathe, but the women also gather there to talk. We must have come in late when the serious talking was mostly done. Senna seemed to be taking the lead, listening to the other women and offering advice, sometimes saying she’d talk to Tonraq. Korra sat near me, trying to ‘translate’ as best she could into words I knew, but… well, to be honest, she was a bit distracting._

_The fear I felt watching her dive into the bay and then the adrenaline from trying to get her to the hot spring, the awkwardness of trying not to be self-conscious stripping in front of half the town when they obviously have no qualms about nudity, and the sudden realization that under all those furs and pelts, Korra is… well, she’s amazingly fit. Obviously muscular, which I knew just from the ease of her carrying me across the village this morning, but still feminine, and the soft light from the fires inside the cave_

Asami blinked hard, jolting herself out of her sudden daydream. She looked at the page she was writing and hastily scribbled out the last paragraph, far too aware of the way her cheeks were burning. “Pull yourself together, Sato,” she mumbled.

 

“Asami?” Asami slammed her book shut as she looked up at the entrance to her room. A familiar pair of blue eyes peeked past the hanging furs. “ **I you** koluvko?”

 

Asami tried to calm herself, certain she was bright red by this point. “ **Korra? I don’t know what you are…** ”

 

“Kadok. ‘ **I don’t know what you’re** kadok’,” she offered.

 

“Kadok. Koluvko?”

 

“ **Do you** xairaal **me to go**?” Korra still hadn’t entered the room, which was odd considering how many times she’d practically barged in over the last couple of days.

 

Asami shook her head and moved over on her bed of furs. “ **Come. Sit.** ”

 

Korra smiled and took the offered seat next to Asami. “ **I did not** kakvadaol **scare you**.”

 

“ **No, not afraid**. **Why are you here?”**

 

“ **I** xairaal **to learn** krik a klakak **you**. **Your people**. **What were you** writing?”

 

“Oh, um… Kopuk, **fish, water** …” _Definitely not you._

 

“Kiak **I see**?”

 

Asami reached for the book and opened it to the last page. _It’s a good thing she can’t read Canila yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal translation work in this chapter, but if you're really curious, it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/13149802


	15. Chief Kiddro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After saving Korra, Asami realized there's some attraction there.

A few days after the incident at the fishing grounds, Asami realized that she’d settled nicely into something of a routine. Her mornings were spent around the table with Senna, learning and practicing her Kikuk. Sometimes Nuktuk or one of the other women would join them. Korra would wake around lunch and show her around the village, sometimes glaring at people who seemed to dislike Asami, sometimes dodging questions with admirable skill.

 

 _She seems happy enough to explain many of the customs and activities of the village, but avoids questions about herself._ _She’s even changed the subject on questions that I didn’t think have anything to do with whatever she’s keeping from me. It almost seems random what she will and will not talk about, but that can’t be the case. Maybe there’s just more than one secret to keep._

 

Around dinnertime, they would return to the hut where Tonraq would often sit, silently disapproving of Korra’s decision to spend so much time with Asami. Sometimes someone would come in to “speak to the Chief,” asking for advice or help, but those conversations were often taken out of the room where Asami did not follow. Afterwards, Asami would take Korra to her room and they would reverse roles, Asami teaching Korra about Republic City, how to speak Canila, and the other wonders held in the pages of her books. Each night, when Asami grew tired, Korra would urge her to get some rest for the next day and excused herself.

 

Asami smiled, remembering the way Korra’s entire expression had lit up two nights ago when Asami pulled out one of her zoology books. She spent the entire evening looking at the drawings of various animals, asking Asami questions about them.

 

Today, though, something was definitely different. There was a commotion around the village. People were moving with greater intent than their usually relaxed gait. More people came and went from the chief’s hut, and Senna had apologized when she told Asami she was needed elsewhere for the morning. Asami took her Satoshot, her sketchbook and a pen out to the open space in front of the chief’s home and started drawing.

 

She sketched what she thought an overhead view of the village would look like, the mixture of stone, bone, ice, and hide that made up the buildings in front of her, and the clothes people wore. As she brought her Satoshot to her eye to take a picture, a hand on her arm stopped her.

 

“ **Good morning,** Asami.”

 

Asami lowered the machine and turned her head, smiling at the person beside her. “ **Korra. You’re awake early**.”

 

Korra grinned back. “ **It is a big day today**.”

 

“ **I can see that. Why**?”

 

“ **Chief Kiddro is coming**. **We will have a big** derekludaav. …. **Food, music, dancing**.”

 

“ **We call that a** party. **It’s fun**.”

 

“ **You will have much to** write **about** ,” Korra smirked, bumping Asami’s shoulder with her own. “ **Kiddro will do a** kuvkohakdaalo.”

 

“Kuvkohakdaalo?”

 

“ **It is a special dance that tells a story. Like the stories you told me last night!”** Asami smiled, remembering how excited Korra was to hear some of the fairy tales and fables she’d grown up with. When it was Korra’s turn to share, she’d been lost in thought for several moments then decided it was late and said good night to Asami.

 

“ **I can’t wait**. **You said they. Who is coming with the chief**?”

 

“ **Chief, Chief’s family, unmarried adults, sometimes others if there are not many**.”

 

“ **How often do they visit? Do you visit them**?”

 

“ **You should get your** pook **out if you want to** write,” Korra laughed.

 

“ **I would like to, if you will talk**.”

 

“ **Go get it. We can sit inside**.”

 

Asami took her things back to her room and met Korra in the main room of the hut, pulling a notebook and pen from her pocket. She sat down in what had become her customary spot, next to Tonraq’s, and Korra took the spot next to her. Once Asami found a fresh page, Korra began.

 

“ **Families visit each other a few times each year.** Kiddro **comes today,** Kavkaiav **will go there before long. Only nearby families, though. It is too far to visit** Hakkakaduno **and** Kauru.”

 

Asami didn’t even look up from her notes, still writing down what Korra had said as well as questions that had come to mind. Her notes were a mix of automatically translated Canila and phonetically spelled Kikuk where the words didn’t come to her fast enough. “ **What are the visits for? What purpose**?”

 

“ **We trade. We have more fish and seals here and they have** kiddro avuk. **It is also another chance to find a husband or wife. That is why unmarried adults go. If we don’t find someone in the** xakadunarro, **we look during the Hunt**.”

 

“ **The Hunt. I’ve heard that before, but you’ve never told me what it is** ,” Asami prompted.

 

“ **The Great Hunt. It is like the** xakadunarro, **but much bigger. All the villages meet together. We have** derekludaav **and ceremonies. A lot of things happen. Weddings, deaths. We also have a big hunt where** **we gather enough meat to last the** Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako.”

 

“Korra,” Tonraq interrupted, stepping into the main room. “ **They will be here soon. You must get ready**. **Your mother is waiting**.”

 

Korra nodded with a sigh, then turned and gave Asami a smile. “ **I will be back. I want you to stay with me for the** derekludaav **. You’ll have the best view**.” She stood and let her fingers trail over Asami’s shoulder as she left for her room. Asami felt the heat in her cheeks rise. _Was that… did she… was that intentional? If this was Republic City… no. This isn’t my world. It probably doesn’t mean anything. She just knows I’ll want to see everything so I can take notes._

Tonraq huffed loud enough to startle Asami out of her thoughts and she felt herself blushing again as she looked up at him. He had his icy glare trained on her, his arms crossed in front of a decorative parka she hadn’t seen since her arrival. _Well I certainly haven’t earned his trust yet. He hasn’t spoken directly to me since he told me his name._

 

“ **Would you like to tell me about the** xakadunarro? **Any words from the chief**?” Asami asked, attempting to break the tension.

 

“ **No**.”

 

“ **You don’t like me**.”

 

Tonraq continued to stare.

 

“ **You don’t trust me**.”

 

Silence.

 

“ **Why do I scare you**?”

 

“ **I am not afraid**.” Asami’s eyebrows shot up. _I hadn’t expected him to actually respond._

 

“ **You think I will hurt you?** Korra? Kavkaiav? Kikuk? **I’m not here to hurt you. Any of you**.”

 

“ **We will see**.”

 

“ **I helped Korra. She could have died**.”

 

Tonraq huffed again. Asami sighed and returned to her book, translating the Kikuk notes and jotting down further questions that arose from the earlier interview. She tried to ignore the way Tonraq continued to stare at her. After what felt like forever, Asami trying to come up with more and more questions to ask so she wouldn’t have to look up at Tonraq’s glare ( _Seriously, how long can he look at me like that? His face will get stuck._ ), Korra returned to the main room with Senna.

 

“ **Father? Is something wrong**?” Korra asked, her tone indicating that she knew exactly what Tonraq was doing and she didn’t approve.

 

The chief took a deep breath, dropped his arms, and started for the door with Senna. “ **They will be here shortly. Do not be late**.”

 

As they left, Asami turned toward Korra. She was dressed in a near pitch-black tunic decorated with fur tassels and carved bone. Her hair, still styled in the three ponytails that she had told Asami showed her status as a warrior, was now also braided and woven through with shell and bone. Around her neck was a final, flatter piece of bone with her name marked onto it.

 

“ **You look… special. I don’t know the right word. Important. Because you are the chief’s daughter**?” Asami asked, standing to get a better look and pocketing her notebook and pen.

 

Korra hesitated for a moment before nodding. “ **Yes**. **Come. We will go wait for Kiddro**.” Korra helped Asami pull her heavy coat on, then grabbed her hand to lead her outside.

 

They stepped outside just in time to see a group of people and kiddro avuk making their way through the village to the chief’s hut. The animals were all laden with leather sacks, full of what Asami guessed to be wares, food, and whatever other items were required for a trip between villages. In front of the group stood a tall, gaunt man and a pair of twins, alike in every way including clothing.

 

_Their clothes are more intricate and decorated than the others... darker too. They must be the chief and his family. Still, nobody else has quite as nice clothing as Korra… though I may be biased._

 

“ **Chief Kiddro. It is good to see you again** ,” Tonraq said, reaching out with his hand.

 

The other chief held his hand out and the two chiefs grasped each other’s’ forearms. “ **Chief Kavkaiav. Sister** ,” he nodded at Senna.

 

“ **Hello, Unalaq** ,” Senna responded. “ **You and your children are welcome to stay in our home during your visit. Kya will help the rest of your group find a place to sleep**.”

 

“ **Thank you**.” Unalaq’s eyes wandered over the four people standing in front of him, coming to a rest on Asami. “ **I see the** linoilk **were true then**.”

 

“ **Kavkaiav seems to be collecting them** ,” one of the twins muttered.

 

“ **Is there a problem, Desna**?” Korra asked.

 

“ **No, my dear Korra.** Daid kankronovd **an** akkolxudaav. **I am looking forward to spending more time together during our visit**.” Asami slipped her hand free of Korra’s. _Oh. Desna. That’s who Korra’s supposed to marry. She still doesn’t seem thrilled about the idea._

 

“ **This is Asami. She is learning about the Kikuk and Korra has taken** lokkavkukarade **for her while she is here. Nitok informed you of the** kadiudaav?” Tonraq asked.

 

Unalaq nodded. “ **He met us outside the walls**.”

 

“ **Good. We can go inside to discuss trade** kakkakadaavk **then**.”

 

Asami watched Tonraq and Senna lead Unalaq inside. “ **She is rather pale, isn’t she**?” the other twin said, just as tonelessly as Desna.

 

“ **She also speaks some Kikuk** ,” Korra said flatly.

 

“ **Where is the other one? Nuktuk. He will be mine**.”

 

“ **Yours? You plan to marry him**?” Korra asked.

 

“ **Perhaps. We will see. Take me to him**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlocked chapter here, minor spoilers. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244/chapters/13186168


	16. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Eska wants to marry Nuktuk.

“ **Nuktuk is… busy right now** ,” Korra explained.

 

Eska frowned. “ **Then send someone to get him**.”

 

Korra glanced at Asami then back to Eska. “ **He’ll be around later, to eat. Why him**?”

 

“ **Why not? Is he your** dankukvao?”

 

“Dankukvao? **No. I’m just curious. Most women, especially the daughter of a chief, wouldn’t pick him. I want to know why you did**.”

 

“ **It is not your concern, Korra**.”

 

Korra crossed her arms and made a face. “ **Everything is my concern**.”

 

“ **Sister, I would like to go inside with our father. We can find him later**.”

 

“ **You are right, brother. Come**.”

 

Desna stepped forward and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “ **I look forward to being at your side for the celebration tonight**.”

 

“ **Yeah. Great** ,” she replied unenthusiastically. Desna let his hand slide off of her shoulder, then walked with Eska into the hut.

 

“ **You don’t seem very happy about that** ,” Asami said, softly enough not to be heard by anyone around.

 

“ **She’s** klekuluad tiortio dhako.”

 

“ **I don’t know what you’re saying**.”

 

Korra looked at Asami for a moment. “ **Come. Walk with me**.”

 

Asami nodded and the two started walking across the open space. Soon, they had entered the hut Nuktuk and Mako shared with Kya.

 

“ **Korra? Is something wrong**?” Mako asked, looking up from the large pot set over the fire.

 

“ **No. We just wanted to wait for Nuktuk to come back**.”

 

“ **Oh. Well, have a seat. He’ll be home for lunch**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **Thank you. Kya is still finding space for the Kiddro**?”

 

“ **Yes. They brought more men than expected**.”

 

“ **Men**?” Korra snorted. “ **Haven’t they heard**?”

 

Mako smirked. “ **I don’t think they’re all here for you**.”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “ **What *do* you think they’re here for**?”

 

Mako shrugged. “ **Protection maybe? Traveling with that many of their women…”**

 

Korra paused in thought. “ **Maybe. You can join us if you want. We’re going to talk about** kaldal ovkonkro.”

 

Mako’s eyes flickered to Asami and back, a clear look of discomfort on his face. “ **I’ve got to finish this stew. We have a lot of people to feed tonight**.”

 

“ **Mako. It’s stew. It cooks itself. Or is there another issue I should be aware of**?”

 

“ **No, it’s just… are you sure she can be trusted**?”

 

Korra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “ **Mako. You of all people should know better than that**.”

 

“ **What? Better than what**?”

 

“Kaukro-kruvd.”

 

“ **Is that what you think? What the** kuako, Korra?” Mako threw his hands in the air, forgetting about the spoon in his hand. Drops of stew flew from the end and splattered across the wall of the hut.

 

“ **If it’s not that, then what**?” Korra asked, sounding irritated.

 

Mako huffed. “ **No. I’m not doing this right now. Just go. I’ll tell Nuktuk to meet you at the** kaldkrudo **if you’re trying to avoid Desna**.”

 

“ **Fine**.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and practically dragged her out of the hut. Asami pulled back, bringing Korra to a stop. She pulled her hand from the other woman’s grip.

 

“ **You don’t need to drag me**.”

 

Korra blinked and looked at Asami for a moment. “ **I—sorry** ,” she frowned.

 

“ **You’re angry**? Mako? Eska? ….Desna?”

 

Korra thought for a moment before speaking. “ **Will you walk with me? To** kaldkrudo?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **All you have to do is ask**.”

 

Korra looked away and started walking toward the edge of town and the little hideaway in the glacier beyond. The rest of the walk to the icy alcove was made in a silence that persisted even once they reached their destination. As the minutes dragged on, Asami watching as Korra seemed to be waging some internal battle, Asami’s patience lost out to her curiosity.

 

“Korra?”

 

Korra looked up so suddenly, Asami wondered if she’d forgotten she had company. Her brow was still furrowed as if in thought. “ **I am sorry, Asami. I did not—I was—”** She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “ **I should not have pulled you like that**.”

 

Asami nodded, indicating her acceptance of the apology. “ **You are angry**?”

 

Korra slumped and sat roughly on one of the sitting stones. Her hand reached up as if to run through her hair, but when a finger touched one of the beaded braids, it fell to her lap instead. Her head was bowed and she stared at the space between her feet. Asami sat next to her, patience winning out once more. _She looks tired. Not in the “I need a nap” sense but like she’s wearing down under pressure. I’ve never seen her like this… like she’s forgotten that she wears a mask around me. Did she forget or is she letting me in? It must be tiring to constantly be guarded with her interactions with me. Or maybe there’s more to it. She seems suspicious of Eska, then there was the fight with Mako. Maybe it’s Desna. Mako knows she would rather avoid Desna and she hasn’t spoken fondly of him at all._

 

“ **I will be good** ,” Korra said, just loud enough for Asami to hear, pulling her from her musings. Her demeanor hadn’t changed at all.

 

 _Does she mean that she’ll be ok, or that she’s promising good behavior?_ “ **Good**?”

 

Korra nodded, still staring at the ground. “ **I will… not be angry**.”

 

“ **Why were you- are you- angry**?”

 

Korra sighed. “ **Many things to do, to think about, to worry about. Too many**.”

 

Asami nodded, mentally confirming her earlier thoughts. “ **We call that** ‘overwhelmed’. **Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps**.”

 

Korra looked up at her, the conflict written clearly on her face. Asami could pinpoint the moment that Korra realized who she was speaking to and put the mask back on. Korra sat up a little straighter. “ **I will be good**.”

 

Asami sighed. _She’s looking at me like I’m an outsider who wants to steal all her secrets. I suppose that’s not entirely unfair._ “ **You don’t have to talk to me, Korra. But it might help to talk to someone**.”

 

Korra grinned, though Asami noted the tension in her eyes. “ **We’ll wait for Nuktuk and warn him**.” Asami nodded, accepting Korra’s decision to avoid the topic for now.

 

“ **About Eska**?”

 

“ **Yes. She should not want to marry him**.”

 

“ **Why not? He seems like a good man**.”

 

“ **He is! But… there are others who she should want more. I don’t know why she chose him. It cannot be good**.”

 

“ **Choose him. Does that mean she chooses**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Women choose husbands. There are many reasons to choose. They try to choose someone who will make them happy and help the village. Whoever Eska chooses will be next Chief Kiddro**.”

 

_They? Them? Why does she not include herself in this statement?_

 

“ **Can Nuktuk refuse**?”

 

“ **It is not as simple as that. If the daughter of a chief chooses a husband, he cannot refuse. To avoid marrying her, he would have to make himself** avkekalukro. **Make her not want him anymore. But if he did, no woman would want him either. He would be unwed.** ”

 

“ **Is that a bad thing? To be unwed**?”

 

“ **For men, yes. Women are already in their villages for life. We belong, no matter what. Family is important. We need children so that we survive. Men gain honor by giving their new family a daughter. Sons are not bad, but sons will go to another village. They will not stay. Worse is to not have children and under that is staying a child by not marrying**.”

 

“ **So if Nuktuk doesn’t marry out, he will be considered a Kavkaiav child instead of a man**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Mako thinks he will not be chosen. He is learning from Kya to be useful to Kavkaiav**.”

 

“ **Why would Mako and Nuktuk not be chosen as husbands**?”

 

“ **Because we are different** ,” Nuktuk said, stepping into the alcove. “ **Mako said you were here. I brought** xauvko kedheo.”

 

“ **I am sorry, Nuktuk. I didn’t realize you were listening**.”

 

“ **You would talk about me when I can’t hear**?” he gasped in false surprise. “ **You hurt me, Korra**.” He grinned and handed each of the women a piece of dried meat before taking a seat. “ **What were you saying? How handsome I am? How lucky any woman would be to choose me**?”

 

Korra smiled softly. “ **They would be. You should know… Eska is asking about you**.”

 

“ **She is**?” Asami watched the information soak in. He went from surprised to a sort of cautious excitement. “ **That’s** …”

 

“ **Not a good idea** ,” Korra interrupted. “ **I don’t know why she wants you, but it can’t be good**.”

 

“ **What? Is this what you were talking about? Trying to find out why someone would stoop so low as to marry me**?” Nuktuk stood, offended.  “ **I know you think you have to protect us, but maybe you’re the one who’s wrong. Maybe she just thinks I’d make a good husband and chief. I’m not useless, Korra. I’m Kikuk too, you know. Mako may be happy sitting here, but that doesn’t mean I am**.”

 

Nuktuk stormed out of the alcove before either woman could protest. Korra watched for a moment, then dropped her head into her hands. “Kuako.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not really any real translation work done in this one. If you really want to know individual words, ask me in the comments and I'll let you know. Most of the Kikuk here won't have literal translations, just a 'this is what they say instead of xxx' sort of meaning.


	17. Kuvkohakdaalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra is under a lot of stress and it seems to be affecting her relationships with Mako and Nuktuk.

Korra hadn’t wallowed long before she collected herself, stood, and led Asami back to the village, explaining that they wouldn’t want to be late for the celebration. She took Asami to her room and excused herself. “ **I’m sure you have much to write about. I will come for you soon for the celebration**.”

 

Despite the fact that she did have a lot of new information to add to her notes about the marital practices of the Kikuk in particular, Asami couldn’t help but feel disappointed. _Well, if I thought she might have been flirting this morning, it sure doesn’t feel that way now. She’s barely looked at me since the fight with Mako._

_Ugh. This is not what you’re here for, Sato. Even if she *was* interested, you couldn’t date the girl. You’re going home. She belongs here. She’s getting married! Do yourself a favor and forget about it. Get back to work. You’re here for a purpose. Get to it._

She sighed, took a seat on the furs of her bed, and started writing a detailed account of everything that had happened that day and all the information Korra had given her about marriage. She was writing questions to ask when Korra returned.

 

“ **It will start soon. Are you ready**?” she asked from the doorway. Asami nodded and dropped her notebook and pen into a pocket of her coat before putting it back on. She followed Korra outside to the open space in the center of the village. Most of the people were gathered in a semi-circle around the edge of the space, just inside a ring of smallish fires. Couples and families stood close to one another, minimizing the effects of the cold. On the opposite side of the space were Eska, Unalaq, Tonraq, Senna, and Desna. Korra stood next to Desna, indicating for Asami to take the space on her other side. A long, thin line of low burning fire crossed the open space between the chiefs’ families and the others, providing illumination as the sun sank behind the mountains.

 

“Kavkaiav **and** Kiddro!” Tonraq’s voice silenced the gathered people. “ **We come together tonight to** lovdaldol **the** raovk **between our families. Ours is a special** raovk **,** uvdaov **as the stars above. When the** Dhuvkav **gave this land to the Kikuk, she knew it would be difficult. She knew life would be hard and impossible for one person to survive. She created a family. A mother to nourish, a father to protect. Sisters to create, brothers to help. As the family grew, they decided to branch out. One side followed the otter-penguins to the sea and learned to fish. The other followed the** kiddro avuk **and learned to** ovkraadol **. We may be separate now, but we are still family. Tonight we will celebrate that**.”

 

He nodded to one side of the gathering where Mako, Nuktuk, Kya, and four other women Asami recognized as Kavkaiav started handing out bowls. _Probably the stew Mako was cooking earlier. There’s Annak, Kopuk’s mother, and Nanuq… easily recognizable since they’re the only pregnant women in the village. The other two… Kodaoi and Xukio, I think. Or was that one Kaovun? I should ask Korra to reintroduce me to everyone so I remember better._

Once every person in the village had a bowl, the servers each presented a bowl to one of the chief’s entourage. Asami glanced down the line as they presented bowls to the chiefs’ families. Mako and Nuktuk were at the other end, serving Unalaq and Eska while Annak and Kya served Korra and Asami. The servers stepped aside, picking up their own bowls.

 

Tonraq, Senna, and Korra lifted their bowls and spoke together, “ **Our sisters and brothers, Kiddro**.”

 

As they lowered their arms, Unalaq, Desna, and Eska raised theirs. “ **Our sisters and brothers, Kavkaiav**.”

 

Together, the gathered crowd replied, “ **Our families, one**.”

 

Asami followed suit as everyone took a bite of the stew together. Once the first bites were taken, the people started drifting and talking while they ate. Asami glanced at Korra, but she was looking across to where Mako and Nuktuk were chatting. The two boys laughed and Korra sighed, dejected.

 

“ **You cannot talk to them?** ” Asami asked, softly enough that the others couldn’t hear.

 

Korra raised an eyebrow as she looked at Asami. “ **I will. After. Now is not the time. Did you enjoy the story?** ”

 

“ **Yes… and it made me think of many questions to ask you,** ” she replied.

 

Korra smiled. “ **I am not surprised. I think you are made of questions.** ”

 

“ **Says the woman who asked me to tell the tale of the** frog prince **three times.** **Is the story true**?”

 

“ **Is the one with the** frog prince?” Korra asked.

 

“ **No. Of course not. It is a children’s tale meant to teach a lesson. But there are stories people tell that they believe were true. Sometimes it is hard to tell if it is supposed to be real.** ”

 

“ **This one… is not completely true. It has changed much**.”

 

Before Asami could contemplate the meaning of Korra’s words, a loud cry sounded from the edge of the open space. Korra’s face lit up as she grabbed Asami’s arm, pointing to the people gathered to the side. “ **It’s starting**!”

 

Two men hammered on drums, the sound resonating in Asami’s chest. As they pounded out a rhythm, a set of five dancers spun out into the space, stomping, clapping, and slapping their own bodies in time with the drums. Each of them wore white masks with exaggerated features like horns and sharp teeth over their faces. From the other side, another set of dancers appeared. These ones moved with softer motions, clearly separating themselves from the aggressive motions of the white masked dancers. The new dancers wore no masks, but had covered their faces in black painted designs of stripes, spots, and swirls.

 

The white masked dancers continued to stomp, clap, and shout their way towards the painted ones, growing more and more aggressive and leaping from one side of the fire to the other. Asami noticed that Korra’s grip on her arm had tightened. When she glanced over to Korra, she looked furious. “Korra?”

 

Korra looked up at Asami and shook her head as if to say ‘not now.’ Asami looked back at the performance, loathe to miss anything important. Suddenly, one of the masked dancers grabbed a painted dancer and threw her over his shoulder. As he started to move back towards where he had started, another dancer joined the act. This one's face was painted in the black, white, and grey that Korra, Mako, and Nuktuk had been wearing when they first met Asami. The drums picked up the beat, pounding harder and faster as the new dancer moved toward the others.

 

The new dancer reared back and shouted into the sky, “Kaukro-kruvd!” He pointed at the white masked man who had stolen one of the painted dancers, then ran forward and leaped into a forward flip over the flames. As he landed, two balls shot from his sleeves and started spinning around him. _They must be connected to his wrists with some thin string or something. It’s difficult to tell in the firelight._

 

The balls unfurled somewhat as they flew in wide circles, guided by the dancer’s arm movements. They grew long tails, the ends flying behind the weighted balls. The dancer skillfully maneuvered them, crossing his arms and spinning, never letting them get tangled in one another. As he got closer, he started lashing out, trying to hit the masked dancer with them.

 

The masked dancer took two shots to the midsection before he dropped the painted woman. The other masked dancers took their spots next to the one being attacked and they all started a synchronized dance, shouting, stomping, and slapping their feet and thighs aggressively.

 

The single dancer twirled his weapons and his body, constantly rotating and frequently cartwheeling and flipping, until he finally started lashing out again. He let the balls dip down to the ground where they kicked up bits of ice and snow at the other dancers, then started hitting them with the balls themselves. One by one, they started to fall until the remaining dancers picked up their fallen comrades and they retreated.

 

“Kaukro-kruvd! **NEVER RETURN**!” the hero bellowed.

 

A cheer went up from the crowd and the drummers relaxed the tempo, dropping the volume and intensity of the music. As the hero returned the painted dancer to the others, Asami noticed that a chant was starting on the other side of the fire. Korra shifted slightly, taking a half step forward and slightly in front of Asami as if she was protecting her. The excitement of the performance fell away sharply, replaced by the chill of fear. _Protecting me from what? What are they saying?_

 

Her eyes swept over the crowd. Most of their faces were hard to read due to the distance and the way the air shimmered over the fires between them, but those who were chanting were tense.

 

“ **Never return! Never return**!” the crowd chanted, now loud enough for Asami to make out.

 

One of the men, one Asami had never seen before, cocked his arm backwards. “Korra!” Asami pointed at the man just as he let the item in his hand fly. The two women watched the stone arc through the air and make contact with Mako’s face.

 

Everything went still for half a second as everyone watched Mako collapse, and then as though a dam had burst, a flurry of motion erupted. Nuktuk lifted Mako into his arms and started running towards Korra. Korra stepped fully in front of Asami, and shouted orders at Nuktuk as the two men reached them.

 

“ **Get Asami inside! You three stay there until I come for you. DO NOT let her out**.”

 

Nuktuk had barely nodded his agreement before Korra was off, leaping over the flames to join Senna and Tonraq in confronting the violent villagers.

 

“Asami! Asami! **Help me! Please**!” Nuktuk called, pulling her attention from the brawl. She followed Nuktuk into the chief’s hut where he laid Mako down on the stone table.

 

Mako’s forehead was split over his right eye, the blood covering the whole side of his face. Asami looked up and saw Nuktuk staring in fear. “Nuktuk. **Get me something to clean him up and something to hold to the cut to stop the bleeding**.”

 

Nuktuk’s eyes met hers for a moment and he nodded gratefully before ducking into one of the rooms. He reappeared with a bowl of snow and two furs. Asami folded one and placed it over the wound where Nuktuk held it in place, applying pressure. She used the other to wipe the blood away, using the rapidly melting snow to clean his face.

 

“Nuktuk, **what’s happening**?” Asami asked, dabbing as gently as she could around Mako’s still closed eye. She could see the area starting to swell.

 

“ **The** kuvkohakdaalo. **It is an old story about people who came here long ago. They killed many, took many, stole much. The… someone fought back. Saved the Kikuk. It is the story of why they hate us**.”

 

With those final words, a wave of unsettling clarity washed over Asami. _Of course. The white masks. Our pale skin. That word people keep using. They think we’re some ancient enemy of pale-faced invaders!_

 

“ **Does this happen every time**?” Asami asked, leaning against the table now that Mako’s face was as clear of blood as she could manage.

 

Nuktuk shook his head. “Kavkaiav **does not tell the story anymore. Korra… she doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like Mako and I being hated. I don’t know why** Kiddro **chose that story for tonight**.”

 

 _I bet I can guess why._ “Korra **looked very angry when she realized which dance they were doing**.”

 

“ **I would not want to be the one left chewing the** nolklivo **when she finds out who started it. Now, though, I just wish Korra or Kya was here to help Mako**.”

 

“ **I can go get them** ,” Asami said, pushing herself upright.

 

Nuktuk’s eyes widened. “ **No! No… Korra wants you to stay here. Stay safe. It’s not safe for you right now. You don’t want to be on the stone with Mako, do you**?”

 

Asami sighed. “ **No, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing**.”

 

Mako groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Nuktuk? **What happened**?”

 

“ **Some** davulkavuk **threw a rock at you. Korra told me to bring the two of you inside and wait until she came back**.” Mako took the fur from Nuktuk, holding it himself as his brother helped him sit up.

 

“ **Where is she**?”

 

“ **She’ll be here soon** ,” Kya replied from the doorway. “ **Things are just about settled out there. How are you feeling**?” She moved to Mako and took the fur gently from his forehead.

 

“ **Like I got hit with a rock**.”

 

Kya smiled. “ **It was a good one too. Heavy, sharp. You’re lucky you have such a thick head. Once Korra says it’s safe, we can go home and I’ll take care of that for you**.”

 

Mako nodded, wincing slightly as she pushed the fur back to the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm putting Unlocked away at this point. There's not enough translation work done to warrant it, and most of the words are untranslatable anyway. That said, for the untranslatable ones, I'll add a little note here to explain for those who are interested!
> 
> Kaukro-kruvd, if you haven't figured it out by now, is their slur for lighter skinned people. 
> 
> Kuvkohakdaalo is the type of dance they use to tell a story. Certain parts are synchronized and choreographed. Others, the dancers just have a general idea of what "should" happen and are free to improvise the specific motions as long as they still tell the story.
> 
> We get our first idiom in this chapter, literally "chewing the noklivo" (the sea prunes), which is functionally the same as 'holding the bag'.


	18. Story-telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Kiddro's performers did a performance of the time a great hero fought off invaders from another land... who were pale-skinned. The audience then turned violent and someone threw a rock at Mako.

Before Asami could ask about what exactly was happening outside, Korra, Unalaq, and Senna entered the building.

 

Senna gave Kya a tight smile before looking at Mako’s face and glancing at Nuktuk. “ **Kya, you can go ahead and take these boys home now. Tonraq’s out keeping an eye on things, but you should be fine**.”  

 

Kya nodded and helped Mako to his feet. “ **Come on then. We’ll get you fixed up**.” Nuktuk took Mako’s other side, ready to block further attacks or to help carry Mako if he needed it.

 

“ **Mother, can you take Asami to her room? I need to talk with Chief Kiddro** ,” Korra said, glaring at the tall man.

 

“ **Of course. Asami**?” Senna held her hand out, gesturing towards the bedrooms.

 

Asami glanced at the others before nodding and heading to her room.

 

“ **Are you well**?” Senna asked as she held the fur aside for Asami.

 

“ **Yes, thank you. Just…”** Asami frowned, trying to remember the right word. She swirled her hand around the side of her head. “ **I don’t understand**.”

 

“ **Confused**?”

 

“ **Yes! Thank you. I have many questions about what happened**.”

 

Senna smiled. “ **I’m sure Korra will come to check on you before long. You can ask her**.”

 

Asami blinked and returned the smile. “ **Right. Thank you, Senna. I should try to** write **before I forget**.”

 

“ **Good night**.”

 

Asami took her seat on her bed of furs and pulled out her notebook. _Why do they always let Korra do the answering? Tonraq appears to hate me, so he wouldn’t want to talk to me anyway, but Senna… is she deferring to Korra? Or maybe she’s just got other things to do and doesn’t have time to sit here and be interviewed._

 

Asami started trying to recall as much about the evening as she could, including Tonraq’s speech and the dance, but she slowly became aware of Korra’s voice coming from the main room. Asami lowered her pen and strained her ears, but couldn’t make out anything that was being said, nor who she was apparently yelling at. _I wonder if they caught whoever did it… but it hasn’t been that long since I came in here and last I saw, only Unalaq was with her. Can she yell at a chief?_

 

“ **Good night, Korra** ,” Unalaq said shortly. _It sounded like he said that as he was walking towards the other bedrooms. Wait… there are only three rooms. Where are he and the other two sleeping?_

 

Asami then heard Korra’s footsteps stop at her door, but it was several moments before she actually pushed the furs aside. Her features were schooled into a near-neutral look, but Asami could see the anger and tension in her eyes. “ **Are you well, Asami**?”

 

Asami tilted her head, examining Korra for a moment. “ **Yes. Would you like to come in? Sit? Talk**?”

 

Korra looked down the hall in the direction Unalaq had gone, frowning, but then stepped inside. Asami moved over on her furs, silently offering a place to sit. “ **Are you well, Korra? What happened out there**?”

 

Korra sighed. “ **I don’t know. Unalaq claims that he didn’t make the decision to perform that** kuvkohakdaalo. **He also says he doesn’t know who threw the rock**.”

 

“ **You don’t believe him**.”

 

“ **No. It doesn’t make sense. If I’d seen him in Kavkaiav or Kiddro, I would have been able to** lodavvuidlo **him. I could see his face, so Unalaq and the twins should have been able to also, but nobody seems to know who it was, even people who were standing near him. At least some of them have to be lying, even if it’s a newly married man from a distant village. Someone must know who it was.”** Korra shook her head. “ **We gathered everyone up to stop the fighting, but I didn’t see him again. He must have… slipped away and hidden, which means he’s still out there. I just… don’t understand. It doesn’t make any sense.”**

Asami set her hand on Korra’s knee. “ **You’ll figure it out… and I’m here to help if you need anything**.”

 

Korra looked at Asami’s hand, confusion written clearly on her face. Asami noticed her apparent discomfort and moved to pull her hand away, but Korra stopped her, placing her hand over Asami’s. She looked up and met Asami’s eyes. “ **Thank you**.”

 

Asami swallowed thickly and nodded. “ **Do… do you want to talk more? Or we can look through my books again if you want**.”

 

“ **You said you have stories that are supposed to be true. Do you have the ones that tell you how to act**?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **Stories are one of the most common ways we teach children what is right and wrong. We tell them stories where the heroes are honest and strong and hard-working. We also use them to explain what’s wrong- the…**.” Asami paused, unsure of the right word.

 

“Kdereludk?” Korra prompted. “ **Bad people for the hero to fight**?”

 

Smiling, Asami nodded. “Kdere… kdereludk. **That’s a hard one. They do things that are bad so that the hero can defeat them**.”

 

“ **Do you have one like the one from tonight**?”

 

Asami thought for a moment. “ **It was a story about how the warrior** -"

 

“Kuruk.”

 

“Kuruk?” Asami asked, confused.

 

“ **His name was** Kuruk.”

 

“ **Oh. Right. So a story about how Kuruk saved your people from the other people, right? ….the people who looked like me**?”

 

Korra’s eyes widened. “ **I… never mind. We can talk about something else**.”

 

“ **Korra, it’s fine. I’m here to learn, remember? Your stories are important. Not just to me, but also to you and your people. I want to hear them. I need to. Besides** …” Asami turned her hand over under Korra’s, taking Korra’s hand between both of hers and intertwining their fingers. “ **I trust you**.”

 

Korra dropped her head as her eyes started to water. She took a moment to compose herself, then nodded, squeezing Asami’s hand. She looked back up at Asami. “ **The story is that people from very far away came to our land to steal our** kaollokluruvdo. **They killed the men and took the women and children. Kuruk fought them and chased them away. He’s remembered as a great hero… and the people he fought, the people who have skin like yours, they’re remembered as evil. Mako and Nuktuk too**.”

 

“ **So that’s why people didn’t like that I was here**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Because Mako and Nuktuk have been here, people have known them, Kavkaiav is… less hateful than other villages. Some refuse to let them visit in the** xakadunarro. **Kuruk’s is a popular story** ,” she added bitterly.

 

Asami paused. “ **Should it not be**?”

 

Korra frowned. “ **He wasn’t a good man or leader. People don’t remember that though. All they remember is how he defeated the** kaukro-kruvd. **He was strong, but he put himself first instead of doing what was best for the Kikuk. Even when the** kaukro-kruvd **attacked, he didn’t care until they tried to take the woman he wanted. He saved her so that she would marry him. Even the good he did was for selfish reasons.** ”

 

“ **So why is it such a popular story? Generally being selfish makes you a villain in our stories**.”

 

Korra shrugged, staring across at the flame of the candle. “ **People don’t know. It was forgotten and covered up**.”

 

“ **Then how did you find out**?”

 

Korra froze for a moment, her fingers constricting around Asami’s minutely. “ **I’m… not sure how to explain it. I talk to old people and learn their stories so that I can be a better leader**.” Korra looked up to gauge Asami’s reaction.

 

“ **That’s… kind of what I do, except that I’m doing it so the stories survive instead of to be a better leader,”** Asami reasoned. Korra noticeably relaxed. “ **Why were you so nervous to tell me that?”**

 

Korra shrugged again. “ **No reason**.”

 

 _I highly doubt that, but now is not the time to press._ The girls listened as footsteps walked past Asami’s entryway. Asami frowned, remembering a question she had earlier. “ **Where are Unalaq, Desna, and Eska sleeping? I thought there were only three rooms**.”

 

Korra groaned. “ **They’re in my room. They would usually stay in here. I tend to stay up late and sleep in, so I’m just going to sleep with my mother and father. Are you trying to get rid of me so you can sleep**?” Korra grinned.

 

“ **No. I was just curious. I’m not ready for you to leave yet**.”

 

Korra’s eyes scanned Asami’s face. “ **Are you afraid**?”

 

“ **Wouldn’t you be? My people are so far away and none of them know exactly where I am. I’m surrounded by people who hate me, or at least people who look like me. I’ve been afraid since I left my father’s home. And now… now there’s someone out there who actually wants to act on that hate**.”

 

Korra frowned and squeezed Asami’s hand. “ **I won’t let anyone hurt you. You are very brave. Someone should tell a story about you** ,” she added with a grin.

 

Asami scoffed. “ **Nobody would want to hear a story about me. All I do is take notes and ask questions**.” She looked at their hands, still holding one another. “ **If I asked, would you stay**?” Asami asked quietly. She quickly added, “ **I mean, you didn’t sound that happy to stay with your parents and I just thought-"**

 

Korra interrupted her with a laugh. “ **Asami! It’s fine. I can stay if you want me to**.” She waited until Asami looked up to meet her eyes. “ **If that’s what you need to feel safe, I’ll do it**.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I updated. What happened on The 1oo really sucked everything I had out. Not only was I too emotional to even read fic for a week or so, but once I realized I wanted to do my thesis on this whole phenomenon, it took up most of my "free" time, leaving me with very little to work with for Fieldwork. 
> 
> When I returned, I realized where I had left off and it struck me as weirdly fitting, even though this plot point was something I had decided on back in October. I was already addressing the power of stories in my fic, and now I have even more reason to talk about it. 
> 
> Stories are incredibly important to people. Asami talks a little bit about it in this chapter, but it goes much deeper than that. Maybe I'll have her wax poetic on it in-universe a bit in the future. 
> 
> In the meantime, for those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr, something truly historic is happening right now and I urge everyone to consider joining forces with those fighting the good fight. I assume anyone reading this is interested in stories that include LGBT+ people. The power of stories, the power of fiction is incredible, and that power should be responsibly used. 
> 
> This is (probably) the only time I'll address it in my fic, but I encourage everyone to go to wedeservedbetter.com and see if it's something you want to support. You can also head over to https://www.classy.org/fundraise?fcid=625415 to donate to the Trevor Project to help LGBT youth in trouble. 
> 
> In light of these events, though I had already decided I was up to around a 97% chance that Korrasami would be endgame, I've decided to make that a solid 100%. I've been making claims on Tumblr that people choose to write their stories the way they do and if they can't figure out a way to give a character a decent ending, they're not good writers. So I'm putting my proverbial money where my mouth is and writing the story I want to write- one where my two favorite characters find a happy ending together, even if it means more work to make it work.


	19. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami talked after the scuffle and.... shipping? Nahhhh....

_Asami looked around, wincing at the bite of the wind on her face. She and several other Kikuk women were huddled in a group, sitting in the thin layer of snow over the permafrost. She was trembling, but her furs were keeping her warm. She was afraid._

_A familiar voice called out over the soft cry of the wind. “Get them to the ship!”_

_Several men appeared to force the women to their feet, marching them forward, towards where the shore must be, but Asami was too busy trying to find the source of the voice. “Father?” She ripped her arm free of one of the men and stormed towards the voice. There, in an outfit from the history books, was her father. “ **Father! What are you doing**?”_

_Hiroshi glared at her. “Tatsuo, get this savage out of my face!”_

_One of the men grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. “ **Father! No! Stop this**!” Asami kicked the man’s knee and ripped her arm out of his grip, stumbling into the snow. _

_As she pulled herself to her feet, another man stepped up and punched her in the side of the eye, sending her sprawling back to the frozen ground. She opened her eyes, but her vision was cloudy and distorted. The man who had hit her leaned in close, his breath hot on her face. “Don’t ever do that again.”_

_She tried to regain her feet, but a wave of nausea kept her down. There was a distant shout and the man stood up, growling. Asami pulled herself to her knees, trying to focus on what was happening, willing her eyes to start making sense again. A man in face paint. Kuruk? He was spinning those balls. Balls with tails. Foxes? One by one the men who worked for Hiroshi fell. Asami blinked hard, her vision finally clearing up enough for her to look around for her father._

_The scene was chaotic. The warrior in face paint was shouting as he felled captor after captor. The women were fighting back against those still standing. Hiroshi was nowhere to be seen. Sudden silence fell as the fighting stopped. All the men were subdued and the women were checking each other for injury. Kuruk took a deep breath and turned to walk towards Asami. As he got closer, Asami realized that it wasn’t Kuruk at all. “Korra?”_

_Korra pulled Asami up and engulfed her in a hug. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that made Asami’s head spin again. Korra pulled back from the kiss to examine Asami’s face and eye. “ **I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner**.” _

_Asami shook her head gently. “ **I’m just happy you’re here now**.”_

_Korra smiled, cupping Asami’s cheek in one hand and snaking the other around her waist. As she leaned in for another kiss, Asami saw motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the man from the derekludaav, drawing a pistol from one of the men on the ground. “Kaukro-kruvd!” He aimed and pulled the trigger._

 

 

 

Asami woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed of furs. She tried to slow the pounding of her heart with slow, deep breathing. As she calmed, she remembered the previous night and glanced to the side to see Korra still sitting next to the wall of her room, unmoving. “Korra?” she whispered, wondering if the woman was actually awake. She was sitting with her legs crossed, but her back straight, with no sign of tension in her face. One of the books Asami had brought with her from Republic City was sitting open at Korra’s knee.

 

Asami curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek on one knee so she could watch the Kikuk woman and wait until she was either tired enough to return to sleep or Korra opened her eyes. She let her eyes wander as she tried to recall the details of her dream.

_Most of the dream is straight-forward. I’m afraid of that man hurting me. Kuruk’s tale was fresh in my head and I put myself and Korra in the main parts because… well, I like her._ Asami’s eyes scanned Korra’s face, taking in the slope of her brows, the turn of her nose, the curve of her lips. She flushed as she remembered those lips pressed against hers in the dream. _I definitely like her. The only thing I don’t understand is why my father was there._

 

She sighed and continued watching Korra just in time to notice the slight change in Korra’s breathing. She averted her eyes to make it less obvious she’d been staring as Korra’s eyes opened.

 

“ **Asami? Why are you awake**?”

 

Asami shrugged.  “ **Bad…. What is the word for when you see things while you sleep**?”

 

“ **A** loxo?”

 

“Loxo. **Bad dream**.”

 

“ **Tell me about it**?” Korra suggested.

 

Asami felt the heat in her cheeks rise again as she remembered the way Korra’s arms felt around her. She shifted slightly and countered, “ **What were you doing**?”

 

“Ee… **thinking**?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I’ve seen some people do that. I hear it helps ease the mind and spirit**.”

 

Korra grinned. “ **We’re more alike than we realize**.”

 

Asami moved to sit next to Korra and picked up the book. “ **What were you looking at**?” Asami recognized it as a book she’d brought full of pictures of every-day life in Republic City. She’d been planning to use it to answer questions about her own home if she was asked.

 

“ **This is your home**?”

 

Asami nodded, tracing her thumb along the lines of an image showing the tall buildings of downtown, towering over the Satomobiles and people on the street. “ **These buildings are for work, not living though**.”

 

Korra shifted so she was sitting comfortably with her shoulder pressed against Asami’s. “ **What is it like**?”

 

“ **Busy. Loud. Many people in one place, all doing different things**.” Asami covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her.

 

“ **Do you want to go back to sleep**?”

 

“ **No. Not yet** ,” Asami replied, curling up against Korra’s side and resting her head on her shoulder. “ **I dreamed about Kuruk, but then he was you. Then that man who threw the rock…** ”

 

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami’s shoulder. “ **Shhh… I understand. You’re safe**.”

 

“ **What happens next**?”

 

Korra thought for a moment. “ **My father and I will have to decide whether to continue the** xakadunarro **or ask Kiddro to leave early. If their presence is putting Kavkaiav, or any of our people, at risk, they must leave. If we find the man, he will have to be punished. If we decide that Unalaq is at fault for any of it, there could be** lokoldikkaavk.”

 

“Lokol…dikkaavk?”

 

“ **They’d have to be punished**.”

 

“ **How**?”

 

“ **It is hard for Kavkaiav to demand things because we are not close to the other villages, but we could limit trade with Kiddro. Stop visiting them. Make them come here where we are stronger. If Unalaq is lying, I could also refuse to marry Desna. It… would be inconvenient, but I won’t have the son of a** uvkiarro **as Kavkaiav’s next chief**.” Korra paused. “ **But this all depends on what we find out about last night. We have no proof**.”

 

Asami yawned again. “ **If you had chosen a** kuvkohakdaalo **, which would you want to see? Can you tell me the story**?”

 

The corner of Korra’s mouth curled up. “ **How about one that is not a** kuvkohakdaalo? **Do you mind**?”

 

When Korra felt Asami’s head move against her shoulder in a clear “no,” she started speaking, slowly, softly, and with a pronounced cadence that sounded like poetry.

 

**_The little girl was lost on the ice._ **

**_She had behaved poorly,_ **

**_and the wind would not carry her voice._ **

**_Her song was silent._ **

**_All around her was snow._ **

**_She grew hungry._ **

**_Weary._ **

**_Sad._ **

**_Her feet grew numb and she fell._ **

**_She had no strength to stand._ **

**_She thought of her mother and father,_ **

**_The ones who came before,_ **

**_And the ones to come after._ **

**_And as she closed her eyes to sleep,_ **

**_She felt herself lifted from the ground._ **

**_The spirit Nagakarualo lifted and carried the girl back home._ **

**_Her village had been so worried._ **

**_Her parents thanked Nagakarualo_ **

**_And the little girl promised to be more careful._ **

 

Asami smiled softly, letting the words wash over her until she drifted back to sleep.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is all of us, dreaming of being in a cheesy romance novel with Korra and having nightmares about stray bullets finding a target shaped like a queer girl.


	20. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: It's been a while, so let's do a better recap- Unalaq's village, Kiddro, is in town for trade and celebration, including Korra's betrothed, Desna and his sister Eska who has her eye on Nuktuk. The Kiddro performers did a dance that incited violence against Mako, Nuktuk, and Asami. Mako was injured, and after the brothers returned to their own homes, Korra and Asami spent the night in Asami's room. Asami was frightened and asked her to stay.

“Ko vo xairuak kuk ru ruakkol koiro. Orro uxuad koil.” Asami stirred beneath the furs draped over her. She could hear the words, but in the fog of sleep, she could not understand them, only that it was Korra speaking.

“Xaik vo koxon kuk xaik ovkratiol a naa, Korra. **I just came to tell you that the chiefs are waiting for you and it might be wise not to** lodulkol rok **.”** Sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, Asami noticed that Korra was standing at her doorway, speaking to someone in the hall. After a moment, she placed the voice as Senna’s and started understanding some of the words being used. Korra let the furs fall back into place over the opening and turned toward Asami, smiling gently when she noticed that Asami was awake.

 

“ **Good morning. Did you sleep well?”** Korra kneeled at Asami’s side and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. The intimacy of the gesture was lost on the still groggy Asami who simply nodded with a yawn. “ **I hope you do not mind that I moved you to your furs after you fell asleep. I thought it would be better**.”

 

Images of Korra nestled in behind her, sleeping, flashed through her imagination. “ **Did you sleep**?”

 

“ **A little**.” Korra frowned. “ **I have to go talk to the chiefs about what we will do next. I hope you will not be angry if I ask you not to come or listen**.”

 

Asami blinked. “ **I—no. Of course not. Can I ask why**?”

 

“ **I do not have time, but I will explain after. I will send someone with food**.” Korra stood, offering a tight smile, and left.  

 

Asami busied herself with her morning routine before settling in with her notebook. She wrote as much about her dream and the events of the night as she could remember, and before she knew it, Nuktuk was standing at her entryway with two hot bowls of stew.

 

“ **Good morning, Asami**!”

 

Asami smiled. “ **Good morning, Nuktuk. How is Mako**?”

 

Nuktuk stepped inside, handing a bowl to Asami before sitting across from her with his own. “ **He is well. Kya is watching him, but Korra said you needed** dankukvav.”

 

“Dankukvav?”

 

“ **Someone to sit with or talk to. Also food**!” He grinned and started eating his food, encouraging her to do so as well.

 

“ **So, Nuktuk… are you here to protect me or keep me from listening in**?”

 

Nuktuk frowned in thought. “ **Listening to what**?”

 

“ **Korra said she was talking to the chiefs about what to do about last night. She asked me not to listen and said she would send someone with food… so I think you are either here to make me feel safer because she thinks I am afraid and she cannot be here herself, or you are here to stop me from listening**.”

 

Nuktuk looked at her for a moment before smiling. “ **You are very smart… but I do not know. Korra did not tell me. She just told me to bring you food and stay until she was done**.”

 

Asami returned to her stew. “ **What do you think will happen**?”

 

“ **I do not know. I hope they find the** davulkavuk.”

 

“ **Are you afraid**?” she asked quietly. She glanced up at him, gauging his body language.

 

He frowned in thought again and seemed to be having trouble putting his thoughts into words. Whether it was because he couldn’t explain or couldn’t think of simple enough words for Asami to understand, she couldn’t tell. “ **Afraid of _him_? No. He is gone now. I do not think he will come back. Not with Korra and the Chief looking for him. I am… sad and angry about the way people will act now though. I worry that things will be different**.”

 

“ **Different**?”

 

“Kiddro **is not as nice as** Kavkaiav. **As long as they are here** …” he trailed off.

 

Asami nodded. “ **Well, Korra said they could send them home. Maybe she will tell them to leave. Can she do that**?”

 

Nuktuk snorted into his stew and muttered, “ **Korra can do anything**.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “ **Anything**?”

 

Nuktuk’s eyes widened. “ **I—She—I mean she is very** kolkiukad **. People listen to her. You know she** davxuavdi **me to run through the village with no furs on when we were children.”**

Asami smirked. **“I do not think it took much to make you do that.”** She paused for a moment. “ **Are you still angry with her?”**

 

He slumped slightly. “ **I cannot stay angry at her for long. I know she is trying to do the right thing**.”

 

“ **She does not trust Eska**.”

 

“ **No…”** Nuktuk paused and frowned. **“And there is truth to what she said. You saw what happened last night. Marrying me would not be the obvious choice when there are more acceptable men available**.”

 

“ **Do you want to marry her**?”

 

He shrugged. “ **It does not matter. If she chooses me, I will marry her. There is no reason for me to worry about whether I want to or not. It will not change anything**.”

 

“ **But if you did not want to, there is nothing that could be done? You could not make yourself seem less desirable or tell her you do not want to marry her**?”

 

Nuktuk scoffed. “ **I think telling her I did not want to marry her would make her want me more**.”

 

“ **What about Korra? You said she could do anything. Maybe she can tell Eska to pick someone else**.”

 

Asami watched his face harden. “ **I do not need Korra to take care of me**.”

 

“ **I did not mean—I am just trying to learn. I am sorry** ,” she replied, reaching over to put a hand on his knee in apology. “ **This is very different from how we marry**.”

 

Nuktuk froze for a moment. “ **You… you still do not know**.” He chuckled and gently removed her hand from his knee. “ **You know many of our words, but there is more to learn about how we talk**.”

 

“ **I—what do you mean**?”

 

“ **... Are you trying to convince me not to marry Eska because _you_ want to marry me**?”

 

“Oh! No… **no, I am sorry if I—that was not—** ”

 

Nuktuk laughed and held up his hands to interrupt her. “ **Asami, stop. I did not think you wanted to marry me. I just mean that touching, like when you put your hand on my knee, is something we do when we are interested in someone.** Ov davddaav **who and where and how you touch, it can mean different things**.”

 

“ **We—my people—touch like that to show that we are sorry or to show we understand the other person’s pain, but usually only with people we are at least friendly with.”**

 

“ **Well, now you know and you won’t go around offering to marry everyone in Kavkaiav** ,” he laughed.

 

The memory of Korra’s hand in hers atop Korra’s knee surfaced in Asami’s mind and she could feel her cheeks burn. “ **So what exactly _does_ that mean**?”

 

Nuktuk glanced at her and made a valiant but ultimately futile attempt to stifle his grin. “ **Learned a little too late, yes? Just now, with just the two of us here, in this room where you sleep, your hand on my knee would mean you are interested in me. If we had already agreed to** daildakol **—** ”

 

“Daildakol?” Asami interrupted.

 

“Ee… **before you marry. You test to see if you are happy. Some meet during the** xakadunarro **or only during the Great Hunt. If a woman is interested in a boy, she will let him know, and they can agree to date. If they are happy, they can marry at the Hunt**.”

 

“ **Wait, so they both have to say yes? Then why can Eska—because she is a chief’s daughter**?”

 

Nuktuk nodded. “ **That and because her father is powerful. But if we were already dating, then your hand on my knee in the room where you sleep would be an invitation to share your bed**.” Nuktuk grinned. “ **So… who was it? Mako? Desna? Well, Desna is already chosen and he is not really your friend, so probably not him**.”

 

Asami cleared her throat and gathered her composure. “ **It will just have to be my secret**.”

 

Nuktuk groaned. “ **We are friends, yes? You can tell me**.”

 

Asami chuckled. “ **We are. But it is more fun to see you like this**.”

 

He huffed and crossed his arms just as the furs at Asami’s door were pushed aside. “ **Korra! Korra, Asami is keeping a secret**.”

 

Asami felt her cheeks burn hot again as Korra stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at her. “ **She is?** ” she asked playfully.

 

“ **Tell her to tell me who** —”

 

“ **No**!” Asami interrupted, trying to come up with a reason. “ **Thank you for the food and teaching me, Nuktuk, but you should go check on Mako**.”

 

Nuktuk laughed again and raised his hands in defeat. He stood, picked up the bowls he had brought and headed for the door, but just before he disappeared, he poked his head back in and said, “ **she** orronono addold u tiorti’iv,” before disappearing.

 

The two women stared at each other as his laughter faded down the hall. “ **You what**?” “ **I what**?” they both asked at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we were supposed to get back to plot, but Korra had to go do her thing and Nuktuk is too fun to cut off.
> 
> The translations in this one are not really spoilery, so I'm just going to list them below, but if you don't want to know what they were saying, don't read it!
> 
> “Ko vo xairuak kuk ru ruakkol koiro. Orro uxuad koil.” “I didn’t want to leave her alone. She was frightened.”  
> Xaik vo koxon kuk xaik ovkratiol a naa,- You don’t have to explain yourself to me  
> Lodulkol rok- roughly, make them wait  
> Dankukvav- roughly, company  
> Davulkavuk- an insult similar to ‘asshole’  
> Kolkiukad -persuasive  
> Davxuavdi -convinced  
> Ov davddaav - depending  
> Daildakol - roughly, to date or court someone  
> Xakadunarro- the small meeting between two villages for trade  
> orronono addold u tiorti’iv - roughly, offered herself to someone, with the connotation of inviting a sexual relationship


	21. Unakraik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After meeting with the chiefs of Kiddro and Kavkaiav, Korra returned to Asami's room just in time for Nuktuk to drop a scandalous tidbit of information.

Asami closed her eyes and tried to work out what had just happened. Nuktuk said something that she didn’t understand and Korra reacted… was she shocked? Surprised? Upset? _Ugh what did he say? I’m sure it was something about me touching someone. This is bad. Very bad._

 

Korra’s voice filtered through Asami’s thoughts. “ **I can see you thinking**.”

 

Asami opened her eyes to see Korra still standing in front of her, a smirk on her lips. “ **I was… trying to find the words he used. I do not know what he said**.”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “ **You do not know**?”

 

“ **I- He** —” Asami drew a deep breath and steadied herself. “ **We were talking about some of the ways you talk without words. It seems some of the things I… have been doing do not mean the same thing I thought it meant**.”

 

“ **Oh**.” Korra dropped her gaze for a moment before looking back up. “ **I… I am going… Kiddro is leaving. I am going to watch them leave… To make sure there is no trouble**.”

 

Asami studied her for a moment. “ **That is not what you came here to say**.”

 

“ **What**?” Korra furrowed her brow in confusion.

 

“ **If you were planning on leaving again so soon, you would have asked Nuktuk to stay. If you thought there would be trouble, you would want him and me both to be here where you would know we are safe**.”

 

“ **I—** ” Korra shut and opened her mouth before finally clamping it shut with a pout.

 

Asami smiled softly. “ **If you do not want to stay, I understand. You must be tired from last night, and I know you must have other things to do than watching me. You do not have to lie to leave… but I am not asking you to go, either**.”

 

Korra thought for a moment, then sighed. “ **You are right. That is not why I am here. Kiddro _is_ leaving, though.** ”

 

“ **Why are you here**?”

 

Korra tilted her head. “ **You are my responsibility. I am supposed to keep an eye on you. More than that, though, I want to be here**.”

 

“ **I do enjoy talking to you. I did not mean to… well… what Nuktuk said. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable. I know you and Desna—”**

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I am not marrying Desna**.”

 

“ **I—oh. That was… much happened at your meeting**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Would you like to go for a walk? I know you must be tired of sitting in here all day**.”

 

“ **Of course**.” Asami pulled on a few extra layers, her gloves, and her heavy coat, checked to make sure she had her notebook and pen, and followed Korra. Once they were both bundled up, Korra led her outside. The scene was far less than the calm Asami had become accustomed to. It seemed there were people everywhere, some standing around waiting, others walking briskly from place to place. There was an underlying tension that Asami was certain wasn’t just her imagination. “ **Are the Kiddro upset about leaving**?”

 

“ **Probably. Some are friends or lovers who will not see each other again until the Hunt or the next** xakadunarro **, if there is one**.” Korra sighed heavily. “ **I could not let them stay. Not while they are a threat to my family. They should be on their way soon. Father will watch over them**.” She nodded at a group of people talking to Tonraq.

 

“ **He does not look happy**.”

 

“ **Probably not**.” Korra led Asami down towards the fishing grounds. There were fewer people here, mostly collecting food. “ **We did not complete the trade between our villages before cancelling the** xakadunarro **. The Kiddro came for nothing. We will not get the things we need from them and they will not get what they came for.** ” They continued walking past the bay and out of earshot of the others.

 

“ **It sounds like a difficult decision to make**.”

 

Korra stopped abruptly, turning towards Asami. “ **It was not. They attacked my brother. I will put the safety of my family above anything else. Between the rock thrower, the** kuvkohakdaalo **, Eska courting Nuktuk, and Unalaq claiming no knowledge of it all, they are a threat to my family. I will not let them have the chance**.” She looked away and added softly, “ **I just hope this does not kill us**.”

 

“ **Kill you? Will they fight you**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **Not like that. I—”** Korra looked back up at Asami, but froze midsentence. “ **Asami… stay calm, do not turn around. Just slowly get behind me**.”

 

Asami felt the blood drain from her face when Korra’s words registered. She did as Korra asked, and heard a low growl as she started to move. Once she was behind Korra, she turned to see two wolves baring their teeth. Korra extended her arm towards the animals as if to calm them. “ **You are far from your homes,** Unakraik **. What has you so angry?** ”

 

The wolves flattened their ears, their growls becoming louder and more threatening. They advanced on Korra slowly, increasing the distance between one another to attack from different sides. Korra raised her other hand, attempting to keep their attention on her. “ **Asami, when I tell you, I want you to run for the fishing grounds. Tell them to bring their spears**.”

 

“ **What about y—”**

 

“ **GO**!” One of the wolves jumped at Korra and she spun with the pounce, using the wolf’s momentum to throw it away from the direction Asami needed to run. The wolf’s impact sent a cloud of powdered snow into the air as it collided with a snow bank.

 

Asami took the opening and ran towards the handful of people near the bay. She didn’t get far. She was suddenly knocked face-down onto the ice, her momentum taking her and the wolf another few feet before she stopped sliding. She screamed, feeling the wolf taking hold of her coat and trying to rip it to pieces.

 

The weight on her back lifted and she scrambled forward, hoping to reach the safety of the Kavkaiav fishers. She pulled herself to her feet and took off running again, glancing over her shoulder to see where the wolf had gone. Instead, she saw Korra bear-hugging the second wolf from behind as though she had simply picked it up off Asami’s back. It was thrashing in her arms, and the first wolf was slowly regaining its feet.

 

Asami pushed herself to run faster until she was certain her voice would carry over the wind and waves of the shore. She spotted Kassuq, the father whose son had been pulled into the water. “ **HELP! Korra needs help! Bring your spears!** ”

 

The workers snapped into action, grabbing whatever weapons they had nearby and rushing in her direction, but Asami was once again tackled onto the ice. Her head bounced off the ground and her vision blurred. She tried to curl into a ball to protect herself, but she couldn’t roll to her side. Another scream tore from her throat when she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She tried bucking the wolf off, but it was too heavy.

 

A shout rang out from what seemed like miles away before the weight atop her fell still. She felt it being dragged off of her back before she was rolled over by one of the fishers. “ **Korra** …”

 

“ **Quiet now. They are helping Korra. You need to see Kya**.”

 

Asami narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the man above her. “Kassuq?”

 

“ **Yes. You are safe now**.”

 

“Korra?” Asami tried to sit up, but Kassuq was there to hold her still.

 

“ **You are hurt. I will carry you**.”

 

He put one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her shoulders and lifted her in his arms. She bit back the yelp of pain in her shoulder as he hoisted her. She instinctively curled in towards Kassuq’s body, seeking out the heat as the cold seeped into her body. Then, all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real translations, only words that don't exist in English. And no, Unakraik is not the Kikuk word for wolf.
> 
> Bite-sized chapter is even more bite-sized than normal. I'm going to start trying to do a chapter a week and see how a deadline works for me!


	22. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami were attacked by KILLER WOLVES. Or something. 
> 
> Also I am so sorry.

The next thing she knew, Asami could feel the side of her face burning, a stabbing pain in her shoulder, and soreness all over. She opened her eyes as Kassuq tried to lay her down in Kya’s hut. “ **How** —”

 

Kya hushed her. “ **Be still. I don’t want to hurt you more**.”

 

“Korra?”

 

“ **I’m here, Asami** ,” Korra’s voice called from her other side. “ **Now be still. We have to take your coat off.** ” Asami’s disorientation faded and she saw Korra take Kassuq’s place as Kya rolled her onto her uninjured side. She heard a tearing sound and felt a pull on her arm.

 

“ **Wait, my coat**!”

 

Korra reached out just in time to hold Asami still. “ **Asami, look at me**.”

 

Asami stopped squirming and looked at Korra. She had two scratches across her face, one slicing through her eyebrow. Asami started to lift her hand, but Korra caught it and held her down. “ **I’m fine. Listen. Your coat is** kodhatiodo **. It’s in pieces. Kya has to take it off so she can treat the bite**.”

 

“ **Bite**?”

 

Korra nodded, holding Asami’s arm up gently so Kya could cut the sleeve away. “ **Your hood protected your neck, but it bit your shoulder instead. We have to get the clothes away so Kya can clean and fix it**.”

 

Asami started to nod, but stopped with a sharp intake of breath when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. “ **Is it bad**?”

 

Korra set Asami’s arm down on the table and held her torso still while Kya worked behind her, cutting the layers of her clothing away from her shoulder.  “ **You’ll live** ,” Korra replied, smiling softly.

 

Asami’s chuckle turned into a grimace. “ **That’s not very comforting. My face is burning**.”  Korra nodded, her hand hovering over the side of Asami’s face, finally settling for pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“ **It was such a pretty face before you fell on it** ,” Korra replied with mock sincerity.  

 

Kya laughed from behind Asami’s back. “ **As though your ‘pretty face’ isn’t going to scar, Korra**?”

 

Korra grinned. “ **I hope it does. Warriors should have scars**.”

 

“ **The best warriors don’t get hit. This is going to hurt, Asami**.” Asami tried to brace herself, but the cold running over her now bare shoulder felt like liquid fire. The lower parts of her body, those not stabilized by Korra, curled up as she cried out through gritted teeth. Tears flowed hot from eyes squeezed shut.

 

Korra reached down and grabbed her hand. Asami squeezed it hard enough to make Korra wince. The pain gradually faded to a dull throb as Kya continued to work and Asami opened her eyes again. “ **I didn’t think it was that bad**.” She caught Korra’s worried glance up at Kya. “ **What? What’s wrong**?”

 

“ **Nothing, nothing. You’ll be fine once Kya is done. It’s just… I’m sorry**.”

 

“ **What? Sorry for what**?”

 

“ **For not protecting you**.”

 

Asami scoffed and winced again at Kya’s insistent poking, prodding, and pressure. “ **I’m not holding you responsible for some animals who thought I might taste good.** ”

 

“ **They weren’t animals. Not like the ones in your books. They were** Unakraik **. I’m not sure how to explain, but they’re stronger, smarter. They wanted you. As soon as you ran, they chased. They didn’t care about me except that I was in the way. I tried to keep them from you. I’m sorry. This is all my fault**.” Asami watched in confusion as tears fell from Korra’s eyes too.

 

“ **Korra, it’s not your fault. How could it be? Anyway, you saved me. You pulled it off of me before it could do worse**.”

 

Kya interrupted again. “ **Sorry, Asami, but this is going to hurt again. I have something you can bite down on if that will help**.”

 

“ **No, thank you. Just… go ahead**.” Asami braced herself again, squeezing Korra’s hand tight as Kya’s treatment caused her to cry out in pain again. As the spike of pain passed, again settling into a constant throb, Asami tried to muffle her sobs.

 

“ **Sorry, Mother. I just heard** ,” Mako said as he and an older woman pushed through the furs at the main entrance. Mako paused, seeing Asami on the table, but walked around behind her to Kya’s side. “ **I was helping Tonraq. What can I do?** ”

 

“ **I need the** udavad. **It was** Unakraik,” she replied quietly.

 

Asami watched Korra’s eyes tracking what she assumed to be Mako’s movements through the hut. The older woman, Katara, Asami remembered, laid a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “ **Be strong** , Korra,” she whispered.

 

Korra nodded slightly, and when she looked back at Asami, she smiled softly. “ **You don’t need to be ashamed of your tears. You are strong and brave, and even the strongest warrior would cry in your position**.”

 

“ **She’s right**. Unakraik… **well, you’re lucky Kassuq got you here as fast as he did** ,” Kya added, pressing on Asami’s wound again.

 

“ **Is it supposed to be that color**?” Mako asked. He was quickly shushed by Kya. Katara walked around the table to help Kya and Mako.

 

“ **Why don’t you tell us the story of the** frog prince, Asami? **I think they would love to hear it too**.”

 

Asami chuckled through her tears. “ **You are not doing very well at distracting me, since that’s obviously what you’re trying to do**.”

 

Korra acted as though she was shocked and hurt by Asami’s accusation. “ **Distracting? Me? No… you know how much I loved that story**.”

 

“ **You did ask me to tell it three times** ,” Asami smiled. “ **But I think Kya’s teaching Mako some valuable information about** Unakraik **treatment, so it’s probably best not to distract them**.”

 

Korra glanced up at the healers and smiled back down at Asami. “ **You’re probably right. You wouldn’t want them accidentally cutting your arm off or something.** ”

 

“ **I heard that** ,” Mako replied.

 

Korra grinned at Asami. “ **How about if I tell you a story instead**?”

 

Asami nodded, squeezing Korra’s hand and her own eyes shut again as the pain spiked. Mako took over keeping Asami still, freeing up Korra’s other hand. She used it to wipe some of Asami’s tears away. “ **Many ages ago, there was a… what is the word you used? For the ones that do good**?”

 

“Hero.”

 

“ **Yes** , hero. **There was a** hero **named** Nerakaoiv **. She was** Daklo **. They live by the sea. The** Daklo **had lost many to the ocean and the ice, so she was trying to find out why. She sat at the water’s edge, waiting, until finally the** duvdano Dolkovoluro **appeared**.”

 

“ **Hold on,** Asami,” Kya interrupted. Asami nodded in response. Her shoulder and neck both felt as though Kya was stabbing her with searing hot metal. She cried and whimpered. She slowly returned to manageable levels of pain and could hear Katara murmuring behind her. She felt Korra’s fingers running through her hair and Korra’s hand holding hers. She opened her eyes to see Korra’s face turn from worry to relief with a sigh.

 

“ **It’s too much. It hurts too much** ,” she sobbed.

 

“ **I know. I’m sorry. You are doing so well, though. Do you want me to finish the story**?”

 

Asami nodded, sniffling, so Korra continued. “ **The** duvdano **was angry. She had been taking the Daklo fishers because someone had** dallanki **her mate. He had turned evil until he attacked Dolkovoluro herself. She had to destroy him, and her grief was so great that storms battered the shore. Then she turned her anger to the Daklo, certain that one of them had caused it. Nerakaoiv convinced Dolkovoluro to let her find the one responsible and to stop taking the Daklo. After much effort, Nerakaoiv found the person responsible. He was a** kaldaolo. **Nerakaoiv had to fight through his** dallanki Unakraik, **but eventually destroyed him, and Dolkovoluro was satisfied**.”

 

“ **One more time, Asami,** ” Kya said. This time though, rather than staying isolated to her shoulder, the pain spread throughout her body. Her body stiffened and jerked as she screamed, and it was all Mako and Korra could do to keep her still enough that she didn’t aggravate her wounds. Suddenly, she fell limp.

 

“Asami? Asami?!”

 

“ **She’s still breathing. Give her a moment, Korra**.”

 

“ **Asami? I need you to open your eyes. Can you hear me**?”

 

“ **Korra, no. You can’t**.”

 

“ **He’s right, Korra**.”

 

Asami could barely make out the words, and struggled to understand. She squirmed on the table, trying to get her bearings, and the room went silent.

 

“ **Asami? You need to open your eyes**.” She groaned and shifted again, but finally forced her eyes open. She blinked, not understanding what she was looking at for a moment. Mako was holding Korra back from the table. Korra looked like she was ready to throw him across the room like she did the wolf. Katara was looking into her eyes from over her head. Katara smiled at her. “ **Good girl. Good girl**.”

 

Korra pulled free of Mako’s grip and took her place at Asami’s side, taking Asami’s hand in her own. Asami swallowed hard. “ **What happened**?”

 

“ **They got it all. We weren’t sure, but you’re… you’re good now. That was the worst of it** ,” Korra replied, brushing Asami’s hair back again.

 

“ **I don’t… what do you mean ‘all’**?”

 

Kya shushed her again. “ **It doesn’t matter. I still have some work to do, but it won’t hurt nearly as much**.”

 

Asami winced a bit at the tug and pull she could feel in her shoulder, but the pain from before was largely gone. Kya finished and Korra helped her sit up. “ **How do you feel**?”

 

“ **Better. My face still hurts a little, but my shoulder… I can’t even feel it**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **If it starts hurting, let me know and I’ll replace the** ovkailkal.”

 

“ **You’re taking her** , Korra?” Katara asked.

 

“ **Yes, Grandmother. I’ll take care of her**.”

 

“ **Make sure that care includes her shoulder** ,” Kya smirked.

 

Korra glared at Kya over Asami’s shoulder. “ **Lots of rest, Asami. You should try not to use that shoulder for a while** ,” Katara added. She put her hand on Korra’s cheek. “ **And you… be careful**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **I know**.”

 

Korra helped Asami to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. Asami put her uninjured arm around Korra’s shoulders to steady herself, and Kya draped a blanket around them to help Asami stay warm now that her coat was ruined and her many layers of tops were missing a shoulder. “ **Do you need help getting home**?” Mako asked, handing the remaining shreds of Asami's coat to Korra.

 

“ **I’ve got it. But… thank you, Mako. For everything** ,” Korra replied. Asami was largely capable of walking herself to the chief’s hut, but she didn’t want to fight the support, and soon enough, Korra was helping her through the fur door to her room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the end's a little rushed, and maybe I'll fix it before I post the next chapter, but.... I'm like 120% over my chapter word-count and I just needed to get this out.


	23. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Asami almost died!!! Also Korra is getting really bad at keeping secrets.

Korra helped Asami sit on her pile of furs prompting a chuckle from the injured woman. “ **Korra… it’s my shoulder. I can sit down by myself**.”

 

Korra straightened and tilted her head quickly, a habit Asami had decided must be the equivalent of a shrug. “ **You weren’t upset when we were walking over here** ,” she smiled.

 

Asami pulled the blanket around her tighter, hoping to hide the blush she was sure was forming on her cheeks.

 

“ **Stay right there, yes**?”

 

“ **I’m not going anywhere**.”

 

Korra disappeared from the room and Asami settled in with her notebook. She’d barely started writing about the day’s events when Korra returned with a small pile of dark furs and a bowl. “ **What’s that**?”

 

“ **You need a coat. Until we can get you one made, you can use these**.” Korra held the items up, two tunics and a heavy coat, all in the same dark furs that Korra wore.

 

“ **Thank you, Korra. That’s very… good of you. I don’t think I will need more than the coat, though**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **I brought something for your face, too**.” She sat on her knees in front of Asami with the bowl. “ **It will help the healing**.”

 

Asami eyed the bowl warily. “ **Your healing tends to hurt**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **This won’t. Well… as long as it doesn’t get in your eye**.”

 

Asami closed her book and leaned forward. “ **A lot has happened in the last day. Are these** xakadunarro **always so… busy**?”

 

Korra grinned, dipping her fingers into the green goo in her bowl. She started applying it to the scrapes along the side of Asami’s face as gently as she could. “ **Not like this, no. You are lucky you didn’t break your nose**.”

 

Asami could feel the burn of her damaged skin fading everywhere that Korra touched, around her eye socket and down her cheek. As she watched Korra studiously apply the salve, she felt the burn rise in her cheeks for an entirely different reason. _Too close. Too close. Don’t do anything stupid, Sato._ She turned her eyes away then closed them altogether.

 

“ **Did I hurt you**?” Korra asked quietly. Asami opened her eyes in shock. Korra’s hand was hovering near her cheek, her face so close Asami swore she could feel her breath.

 

“ **No! …No. It feels great**.” _Really? ‘It feels great?’ Stop acting like a schoolgirl and do your job._ _The Unakraik, whatever they were keeping Korra from doing in Kya’s hut, the people upset about Kiddro leaving, trade arrangements… pick a topic!_ “ **So… you’re not marrying Desna**?”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow as she leaned in to apply the salve to the spot on Asami’s cheekbone close to her ear. “ **Everything that’s happened in the last day and that’s your first question**?” She sat back on her heels, scraped the excess salve from her fingers on the side of the bowl, and added quietly, “ **You almost died**.”

 

Asami felt a wave of clarity wash over her like a splash of cold water. Korra was avoiding her eyes, looking instead at her lap where she held the bowl with both hands. “ **You were afraid for me**.”

 

“ **I… It’s my fault. My fault you’re here. My fault you were in danger in the first place. I couldn’t protect you, and then you were almost** dallanki **too**.”

 

 _I wonder if this “dallanki” is some sort of sickness… like rabies. If certain animals carry it and it’s transmitted to humans, it could cause death._ “ **You can’t control the animals, Korra. It’s not your fault. They were sick**.”

 

Korra huffed and looked up. She studied Asami’s face for a moment, then frowned and nodded. “ **I am not marrying Desna. I won’t let Unalaq’s son be the next Chief Kavkaiav. Unalaq is… I know he’s responsible. I cannot prove it, but I know it**.”

 

Asami reached out as if to put her hand on Korra’s knee in sympathy, but paused with her hand hanging awkwardly in mid-air as she remembered Kavkaiav body language. Her fingers curled back into a fist and she dropped her hand in her own lap. “ **Just before the** Unakraik, **you said something about hoping it didn’t kill you**?”

 

Korra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, placing the bowl on the floor before standing and walking to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her stomach, but kept her back toward Asami. “ **I am the last daughter of Kavkaiav. All the children of this** kovoludaav **are boys… except for me. If I don’t give a daughter to Kavkaiav, my family will die out**.”

 

“Korra…” Asami stood and approached her. “ **I… I’m sorry, Korra. I don’t know what it means in Kikuk, but in my home… I would like to give you a** hug, **if that’s…** ” Asami shook her head and wrapped her arms around Korra. Korra shifted a little and returned the gesture, holding her close, but mindful of her injuries.

 

After several moments, Korra sniffled and pulled back from the embrace. “ **It’s a** ‘odloavdo’ **in Kikuk. We use them for comfort and support**.”

 

Asami smiled. “ **Good, because that’s what it means for us too**.” She paused then added, “ **I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. It sounds like a heavy…** um **, well we say** burden to bear.”

 

Korra shook her head, but continued avoiding eye contact. She picked up one of Asami’s books and paged through it absently. “ **I was hoping that it wouldn’t have to come down to me. My mother… she couldn’t have more after me. Then every baby born… well… And it’s not like my life is safe or easy. Every time I… I’m in danger, I feel the weight of all those generations of Kavkaiav, telling me I can’t lose. Not yet**.” She suddenly looked up at Asami. “ **Do you know what that’s like**?”

 

“ **I… No, not exactly. I’m my father’s only child and my mother is… dead, but… I don’t think it’s quite the same. I have** cousins **and my father’s** company **will survive without me**.”

 

“ **Kavkaiav is one of the oldest families of Kikuk. We stretch back to when** **the** Dhuvkav **first brought us here. If we die… it doesn’t happen often. Just once in the last several generations, and that was because of** dallanki, **not children. People just keep dying and** davuronovd **, there aren’t enough to survive alone. If they’re lucky, they’ll get** ukkalko **in another family, brought in as lesser members. If not, they starve because they can’t provide enough food or freeze because they can’t provide enough heat. I can’t let that happen to my family**.”

 

“ **So marrying Desna… that was how you were going to save your family**?”

 

Korra tilted her head in a shrug. “ **It was always supposed to be Desna. It was decided a long time ago. He’s… well, he _wasn’t_ that bad. A means to an end, but… like Kya, she never married. There were too many girls in her generation, so it wasn’t needed, and she was happy about it. She only likes women**.”

 

“ **Is** —” Korra looked up as Asami cut herself off. “ **Sorry, I didn’t mean to… I don’t know the word. Is that… normal? Bad?** ”

 

“ **Bad? Why would it be bad**?”

 

“ **There are some places that don’t like it when women love each other, or men. It’s not like that here**?”

 

“ **No**.” Korra peered at Asami. “ **Do you think it is bad**?”

 

“ **No! No…** um **. It isn’t common, but most people don’t care in my… village. Most people think it’s an old way of thinking. But… we don’t have the issue with not enough children like you do. We probably have too many people**.”

 

“ **We marry to have children and to raise them. It gives men status in the village, but who you like… When we have** xakadunarro **or the Hunt, and we all gather, nobody cares who you** uxaal kok lorudaavk koviorrok uxod **as long as you are not of the same blood**. **It’s like caring if you like** kdoui, ro dalekavu, **or** nolklivo **better**.”

 

“ **But you and Desna** …”

 

“ **He is Kiddro. I am Kavkaiav. Unalaq is Kavkaiav blood, but not Desna**.” _That solidifies the matrilineal argument then._

 

“ **I’m sorry. You were talking about Kya**.”

 

“ **Yes. Kya only likes women, so she never married. I suppose I always knew I would have to, since I have to select the next Chief Kavkaiav, but when I was younger, I wanted to be like Kya. Just… free…. And maybe I could have still had that even married**.”

 

“ **Do you… only like women**?”

 

Korra smiled softly. “ **No. Women, men** , vukrooh, **it makes no difference… I just always hoped I wouldn’t have to stay in one place. I like children, but** …”

 

“ **You like other people’s children**?” Asami offered.

 

Korra chuckled. “ **Yes, I suppose that is it.”** Korra sighed and shut the book in her hand. **“I have so much I am responsible for. If I have to leave suddenly, I don’t want to have to worry about my child… or while I am heavy with child. It would be dangerous.** ”

 

“ **Because you are a warrior**?”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “ **Yes. It’s… all I’ve ever wanted to be**.”

 

“ **That I understand. My father wanted certain things for me, but I didn’t want any of them. Just before I came here, he wanted me to go marry a** prince **instead.”**

 

“ **Like the** frog prince?” Korra asked.

 

Asami nodded with a smile. “ **Yes, except not as handsome. He was everything my father could want for me, but I didn’t.** ”

 

“ **What did you want?** ” Korra prompted, setting the book down.

 

“ **I don’t know the words to explain, but… the same thing as you, really. To be free. To travel. To learn.”** Asami paused and glanced at Korra, but looked away when she saw the intensity of her gaze. She took a deep breath and added, “ **Plus, even though I do like men and women, I’ve always liked women more.** **He didn’t really stand a chance.** ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> xakadunarro's still that visit between tribes for trade. That word's not going away.  
> Unakraik refers to the wolves that attacked our heroines, though it's not the word FOR wolf.  
> kovoludaav- generation, though this is defined a bit more specifically than the "Baby Boomer"/"Millennial" type of generations in our culture  
> dallanki- a complex concept that will eventually be explained better, but for now, you can think of it as a sort of corruption.  
> davuronovd- eventually  
> ukkalko- absorbed/enveloped  
> uxaal kok lorudaavk koviorrok uxod- the more clinical, objective way to say 'having sex with' rather than the many euphemisms they probably (definitely) have.  
> kdoui, ro dalekavu, and nolklivo- mentioned in an earlier chapter, these are the three staples of Kavkaiav diet- seal meat, whitefish, and the sea prunes.  
> vukrooh- a third gender


	24. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Asami was almost eaten by wolves and then there was a deep conversation had about one of Korra's more important roles in her society.

Asami shook her head and sighed, returning to her seat on the furs.

 

Korra frowned. “ **Are you good** , Asami?”

 

“ **Just a little… tired** ,” she replied with a soft smile. “ **It’s not every day you almost die**.”

 

“ **You should sleep then. I will go** ,” Korra said, moving toward the room’s fur flap of a door.

 

“ **I’m actually going to** write **. You don’t have to leave**.” Korra turned to see Asami leaving the space on her good side free for her to sit. “ **Unless you want to, of course**.”

 

“ **Well, you might have questions you need answered** ,” she replied with a grin, settling in next to Asami.

 

“ **I have a lot of them, actually** ,” Asami laughed.

 

Korra picked up Asami’s notebook and opened it.  She still hadn’t learned how to _read_ any of it, but there were many sketches and diagrams inside as well.  “ **Is this me**?” she asked, pointing at a sketch on one of the early pages. Asami had drawn the face paint Korra was wearing when she picked her up from the boat.

 

“ **Yes. From the first day. The Kuruk dancer was wearing it too, yes**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Kuruk started it. After... that, our warriors started wearing it**.”

 

“ **That was a really… big moment for your people, wasn’t it? I don’t have a better word for it in Kikuk** ,” Asami added.

 

Korra inhaled deeply and leaned back on her hands, leaving the notebook open in her lap. “ **It was. We didn’t know to be worried about outsiders. We only had Kikuk and Valkakdo… and after the** kaukro-kruvd, **they didn’t want to risk it again, so we started dressing like Kuruk and trying to scare off visitors**.” Korra paused and looked at Asami.  She sat up and faced her, peering into her eyes. “ **Why are you here**?”

 

“ **I—what do you mean? I told you before, I’m here to learn** ,” Asami replied, confused by the sudden change in conversation and demeanor.

 

“ **No, I mean… was it your idea to just show up on our shore and hope you’d find someone friendly**?”

 

“ **No, of course not.  My… not really a chief, but he set it up.  He asked some of us who wanted to come and I was picked**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **How did he know**?”

 

“ **I don’t know… maybe he knew someone from Valkakdo who could talk to your people**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **We… _I_ set it up**.”

 

“ **You—what? Why**?”

 

Korra sighed and tilted her head quickly in a Kikuk shrug. “ **To save my people**.”

 

“ **I… don’t understand**.”

 

“ **What do your people know of us**?”

 

“ **Nothing, really. Most don’t even know you are down here. Those who do… they have the wrong ideas**.”

 

“ **Like what**?” Korra prompted.

 

“ **Well… they think you kill anyone who lands** ,” Asami paused and added carefully, “ **they think you eat people**.”

 

Korra chuckled to Asami’s relief. “ **Good. It is what we have been telling outsiders for many generations, ever since Kuruk. We wanted them to be afraid of us so they would stay away**.”

 

Asami nodded, understanding the desire to isolate themselves from danger. “ **What changed your mind**?”

 

Korra paused for a moment, but answered, “ **The ice does not protect us anymore. Your boats used to be smashed if they came too close, but now… I have seen boats that treat the ice like an** ukudonovd **instead of dangerous. Boats like the one you were on. If we were going to be forced to meet again, I—we wanted to do it on our own terms. Bring one of you here to learn about you instead of having your warriors show up like the** kaukro-kruvd.”

 

“ **So you brought me here to learn about us**?” Asami chuckled and shook her head. “ **Can’t say I saw that coming. I thought it was the other way around. Is that why you’re so careful about what you tell me? You weren’t sure if I would just go home and tell your secrets to my warriors? And that’s why you told your father you would kill me… if you thought I would**.”

 

Korra nodded, watching Asami carefully.

 

“ **I’m sure there are some who are willing to do that, but not me. I know you have no reason to believe me, but… my work is not** …” she paused with a frown, trying to find the right Kikuk words. “ **I am here to learn, not to hurt. I want to** write **about your people, partly so that there is record so when you change, we can see how, but mostly to see how we are the same and how we are different so we can get along better. My… I call him a** professor, **sort of like my chief, he thinks that your people are the same as the ones we used to be… that we kept changing and growing and yours are stuck in the past**.” Korra frowned, but Asami quickly added, “ **I don’t. I think your isolation and your… different access to resources means you haven’t reached certain points that we talk about, but… that doesn’t mean you’re bad or stupid or _less_. Just different. I think by learning about you and writing about you, I can show them that**.”

 

“ **Is that really what you believe**?”

 

“ **Well… yes. I think your people are smart. You’re… I don’t have the word, but you use what you have. You don’t seem to have a lot of the things we use in everything, so you have to find a different way, but if you had** wood **and** metal **, I think you would use them the same way we do**. **You have some things you do that are… well, we do too. Things we do that don’t really make sense but we do them because it makes us feel better. The only real difference I see is that you’ve had to work so hard just to live that you haven’t had the** …” Asami paused, visibly frustrated at her lack of Kikuk terminology. “ **When people don’t have to worry about eating, they can spend time doing other things like building and making things and… we say** art **and** culture. Technology… science **. You don’t really have that chance since it’s so hard to live here… but if you had the chance, I think you would be just as good as anyone at anything. I don’t think who you are makes you any less than anyone else**.”

 

“ **But your…** professor? **He thinks we are not?”**

 

Asami thought back to some of Raiko’s lectures and the way her own father had scoffed at the so-called savages before she left. “ **Some people think that people are not the same. That we are actually different and have different… that some are smarter or stronger. That we—they are better just because of the color of their skin.** Raiko… **he thinks that your people as adults are no smarter than our children. But it’s just because you are raised differently. He does not know how to fish or navigate in the snow any more than you can** recite Republic City history.” Asami huffed in annoyance at her absent professor. Suddenly an idea formed and clicked in her mind. “ ** _You_ are the one who set it up? Is that why you kept saying it was your fault that I got hurt**?”

 

Korra nodded with a frown. “ **I didn’t know who they were going to send. Many of the other people here did not want an outsider to come, but… yes. You would still be at your home with your father if I hadn’t. You would not be here, getting bitten by the** Unakraik.” Korra looked away as if in shame.

Asami tilted her head to better catch Korra’s eye. “ **I’d rather be here anyway. I wouldn’t miss this for the world**. **But… why are you telling me all this now**?”

 

Korra inhaled deeply as she considered the question. “ **I… I believe you and I do not want to lie to you. You are very clever and it is getting too difficult to tell what you do and do not know and so many secrets I’ve tried to keep that… they aren’t needed. There are still secrets I must keep, but I hope you understand that and if I say no, you will not push. If you are really here to learn and to help, then I think we can help each other better if we are honest. I will tell you what I can and you will do the same**?”

 

“ **I think that’s fair** ,” Asami replied with a smile. “ **So no more running away when I ask questions**?”

 

Korra smiled. “ **No, but if I say I cannot talk about something, you will respect that**?”

 

“ **I will… but I do hope one day you will trust me with anything. I do only want what’s best for you** ,” she answered, holding her hand out to Korra as a handshake. Korra looked at it curiously. “ **Oh… it’s how we show we agree to something.”**

 

Korra held her hand out in a mirror of Asami’s and Asami grasped it and shook. The women smiled at each other, then let go. Asami pointed at the book in Korra’s lap. “ **Can we start here, then? I marked questions I had with this** symbol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ukudonovd is the only Kikuk in this chapter- it means annoyance. 
> 
> I suppose you could say this is a transition chapter between sections. The first section was the fish-out-of-water with Asami trying to fit into Kavkaiav and not knowing what her role was. It was confusing and hostile and the language barrier was a huge part of the tension.  
> The second was finding hints of intrigue and mystery but active deception by the Kikuk. Everything was a mystery and nothing came easy.  
> Now, Asami has established rapport with Korra and others, and they're more likely to work with her instead of fighting her every step... which means as the anthropology gets easier, the plot can really start picking up... and she can start narrowing down what the REAL secrets are. We will start moving into more plot and more cultural exchange and eventually, the final section will be with all the secrets revealed and big choices have to be made. I'm excited. Are you excited?
> 
> I have an entire list of questions that Asami has compiled so far, but I'm not going to answer each and every one on screen, so ****if you have burning questions you would like answered in canon, let me know in the comments**** and I'll try to make sure they're addressed! Thanks for sticking around for so long (I've been writing this for over a year now!) and all the support and encouragement you've given me.


	25. Relichun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork:  
> Korra admitted to Asami that she was the reason Asami is in Kavkaiav. Korra wants to learn from her as much as Asami wants to learn from Korra. With a promise to be as honest as possible to each other, they entered into a back and forth of questions and answers.

“ **We would look through the ships when they crashed and take anything useful. Kya uses a big pot from one. A big piece of the side of the ship tied to Naga made for a good way to carry things** \--”

 

“That’s why the sled was curved!” Asami interrupted. Korra raised an eyebrow at her outburst. “Oh, **the first day, I noticed the** wood **was** curved,” she pointed at the sketch in the book. “ **But you didn’t want to say why**.”

 

Korra smiled and nodded. “ **Yes. It is also how Mako and Nuktuk came to Kavkaiav. When they were looking through the ship, they found a little boy and a baby. They were nearly frozen, but Kya and Katara brought them back to health and Kya kept them**.”

 

“ **Their parents**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **They didn’t know which belonged to them, but there were no other survivors. There aren’t usually any. By the time we find the wrecks everyone is usually frozen, starved, or drowned**.”

 

“ **Have there been any others**?”

 

“ **None that have survived more than a month. Now you… what will you do with everything you learn here**?”

 

“ **I learn things and then write them down for other people to read so they can learn. It’s… well, we call it** science **. We learn things that nobody knows and then share it so we can learn more**.”

 

“ **What do you learn**?”

 

“ **Everything. How animals adapt to the land. Why people gather instead of going alone. Why does the sun make you warm. If there is a question,** science **wants to answer it**.”

 

“ **What are you trying to learn from us**?”

 

“ **One of the big questions we have is whether all people have anything in common. Some _thing_ that makes us all the same deep down, whether it’s a way of thinking or the way we are built or how we work together. Learning about people who are very different can help us find ways we are the same**.”

 

Korra thought this over for a moment before responding. “ **What kinds of things are the same**?”

 

“ **Everyone we’ve learned about so far has family, for example. They are not all the same, but they are there. They have stories they tell**. Religion.”

 

“Relichun?”

 

“ **It’s… stories we tell that we believe, even if we don’t know for sure it’s real. Like your story from** **the** kuvkohakdaalo. **Stories about where we come from or how to act**.”

 

“ **Like the** frog prince?”

 

“ **No… The** frog prince **is a** fairy tale. **We know it’s not real.** Religion **is… respected. They usually have spirits, like the ones you’ve told me about. Some are small and are just part of an animal or the wind. Others are bigger and are called** ‘gods’ **that may have control of something like love or war or a** god **of a particular village or group of people. Then there are some who believe there is one** god **that is in control of everything everywhere.** ” Asami stopped and refocused. **“Can you tell me the story again? The one your father told? I didn’t get a chance to write it down.** ”

 

Korra nodded. “ **The way Father tells it, the** Dhuvkav **brought the Kikuk here to the land of ice. She knew a single person would freeze or starve, so she created a family. The mother fed the family. The father protected them. Sisters created the things we need and brothers helped where they were needed. This first family grew until it was too large to stay in one place. They split. One group went towards the sea with the otter-penguins and learned to fish. The other followed the** kiddro avuk **and learned to** ovkraadol.”

 

“Kiddro **and** Kavkaiav.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **Yes, we were the first two families. The others came from** Kiddro **over time**.”

 

“ **What is** ovkraadol?”

 

Korra thought for a moment. “ **The** kiddro avuk… **they have hair that we use to make rope and we can eat their meat or drink their milk. Taking care of them and using what they have to give us is all** ovkraadol.” Korra watched as Asami’s pen flew across the paper making marks she couldn’t read.

 

“ **Can you tell me about** Dhuvkav?”

 

Korra leaned back in thought for a moment before speaking. “ **The** Dhuvkav **is… powerful. She is one of the strongest spirits in the world and she favors the Kikuk. Her name means Song. We sing and make music and dance to honor her.** **Now you.  Everyone has** relichun? **What about yours**?”

 

“ **Oh, well, every group does, but… I prefer to believe in** science.”

 

“Science **is** relichun?”

 

“ **No… Well, I suppose in a way, but no.** Religion **usually relies on what we call** “faith.” **You have to believe it without knowing it’s real. I would rather believe what I can see and learn. I have read many of the stories of other people, though**.” Asami reached into her chest and rustled around until she found the large orange tome she was looking for. She sat back and flipped through the pages until she found an illustration of a child made of rock. “ **Here’s one I always liked from the** Soa **people. They thought people were** carved **from stone by one of their** gods **. Do you have that word? To make something from stone**?”

 

Korra traced her fingers over the picture. “ **Yes, but we do not make people. Most is just things we use like spears or tables**. **So you do not believe the stories people tell**?”

 

“ **If the story is believable, yes, but stories about things that are not realistic… they are important for other reasons. They hold secrets passed down through the years in… they say one thing but they mean something else. A story like… your** Dhuvkav, **it’s probably talking about years and years ago when your people came here from somewhere else. But the story is told and retold and is shaped little by little until it is different and talks about both the past and the present. You said that night that it was different now, right**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Many years ago, it was the brothers that did the work and the sisters were not mentioned except as mothers**.”

 

“ **The change probably came when women started being more important in your tribe. It shifted and changed what was important in the story. The stories are what tells people how to act, but they also change from what the people think is important. They change each other**.”

 

Korra gently took the book from Asami and started paging through, looking at the pictures. She stopped at a color drawing of a person wearing an elaborate costume. They wore a wooden mask, painted with bold geometric shapes and features, and their clothing was covered in long feathers and furs. “ **What is this**?”

 

Asami leaned over to scan the associated story. “ **This man is what we might call a** ‘priest.’ **They… they are the ones who do** religion. **They tell the stories and are in charge of speaking to spirits and** gods **or are said to speak for the spirits or** gods. **A chief might be in charge of the people, but a** priest **is in charge of the** religion. **His clothes mark him as special and he wears them to do his special work. Do you have that? A** priest? **Someone in charge of the stories and** religion?”

 

Korra bit her lip for a moment, thinking, then answered, “ **Yes. I am**.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHHHAAAAAA? Korra, that's a SECRET. Why did you say that? Now I have to publish it and I wasn't planning on releasing that info for at least a couple more chapters. Ugh. I guess she wants this fic finished too. lol
> 
> Oh boy. I'm back. I had a moment where I was struggling to write because of what just happened with my own anthropology career, but I'm back. Also! Since I'm not doing research and reading a shit-ton, I have a lot more time to write! So I'm gonna aim for every two week updates until we're done. Not guaranteeing, but aiming. As always, feel free to come poke at me at thejennawynn.tumblr.com and scream at me for taking too long or share your theories or ask questions about the world or whatever you want. Come be my friend. All fieldwork related stuff is under the tag "fieldwork fic" or... thejennawynn.tumblr.com/tagged/fieldwork-fic i think. maybe. don't quote me. :P


	26. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami started opening up about their respective cultures with an agreement to be honest. Korra admitted that she is what Asami might refer to as a "priest" for the Kikuk.

“ **Y-You? You’re a** priest?” Asami asked.

 

Korra nodded slowly. _No, wait, this makes sense. Her clothes were darker than anyone else’s, fancier. People tend to defer to her, even within her family. She’s the only one who has a written name that I’ve found. I thought it might be because she was the daughter of the chief, but being a priestess makes more sense._

 

“ **What are you thinking?** ” Korra interrupted.

 

“ **I feel like I should have figured that out sooner. It makes a lot of things make more sense**.”

 

Korra raised her eyebrows. “ **What things**?”

 

“ **I noticed from the first time we met that people listened to you more than I would have thought. Nuktuk accidentally said that you could do anything you wanted. I couldn’t figure out why being the daughter of a chief made you so special. Your clothes are nicer than everyone else’s. Darker too, which is probably rarer with the snow and more special because of the way white is bad and dark colors good. You keep mentioning that some things are because you’re a warrior, but you haven’t pointed out any other warriors and nobody else seems to have the things you do. You’re also the only person who has a** written **name that I have found**.”

 

“ **My necklace**.”

 

Asami nodded and flipped her notebook to the page Korra had marked. “ **Here too**.”

 

Korra smiled and shook her head. “ **You are very smart. I was not sure I could keep that from you much longer anyway. Much of what I am not ready to tell you is about that, though. I should not talk about some things with outsiders, especially if you are going to tell the rest of the world**.”

 

Asami nodded in resignation. “ **I understand. I wouldn’t want you to tell me anything that would hurt you or your people. My first… our word is** loyalty, **but my job is to make sure nothing I do hurts you or your people.** Science **is second**.” Asami thought for a moment. “ **Is there anything you _can_ tell me about it? I don’t want to push**.”

 

Korra leaned back on her hands. “ **I am the Voice of the Song. I speak for the** Dhuvkav **. If someone is having problems with spirits, they talk to me. The story I told you about the hero who had to fight the** Unakraik **and the** kalduolo **was a Voice long before me**.”

 

Asami nodded along, taking notes.

 

“ **You do not seem surprised**.”

 

“Oh… **no, I do not mean to disrespect your people, it’s just… this is much like** priests **elsewhere. When you have heard so many stories of so many people, it becomes difficult to surprise**.”

 

Korra grinned. “ **We are boring to you**.”

 

Asami laughed. “ **I wouldn’t say that. Your people are very interesting, especially with the way you change to live with the cold and ice**.” She looked back at her notes. “ **What is** kalduolo?”

 

“ **Bad people. The… you said…** villains?” Korra paused until Asami nodded. “ **The spirits are not bad, but a** kalduolo **can make them bad** …” Korra’s words trailed off and when Asami looked up, Korra’s eyes were wide and unfocused. She blinked and moved to quickly stand. “ **I am sorry. We can do this again soon. I must talk to my father.** ”

 

Before Asami could say or do anything else, Korra was gone. _Well, so much for her not running off in the middle of conversations anymore. I wonder what… wait, her story was about the kalduolo and the Unakraik. If she thinks they are connected… she said the Unakraik were acting oddly. Maybe she thinks there’s a kalduolo to blame. Unalaq. I bet she thinks Unalaq is a kalduolo and that he sent them to kill me. I wonder how real these beliefs are to the Kikuk. Do they believe them to be absolutely real? Symbolically? Metaphorically? Real until things don’t go as expected? Will she act on them?_

Asami’s brain was interrupted, rather rudely, by her stomach rumbling. She set her books aside and got to her feet carefully, trying to avoid jostling her shoulder too much. _Wow. I can’t feel my shoulder at all. Whatever they use for pain killers is amazing. I wonder why they didn’t use it_ during _the surgery._ Asami shuddered as the memory of the pain rolled over her.

 

She made her way to the main room where she saw Senna and another woman about Senna’s age talking. “ **Hello, Senna and… Kiloui, yes**?”

 

The other woman smiled and nodded. Senna rose with concern all over her face. “ **Should you be up, Asami? I just saw Korra rush out to find her father. Is something wrong**?”

 

“ **No, I think she just had a thought about the attack. I was just hoping to find something to eat**.”

 

“ **Oh! Of course. You sit and I’ll get you something**.” Asami took the seat next to the one Senna had vacated while Senna busied herself in the corner of the room. “ **I’m surprised Korra hasn’t made sure you’ve eaten, but even more surprising is that she has forgotten to eat herself. She’ll probably be able to eat an entire** kuroavo **when she returns**.”

 

Kiloui laughed. “ **Good thing she’s a good hunter. I think she eats half of what Kavkaiav pulls in during the Hunt**.”

 

Senna grinned as she placed a bowl of stew in front of Asami. “ **There’s plenty more. Please, eat**.”

 

“ **Thank you**.” Asami started eating politely, but before long, she was practically shoveling the food into her mouth.

 

“ **So, Kiloui, how is Nanuq doing**?” Senna asked.

 

“ **Well. She’s angry as a** kiddro avuk **in** kurudo **and Cikuq has had to let her use some of his clothing because she can’t wear her own**.” Kiloui’s teasing grin turned sour.

 

“ **Kiloui**?”

 

“ **Sorry. It’s… the bones say it’ll be a boy. Between the bones and Katara** …”

 

Senna smiled sympathetically and put her hand across the table to hold Kiloui’s. “ **It will work out**.” Kiloui nodded and both women suddenly remembered their present company and looked over at Asami who was finishing her bowl.

 

“ **Korra told me about the problems you’ve had with children and that she is the last daughter** ,” she said, hoping she was interpreting their looks correctly. By the way they both relaxed, Asami assumed she was right. They were worried they had let too much slip in front of her. “ **I’m not sure she’ll be telling Tonraq about our… trade anytime soon, but we have shared many stories and she’s told me a lot about the Kikuk and herself.”**

 

“ **I could tell it was causing her distress to have to hide so much. It is not in her nature… but I will still let her give away our secrets herself. She can decide what to say and when. It is not my place**.”

 

“ **Is it difficult for you? To have a daughter like Korra**?” Asami asked, pushing her empty bowl aside.

 

Senna laughed. “ **Which part? She’s always been on the move, a little** kaollokluruvdo. **She’d always be running off here or there, getting into things she shouldn’t. Has she told you how she met Naga**?”

 

Asami shook her head with a smile. “ **No, I thought she was just… raised here**.”

 

“ **Oh no… polar bear dogs are** dolado **animals. Angry and will eat anything that comes near**.”

 

“ **Like Korra** ,” Kiloui interrupted. The two Kikuk women laughed.

 

“ **Korra was probably… four or five and she wandered away from me. I couldn’t find her anywhere and there was a storm coming in. The whole village went out to look for her, but she was just… gone. Then, just as the storm hit the fishing grounds, here comes this enormous polar bear dog, holding Korra by her parka, carrying her back to us. Korra talked about her like they were great friends and she’s stuck around ever since**.”

 

“ **That’s amazing. We have some stories like that, wolves that adopt children or something similar, but I’ve never heard anyone tell one that they saw happen themselves**.” Asami shook her head and smiled.

 

“ **I suppose that it prepared me for the woman she would become. Try as I might to protect my little girl, she always found a way to be in trouble anyway. She has a lot of** kdoui **to carry, but her shoulders are broad. I still worry-- what mother wouldn’t?-- but I believe in her**.”

 

 “ **Do you think I could find her? I want to know if my thought was right about Unalaq**.”

 

“ **No, it’s after dark and you’re still healing. She’ll be back soon enough. What about Unalaq**?”

 

“ **We were talking about the** Unakraik **and** … kalduolo? **Is that the word? I think she might think Unalaq is one of these people and sent the** Unakraik **after… me** …” Asami trailed off when she noticed the women’s expressions. They both had a look of fear and shock written across their faces.

 

“ **Did she tell you that**?” Senna asked suddenly, in a hushed, hurried tone.

 

“ **N-no… I just thought that might have been what she thought because of what we’ve been talking about. Is that… how bad is it**?”

 

Kiloui stood from the table. “ **Thank you, Senna, but I think I should be getting back to Nanuq**.”

 

“ **Kiloui** —” Senna started, concerned.

 

“ **I know, Senna. I won’t say anything**.”

 

Senna waited until Kiloui had left before she turned back to Asami. “ **That is a very serious matter. I would not tell anyone else about it until Korra decides whether she will address it**.”

 

“ **I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset** —” Senna waved her off.

 

“ **You are good, Asami. It is not your fault and you did not know. I would tell you, but I think that should be Korra’s decision**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I understand. Thank you for the stew and the story, Senna. I think I should go write more. If you see Korra, could you tell her I’d like to talk**?”

 

“ **Of course. Good night, Asami**.”

 

Asami stood to leave. “ **Good night, Senna**.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Asami unintentionally lied in this chapter. Can anyone spot where?


	27. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's real. Apologies for the false hope yesterday. It just occurred to me that I have subscribers here who don't follow me on Tumblr, so if any of you were at ClexaCon, I'd love to meet and say hi. Anyway... on to the good stuff!
> 
> Previously on Fieldwork: Asami had an interesting conversation with Senna and Kiloui about Korra and Unalaq.

_Journal entry: Quite a lot has happened since my last entry. Korra seems to have dropped most of her guard with me in exchange for my cooperation. She wants to learn more about my people to protect her own… to learn how much of a threat we are to them._

_I'm getting ahead of myself. Since my last entry, a lot has happened. I can hardly believe it was just yesterday. After my last full journal entry, Korra came to my room to check on me. We talked and… well I'd say we had a moment. I wasn't trying to be anything more than a willing confidante, but emotions were high. I learned a valuable lesson about Kikuk body language after the fact as well. I may or may not have offered to sleep with Korra. ~~Well… we did sleep toget~~ \-- no, that's just as bad. I asked her to stay because Unalaq and his kids were in her room and I didn't feel safe. I thought she might rather stay with me than sleep in her parents' room. As far as I know, I slept alone, but she stayed with me. She slept, but I'm not sure where. _

_I found out later from Nuktuk that putting my hand on her knee, which I did as a gesture of support, was apparently some sort of sexual overture. I noticed that she reacted unexpectedly when I did it, sort of surprised instead of comforted, but she was gracious enough to just move on instead of making things awkward. I suppose she knows that I am not as well-versed in the subtleties of Kikuk conversation._

_Sometime in the night I had a dream. I was here, but I think I was Kikuk. My father was here, too, but he was… he was rounding people up. In charge of a group of people who had Kikuk women in chains. He didn't know me. I got hurt by one of the men, then Korra, dressed as Kuruk, came to our rescue. She said the hero from her other story was a Voice-- what they call their priests-- but I wonder if Kuruk was as well._

_The notes about her position are a page or three back, in her words, or as close to them as I could get. Deciding what symbols or letters to use for sounds in a language that has no writing is more difficult than I expected. I need to ask her about her name again. Maybe she'll give me a better answer this time._

_I was writing about the attack by the "Unakraik." They were wolves, but their word for wolf is just "raik". Korra spoke about them like they might be special. Maybe they have spiritual significance. Korra would know, I suppose. I still can't believe I missed the obvious evidence that she was a priestess. When I woke from my nightmare, we had a conversation where she mentioned that she was basically a keeper of the old stories. I should have put it together then. I suppose I had other things on my mind at the time._

_She also mentioned something about "dallanki" that sounds like some sort of disease or corruption. I wonder if these Unakraik aren't just infected with something like rabies. They attacked me. I think Korra is blaming Unalaq. She thinks there's something called a "kalduolo" that I think might be akin to a witch or sorcerer. Whatever it was, just its mention caused Senna and Kiloui to have a strong, negative reaction. One of the Unakraik bit my shoulder and Kya, Katara, and Mako all had to assist in saving my life. I've never been in so much pain. They were saying things that I couldn't understand… I could translate the words well enough, but they didn't make sense. Maybe I was just more out of it than I thought. Korra was very worried for me._

_I don't think it's just… wishful thinking that I see signs of her possibly developing feelings for me. Sometimes it feels like we're just holding out until the other admits it. I can't imagine she's unaware of my attraction. I've done a terrible job of hiding it, asking about her marriage being cancelled or whether she is like Kya and only likes women (she said she likes ~~bo~~ \-- no, not both. She said 'men, women, and vukrooh'. I'll need to ask about that later.)_

_Anyway, as much as I think I'd like to explore that line of thought, I can't. It will have to be confined to these pages. She's in a delicate situation here. Not only is she a priestess, she's also the last child-bearer in her family. If she doesn't have a child, a daughter, then her family will die… and I certainly can't give her that. Not that I'd offer if I were capable, of course. It would complicate things far too much. She is needed here and I don't belong.  I could be altogether wrong, of course, and she sees me as nothing more than a curiosity, not even a friend. A means to an end. A way to save her people from the inherent threat of my people._

_Is there a threat? I haven't seen anything here that even the worst of my people would invade the Kikuk for… nothing the businesspeople back home would consider valuable. They don't even have much that museums would find interesting as far as physical artifacts are concerned. I wonder what the invaders of Kuruk's time were looking for. Slaves? Treasure?_

Asami straightened up, feeling the vertebrae in her back realign with the stretch. She skimmed her notes and journal entries, looking for anything obvious she'd missed, connections to be made, or new inspiration.

_Korra speaks about the Song in the present tense. "She favors the Kikuk." "She is powerful." I think that indicates the belief that she is still present. Still active, even. Many of the religions I've studied have spirits and gods in history, but they've left the world for one reason or another. A Creator who makes the world then lets it go. It sounds like Korra believes the Song is still here, or potentially here anyway. Maybe she lives elsewhere and visits? I should ask. That and whether the Song is just a Kikuk patron god or if she is the creator as well. Are there others?_

"Asami?" Korra asked from the doorway. " **You are still awake**?"

 

Asami looked up and stifled a yawn through her smile. " **I am. I wasn't ready to sleep yet. Did you find your father**?"

 

" **Yes. …my mother says I need to talk to you about your talk with her earlier**."

 

" **Oh, right… I thought I** … connected the dots, um, **learned something? But when I told Senna and Kiloui, they seemed scared. Upset**."

 

" **You said Unalaq is a** kalduolo," Korra replied shortly as though that explained everything.

 

" **I was thinking about what we were talking about and I thought that might be what _you_ thought**."

 

Korra nodded. " **Can I sit**?"

 

" **Of course**." Asami moved over a bit to give Korra more space. They sat facing each other. As she sat, Asami noticed her eyes were tired- bloodshot and swollen. " **Are you good,** Korra?"

 

Korra sighed. " **There is much happening. The day light may be short, but this day feels long. You are right. That is what I was thinking. It is… complicated though, and to speak so badly about someone, especially a chief, is very serious. It is not something anyone should talk about lightly. You should not talk to other people about it**."

 

" **I won't. Why is it so bad**?"

 

Korra closed her eyes and went so silent and so still for so long that Asami thought she may have nodded off. When she opened them, she deflated. " **The** kalduolo **is… The Song is not the only spirit. There are many. Some strong, some weak. Most stay away from us. Some other place. The Song is different. She loves us. Sometimes a spirit… The Silence, we call him. Sometimes the Silence will try to hurt us to hurt the Song or it just wants us to hurt or die because the Song favors us. Maybe he just does not like** Kikuk. **The** kalduolo **is like me, but for the Silence. Not… exactly. There is always a Voice. One voice. But the** kalduolo… **we do not always have one. It has been a long time. I told you before about the village we lost**?"

 

" **When you were talking about needing to give a daughter to** Kavkaiav **so they didn't starve? You said you'd lost one to the** dallanki."

 

Korra nodded and looked away. " **Yes. The last time there was a** kalduolo, **we had to kill him… but not just him. The whole village.** "

 

" **You… what**?" Asami leaned over to get a better look at Korra. She was still avoiding Asami's eyes, but Asami could see the tears building up.

 

" **Not… not me. It was before I was born, but I know the stories. The Voice then** … Kovdkokdao… **she destroyed the** kalduolo, **but the** dallanki **… it was too much. She was afraid it would continue even after his death, so she…** " Korra's voice cracked and Asami reached out to hold her hand. " **Everyone. Men, women… children. Everyone**."

 

" **And if Unalaq is** …"

 

" **I will kill him**."

 

" **And the rest of** Kiddro?"

 

Korra looked up and locked her watery eyes on Asami's. " **I may not have a choice**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone like korra, a woman, apparently prefers violence as a means to an end.... anyone guess what Kovdkokdao translates to?


	28. Moral Relativism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra revealed the weight of her duty to Asami, telling her she may have to kill an entire village of people.

Asami pulled her hand back. “ **What? You can** **’t be serious**.”

 

Korra furrowed her brow, visibly confused at Asami’s reaction. “ **I don** **’t** —”

 

“ **You would kill all those people? Aren** **’t they your people too**?”

 

Korra frowned. “ **They are all my people. You think I want to kill them? That I would be happy? I would only do it if I had to to save the rest**.”

 

Asami shook her head in disbelief. “ **You would kill them because you think this** dallanki **would make them sick? Sick people don** **’t deserve to be killed**.”

 

“ **It is not sick like** ivdlaak—” Korra coughed theatrically. “ **It is sick of spirit. The Silence**.”

 

“ **But it** **’s not real… It’s just stories. You can’t kill people over stories. This whole** kalduolo **thing** **… people can’t really control animals or send them to kill. The** Unakraik **are just sick**.”

 

“ **You have no idea what you are talking about, but now I** **’m a** villain **to you**.” Korra frowned. “ **I have to go**.” She stood up and left the room, leaving Asami alone to think about what had just happened.

 

She picked up her notebook and started writing.

 

_I can_ _’t BELIEVE her. That she would kill an entire village just like that. Can’t she see that these stories are just stories? How many times have atrocities been committed in the name of religion? An entire village… Nuktuk said she could do anything. She said she’s the one in charge of the religion. She should be able to stop this. Change the story. Save those people._

Asami stopped, exhaling forcefully. She took a deep breath and looked at what she just wrote.

 

_She said that the last time there was a kalduolo, they had to kill him and that the Voice then killed the entire village to stop it from spreading. She said that if Unalaq is a kalduolo, she would kill him, and that she_ _“may not have a choice” in killing the rest of Kiddro. May not have a choice. She’s dealt with a riot, wrestled a rabid wolf, forced a hostile tribe out of her home, called off a wedding, saved a boy from frigid waters, but she can’t stop this?_

_What would Raiko do? He_ _’s always talking about moral relativism, but there has to be a line somewhere, right?_

She frowned and chewed on her lip as she thought about this, then she sighed heavily and continued.

 

_I have to admit I never thought I_ _’d be in this position when I was reading about infanticide and the difference between missionaries and anthropologists. It’s not my place to judge her decisions. I’m not here to make them think like me. I’m here to let them tell me how they think. I’m an observer, not some sort of purity police._

_I think I hurt Korra. I don_ _’t remember exactly what I said, but I’m pretty sure I called her religion a farce. Ugh. I should know better than that. Even if I don’t believe, even if my studies show me that not every religion can be right and the likelihood is that we’ve made it all up, that doesn’t mean I have to be rude or mean about it. And she’s a_ priest _. Of course she_ _’s going to feel more strongly about it._

_I have to accept that what they do is what they do and I am here to document and explain, not guide or teach. I can_ _’t enforce my morals on them. I owe Korra an apology. She was almost crying when she said she might have to do it. It’s not something she’d take pleasure in. She really thinks it’s her duty. Maybe I can ask her more about it and she might come to realize that it’s unnecessary, but if she does go through with it, that’s her choice._

Asami took a deep breath and closed her book. She decided it was too late to go wandering around looking for Korra, so she’d talk to her first thing in the morning. She put her things away and gingerly settled in for the night, being careful not to lay on her injured shoulder.

 

The next morning, Asami was already awake when she heard movement outside her room. She’d slept poorly, upset with herself for the way she’d acted. As she thought about it through the night, she became more and more convinced that she’d eventually decided on the right course of action. She got up and poked her head out of her door to see who was walking by and was surprised to see Korra walking towards the main room of the hut.

 

“Korra…” she called softly, not wanting to wake anyone else who might be sleeping.

 

Korra’s shoulders fell, but she turned around. “Asami. **I** **… shouldn’t have been so upset last night. I know you’re not one of us. You don’t understand things like we do**.”

 

“ **No, Korra** **… you don’t have to… I was wrong. It’s not my place to tell you what to do. I’m just supposed to** write **about it. I’m sorry. I was just… surprised. I wish I could say my people wouldn’t do something like that, but it’s not true. It has happened many times. I should not have… I don’t know the words. Telling you that your** religion **is false was wrong. Your** gods **are yours and I** **… even if I don’t believe, I should still respect it. I know you wouldn’t kill those people without good reason, and you wouldn’t feel good about it. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to do it again**.”

 

“ **And if it is necessary to destroy the village? How would you feel**?” Korra asked, stepping closer to Asami.

 

Asami shook her head. “ **It doesn** **’t matter how I feel. How I feel is my problem, not yours. I can’t know your problems as well as you do and I should not judge the choices you make. I just hope you’ll tell me as much about them as you can so that I can try better to understand. …understand, not judge**.”

 

Korra looked at Asami for a long moment, then smiled gently. “ **Come. We will eat and you can tell me what your people have done**.”

 

Asami sighed dramatically. “ **That would take longer than I have time left here.** ”

 

Korra chuckled. “ **You are not making a good argument about why we should trust you**.”

 

“ **I didn** **’t know I was trying to make an argument. I was just telling you about us so you could make your own choice**.”

 

“ **I like that better,** **”** Korra admitted with a smile. “ **Sit. I will get the food. You talk**.”

 

Asami did so. “ **My village, it is called** Republic City, **it was made to be** **… better than what we’ve done before. It is a new place, still young. The older** countries **have longer pasts full of** **… bad things. People killed each other over land** , religion, money, **women**.”

 

“ **What is** muh-nee?” Korra set the bowls down and sat across from Asami.

 

“ **When you have a lot of people, you cannot trade for everything, so we make** money. **You trade for** money **and then use** money **to trade for items you need**.”

 

Korra thought about that for a moment then nodded. “ **So I could trade this food for** money **and use** money **to trade for boots. Then Nitok would take that** money **to trade for food**.”

 

“ **Yes. Exactly**.”

 

“ **Why not trade food for boots? And why do they have to trade? Do your people not have enough food to feed everyone? What happens to people who cannot trade?** ”

 

Asami looked at Korra in shock, then shook her head and chuckled. “ **We can** **’t trade for everything because everything is too far away. There are too many people. It is also... difficult to trade for everything you need individually, so**  money **makes it easier.** **But there is a problem because we** ** _do_** **make enough food for everyone, but there are people who can** **’t get money and people who are hungry and… it’s not… good, but we don’t have another way that works right now**.”

 

“ **Do you have** money? **In your village, are you hungry**?”

 

“ **Me? No. People who do what I do don't make much** money, **but my father has a lot. He is** **… like a chief. He has many people who work for him. He gives** money **to people who do work for him, then he takes the things they make and trades them for more** money. **Then he can make more things and give more** money **to more people**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Is there anything we have that your people would trade for**?”

 

“ **I was trying to think about that yesterday. I don** **’t know why the** kaukro-kruvd **came to your land. There is nothing here I have seen that would make people go on such a dangerous journey. Do you know why**?”

 

Korra thought for a moment then grinned with an obviously mischievous glint in her eye. “ **If I did, I would not say. You might try to take it**.”

 

Asami smiled back, glad she seemed to have smoothed things over with Korra. “ **I wouldn** **’t. I’m not sure about everyone else though**.”

 

“ **Yes, you were telling me about the bad things your people do,** ” she teased.

 

“ **Well, we have had big fights between** countries. **More people than all the Kikuk on each side in a single fight. A lot of killing. Taking things that do not belong to them. Destroying entire villages** **…** ” Asami added softly.

 

“ **We cannot kill many people. We do not have many people. If we killed each other, we would all die. Even fighting** **… it can lead to killing, so there is no fighting. Only the Voice and the Chiefs can hurt others or kill them, and we have rules about when and how. That is why the person who hurt Mako needs to be punished**.” Korra sighed. “ **I do not want to talk about killing.** Kavkaiav **is getting ready to leave. Can I show you**?”

 

“ **Leave? For where**?”

 

“ **The Great Hunt** ,” she replied with a beaming smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So moral relativism is this concept that basically says just because something is ethically wrong in your culture doesn't mean it is in other cultures. The first time I really had this hit for me was studying about an island nation that practiced infanticide in addition to abortion. They would try the 'pull out' method of birth control since they had no Pill or condoms, but it wasn't always effective. If the woman got pregnant, they would set hot stones on her stomach to attempt to abort the fetus, and if that didn't work, once she gave birth, they would bury the infant. It seemed really harsh to me, but when I dug a little deeper, it became clear that there was reason for these actions. They lived in a limited space with limited resources and had strict population control. If they had too many children, they wouldn't be able to feed them all and the village as a whole would suffer. People in America would think someone who smothered their baby was evil because we have the resources to take care of children, if not individually then as a society through adoption and foster care, but for those islanders, it was a way of taking care of their people. Of course then Christian missionaries came and fucked everything up.


	29. The Armory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami had a difference of opinion that led to an argument, but they made up and are eager to discuss the upcoming Great Hunt.

Korra and Asami returned to her room to redress her shoulder injury and help Asami into Korra’s spare tunic and coat.

 

“ **It is a little big** **… and a little short, but it will do until** Nitok **can make you something new** ,” Korra said, smiling.

 

Asami looked down at her Kikuk tunic, Kikuk boots, and her own pants. “ **You** **’re turning me into one of you,** ” she joked. “ **You know, I do have spare clothing of my own I could wear**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **You are living like us, you should dress like us. Besides, it looks good on you**.”

 

Asami tried to will her blood not to rush to her cheeks, but she felt the warmth spread across her face anyway. She turned and busied herself in her trunk, pulling her notebook and pen out instead. When she turned back, Korra was looking at her with a faint smirk. “ **Are you ready**?”

 

Asami nodded and followed Korra out into the village. Asami looked around with a bit of a confused frown. “ **It doesn** **’t look any different**.”

 

“ **What do you mean**?”

 

“ **The day** Kiddro **came, it was busy. I thought if you were leaving, it would be busy again**.”

 

Korra chuckled. “ **No, we won** **’t leave for a few days. Some people are just using this time to get ready early because** Kiddro **is not here. I thought you might like to see some of it while it** **’s not busy**.”

 

“ **Anything you want to show me, I want to see**.” Korra smiled and set out across the open space between the huts, Asami following close behind. She stopped at the hut nearest to the fishing grounds, this one being of a bit sturdier construction. “Korra?”

 

Korra stopped just before going inside and looked at Asami expectantly.

 

“ **Why are some of the huts built differently? Some are stone and others snow.** ”

 

Korra glanced at the stone exterior of the hut she was about to enter. “ **Some stay, others do not. Chief** **’s hut, healer’s, this one… they stay through the** Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako. **The others are rebuilt after.** ”

 

“ **What is the** … Kluvko Don…”

 

“Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako,” she repeated slowly. She gestured toward the sun, sitting just above the horizon to the north. “ **The sun spirit is tired. She will soon rest and it will be dark for a long time. When it is, the dark spirits will be free to do what they want and we will have to stay inside. It is forbidden to leave your home during the** Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako. **We bring those who live in ice and snow to live with us in stone where it is safer. Then, when the sun spirit returns, we rebuild for those with new husbands or children. Those who want their own huts.** ” Korra paused, looked at Asami, then added, “ **Or at least that** **’s what the stories say.** ” She grinned then ducked past the heavy fur doorway of the hut.

 

 _Is she teasing me?_ Asami wondered before following her. Inside the hut, an older man sat carving a piece of bone. His hands were rough and gnarled from what was apparently years of gripping, carving, and creating, but they kept at their work even as the two women entered.

 

“ **Uncle** Kato, **I thought I** **’d let Asami see how you’re doing with Hunt work,** ” Korra explained.

 

He chuckled. “ **If you really want to see an old man work, you are welcome to sit**.”

 

Korra took a seat on the floor nearby and gestured for Asami to do the same. She was barely sitting before she’d pulled out her notebook and pen and started sketching Kato’s work.

 

Korra grinned. “ **I think she** **’s interested.** ”

 

“ **What is it you** **’re making**?”

 

“ **Weapons for the Hunt** ,” he answered. “ **This will be a** ruvdo.” He turned the bone toward Asami so she could see better. “ **It is from the leg of an** alakvur kouvd. **Long, straight bone is good for** ruvdo. **Then, I fit the point in, tie it off, add some fur, and it** **’s ready for Korra to use**.”

 

“ **This is what you use**?” Asami asked.

 

Korra tilted her head in a shrug. “ **Sometimes. Sometimes a** hudho, **sometimes a** drik.”

 

“ **Can you show me**?”

 

Kato pointed Korra toward the back of the hut and continued working the bone in his hands. Korra hopped up, looked around for a moment, and returned before Asami had finished her sketch of the bone in Kato’s hands.

 

Korra laid out the weapons between them. “ **This** ,” she said, holding up a short spear-like weapon, “ **is what Kato** **’s making now**.” The shaft was one solid bone, about three feet long. At one end, a pointed blade of bone was fitted into the end and tied off to secure it, and a band of fur circled a few inches further from the point. “ **It is called a** ruvdo.”

 

She set the spear down and picked up the next weapon. “ **This is a** hudho. **It** **’s what I usually use. It is a** lotiav kuroavo **jaw**.” She tapped her own jaw to emphasize the word. The weapon was shorter than the spear, though not by much. It resembled an axe in the way it flared out at the end, and had several teeth still along one edge. The haft end was rounded and wrapped in leather with more fur and tassels hanging from the end.

  
“ **That one is easier to make, but harder to find the right bone,** ” Kato added.

 

Asami quickly sketched the items as Korra explained them, jotting down notes where applicable.

 

“ **These two are** drik. **Stone and bone.** ” The stone club looked like a spear haft with a decently sized stone tied to the end with a thick leather strap. The bone club, on the other hand, looked like someone just tore the leg of an animal out of the hip or shoulder socket and used the ball end to hit things. “ **They are simple to use and make, and are usually what our hunters use before they learn to use others. If they break, it is not difficult to make or find a new one.** ”

 

Korra moved on to the last item, a simple flaked stone with a leather-wrapped handle. “ **A** kukio. **Not very useful in a fight, but when the animal is not dead, it can be used to finish it**.”

 

“ **Also good for people,** ” Kato added.

 

Korra frowned at him. “ ** _If_** **you can hit where they aren** **’t wearing a lot of fur, yes, but we are not hunting people, Kato**.” She sighed and turned back to Asami. **“The** runo **is sharp, but not strong, and can break easily. It** **’s not very long either. If you try to use it against a big animal, and it strikes bone, it will break. If you don’t hit in the right spot, it will get lost in the fur, fat, or meat and do nothing to kill the animal. We use the spear to hit hearts or for distance if you don’t want to get too close, the clubs and axes to slow them down or hurt them enough to get close with the dagger, then cut the throat**.”

 

Asami nodded, finishing her notes. “Y **ou don** **’t have anything for… throwing? Distance? What if the animal is too far away**?”

 

“ **Yes** **… but because Kiddro** …” she trailed off a moment, but Kato interjected.

 

“T **here are two still. I had some** dadorro **left from the last** xakadunarro. **In the back there** ,” he pointed.

 

Korra smiled gratefully and left to retrieve the items. When she returned, it was with rocks tied to the ends of a long rope with leather straps. “Kiddro **makes this kind of** dalko,” she pointed at the rope, “ **and we did not finish the trade, so we can** **’t make more for this season**.”

 

“ **Oh! I** **’ve seen something like this. You throw it to wrap around legs, right? To make them fall?** ”

 

Korra nodded with a smile. “ **It is a** kairo. **We can use them for birds and smaller animals too, but you have to be very good.** ”

 

“ **And not be in fresh powder,** ” Kato added with a grin.

 

“ **Yes. It can be very hard to find the** kairo **if you lose it in deep snow. It is not like our fishing spears where we can pull it back up with the rope**.”

 

“ **Is that rope different? Or the one holding this point on the spear**?”

 

“ **It is**!” Kato said, somewhat impressed by the question. “ **This rope and the spear rope is made with the kiddro avuk hair. The others are made with** dovkav.”

 

Asami looked to Korra in confusion, silently asking for a better translation. “ **When we kill the big animals, we get fur, leather, bone, meat, but also** dovkav.” She pointed to just above her own heel to show where it is located. “ **We can use it to sew clothes or attach spear points. We have more of that than rope because only Kiddro has** … kiddro avuk.”

 

Asami kept examining the weapons, drawing and writing notes about them, and asking questions while Kato continued working his bone and Korra chatted with him about the upcoming hunt. After some time, Asami shook her hand loose, feeling a slight cramp after writing so much. Kato chuckled. “ **I hope you do not get hands like these, little sister.** ”

 

Korra grinned at her and Asami blushed deeply at the term of endearment. “ **Your hands are what we would call** ‘a work of art’, **Kato**.”

 

“ **We should get back. It is already after dark** ,” Korra said, getting to her feet and putting the weapons back where she found them. She helped Asami to her feet and said her goodbyes to Kato before herding her out the door. Korra’s statement was true, and the sun was indeed already set when they left the hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in case they weren't clear enough-   
> Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako is the term they use for the dark months when blizzards and dark spirits roam free in the absence of the sun's light. Or so the stories say.  
> ruvdo is similar to a spear  
> alakvur kouvd is a giant moose-like animal like the one from the Hobbit  
> hudho- kind of like an axe, but generally translated to 'club' if you go searching for primitive bone weapons  
> drik- a club  
> lotiav kuroavo- a marine predator  
> runo- blade  
> dadorro- twine  
> xakadunarro- the little trade visits like the one Korra just canceled  
> dalko- rope  
> kairo- very similar to a bola  
> dovkav- sinew
> 
> With the exception of the animals, I plan to just use the translated word in the future in any case because now Asami has "learned" them, so don't worry about trying to figure them out.


	30. Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: The girls spent time with Kato, the local equivalent to a blacksmith, learning about the various weapons used during the Great Hunt.

The pair walked across the open space back towards the Chief’s hut, illuminated like many of the others with a slight flame next to the doorway. Asami slowed to a stop as she looked around and up at the dark sky.

 

“Asami?” Korra asked.

 

“Hmm? **It** **’s beautiful out here. So strange to see the stars shining in the early afternoon** ,” she replied, gesturing up towards the sky.

 

Korra chuckled. “ **It** **’s not** ** _that_** **early. We were at Kato** **’s for a long time. It’s already time for dinner**.”

 

Asami immediately shifted her eyes to Korra’s. “ **Really? I thought—** ” she cut herself off and a blush formed on her cheeks. “ **That happens to me a lot when I learn something new**.”

 

Korra grinned and closed the distance between them, standing at Asami’s uninjured side. She raised her hand up to trace invisible lines connecting the stars above. “ **Do your people draw shapes in the stars**?”

 

“ **We do. Most people do, I think. It** **’s part of how our… how people think. We see shapes and patterns in everything. We like to make stories and give things meaning even if there is none. Especially if there is none.** ”

 

Korra smiled. “ **You are strange, Asami. You try to take all the wonder out of the world, but only make it sound even more beautiful**.”

 

Asami glanced at Korra. “ **I** **’m not sure if that was a compliment or not. Just because** magic **doesn** **’t exist doesn’t mean the world is without beauty or wonder. I can know that the stars are burning balls of gas bigger than I can dream and still enjoy their light**.”

 

“ **Come. Time to eat**.” Korra nudged Asami’s shoulder with her own and continued walking to the Chief’s hut. Once there, they joined Tonraq and Senna for dinner.

 

“ **Kato and I were showing her our weapons** ,” Korra explained as they each finished their meals.

 

“ **How is he**?” Senna asked. “ **I haven** **’t had much time to check on him since Niyok died**.”

 

Korra tilted her head in a shrug. “ **He seemed well enough. He seemed happy and was still working. I don** **’t think he’ll be ready for his last hunt, but we may want to get him a** dukaulo **soon. A** kuvkovduvd **of his age** …”

 

Senna nodded, but Asami was confused. “ **A** kuvkovduvd?”

 

“ **He and Niyok did not have children. Without a family, he is more likely to become sad and wish to have his last hunt. As a carver, he would have passed his knowledge to his** dukaulo, **usually his own child**.”

 

“ **You don** **’t want his knowledge to be lost if he is** ,” Asami restated.

 

Korra nodded then smirked and turned to Tonraq. “ **Father, I think Asami would be happy to share what kind of weapons her people have with you if you wanted to learn something**.”

 

“ **I do have some pictures of several types of weapons, including some that look a lot like your own** ,” she added.

 

Tonraq simply grunted, glaring at Korra for suggesting he spend time with Asami. _Well, looks like he hasn_ _’t warmed up to me at all._

“ **I would like to see them. Asami, if you are finished eating, can you show me? We can look through your** pooks **in your room** ,” Korra suggested, standing from the stone table.

 

Asami smiled and nodded before excusing herself and following Korra to her own pile of furs. She dug around in her trunk until she found the books she was looking for. She and Korra sat side by side in the nest of furs like they had for so many nights. Asami turned to a page with old weapons, swords, spears, axes, things that generally weren’t used in Republic City anymore except as antiques or utility tools. “ **The biggest difference between our weapons and yours** ,” she explained, “ **is that we have a lot of** wood **and** metal. **Bone is useful, but limited**. Wood **is very useful, and** metal **can be very strong, sharp, and you can shape it to anything you want**.”

 

Korra looked over the diagram. “ **How long are your spears**?”

 

“ **Some are taller than a man. Some are shorter and used for throwing**.” She pointed at one in particular. “ **This one, you are supposed to stick one end in the ground and use it to keep** horses **from running over you**.”

 

“Horses?”

 

Asami nodded, flipping open an illustrated children’s book. “ **Remember, the story with the** prince **that rescued the** princess? **He was riding a** horse. **Big animals we can ride.** ”

 

 **“Like** Naga.”

 

“ **Yes, but different. These are all older weapons now. Almost nobody uses them except to show**.”

 

“ **Show? As a threat**?”

 

“ **No, no** **… some people think they are pretty.** ”

 

“ **What do you use now, then**?”

 

Asami took the book back from Korra and flipped a few more pages. “ **These are called** firearms. Guns. **They are** **… complicated. They use… fire to push a small piece of** metal **out of the hole very quickly. If that piece of** metal, **called a** bullet, **hits a person, it can kill them. Axes and spears and** swords **don** **’t really stand a chance if they can’t get close to a person before he** shoots **them**.” Asami frowned.

 

“ **If your people came here with these** … guns… **we could not stop them** ,” Korra said, guessing the reason for her frown.

 

“ **No, I don** **’t think you could** ,” she replied softly. There was a pause as the implications settled over them. “ **Did you want to know anything else**?”

 

Korra looked at the various types of guns on the page, then back over at the other book with the mounted prince. “ **Why are your stories about people who use old weapons**?”

 

Asami blinked. “ **I** **’m… not sure. People are happy to think about the past. This time especially. There are a lot of stories about** kings **and** queens **and** princes **and** princesses. **It** **’s all** … romantic. **I** **’m not sure how to explain it. Your people do the same, right? Your stories are about when the Song brought you here or about Kuruk**?”

 

Korra thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “ **True. We do not tell many stories about today. Maybe because it is harder to lie,** ” she grinned.

 

 **“Maybe** ,” Asami chuckled. “ **It is much easier to accept things like** magic **when the stories are old than if they happened today**.”

 

“ **What was that word you used**? Romanpic?”

 

“Romantic. **In this case, it means this feeling of being very good. Very happy. Peaceful.** ”

 

“ **Peaceful? But they are always fighting monsters**.”

 

Asami smiled. “ **My people always say** **‘it was simpler times.’ It’s not true, of course. There were just as many worries then as now, but that’s part of why it’s** Romantic **instead of** realistic. **The word also refers to a particular kind of story often about these types of people, filled with** emotion, **especially love. It** **’s probably just because** machines **scare people, so they want to think of a time without them**.”

 

“Mah-sheen?”

 

“ **Things made of** metal **that run on fire. Some are dangerous like** guns, **some are helpful. We have entire** factories **that can build things for us so you don** **’t have to have as many people working. That’s what my father does. He has** factories.” She pulled out a third book to show pictures of assembly lines and automobiles. “Machines **aren** **’t bad. They can be used by bad people to do bad things, but I think mostly people are just afraid of change.** ”

 

“Kikuk **do not like change either** ,” Korra observed.

 

“ **You** **’re different, though, aren’t you?”** Asami looked at Korra. **“That’s why I’m here.** ”

 

Korra looked up from the books in Asami’s lap. “ **Change happens whether we want it or not. Better to be ready for it when it comes**.” When Asami nodded, Korra returned to the pictures of machines. “ **How does it run on fire? What does that mean**?”

 

“ **I** **’m not sure if I can explain it with the Kikuk words I know, but I’ll try**.” She opened another diagram. “Energy **makes things move, yes? People eat to get** energy. **When you work, you use** energy. **When Naga pulls your sled, you are using animal** energy. **When things burn, the heat is** energy **too. We can use that** energy **to make the machines move**.”

 

Korra studied the diagram and seemed lost in thought for a minute.

 

“ **Do you understand that**?” Asami asked.

 

Korra broke from her thoughts and nodded. “ **Yes, what is it you burn?** **”**

**“Well… whatever burns, really. We use** wood, coal, oil… **I don** **’t know if you have words for those things.”**

Korra nodded, then looked at the children’s book again. **“So much I should be learning from you. Three** pooks, **but the one I want to hear more about is the one with** magic **and monsters**.”

 

“ **Don** **’t forget the** romance,” Asami prompted with a chuckle.

 

“ **Is that the same word as** romantic?”

 

“ **In a way. There is** Romantic **like the story, and there is** romantic **which is about** romance. Romance **is** **… love. It’s how we show our love, how we act with people we love.** ”

 

“ **Your language is confusing. Your words mean too many things**.”

 

Asami smiled. “ **A lot of people say that**.”

 

Korra’s brow crinkled as she thought back to previous stories Asami had told her. “ **I don** **’t remember much love in the stories. The** prince **rescues the** princess, **but that is because he would help anyone who needed it, yes**?”

 

“ **One would hope, but the stories don** **’t end there. I just don’t usually tell the end because… well, I agree with you. The** prince **should be doing it because it** **’s the right thing to do. Usually, though, the** prince **rescues the** princess **so she will marry him. Like she** **’s a reward**.”

 

“ **That does not sound like love**.”

 

“ **No, it doesn** **’t.** ”

 

“ **Your people do not make sense**.”

 

“ **The more I learn, the more I agree with you** ,” Asami laughed.

 

“ **So how does this one end, then? The** prince **killed the monster. What did you call it**?”

 

“ **She was a** witch. **I think it might be something like your** kalduolo. **But yes. The** prince **killed the** witch **and climbed the** tower **to where the** princess **was trapped**.” Asami used the illustrations as a guide to translation for Korra’s understanding. “ **When he opened the** door, **she jumped into his arms. They shared true love** **’s first** kiss **and the** spell **was broken. They rode to his** castle, **married, and lived happily ever after**.”

 

Korra pointed at the picture of the kiss. “ **What is this**?”

 

“ **It** **’s… it’s a** kiss. **You don** **’t do that here, do you**?”

 

Korra shook her head. **“No**.”

 

“Oh, um. **Well, we have a lot of kinds of** kisses. **They** **’re used to show different kinds of love**.” She flipped through a book until she found a picture of a mother and her baby. “ **A mother** kisses **her child on the forehead to show love and protection. Like when you and Senna touch foreheads, that was similar, yes**?”

 

Korra’s cheeks darkened slightly. “ **You are very observant. Yes. It is a sign of deep respect and affection**.”

 

Asami nodded. “Kisses **can be that as well. Not always, though. A** kiss **on the cheek can be shared by friends. A** kiss **on the back of the hand is a way to say hello. A** kiss **on the lips, like the** prince **and** princess, **is between two people who love each other. Other** kisses **in other places are** —” Asami cut herself off before she could follow that train of thought, but her cheeks were already burning. She chanced a glance at Korra to see if she’d caught her embarrassment, but Korra was lost in thought herself.

 

After a moment, she looked up at Asami and quietly asked, “ **Can I try**?”

 

Asami froze, eyes wide and mouth dry. Before she knew what her answer would be, she felt her head nodding. She tried to watch, but had to close her eyes to avoid being overwhelmed by the sight of Korra adjusting her position and moving closer.

 

She felt the warmth radiating from Korra’s body as she hovered inches away and the slight puff of Korra’s breath on her skin. Korra’s fingers wound through the hair at the back of Asami’s head as she held her steady. There was a press of lips to her forehead and the whisper, “ **I will protect you**.” Another press of lips to her cheek. “ **I am your friend**.” Korra’s hand drifted out of her hair, her thumb dragging along the edge of her jaw, and Asami’s breath caught in her throat. She opened her eyes to see Korra’s icy blues staring at her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Translations-  
> dukaulo- an apprentice  
> kuvkovduvd- someone who is childless, particularly if they have no immediate family at all


	31. Unailoiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: I left you all hanging, so to make up for it, have the next one sooner. Back to weekly-ish updates after this.

The moment felt like an eternity and Asami was about to lean forward and kiss Korra herself, but something in Korra’s eyes stopped her. “ **Is something wrong** , Korra?”

 

Korra blinked out of her thoughts. “ **Yes, but no**.”

 

Asami exhaled and felt all the tension she’d been holding melt away with her breath. “ **Tell me**?”

 

Korra sat back on her heels. “ **Kikuk have many** lokrok… **things we do, or do not do, because we have always done them. Some are for good reason. Some are for old reasons. Some are for no reason at all. I was trying to decide which this would be**.”

 

 **“This**?” Asami prompted.

 

“ **Kikuk do not touch mouths. Do not** kiss. **Mouths are an entrance to our spirits. Taking something into your mouth is taking it into your body and spirit. We do not eat things that would hurt our spirits. We do not put things in our mouths unless we want to become more like it. Take something from them to add to ourselves**.”

 

Asami’s mind rushed to connect the dots between her statements. Her face fell for a moment before she schooled her expression back to one of comfort and understanding. “ **I understand. If you were to try** kissing **me, you are afraid that I would hurt your spirit. That you may become more like** kaukro-kruvd?”

 

Korra’s eyes widened in horror. “ **No! No, that** **… no, Asami. Unalaq may think you are here to** —” she sighed heavily and looked down at her own hands. “ **Some of the people here, like Unalaq, think that because I am the Voice, I am more** ovdrav **to spiritual** dallikdaav. **That my spirit hurts more easily. That is why they did not want me to be near you or speak to you**.” She looked back up into Asami’s eyes. “ **They thought you would hurt me. I don** **’t. I don’t know about your people, but I think you are a good person** , Asami. **I think you try to be a good person. It** **’s not that I worry you would hurt me…** ” She paused and added softly, “ **I don** **’t want to take part of your strength from you**.”

 

“ **Can I** **… say something**?” Asami asked, not wanting to misstep like she had the previous night. Korra nodded. “ **People all over the world** kiss. **Not everyone, of course, but most. We** kiss, **we chew on things, kids eat dirt. If there was truth to this** lokrok, **then I think we would be more careful. We would have stopped doing it. It is probably based on old reasons, maybe your** taboo **on eating other people, or no reasons.** ” Asami watched Korra think it over. “ **Does it matter?** ”

 

“ **It would help me decide if it is a rule worth breaking** ,” she grinned. “ **You are eager for me to decide, aren** **’t you**?” Asami’s cheeks burned and Korra’s grin spread into a full smile. “ **I know you want me** , Asami. **You don** **’t have to hide it from me.** ”

 

Asami’s mouth fell open as she tried to formulate a response, but all that came out were stammers in her native Canila. Finally, she closed her eyes, took a deep, steadying breath, and replied, “ **I don** **’t want to offend you. I’m not sure how to respond to that**.”

 

“ **Do you not? I know our people are different, but** **… you keep turning red and you asked about the marriage being canceled and about wanting women. Did I not understand correctly**?”

 

“ **I— I** **’m sorry. It’s just that my people aren’t this direct usually. It surprised me. We don’t like to say how we feel about people unless we think the other person feels the same**.”

 

“Ee **, I did not mean to— Do you** **… not know that I want you**?”

 

Asami’s cheeks burned again. “ **I think I need to work on my** translations **of that word** … **It sounds** **… stronger than I think you mean. I don’t want to get the words wrong and… well, it would be bad**.”

 

“ **It means that I want to** ovkonkro **you. If you were a Kikuk boy, we would see if we are** dankudakro **and happy. To see if we would marry and have children**.”

 

“ **But I am not Kikuk** **… or a boy**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **No, but you want clear words, yes? I am trying to explain. Kikuk women** **… we cannot marry. Cannot live together. All women in a village are the same blood. We only see each other in** xakadunarro **or the Hunt. But, if we want, we can still** ovkonkro, **it is just different. All that matters is enjoying each other for as long as we have together. Half the village already thinks I am** ovkonkro **you. Unalaq too** ,” she added with a grumble.

 

“ **So your people don** **’t have long relationships between women**?”

 

“ **We do. Kya has a** unailoiv **that she has spent every visit and Hunt with for the last thirty hunts. When they are in the same village, they are always together, but her** unailoiv **has a husband and children in her own village. I think Kya is her favorite, though**.”

 

“ **That sounds** **… sad. Lonely. You can only see someone you love once a year**?”

 

“ **Two or three times if they are in a close village**. **That is not how your people** …” Korra trailed off.

 

Asami shook her head “no.” “ **We can live with who we want. Love who we want. We can** **’t always marry, it depends on where exactly you live, but my village allows it. Some people have relationships like that, where you don’t get to see each other often**.”

 

Korra looked at Asami for a long moment. “ **Did I explain it enough? I want to** ovkonkro **you. I want us to be** unailoiv.”

 

“ **But** **… I am not staying here. You are. You have your duty to your people… and you have to give Kavkaiav a daughter! I like you, Korra. I think you’re beautiful, and smart, and strong, and I mean… I’ve had dreams about** kissing **you, but I would be selfish to take your time from your people. Your people need you**.”

 

“ **Being** unailoiv **does not stop you from going to your people or me from being the Voice. It does not stop me from marrying the next Chief to have a daughter. It would be no different from any other relationship I have had with a woman, except that you are here longer than the length of a** xakadunarro **. We know we have to part after the Hunt, but we love each other anyway. We know it will end, but that does not stop us from enjoying now**.” Korra paused, then grinned. “ **Think of all the new things you could learn about how we** ovkonkro **, too**.”

 

Asami laughed. “ **Do it for** science, huh? **That is a good argument. I don** **’t know how or what is expected of me. You will have to tell me**.”

 

“ **Does that mean that you will be my** unailoiv?”

 

Asami frowned as she thought of something and Korra mirrored her expression almost immediately. “ **What if** **… I say yes, but then I change my mind? If there is something that I don’t like—** ”

 

“ **I will not make you do anything you do not want to do. If anything changes, we go back to this. Friends. If we cannot do that, then you will stay here and Nuktuk can be your guide. I don** **’t want you to feel like you have to say yes.”**

**“I don’t. I just needed to know that if I needed to say no, that it would be acceptable**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **Of course. Being** unailoiv **is about being happy together, not** kolxadiko **. Though I suppose Eska didn** **’t get that lesson from** Ukuak. **So, Asami, would you like to be my** unailoiv? **Because there are things I would like to do that friends do not do**.” When Asami’s cheeks burned again, Korra smirked.

 

“ **I think you enjoy that far too much** ,” Asami pointed out, wondering if her cheeks would ever return to their normal color.

 

“ **I do. It** **’s a good color for you** ,” she laughed.

 

“Ok. **Teach me something, then. What do two women who have just agreed to become** unailoiv **do**?”

 

Korra smiled. “ **A lot of what we already have been doing. Talking. Learning about each other. Only** …” She reached out and took Asami’s hand in hers, trailing the fingers of her other hand over Asami’s bare knuckles. “… **with a lot more touching**.”

 

“ **From what I** **’ve seen, your people are much more comfortable touching than mine are. What makes this different from how you are with Mako or Nuktuk**?”

 

“ **Because it is skin to skin** ,” she replied before tilting her head in confusion. “ **Your people do not touch? But you put your hand on my knee and gave me a hug and fell asleep on me**.”

 

“ **There are places we can touch if we are friends, others are only for** unailoiv **. If you don** **’t know a person, the only place you can touch is a person’s hands, and only after offering yours**.”

 

Korra looked down at their hands. “ **So this would be good if you and I didn** **’t know each other, but to me it is** avdano?”

 

“Avdano?”

 

“ **Something only** unailoiv **do with each other**.”

 

“ **No, not exactly. This,** ” Asami illustrated by caressing the back of Korra’s hand as she’d done, “ **is much more intimate than a** handshake. **It** **’s… complicated**.”

 

Korra grinned. “ **Much about your people is. So what do your people do when you decide to be** unailoiv?”

 

“ **We talk. Learn. Touch.** Kiss.” Asami smirked when she saw Korra’s eyes dart down to her lips before returning to her eyes. “ **Would you like me to show you**?”

 

Korra nodded and leaned forward again.

 

“ **I have to make sure you have a good first** kiss, **right? The best** kisses **aren** **’t just… sticking your mouths together. It starts slow.** ” Asami adjusted her position on the furs so she could lean in without falling over. She brushed some of Korra’s hair from her face, letting the tips of her fingers brush over her skin and around the edge of her ear. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper as she leaned in closer. “ **There are touches. What we call** anticipation. **Make the other person really want it. Then you close your eyes** …” she trailed off as she leaned in, watching as Korra closed her eyes. She held for just a moment longer, then pushed forward and met Korra’s lips with her own. She held there long enough to run her fingers down to cup Korra’s jaw, then pulled back just enough to feel Korra chasing after her lips. Asami tried to stifle her smile as she leaned forward and opened her mouth just enough to take Korra’s lower lip between hers.

 

When she pulled back, she ran her thumb over Korra’s cheek and waited for her to open her eyes again. Korra brought her own hand up to cover Asami’s and leaned into the touch with a smile. “ **That was a rule worth breaking**.”

 

Asami smiled too. “ **Good. I** **’d hate it if you were disappointed. This was just a starting point. If you want, there’s a lot more I can show you.** ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> lokrok- traditions/customs/superstitions  
> dallikdaav- corruption (similar to dallanki, but that is very specific)  
> ovdrav- susceptible/prone to  
> ovkonkro- the Kikuk equivalent of dating/courtship  
> dankudakro- compatible  
> unailoiv- a romantic partner, girlfriend, lover, etc.  
> kolxadiko- servitude  
> avdano- intimate  
> and I changed Malina's name to Ukuak because Malina doesn't really fit into the Kikuk language well. (When I do this, with the exception of Nuktuk, I find the root meaning of the name, translate it into Kikuk, then twist it to sound like a name.)


	32. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami finally, FINALLY decided to be "together"... even though they're not entirely sure what that means to each other. But hey, they kissed!

Asami woke to Korra’s hand running up and down the length of her arm a week later. “It is morning time, Asami.”

 

Asami’s eye cracked open to see Korra kneeling next to her, smiling. “ **Your** Canila **is getting better** **… but we don’t say** ‘morning time,’ **just** ‘morning.’” She sat up and yawned, smiling when Korra leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. “ **Did you sleep at all**?”

 

“ **Some. Not much. I am too excited. Come. Get ready. We will be leaving soon and you will want your food**.” Korra stood to leave the room, but paused at the door. “Ee… **we should probably not** kiss **in front of other Kikuk. It is still a rule to the rest of them**.”

 

“ **I wouldn** **’t want people to think I’m corrupting you** ,” Asami teased.

 

When Korra left the room, Asami got up and got changed into one of the tunics Nitok had made for her. It was plainer than Korra’s and a mottled white and light gray, more like the other Kikuk tunics than Korra’s dark ones. The past few days had been spent watching the village prepare for the Hunt, and they would finally be leaving today. Korra had helped her to narrow down her belongings to the things she would need to bring- a single notebook, some pens and charcoal, and some clothing- and she tucked her father’s pen-knife into her pants pocket. Everything else would have to stay behind. She’d fought for the Satoshot camera to be included, but Korra eventually convinced her that such a bulky box would be uncomfortable to carry a long distance.

 

She entered the main room of the Chief’s hut to see several people sitting around the table. With the Hunt being followed immediately by the Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako, people had been moving their things into the larger, stone-built huts. Most years, Kya, Katara, Mako, and Nuktuk would host some of the people in their own hut. However, with Nanuq and Annak both pregnant, the decision was made to have them all stay in the chief’s hut. Korra and Asami agreed to stay together in Asami’s room, so she offered her own to Kya, Mako, and Nuktuk. The others had claimed various areas along the edges of the main room. It was somewhat cluttered and hectic, quite the change from the normally empty looking room.

 

 _I suppose that explains why they would have such a large room even though it must be difficult to maintain and heat_. Korra motioned toward an empty space at the table and sat down with two bowls of stew. She looked as excited as the room felt. There was a definite buzz in the air and Asami couldn’t help but be swept up in the feeling.

 

“ **You look like you can** **’t sit still** ,” Asami teased.

 

 **“I can’t. This is the best part of the year. Do you have things like this**?”

 

Asami nodded as she finished the bite of meat. “ **There are a few days where we have big feasts or** parties **or get together with all our family. It** **’s different though. This… feels like all our** holidays **in one**.”

 

“Holiday. **Celebrations**?”

 

“Mhmm. **Comes from** holy-day, **days for** religious **celebration**. **Is this** religious **for you**?”

 

“ **Some, yes. We will honor the Song and some other spirits, but it is more about the Kikuk here. Community. We will have** dankodadaav **and the Hunt itself. I think at least two weddings, Katara** **’s** dolonavao **. Seeing friends from other villages** **…”**

**“You said that you’ve had other** unailoiv **before** **… they will be there**?”

 

“ **Yes. All the Kikuk will be. Why do you ask**?”

 

“ **You said that sometimes you keep each other for long periods of time, like Kya. I was just wondering if you have someone expecting you**.”

 

“ **Is that** kuraikao **?** **”** Korra teased. “ **No** **… I’ve never had a** unailoiv **for more than one visit. Also, I was supposed to marry Desna this Hunt or next, so I was planning to spend my time with him, getting to know him better.** **”**

 

Asami finished eating her stew and looked around the room. “ **Where are Mako and Nuktuk**?”

 

“ **They left already with my father and some of the others. A few of our stronger, faster brothers and sisters go ahead to clear the travel camps. It takes time to clear and set up the camps, and the village can only travel as fast as our slowest members**.”

 

“ **How long does it take to get there**?”

 

“ **The travel camps are a day apart and there are four, but we will spend a day at two of them. We cannot push too hard or some of us might not make it.** ”

 

“ **Why does everyone go then? Wouldn** **’t it be better if some stayed home where it’s safer**?”

 

Korra looked at Asami like she had grown an extra head. “ **Nobody stays home. I** **’ve known people to make the journey on a broken leg. Sick. Pregnant. Old.** ”

 

“ **But why? It** **’s that important that they’d risk their lives**?”

 

“ **You may as well not be alive if you don** **’t go. We do lose people sometimes**.”

 

Before Asami could follow up on that statement, Senna clapped her hands to get the room’s attention. Conversation died immediately and all eyes were on her. “ **We are ready to start. Everyone please take your packs and gather outside.** ”

 

Korra’s eyes lit up and she pulled Asami’s arm as she stood. “ **Come. Your things are in my bag. Your shoulder is not healed enough to carry, so I will. Naga** **’s waiting for us.** ”

 

“ **Naga is coming**?”

 

“ **She is** Kikuk,” Korra replied with a laugh. “ **She will have the sled. It is a matter of honor for everyone who can to walk and carry their own items, but Naga can handle the extra**.”

 

Everyone filed out of the hut in their heaviest coats and gloves, each wearing a fur pack on their backs. Many had weapons, some had extra rolls of fur and bundles of supplies. Excited conversation picked back up as everyone grouped together in the darkness.

 

“ **My mother will take the lead. We** **’ll be in the back to make sure nobody gets left behind,** ” Korra explained, taking Asami’s hand and walking around the group. She greeted Naga and checked the straps leading to the sled where several bundles of trade goods were sitting.

 

“ **Are you sure I shouldn** **’t be carrying my own bag? I don’t want to be treated differently**.”

 

Korra stopped and faced her, putting her other hand on Asami’s uninjured shoulder. “Asami, **trust me. Nobody in** Kavkaiav **doubts your strength right now. You** **’re healing from a** Unakraik **bite. Most people don** **’t survive something like that**.”

 

The village emptied in front of them. Kopuk and his two friends were throwing snowballs at each other as they set off. Kya and Katara were chatting with Annak and Nanuq, the two pregnant women. Naga was at Korra’s heel, occasionally nudging her with her huge head, causing her to stumble into Asami’s good shoulder. Korra laughed and pushed Naga back. “ **I think she** **’s teasing us**.”

 

“Oh? **She can tell**?”

 

Korra grinned sheepishly and tilted her head in a shrug. “ **Doesn** **’t need to if I told her**.”

 

“ **You told your polar bear dog that you** **’re courting me**?”

 

“ **I tell Naga everything. Sometimes she** **’s only one who seems to understand** ,” she replied, scratching Naga behind the ear.

 

“ **Is it lonely? Being the Voice, I mean. Is that why you don** **’t keep** unailoiv **for more than one visit**?”

 

“ **No and yes. It** **’s not lonely. I have friends, family, people to talk to, and I’m welcomed in every village when I visit. If anything, I could use more time to myself. It is hard sometimes, though. I’ve always assumed that my life would be short. Most Voices don’t live to their last hunt. It doesn’t seem fair to let someone get close then leave them behind, so I just… don’t let them get too close**.”

 

 **“I’m sorry, Korra. That sounds terrible.** ” She squeezed Korra’s hand, hoping she’d understand the message of support and sympathy.

 

Korra tilted her head again and looked over her people, all marching in a rough column in front of her. “ **It wasn** **’t so hard… I had fun, but it was never painful for me to let go. I cared for them, but never that much. They’d be happier with someone else and I would still be able to do my** **duty**.”

 

 _I guess she_ _’s used to relationships with an expiration date, and that’s why she wasn’t hesitant about… whatever this is between us. Fun, a learning experience, comfort and a warm body, but not much more._ Asami sighed and moved closer to Korra so that their arms were entwined. As the sun started to rise over the horizon, Naga whined next to Korra.

 

“ **Is she upset**?” Asami asked.

 

“ **No, not really. She just thinks it** **’s time to sing**.”

 

 **“Sing**?”

 

Korra smiled at Asami. “ **Did you think I am called the Voice for nothing**?” She turned back forward and raised her voice so it would carry over all the people walking in front of her.

 

_Ko ti’a rao Kaertav.  
_ _Orro valro kau da’a.  
_ _Kaerto tu rauvko  
_ _Vail orro k’orkorku’a_

 

Korra’s voice rang out across the snow and ice in a beautiful melody. Asami watched as the other Kavkaiav stopped their conversations. The boys stopped chasing each other and came back closer to their families.

 

When Korra finished her lines, the other Kavkaiav sang out together,

_Xait okot rao Kaertav.  
_ _Orro valro kau xait.  
_ _Valro kau xait.  
_ _Valro kau xait._

 

Korra rejoined their song, adding in large gestures at various points of the song.

_Rait uodo’akart rao taro’r  
_ _Vail kokko ta’iro’o.  
_ _Rait ri’a taihu’akart darro  
_ _Klaerko ok rait pa’art aepo’o._

_Rait lonolu’akart rao Kaertav  
_ _Vail rakuo konou.  
_ _Oxiko-rait kaerto  
_ _Oxiko-rait vu’ou._

_Rait kulpo’u or toki’uko  
_ _Kaertiloiv ok a’edo  
_ _Titpi’ae ko pio  
_ _Rait kovkuart ae rao da'etar._

_Xi’pou rakuo konav  
_ _Titpi’ae rakuo dauk.  
_ _Rait si’pou titpi’ae ko pio  
_ _Riat kovkuart ae rao da’etar._

_Riat kovkuart ae rao da’etar._

The song drew to a close and a comfortable silence fell over the group as they continued walking. After a few minutes, Korra looked over at Asami. “ **You are still quiet. I thought you would have many questions** ,” she grinned.

 

“ **I do** **… but it was beautiful. You have a beautiful voice. I thought it might just be time to listen. I couldn’t understand much of it, though**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **The song is very old. We use different words now to speak, but the song stays the same**.”

 

“ **Can you tell me what it was about**?”

 

“ **We are thanking the sun and wishing her a good rest. We thank the Song. We ask them both to watch over us, to keep us safe, to guide us back home, both our homes here in Kavkaiav and our homes after our own rest.** ”

 

“ **You mean** **… after you die, rest**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Our stories tell us that if we live well and do good, we will be called home to where the Song lives. Some of us, like the sun, die and return to life again because our work here is not done**.”

 

“ **I have heard of some other people who believe in** reincarnation. **Some say that how you do in life says what you become in the next. Others just say your** soul— **your spirit— goes to a new body and you forget everything you** **’ve learned in this one**.”

 

“ **And you? What do you believe**?”

 

Asami sighed. “ **I don** **’t know. I think when you die… that’s the end. There is no after. Death is scary. People have been trying to make it make sense for a long time. We talk about a better place after death to ease our minds about something we all have to do. To ease our sadness when people we love are gone. We lie to ourselves because it feels better than the truth**.”

 

“ **Does not believing make you feel better**?”

 

“ **I suppose it does, in a way. I tried, you know.** ” Asami focused her gaze out past the people in front of her. **“After my mother died, I tried so hard to believe. I thought that it would hurt less if I could believe she was in some perfect place… but I couldn’t. I couldn’t believe that my mother’s death was part of a plan. That it was meant to be. I wouldn’t want to live in a world where someone had the power to do anything, but let someone like my mother die the way she did. A world where people hurt and hurt each other while someone who could stop it does nothing. Believing there is no greater power out there is easier than believing it exists and just doesn’t care.** ”

 

Korra let go of Asami’s hand and instead wrapped her arm around her waist. They walked in silence as the sun hung over the horizon, never coming close to overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> dankodadaav- competitions/games  
> dolonavao- ceremony  
> kuraikao- jealousy
> 
> The song they sang is in an older sort of dialect, think like Chaucer's English. Only barely recognizable to anyone looking in from the outside, but remembered through ceremony and repetition.
> 
> A rough translation would be:  
> Korra: I am the Song. She speaks through me. Sing out her praise for her to hear.  
> Others: You are the Song. She speaks through you. She speaks through you. Speaks through you.  
> All: We thank the sun for this day. We wish her well and say farewell.  
> We thank the song for our way. Hear us sing, hear us pray.  
> Keep us safe, warm and loved, 'til we come home.  
> Guide our way until our deaths. Lead us safe 'til we come home.  
> 'Til we come home.


	33. Dead Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Kavkaiav is on their way to the Hunt.

The group continued walking throughout the day, past when the sun dipped back below the horizon. They had kept spirits up by sharing stories, chatting, and occasionally singing. They’d stopped a couple times to share jerky and let their legs rest, but it had been a long, hard walk. When the cry came from the front of the group that the ice houses were in view, the entire group cheered.

 

There were six round huts made of hard packed snow, arranged in a circle waiting for them. Senna poked at the small fire until it burst back to life and nearly everyone sank gratefully into its warmth. Asami nearly collapsed into a spot next to Kya. Korra grinned at her and let her gloved hand run over Asami’s shoulders.

 

“ **You stay. I will be back**.” Korra found her mother and together they pulled out the food for dinner.

 

“ **How are your legs** , Asami?” Kya asked with a grin.

 

“ **Tired. I** **’m not sure I’ve ever walked so far in a day**.”

 

“ **And your shoulder**?”

 

Asami rolled her shoulder to test it. “ **A little tight, but good. Your** **… the green..** ”

 

“Nokadunovd,” Kya offered.

 

“ **It** **’s amazing. I can’t feel the wound at all. We don’t have anything like it at home. Usually there’s still some pain or what we take for the pain makes us slow or see things.** ”

 

“ **Is Korra taking good care of you**?”

 

Asami looked towards the fire where Korra was helping Senna and Kiloui reheat some of the meat they’d brought along. Korra glanced up and smiled when their eyes met.

 

Kya chuckled. “ **I think that is a yes**.” Asami’s cheeks burned and she looked away, pulling her notebook from her pocket instead. She glanced up at Kya when she realized the older woman was studying her.

 

“ **Yes**?”

 

“ **Why do you hide from her smiles**?”

 

“ **I think her people are just embarrassed easily**.” Korra offered as she sat down on Asami’s other side, close enough that their knees were touching. She handed Asami a skewer of meat.

 

“ **Thank you** ,” she replied.

 

“ **What is there to be embarrassed about? Everyone can see that you like each other and there is no shame in courting Korra. She could have anyone she wanted, probably. In fact, she** **’s probably courted half the people in some of those villages**.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow towards Korra and she responded with a laugh. “ **That** **’s not true.** ”

 

“ **That** **’s the** lokidudaav **you get when you jump from person to person like you have** ,” Kya teased.

 

“ **Well we can** **’t all find our perfect match as easily as you did, Kya**.”

 

“ **That** **’s true.** Lonkru **and I have something special** **… but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy with anyone else**.”

 

Korra tilted her head in a shrug. “ **One day, maybe. None of them ever made my heart sing**.”

 

Kya laughed. “ **You mean none of them ever made you want to risk your heart. You forget how well I know you, little sister.** ” Korra swatted some of the snow from behind Asami up at Kya. “ **Asami, do you have people like that where you are from? People who run away instead of getting close**?”

 

Asami nodded and grinned. “ **We have stories about people like that. Usually men who leave a trail of broken hearts everywhere they go because they make women love them, then leave before they can be hurt themselves**.”

 

“ **You see, Korra? Stories of your past** unailoiv **have even reached Asami** **’s land**!”

 

“ **You** **’d better be careful, Kya, or you might end up with snow in your pack tonight**.”

 

“ **You think you** **’d be more** lodavvuakkuvd **to someone who offered a spot in her hut tonight to your mother so you could have the space to yourself** ,” Kya teased back. “ **I could tell her that I changed my mind** ,” she added, lifting her hand to get Senna’s attention.

 

“ **No! No** ,” Korra said, almost knocking into Asami trying to pull Kya’s arm down. “ **You win. And thank you, I didn** **’t know.** ”

 

Kya smiled and tilted her head in a shrug. “ **I thought she and my mother could use more time together. Speaking of my mother, I think I** **’ll go join her. Good night, Korra. Asami**.” Kya stood and walked to the other side of the fire where Senna and Katara were having a discussion.

 

“ **You were quiet. I hope we did not make you uncomfortable**.”

 

Asami smiled. “ **No. It was fun. I like listening. It** **’s easier to follow when I don’t have to talk and I’m not good enough at your language to talk at normal speed**.”

 

Korra squeezed her eyes shut. “ **I** **’m sorry. I remember to slow down and pick my words carefully when I talk to you, but I forgot**.”

 

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers. “ **You are good, Korra. I think I understood everything, and it is good practice anyway**.” Asami covered her mouth as she yawned.

 

“ **You are tired. It** **’s not that late yet, but it was a long walk and you are not accustomed to it. The darkness doesn’t help**.”

 

“ **Tomorrow is more walking**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **But we** **’ll stay at tomorrow’s camp for a day of rest**.”

 

“ **I thought the others would be here**. **Like Mako and Nuktuk**.”

 

“ **It is a good sign that they aren** **’t. They try to stay a day ahead of us, but make enough huts in case they cannot get the new camp set up. That they are not here means that they made it to the next camp and got the huts built before it was too late**.”

 

“ **We won** **’t catch up until we get to the Hunt**?”

 

 **“We might. Sometimes they will stay in a rest camp long enough for us to catch them so they can get more supplies. Then they will get to the Hunt village first and build our camp**. **Come. I** **’ll get you settled in so you can rest**.” Korra stood and offered a hand to Asami to help her up. She held Asami’s hand in one hand and hoisted her pack over her other shoulder before leading her to one of the ice houses. It was built with hard snow blocks and a protruding entrance space partially dug into the snow. Korra went through the entrance first and laid out the furs she’d had wrapped in her pack for a bedroll. A small clay lamp that had been left there by the advance group offered enough light to see by.

 

Asami settled in on the furs with her notebook. “ **You will still** write **even though you are tired**?” Korra asked.

 

“ **A little at least. I don** **’t want to forget anything**. **Are you leaving**?”

 

“ **Just a little. I have to take care of Naga and check with my mother. I will be back soon**.” Korra kneeled in front of Asami and used her hand to nudge Asami’s chin up high enough to kiss her. “ **I** **’ve been waiting to do that all day** ,” she smiled. “ **Back soon, but don** **’t wait. If you are tired, go to sleep**.”

 

 _Oh, yeah, sure, that_ _’s going to happen now._ Asami watched Korra leave the hut before opening her notebook.

 

_We walked today. Korra says it is four days of walking and two days of rest. She sings. Good voice. Good Voice._

 

Asami giggled a little at her joke.

 

 _Kya was teasing her. She has a reputatatation. She runs away from love like she runs from talking! She_ _’s probably a good runner. She’s good at lots though. Good kisser already. Makes me dizzzzz dizy. dizzy._

Asami blinked hard at the words she was writing. They were fuzzy and didn’t make any sense. _Heh. You don_ _’t make any sense._ _I should_ _… something. Where’s Korra? I want Korra._

She dropped her notebook and started crawling toward the door—

 

 

 

“Asami? Loxoarron-xaik, Asami.”

 

Asami flinched away from the voice. _Too loud. Sleeping._

“Korra, xaik vo kaixon kuk… kankronovd ro dualo. Ruakkol Kya dluxuarrol.”

 

“Asami, xaik dolaon kaov Korra xluanovd ka xaik aixlaon xak avoiv kail vaik.”

 

 _Korra._ There was a sour taste on her tongue and her head was pounding, but she squinted and opened her eyes. She was on the ground outside, near the fire, looking up at Kya. “What—”

 

“Kaov. Kaov. Orro xu kaov. Orro u kikdo kokaav k’ual dluak.”

 

Korra kneeled next to them. “Dannovd urron-xaik?”

 

Asami shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t—” She pushed on her temples with the heels of her hands, trying to make her brain stop pulsing against her skull.

 

“K’ua xoladao rok uidlok. Ark kavd daik kaov.”

  
“Od rok dlaik kavd ru. Ark avd odo daixoldk uklok.”

 

“Doru duad ukkov k’ovdadudaav kail iv kail. Daid ro navko uxuvdo od do daidho. Vaik urravk danklovklo doru ralktio vaik luddlukolavk r’otiako ki dunk.” Senna’s voice rang with authority and people started disappearing from Asami’s view.

 

“Tiuvk orro u oi ukkon k’ual dluak, unovo-ru kuk ru vadlo. Ko vo kovko kuk tio ro xadlo kolu drual ukkon xado,” Kya told Korra as she got up.

 

Korra nodded, then looked back at Asami. She put some snow into a bit of fur and put it on Asami’s head gently. Asami glanced around, but everyone else had gone into their own ice huts. The snow melted and caused little streams of water to dribble into Asami’s hair. “Kaixon caik ukkoaal?” The pressure behind Asami’s shoulder coaxed her into a sitting position.

 

The ache in her head slowly faded and Asami could finally string enough thoughts together to translate. “ **What happened**?”

 

“ **Dead air,** ” Korra replied. She handed Asami a small clay container of water. **“Drink**.”

 

Asami took the container, but used the first mouthful to swish around and spit. She realized what she did and looked at Korra with a blush. **“Sorry**.”

 

“ **You were sick. I cleaned it from your face**.” Asami cringed but drank the rest of the water slowly.

 

“ **Thank you. What is dead air**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I will explain tomorrow. For now, you need rest**.”

 

Once Korra was convinced that Asami was in the clear, they made their way into Kya and Katara’s hut with Senna and fell asleep together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> nokadunovd- the medicated salve they used on Asami's wounds  
> lokidudaav- reputation  
> lodavvuakkuvd- grateful
> 
> And the exchange while Asami was too out of it to narrate for you:  
> “Asami? Wake up, Asami.”
> 
> Asami flinched away from the voice. Too loud. Sleeping.
> 
> “Korra, you can't just... do that. Let Kya work.”
> 
> “Asami, you would make Korra very happy right now if you would open your eyes for us.” 
> 
> Korra. There was a sour taste on her tongue and her head was pounding, but she squinted and opened her eyes. She was on the ground outside, near the fire, looking up at Kya. “What—”
> 
> “Good. Good. She will be good. She just needs fresh air.”
> 
> Korra kneeled next to them. “How are you feeling?”
> 
> Asami shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t—” She pushed on her temples with the heels of her hands, trying to make her brain stop pulsing against her skull. 
> 
> “I checked the others. They're all fine.”
> 
> “And the holes are there, they were covered after.”
> 
> “That's enough excitement for one day. Everyone go ahead and get your sleep. We'll figure this ut when we catch up with the camp team.” Senna’s voice rang with authority and people started disappearing from Asami’s view.
> 
> “When she's had enough fresh air, bring her into ours. I don't think yours will be clear fast enough.,” Kya told Korra as she got up.
> 
> and "Can you sit up?"


	34. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: When they finally reached the first camp, Asami got sick.

The next morning, Asami noticed tension in the air. Korra was anxious, issuing terse commands at the others. The excitement and jovial attitude seemed to have disappeared, and even the impending sunrise didn’t seem to make a positive impact. Korra wore a scowl throughout the morning, and now that the camp was fed, packed, and on the path towards the second camp, Asami wondered if now was a good time to ask about it. She and Korra were again at the back of the group with Naga, and she scanned the others quickly to make sure nobody was looking before taking Korra’s hand and bringing it up to her lips for a quick kiss to the back of her glove.

 

Korra’s expression softened and she looked over to Asami. “ **Are you good**?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I feel much better today. Are you ready to talk? You look very upset**.”

 

“ **I _am_ very upset. From what ** Kato **and** Kaovun **were able to find** **…** ” Korra shook her head.

 

“ **You can tell me. Maybe I can help. Maybe talking about it will help you**.”

 

Korra sighed heavily and slowed her pace significantly to allow the distance between them and the main group to grow. “ **When we build the huts, we have to cut holes for air. Especially if we have a fire inside. The air turns bad if it doesn** **’t get out**.”

 

“ **That** **’s why I got sick**?”

 

Korra nodded, her jaw clenching again. “ **If I hadn** **’t left, we both would have gotten sick. Maybe died because nobody would have checked on us until it was too late. It was only because you were tired that we went to the hut early. You, me, and my mother… we could all have died last night**.”

 

“ **Did they forget to cut the holes**?”

 

“ **No. The holes were there, on the inside. It** **’s something we always check**.”

 

“ **I don** **’t understand**.”

 

“ **They were sealed on the outside. Snow that froze into ice from the heat of the fire**.”

 

“ **But none of the other huts had dead air**?”

 

“ **No. Their holes were clean. Like they should be. They don** **’t just seal like that. Not without heavy snowfall**.”

 

“ **So** **… you think someone did it on purpose? Why would—** ” Asami frowned when the realization hit. “ **It** **’s me, isn’t it**?”

 

Korra’s frown deepened. “ **I don** **’t know… it could have been any of the three of us**.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra. “ **Why would someone want to kill you? Or your mother**?”

 

Korra stopped walking to make sure the others were out of earshot before continuing. “ **Worse. It had to be** Kavkaiav.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **That makes sense. Nobody else is out here, right? Could it be the people with us or would it have to be the other group**?”

 

Naga whined next to Korra and nudged her with her head. “ **I know. We** **’re still walking,** Naga.” She reached over and scratched behind Naga’s ear before continuing to walk at a slow enough pace that they wouldn’t catch up. “ **We were sitting out long enough that someone could have put the snow over the holes, but I don** **’t think the air would have gotten that bad that fast, even with the fire inside. I think it had to have been someone in the other group**.”

 

“ **Who** **’s there besides your father, Mako, and Nuktuk**?”

 

“Nanuq’s **husband** , Cikuq. Kassuq—”

 

“ **From the fishing grounds**?”

 

Korra nodded. “Kruxol, Nani, **and** Nitok. **I** **’d guess it was him**.”

 

“Nitok? **The one who makes clothes and boots? He said something about you when I first came to** Kavkaiav. Nuktuk **punched him**.”

 

“ **Yes** **… he and I have never gotten along. He’s from** Kiddro **and he hasn** **’t given** Nani **any children**.”

 

“ **So you think Unalaq** …”

 

Korra nodded again. “ **He sent the** Unakraik **after you. Now** Nitok **and the dead air**.”

 

Asami grew quiet as she thought about what Korra said. _What if she_ _’s right? Not about the wolves, obviously, but about Unalaq and Nitok? Would they really go that far to get rid of me? Even killing the Voice and a chief’s wife, his own sister, in the process? Do they hate me that much?_ Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought again of breaking her promise to her father to come home safe, and her free hand closed around the pen-knife in her pocket as if it were a magic charm that could keep her from danger.

 

Korra tugged on the hand she was holding and brought Asami to a stop again. She rested her gloved hand against Asami’s cheek and took note of the watery eyes she saw under her hood. “ **I won** **’t let him hurt you again**.” She reached up and pressed a kiss to Asami’s forehead. “ **I _will_ protect you**.” Asami stepped forward, wrapped both her arms around Korra, and buried her face in the fur at Korra’s neck. Korra held her tight until Asami loosened her grip with a sniffle.

 

“ **I** **’m sorry. I’m just** —”

 

“ **No, don** **’t be sorry. I understand. I don’t think you believe me when I tell you how brave you are. Even brave people get scared sometimes. It’s my fault you’re here. It’s my fault you’re in danger, so I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you get home safe**.” Korra reached up and brushed the tears from her cheek with her glove. “ **I promise**.”

 

Asami nodded and sniffled. “ **We should catch up before Naga gets angry at you**.”

 

Hearing her name, Naga huffed and nudged Korra in the back again, causing her to stumble into Asami. “ **We** **’re going**!” Korra smiled at Asami and took her hand again. They started walking, but Asami stopped short again.

 

“Korra… **what about Mako and Nuktuk? They** **’re with Nitok. Do you think they might be in danger too**?”

 

Korra frowned and thought for a moment. “ **No** **… I don’t think so. The other group… they are all warriors. Not… the Voice, but hunters, fighters. Nitok would be stupid to try to hurt one of them while the other is near. My father is with them too. I think they will be safe.** ” Korra started walking again and Asami joined her. “ **I will talk to my mother when we get to the camp.** ”

 

Korra, Asami, and Naga easily caught up to the rest of the group since they were walking at such a leisurely pace to ensure the oldest and youngest of Kavkaiav could keep up. Once they reached the camp, again after the early sunset, Korra left Asami under Senna’s watch and checked each of the ice huts for proper air flow and stable construction. She returned with a slight frown.

 

“ **What is it** , Korra?” Senna asked, handing her daughter some dinner. Asami, Kya, and Katara were all sitting nearby with their own food.

 

“ **They** **’re all clear** ,” Korra replied.

 

“ **That is good, isn** **’t it**?” Asami asked.

 

“ **Yes** **… I’m just trying to understand**.”

 

“ **If he thought we died, he wouldn** **’t need to do it again. If he thought we realized it, we would know to check,** ” Asami pointed out.

 

“ **And if he doesn** **’t do it, he can say it was a** daavdakovdo. **That nobody _did_ anything and it was just a** daik ko dhuvdo,” Korra added with a nod.

 

“ **What are we talking about here**?” Senna asked.

 

Korra glanced around. “ **I will tell you in our hut. Come. Asami too**.” Senna raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “ **I** **’m not letting her out of my sight** ,” she explained.

 

Senna, Asami, and Korra all withdrew into one of the huts to talk. They caught her up on the thoughts they’d had during their walk and their suspicions of Nitok’s guilt. “ **Are we certain it wasn** **’t an accident**?”

 

“ **On all the holes of the one hut that was supposed to be ours**?”

 

“ **How certain are you that it is** Nitok?”

 

“ **It** **’s… a guess right now. It could be anyone in** Kavkaiav, **but** Nitok **makes** **sense. He** **’s the only one who does**.”

 

“ **Why would he want to kill us though**?” Senna asked.

 

Korra looked at Asami. She’d been following the conversation quietly. “ **I think** Unalaq **told him to get rid of** Asami **if his** Unakraik **didn** **’t**.”

 

Senna frowned as she considered Korra’s argument. “ **What do you think we should do**?”

 

“ **I thought about taking** Naga **to the next camp and confronting him while you all rest tomorrow. But if I do that, I leave the rest of you less protected. With the holes being clear** **… he will claim innocence and I have nothing to confirm his guilt. I don’t think Father,** Mako, **and** Nuktuk **need extra warning. I don** **’t think he’ll act against them. It would be foolish. We will confront him when we catch up to the other group, whether that’s at rest or at the Hunt. By then I’ll have thought of something**.”

 

Senna nodded and pulled Korra in for a hug before touching her forehead to her own. “ **As long as you are thinking it through, I will follow you. Your father will be very upset to hear someone tried to kill his wife and daughter. I hope we have more than a guess when we tell him**.”

 

Korra sighed and nodded. “ **Until then, you are the only one I can trust with** Asami **if I** **’m not with her myself**.” Korra glanced at Asami then back at her mother. “ **I promised her she** **’d return to her home safely.** ”

 

Senna looked at Asami, then smiled softly at Korra and put her gloved hand to Korra’s cheek. “ **Of course. If you would like to share a hut the way we did last night, you are welcome.** Kavav, **I think I will stay with Kya and Katara for the rest of the journey**.” Senna smiled at Asami then left the hut.

 

“ **She believes in you** ,” Asami pointed out as Korra crossed the small room to stand in front of her.

 

Korra took Asami’s hands in hers and brought them up between them, kissing her gloved knuckles. “ **Most days, yes. As long as I** **’m not being** ankirkad **. As long as I think first** ,” she added noting Asami’s confusion. “ **I think I would be content to just stay here for the rest of the night. What do you think**?”

 

Asami smirked. “ **I think you just want to get me alone**.”

 

“ **Is that a bad thing**?” she teased back.

 

“ **No. Not at all** **… in fact, I think I want the same thing**.” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to draw her closer.

 

When Korra pulled away slightly to catch her breath, she smiled and nuzzled Asami’s cheek with her own. “ **Let me go get my pack and I** **’ll set up the furs. I’ll be right back**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BENEVOLENT SPOILERS AHEAD!
> 
> STOP READING IF YOU LIKE MAXIMUM TENSION!
> 
> SERIOUSLY!
> 
> DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS!
> 
> Before I get to translations, I have a PSA. I've mentioned it before, but after Asami's mention of an expiration date a couple chapters ago, I noticed some anxiety in the comments. Korrasami IS endgame in this fic. They will have a happy ending together. It's going to take work and a lot of potentially painful things to happen to get there, but it will happen. So if you're hesitant about continuing because you want to know they'll be endgame, don't be. After 307, I decided I had to put my money where my mouth is and make it work. 
> 
>  
> 
> OK! TRANSLATIONS! (and remember... these are not really part of canon. it's just that i'm too lazy to keep doing 2 fics for three words. so if you don't like spoilers, you shouldn't really be reading these either.)
> 
> daavdakovdo - coincidence  
> daik ko dhuvdo - fluke/luck  
> kavav - otherwise/if not  
> ankirkad - impulsive


	35. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After explaining that Nitok was a suspect in an attempt on Asami's life, the women get to relax for a night and a day before continuing on their journey to the Hunt.

Asami woke the next morning with Korra’s warmth pressed against her back and Korra’s arm draped over her waist. She smiled and shifted some so she could turn to face her unailoiv. Korra was still sound asleep, her breathing steady and slow. Asami traced Korra’s features with her eyes, but decided it wasn’t enough. She carefully unwound herself from Korra’s embrace and retrieved her notebook.

 

Both the real anxieties and posturing aggressiveness Korra usually wore were absent from her face and Asami wished she had been able to bring her SatoShot along so she could capture the peacefulness she saw now. Her drawings would have to suffice. She got lost in her art, sketching the planes of Korra’s face and the fur covering her shoulder, the way her hair fell over her arm, the angles of her lips, and the faint lines that marked where the Unakraik had scratched her.

 

The faint light of the lamp added to the softness of her features and Asami was struck with a sudden wave of affection. Korra seemed to wear many masks, but here, in her sleep, she was just Korra. Not the Voice, not the last daughter of the Kavkaiav, not a warrior or a woman protecting her secrets from the outside world. She wasn’t wearing a mask of hostility to scare off potential threats or carrying the weight of her world on her shoulders or weighing the lives of an entire village against her duty. She was relaxed, tranquil, and somehow smaller than how Asami usually perceived her. Younger. Softer.

 

She saw the minute changes in Korra’s face the moment she started to wake— a twitch of the brow, a pull at the corner of her mouth. Soon, her piercing blue eyes opened, blinked, focused on her. Asami smiled. “Good morning.”

 

Korra returned the smile, slowly lifting herself to a seated position. “Good morning. **Have you been awake long**?” She patted the furs next to her, calling Asami to sit closer.

 

Asami happily switched positions so she could be closer, and Korra took the opportunity to look at what Asami had been so interested in. Her eyes widened, a faint blush darkened her cheeks, and Asami noted an odd tension in her face. _Confusion? Conflict?_ “ **Is everything good, Korra? Do you not like it**?”

 

“ **What will you do with what you learn? What you** write **and** … draw?” Her pitch on the last word indicated that she was asking just as much whether she was using the right word as wanting an answer to her inquiry.

 

“ **Yes** , draw. **I am going to take what I learn and** write. **At least my** **… we call it a** dissertation. **It** **’s… a** rite of passage, **like a First Hunt**. **Something you do to show that you have earned the respect of your people. When I complete mine, I will be given a new title and a new position. Then** **… if there is more I haven’t written, I could write** books.” Asami saw the way Korra’s brows furrowed and she looked back at the images she’d drawn of Korra— Korra who was always so guarded, so stoic, if not hostile, but in these images she was peaceful, innocent, and naked despite the tunic she wore and the blanket pulled over her shoulders— and realized her mistake. “ **Not these. These are** **… for me. Something to remember you after I leave. I know it is important to you to look the way you do. I won’t show them to anyone, but… if you want, I can destroy these. For you. So you are not afraid of them being seen**.”

 

“ **No** **… if you say they are for you, I trust you. I would not want you to forget me**.”

 

“ **I couldn** **’t** ,” Asami smiled. Korra frowned, conflict written across her face again. “Korra? **What** **’s wrong**?”

 

“ **I** **’m sorry**.”

 

“ **For what**?”

 

Korra sighed. “ **Many things. I don** **’t like that I have to hide things from you. Especially now. It makes me feel like I have to choose between you and my people**.”

 

“ **I understand. Your people have to come first. If that means hiding things from me so my people can** **’t use them against you, then hide them. I don’t know what I’d do if I was the reason that your people were hurt. If you were hurt**.” Asami reached up and tucked Korra’s hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. “ **Don** **’t feel bad or apologize for choosing your people. You should— I** ** _want_** **you to choose them**.”

 

Korra took Asami’s hand from her face and kissed the inside of her palm before wrapping her fingers around Asami’s. “ **You say you don** **’t want to be the reason my people are hurt… I’m sorry my people seem to want to hurt you. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to protect you.** ”

 

“ **Korra** **… you wrestled a wolf for me. You saved me from the dead air. I’d be dead twice now if not for you**.”

 

“ **You would be safe at home if not for me** ,” Korra countered.

 

Asami sighed. “ **You are going to have to stop saying it** **’s your fault. I’m the one who chose to come here. There were others. Others who could have been chosen. Others who wanted to come. I won. I wanted to come more than the others and I fought for it**.”

 

Korra leaned back, interest written on her face. “ **Fought for it**?”

 

“ **Not** **… with my hands— though I would have probably punched** Baatar **if I** **’d needed to— with my words. I made my chief think I was the best person to send**.”

 

Korra grinned. “ **Are you saying you are not the best person**?”

 

“ **Oh, I am** **… but what is and what people think are not always the same**.”

 

Korra smiled softly, leaning back in towards Asami. “ **I am happy you won**.”

 

“ **I am too** ,” she smiled. “ **Even with the cold and the wolves and the dead air** **… I am happy I came. I am happy to be learning about your people. I am happy to have known you**.”

 

“ **You should be careful** **… if you are too happy, you will not want to leave** ,” Korra teased.

 

“ **Is this the part where you tell me not to fall in love with you because we know it will end, but that only makes me fall harder**?” Asami grinned, playing along.

 

Korra frowned. “ **Fall in love? That sounds painful. This is what your people say**?”

 

Asami chuckled. “ **Yes. We talk about it like it is an accident. We trip and find ourselves caring more than we meant to. You said something to Kya, right? You say they make your heart sing**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Much less painful. Why do your people use painful words to describe such a good thing**?”

 

“ **Well, with the more** **…** intense… um… **when you feel everything more**?”

 

“Avdovko?” Korra offered.

 

“ **With more intense feelings, happy things make you happier, but sad things make you sadder. It is easy for small disappointments to turn to real pain**.”

 

“ **Like when you stop being** unailoiv.”

 

“ **Yes. Maybe my people are just** **… waiting for the end. Assuming the pain will come and it will be worse because we let ourselves be…** ” Asami frowned and fished for the word.

 

“ **Vulnerable. I understand that**.”

 

“ **Yes, I think you do. You try to appear invulnerable as much as possible**.” Asami tilted her head and examined Korra. “ **I understand why you would let yourself be vulnerable with Senna, and even Mako and Nuktuk as your closest friends. You cannot keep up a false face all the time** **… but why me? If anything, you should be most guarded with me. Instead you talk to me and tell me things that I don’t think you tell anyone except maybe your mother or father. You are sharing not only a bed, but yourself with me. The person you are under the masks. This person** ,” she added, tapping her drawings. “ **I know you have secrets, but** **… sometimes it feels like it’s hurting you to keep them from me. Like you would tell me—** oh.”

 

Asami’s cheeks burned when she realized what she was saying. Korra watched her facial expressions change with amusement, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards. “ **Did you forget how I said I wanted you too**?”

 

“ **I— no** **… but… I didn’t think** …” Asami stammered, then flinched when she remembered some of the thoughts she’d had.

 

“ **What**?” Korra asked, her thumb tracing over Asami’s knuckles. “ **Did you think it was just convenience because you were already in my home? Or just because you were new and different**?”

 

“ **Something like that** **… or what Kya was saying… that because I was leaving anyway, you thought it was safe for you**.”

 

Korra nodded and looked down at her hands wrapped around Asami’s. “ **None of those things are _wrong_ , but they aren** **’t the whole song. It is easier to be close to someone who lives with me. You are new and different and… yes, part of is it that you are able to show me what’s outside… that you and the things you know answer questions I have been asking for a long time, but it’s not just what you are. It’s who you are. You care about my people. Even when we were fighting, it was because you cared about people you’ve never met. You are very smart and beautiful and I like having someone I can protect and take care of, but you are also strong enough to survive the** Unakraik **and still stand up to me when you think I am wrong. You make me think about things in ways I haven** **’t before**.” Korra paused and smiled. She took Asami’s hand and placed it over her own heart, holding it there. “ **You make my heart sing** **… and I think I understand why you say ‘fall in love’ because watching you cry in Kya’s hut after the** Unakraik **bite, and seeing you lying still in the snow after the dead air, and thinking about the day you get on the boat to go home** **… it hurts. More than ending my relationships with any of the** unailoiv **I** **’ve had before**.”

 

Asami blinked the tears that had started to form away and smiled. “ **I know. I mean** **… I didn’t realize** ** _you_** **felt that way, but** **… I know how you feel now because I do too. I’ve been trying to… slow my fall, I guess. I didn’t want to hurt so I didn’t want to fall, but… well, here I am**.”

 

Korra chuckled. “ **If you were trying to hide it, you were not very successful. Kya and my mother could definitely see it too. And more than that know about how I feel** **… I thought you did too**.”

 

“ **I do now** ,” she smiled. “ **So what do we do about it**?”

 

“ **Well first, I think we should kiss again** ,” Korra grinned. “ **Then we should go eat because I am _starving_. Maybe Naga will let me take you for a ride. The boys will probably be throwing snow if you** **’d like to play… or watch me destroy them**.” Her easy answers and smile fell away. “ **I still need to decide what I** **’ll do about Nitok and Unalaq when we reach them**.”

 

Asami sighed. “ **It couldn** **’t stay fun forever**.”

 

Korra smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “ **Come. They** **’ll have food waiting**.”


	36. Dluadlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: A day of rest for our faves as they admitted that their feelings both ran deeper than expected. Finally nobody is actively trying to kill Asami. But wait! There's more...

Over the next several days of travel and rest, Korra’s spirits had improved steadily, often leading the village in song or telling Asami stories about previous Hunts. Asami returned the favor with more stories and even examples of songs from her own people, singing a few love songs she’d heard on the radio. Neither of them could fully understand the others’ lyrics, but they would listen and laugh and walk along as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Each evening was spent in conversation with the other villagers, Asami’s notebook at the ready, but Korra rarely even let Asami out of arm’s reach, let alone out of sight. Each night was spent alone in their travel hut, wrapped up in each other.

 

Now, as the Hunt was visible by the faint orange glow at the horizon, Korra’s enthusiasm and glee turned quiet.

 

“ **We** **’re almost there**.”

 

“ **Are you worried**?” Asami asked.

 

Korra glanced at her, but tilted her head in a nod. “ **There are many things that can happen at the Hunt. There are many people, each looking for something different. I worry about what Nitok and Unalaq are looking for and what that means for me and my people as well as you. I need you to do two things for me. Please**.”

 

“ **Of course** ,” Asami replied.

 

“ **Stay where I can see you and let me do what I have to do. I can** **’t protect you if I don’t know where you are, and you don’t know our ways well enough to know when you are helping or hurting**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I** **’ll do my best. The last thing I want to do is make things harder for you. I’ve done enough of that already**.”

 

“ **It** **’s been worth it so far** ,” Korra grinned, bumping her shoulder into Asami’s. “ **Come. It** **’s time**.”

 

Korra led her people in a final song, this one intended to announce Kavkaiav’s arrival to the Hunt. As the song came to an end, Asami could make out a handful of bodies making their way towards the group from the direction of the Hunt. The advance group had heard the song and came out to welcome the rest of their family and bring them to Kavkaiav’s campsite.

 

As Senna led the group to the campsite, Tonraq made his way to the back of the group to find Korra. “ **Your mother said you have something to tell me**.”

 

Asami looked to Korra and saw her shift to a more authoritative demeanor. She kept her voice low enough that they wouldn’t be easily overheard. “ **We have a** dluadlo **in Kavkaiav**.”

 

Tonraq frowned. “ **Explain**.”

 

“ **The** dlaik ko lokkaludaav **on our hut were sealed when we arrived at the first camp. It was luck that Mother, Asami, and I weren** **’t killed, and that Asami only got sick. I managed to find her in time**.”

 

“ **You are sure it was not an accident? Why would someone do this**?”

 

“ **Only our hut was affected, none of the others**.” She glanced at Asami for a moment then added, “ **I believe Nitok was acting for Unalaq, trying to kill Asami if the** Unakraik **didn** **’t**.”

 

Tonraq scowled. “ **He was acting strange during the journey. I assume you have a punishment in mind**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **I would like to speak to him first, with you, but if he cannot convince me of his innocence, I will call for his removal from Kavkaiav. He can return home to Kiddro. He has not given Nani children, so he has no further tie to our family. We will have to find a new** duarroil.”

 

Tonraq considered her proposal, but finally sighed and nodded. “ **I** **’ll have him meet us in our hut. Your mother invited Kya and Katara to stay with us and you two will be staying with Mako and Nuktuk instead**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **I understand. Thank you. We** **’ll meet you there**.”

 

“ **We**?”

 

“ **Asami has nearly been killed twice. I will not let her out of my sight until we are back home in Kavkaiav. I** **’m not letting them have a third chance**.”

 

Tonraq turned to look at Asami for the first time, his eyes skirting over the way their hands were clasped together. His frown deepened momentarily, but he nodded. “ **You are here under my orders, so you will be protected to the best of my ability as well. An attack on you is an attack on my daughter, my family, and on me**.” He nodded a goodbye to Korra, then set off across the snow.

 

“ **Those were the most words your father has spoken to me since I arrived**.”

 

Korra laughed. “ **He** **’s not a very talkative person anyway, but you are special. He thought he’d be able to question you himself and avoid having us in the same room the entire time you were here**.”

 

“ **Well that plan failed** ,” Asami grinned.

 

Korra nodded. “ **He was not happy about how much I was with you. I think he might have worried that Unalaq was right about the corruption... that just being around you would hurt me**.”

 

“ **It is not uncommon for fathers in my village to be very protective of their daughters**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **It is very difficult for my father to let me be the Voice, and there is the added difficulty of being the last daughter of Kavkaiav. He doesn** **’t approve of me doing things that are dangerous**.”

 

Asami grinned. “ **I don** **’t think he’d approve even if you had ten children and you were a… what did you call Nitok? A** duarroil?”

 

“ **Tailor, yes,** ” Korra chuckled. “ **You are probably right. Did your father approve of you coming here**?”

 

“ **No, not at all. He made me promise that if it got dangerous, I would come home**.”

 

Korra eyed Asami. “ **You are still here**.”

 

“ **I might have forgotten to mention that there would be no boats until the year is over**.” Asami laughed when Korra shook her head. “ **What? I didn** **’t want him to worry**.”

 

“ **What is he like**?”

 

Asami smiled as she thought. “ **He** **’s very smart. He’s an** inventor **… someone who creates new things nobody has ever made before, or makes new ways to use old things. He taught me a lot… about** machines, business, **people. I think he wanted me to take his position when he gets too old to keep it, but when I told him I wanted to do this, he just smiled and stood behind me. He** **’s always wanted me to do what makes me happy… he just wishes that the things he wants for me were the things that made me happy. He doesn’t always understand what I want, but he still tries to help me get it. He can be protective too. I know my mother’s death was hard on him. He worries about losing me too**.”

 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. “ **Do you remember her**?”

 

“ **Not well. I was young. Sometimes I smell something that reminds me of her or I hear her singing to me, but mostly I just have** photographs **. Dad says she was kind and** **…** generous… **it means that she would give to people who needed or wanted. She liked to** paint **in her** garden.”

 

“ **I** **’ll get you back home to him. I promise** ,” Korra said as they approached the campsite.

 

“ **I believe you**.”

 

Korra let go of Asami’s hand to lead Naga into a space between huts. She unharnessed the massive animal who immediately shook herself, spraying Korra with bits of snow and ice from her fur. “ **Naga! You couldn** **’t wait**?” she laughed. “ **Go on. Get your dinner**.” Naga nudged Korra with her head before bounding off out of sight behind a nearby ridge.

 

There were several huts built in a rough circle with their entrances all pointed toward a central fire, just as they had been at each of the previous campsites. Asami could see other similar set-ups nearby, each with a central fire, as well as a few other fires spotting the area and one long line of low-burning fire similar to what Kavkaiav had during the Kiddro visit.

 

Korra took Asami’s hand and ducked into the Chief’s hut. Senna and Tonraq were standing inside, opposite the entrance. Senna reached out to Asami, asking her to stand beside her. Korra nodded and let go of Asami’s hand, instead taking a standing position next to the entrance to block Nitok from leaving once he was inside. Soon enough, he and Nuktuk entered mid-conversation.

 

Nuktuk’s sentence went unfinished when he realized that the situation inside was not as friendly as he had anticipated.

 

“ **Thank you, Nuktuk. Please wait outside until we** **’re done** ,” Korra said, nodding at her brother. He tilted his head in confusion, but nodded and left.

 

“ **Chief Tonraq. You asked for me**?”

 

“ **You are here by the request of Korra, actually** ,” he replied, nodding to his daughter. Nitok turned and frowned.

 

“ **Did you seal the** dlaik ko lokkaludaav **on the Chief** **’s hut at the first campsite**?” Korra asked, slightly adjusting to stand directly in front of the entry.

 

“ **What**?”

 

“ **The holes were made then sealed on the outside. They froze over, trapping the air and turning it bad**.”

 

“ **Why would you think I did it? Tonraq, Mako, and Nuktuk built that hut**.”

 

“ **They built it, yes, but you wouldn** **’t have to build it to seal the holes**.”

 

“ **So**?”

 

“ **So** **… I think your loyalties lie with Kiddro, not Kavkaiav. You have failed to give Nani a child. You have spoken against my decisions to have Asami come, and you have been hostile to Mako, Nuktuk, and me. You** xaravdualo **to meet Unalaq before the** xakadunarro. **I saw you chanting along with the Kiddro men after the** kuvkohakdaalo **when Mako was attacked.** **I think Unalaq asked you to kill Asami if his** Unakraik **didn** **’t**.”

 

Nitok’s lip curled slightly. “ **What are you going to do? Kill me because you think I want to kill your** unailoiv? **That** kaukro-kruvd **isn** **’t worth the effort**.”

 

“ **You and I both know the law. I can** **’t take a life for this… but I can tell you to leave my family. You can go ask Unalaq to take you back in, but you will not be returning to Kavkaiav with us and you are no longer welcome in our circle**.” Korra stepped slightly to the side so Nitok could leave. He stepped up close to her as if to threaten her. “ **Try it** ,” she growled. “ **Give me the right to end you**.”

 

“Nuvkol ko ru krudo, Korra. **You know what they say about putting fur on fish. I am eager to meet the next Voice**.”

 

Korra drew back to punch Nitok, but before she could, he’d already flown face-first into the wall. Tonraq grabbed his tunic and hauled him out of the hut, Korra close on his heels with Senna and Asami just behind. Tonraq threw the traitor into the snow in front of the hut.

 

“ **Get out of my home. If I ever hear you speak to my daughter that way again, if you ever threaten any of my family again, if you ever come near Asami, Mako, or Nuktuk, I will kill you myself,** rukrudiol.”

 

Nitok scrambled backwards on the ice holding his gloved hand to his face. Specks of red were spattered across the snow, smeared beneath the frantic motions of his boots. He turned to his side, found his footing, and left the circle of huts at a near run. Tonraq looked at the people who had gathered around at the commotion. “ **Nitok is no longer Kavkaiav. He is a traitor to our family. He is not welcome in our homes or our lives. Do not let this ruin your night or the Hunt. We will be stronger together**.”

 

Tonraq turned and put his hand on Korra’s shoulder before drawing her in to place his forehead on hers. He turned to go back inside the hut but paused and nodded to Asami before continuing inside. Senna followed Tonraq into the hut and Korra held her hand out for Asami. She gestured at Nuktuk then took Asami’s hand and went inside the hut next to her parents’.

 

Once inside, Asami ran her hands over Korra’s face as if to look for nonexistent wounds. “ **Did he hurt you, Korra**?”

 

Korra chuckled. “ **I am fine, Asami. He didn** **’t hit me. I don’t think he was going to. He just wanted to look tough**.”

 

“ **Your father is much faster than I expected from such a large man** ,” Asami smiled.

 

“ **I just wish I had gotten to hit him instead. That** davulkavuk…” Korra frowned.

 

“ **I feel like I could be learning a lot of bad words tonight** ,” Asami grinned.

 

“ **What are** **‘bad words’? Threats**?”

 

“ **No, they** **’re words that we restrict to adult use… I’m not sure how else to explain. What do you say about… was it fish and fur**?”

 

Korra huffed. “ **There is a saying that even if you put fur on a fish, it cannot walk on land. He is saying that no matter how many of our clothes you wear or words you know, you are not one of us**.”

 

“ **And the next Voice**?”

 

“ **A threat. There won** **’t be another Voice until I die. There is always only one**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I see why that upset your father**.”

 

Korra stepped aside as Nuktuk came through the entryway. “ **Korra! What was that about**?”

 

Korra wrapped Nuktuk up in a hug. “ **I am glad to see you and Mako are safe. I was worried**.”

 

“ **Worried? Why**?”

 

“ **Nitok tried to kill Asami. I was afraid he might try to hurt you or Mako too**.”

 

“ **That slimy** kolkovd konol… **Don** **’t worry, Asami. We’ll protect you. Mako too** ,” he replied, grinning at her.

 

“ **What are you** xaravdualo **me for**?” Mako asked, pushing past his brother into the hut.

 

“ **I told Asami we** **’d help Korra protect her if Nitok tried to hurt her again** ,” Nuktuk explained.

 

Mako frowned. Korra raised an eyebrow at him. “ **Not that I** **’ll** ** _need_** **your help, but is that frown supposed to mean you aren** **’t as eager to come to the rescue**?” she asked.

 

“ **What? No, of course I** **’d help. I was just trying to figure out what this means for Kiddro and Kavkaiav. Unalaq is already moving against you. After we got the Hunt camp set up, I was talking to Akkol. She said that some Kiddro were saying you were corrupted.”**

**“Akkol? That girl from Kauru? I didn’t know you were** unailoiv.”

 

Mako’s cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “ **We** **’re not, really. She wouldn’t want to be with me anyway, and I’m going to be the healer here. It doesn’t matter… we’re talking about you**.”

 

Korra grinned. “ **I can do both. I** **’m talented. She’s a good woman. Don’t write her off so easily… and if you happen to want to build a hut for the two of you, we’d understand**.”

 

Mako groaned and left the hut, prompting Korra to laugh again. “ **What about you, Nuktuk? Anyone out there catch your eye yet**?”

 

“ **No, but I** **’ve mostly just been avoiding Eska. She came in with the advance group. I don’t know if this fight between you and Unalaq will make her back off or fight harder for me**.”

 

“ **You come tell me if you need help, yes**?” When he made a face, she added, “ **It** **’s better than being tied to Eska forever**.”

 

“ **Fine, yes. I will keep you informed**.”

 

“ **Good. Why don** **’t you go eat and we’ll meet you at the fire soon**?”

 

When he left, Korra turned back to Asami. “ **We** **’re going to be around people a lot more over the next few days. I’m not sure we’ll have any time alone until the return voyage**.”

 

Asami smiled, cupping Korra’s cheek with her gloved hand. “ **I think I might have corrupted you after all. It seems all you can think about is kissing now**.”

 

“ **You might be right** ,” Korra grinned as she leaned in to steal one final kiss before they left for dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dluadlo- traitor  
> dlaik ko lokkaludaav- the holes in the hut to allow air circulation  
> Duarroil- someone who makes clothes and shoes  
> Dallikdaav- corruption  
> Xaravdualo- volunteered  
> Xakadunarro- still the untranslatable word used for the small visits between Hunts.  
> Kuvkohakdaalo- untranslatable word that describes the story-telling dances  
> Nuvkol ko ru krudo- an equivalent to our ‘go to hell’ but more accurately translates to ‘eat ice’ or ‘choke on ice’… something that refers to the person taking a long swim in the ocean.  
> Rukrudiol- an equivalent to our ‘damn you’ that more literally translates to ‘ice take you’ or ‘ice kill you’, again indicating that the person should die a cold death, such as getting lost in a blizzard. (The Kikuk know they live in a dangerous climate and many of their threats and curses involve the elements overcoming them.)  
> Davulkavuk- literally the anus of one of the animals native to the area. It is distinguished by the fact that if care is not taken by the person butchering the animal, glands at the rear will rupture and poison the meat.  
> Kolkovd konol- a sea serpent with a bad reputation


	37. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Nitok was banished from Kavkaiav.

Dinner was a small affair. Asami expected all the Kikuk to be gathered in one big group, but instead, it was mostly Kavkaiav around their central fire. She assumed other families/villages were similarly dining together. She did notice that a few villagers were missing while others were new. Most of the newcomers were stealing glances or longer looks at the strange woman sitting next to the Voice.

 

“ **This must be how you all feel when I** study **you** ,” Asami frowned.

 

“ **It will get better in time** ,” Korra replied, taking Asami’s hand in hers.

 

Asami nodded. “ **I just worry that we aren** **’t spending enough time at the Hunt to make a difference**.”

 

“ **Do you need to see other villages**?”

 

“ **No** **… I think I’ll learn more with you and your village since I’m already known there. I would have to spend a lot of time getting to know a whole village all over again… but if you were planning to visit another village anyway, I would like to come with you**.”

 

“ **I** **’m sure I will before you leave**.”

 

“ **What happens next**?”

 

“ **Sleep** ,” Korra grinned. “ **Tomorrow the fun begins. Come. You should get your rest now. I am certain your hand will be tired from all the** writing **you will be doing**.” Korra stood and helped Asami to her feet then ushered her into the hut they were sharing with Mako and Nuktuk.

 

 

 

 

 

When Asami woke the next morning, she could feel Korra softly snoring at her back, her arm draped over Asami’s waist. Nuktuk was drooling on his arm across from her, and Mako was sitting up just inside the entrance of the hut. He had one of the knife-like _kukio_ in his hands, spinning it between his fingers absently. She quietly worked her way out of Korra’s grip and sat across from him.

 

“ **Is something wrong, Mako**?”

 

He tilted his head in a shrug. “ **Isn** **’t everything**?”

 

Asami frowned. “ **I don** **’t understand**.”

 

Mako glanced over at Korra, then looked back at Asami. “ **She loves you. You know that, yes?** ”

 

“ **I** **’m not going to hurt her, Mako**.”

 

“ **That** **’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried that she’ll hurt herself trying to save you**.”

 

“ **Save me? From what? Nitok? Unalaq**?”

 

“ **In a way. What has she told you about him— Chief Kiddro?** **”**

Asami thought for a moment. “ **Not much. Just that she thinks he knows more about** **… when you got hit with the rock than he says. She thinks he’s a threat to Kavkaiav**.”

 

“ **He** **’s a threat to more than that**.” Mako sighed, looking at Korra again. “ **He** **’s been trying to tell her how to be a better Voice for a long time… probably since they found out it was her, but a lot of it is because of us** ,” he said, gesturing between himself and Nuktuk. “ **He thinks we should** **’ve been left to freeze with the rest of our people. I’ve been trying to tell her that marrying Desna… I think he planned to use Desna as a way to keep her doing what he wants**.”

 

“ **And you think that he** **’s getting more aggressive now that the wedding is off**?”

 

Mako nodded. “ **My— Akkol, the woman I was talking about, she told me she** **’d heard people talking. There are rumors that Korra has been corrupted. I think he’s behind them. I don’t know what his goal is, but I think he’s probably going to do something this Hunt, and I think he might use you to do it**.”

 

“ **Use me**?”

 

Mako nodded. “ **It** **’s not hard to see how she feels about you. It wouldn’t be difficult to use that against her if they managed to get to you**.”

 

“ **What can I do**?”

 

“ **I don** **’t know. Just… be careful. If this comes to violence and Korra loses… the three of us will be next**.”

 

“ **What do you think**?” Asami asked, tilting her head.

 

Mako frowned. “ **I just told you what I think**.”

 

“ **No** **… do you think she’s corrupted**?”

 

Mako’s frown melted away and he shook his head. “ **It** **’s not corruption. She just thinks we need to change and he doesn’t**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **You** **’d be surprised how often that leads to fights in groups all over the world… old ways or new. New always wins eventually**.”

 

“ **Eventually doesn** **’t mean today**.”

 

Asami shook her head. “ **No, sometimes it takes a long time and a lot of pain**.” She paused and looked at the boy across from her. He looked like he was about Korra’s age, maybe a little older. “ **Can I ask** **… why were you so angry when I first showed up**?”

 

“ **Not angry. Worried**.”

 

“ **That I would do something to hurt the Kikuk? Or Korra**?”

 

“ **I** **’m still not certain you won’t… but Korra trusts you. I just hope it’s not just because she loves you**.”

 

“ **What about you**?”

 

“ **I don** **’t have to trust you. I just have to trust her. Korra… might not always get it right, but she does the best she can and I know what she wants is what is best for our people**.”

 

Asami nodded, then leaned back on her hands with a smile. “ **So tell me about this Akkol**.”

 

Mako frowned. “ **Not you too**.”

 

“ **No, I won** **’t laugh… but it could be useful for my** writing. **Please**?”

 

Mako sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “ **Fine. She** **’s** Kauru **, from the village by the** laxaolo.”

 

“ **What does that mean**?”

 

“ **It** **’s water that moves. Our water, where we fish, is ocean or still. Theirs always goes to the ocean. Sometimes the ice forms over it, but it always moves**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **We use the word** river **, I think. So what is she like**?”

 

“ **She** **’s kind, smart, beautiful. She’s the reason Nuktuk and I are even allowed to visit them during the** xakadunarro. **They wouldn** **’t let us at first, but she and Korra talked to her father and convinced them to at least let us come, even if he wasn’t happy about it**.”

 

“ **She** **’s the Chief’s daughter**?”

 

Mako nodded. “ **But she has two sisters older than her. She won** **’t select their chief**.”

 

“ **That has to make it easier to be with you, right? Her family might not accept you as a chief, but they might let you in the family**.”

 

Mako shook his head. “ **Her mother, father, the grandmother** **… they’re all against it. They don’t want my children. They don’t even want us to speak to each other when we visit**.”

 

“ **That** **’s difficult. I’m sorry. Does she love you too**?”

 

“ **I think so** **… but it doesn’t matter. The Chief decides who becomes part of the family**.”

 

“ **I thought the Chief** **’s daughter could pick anyone**.”

 

“ **Yes and no. Usually they agree** **… but the** dolonavao **is done by the Chief**.”

 

“Dolonavao?”

 

“ **You will see today. In fact, we should probably wake Korra. She has a role as well**.”

 

 

 

 

 

The five circles of huts were in turn set in a rough circle around an open space in the middle where the line of low burning fire provided light. On one side of the flames, spectators were gathered around to watch the ceremony. Asami, Mako, and Nuktuk were standing with Tonraq and Senna at one edge. On the other side, Korra stood with her back to the fire and the audience. In front of her stood four couples and three men.

 

“ **They** **’re the Chiefs of the villages** ,” Mako explained, leaning in so Asami could hear him. “ **This is when they accept the new member of their family**.”

 

Each of the men of the couple left his unailoiv to approach the Chief with an item. One held what looked like a fur coat, the other three had items too small to make out from where they were. The chiefs accepted the items, the center chief taking an item from each of two men, and some words were exchanged. Soon, all four men were rejoining their brides and waiting, hands joined. Korra walked up to the couple on her left first, standing behind them so the couple was between her and the chief.

 

The first chief called out, in a voice loud enough for the entire audience to hear, “ **I ask the Song to hear my call. Kesuk has shown he will be a valuable member of Hakkakaduno, and I accept him into my family as Sesi** **’s husband**.” The couple, Kesuk and Sesi, smiled and leaned in, placing their foreheads against one another.

 

Korra grinned and put her hands on both of their heads, said something quietly to them, then moved to the next couple.

 

The second chief called out, “ **I ask the Song to hear my call. Onartok has shown he will be a valuable member of Daklo, and I accept him into my family as Ulva** **’s husband**.” Again, the couple placed their foreheads together, Korra placed her hands on their heads, said something to them alone, and continued.

 

The same chief spoke again. “ **I ask the Song to hear my call. My daughter Tuniq has chosen this boy, Iluq, to be the next Chief Daklo. I ask my daughter to guide him, my family to accept him, and I ask him to lead with wisdom and love. I accept him as my son**.” A cheer went up among a portion of the spectators as the couple and Korra went through the same motions as before.

 

When Korra approached the last couple, though, the bride flinched. There were some words exchanged, and Asami could see Korra’s face turn sour. Some people in the audience clearly noticed the exchange as well. A murmur spread through pockets of gathered Kikuk until Korra took her place anyway and the final chief continued with his speech. “ **I ask the Song to hear my call. Aput has shown he will be a valuable member of Kauru, and I accept him into my family as Suluk** **’s husband**.” The couple put their heads together as the others had, but this time, Korra kept her hands to herself. Asami glanced at Mako as if to ask the question, but he looked as confused as she was. Korra returned to her place at the front of the gathering and after several moments, she started singing.

 

Asami couldn’t quite place the words to the song. Like the song Korra had sung the first day of the journey, they were of an older dialect than the one they used to speak. After several lines, the audience joined in. The sun finally broke over the horizon, and the Kikuk sang with even more depth and joy. As the song ended, the chiefs and newly married couples rejoined their people and Korra made her way towards Asami and her family.


	38. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: There was a wedding ceremony that had an unusual exchange in the middle.

Korra had barely reached the group, a scowl plastered across her face, when Senna asked what had happened.

 

“ **She said she didn** **’t want me to touch her with hands that have touched** —” Korra cut herself off with a huff. “ **Doesn** **’t matter. I’m starving and I should go talk to Katara.** ”

 

Senna nodded and cupped Korra’s cheek with her gloved hand. “ **Think, decide, act. They will have to follow. Be strong, pup**.”

 

Korra relaxed a little, smiled softly, and put her own hand over Senna’s. “ **Thank you**.” She straightened up again and held her hand out to Asami. “ **Eat with me**?”

 

Asami took her hand and they walked back towards the Kavkaiav camp. “ **Korra** …,” Asami started once they were further from the eyes that seemed to follow them through the crowd.

 

“ **I** **’m not letting go. They can think what they want.** ”

 

“Hey…” Asami slowed to get Korra to stop and look at her, but Korra shook her head and kept walking.

 

“ **Don** **’t do that. Not here. Not now. Come. We’ll talk in the hut.** ” Asami continued walking at Korra’s pace until they got back to the Kavkaiav camp. As people were returning from the wedding festivities, food was being cooked and people were starting to mingle again. There were people Asami recognized as well as a few more she didn’t, many of which were now openly looking at her. Some looked nervous, others almost defiant, and only a few turned away if Asami looked back at them. She tried to defuse some of the tension with a smile, but the smile came across awkward and tense.

 

Korra spotted Kya. “Katara?”

 

“ **She** **’s in there with** Koda,” Kya said, nodding toward one of the huts.

 

“ **If she comes out before I do, can you let her know I** **’d like to talk to her before the ceremony**?”

 

Kya smiled softly and bowed her head in agreement.

 

Korra turned and stepped inside the hut she was sharing with Mako and Nuktuk, Asami close behind. Once they were alone, Korra wrapped Asami in a hug. “ **I** **’m sorry, Asami. Please do not be upset with me**.”

 

“ **Upset? What? Why**?”

 

Korra released her and took her hands instead. “ **You were trying to talk to me on the way here, but I could not let you stop me** **… not with everyone watching. They would think you control me**.”

 

Suddenly everything made more sense to Asami. “ **The rumors about corruption.** ”

 

Korra nodded.

 

“ **Korra** **… I don’t want to make things harder for you or cause your people to fight each other**.”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **You** **’re not. They’d be thinking these things anyway. You’d still be my responsibility. You’d still be in my hut. You’d still be talking to me most of the time. I still wouldn’t be marrying Desna. All of this has already existed before you because of Mako and Nuktuk. It would still exist if someone else had come instead of you. Don’t blame yourself**.”

 

“ **I would understand if you don** **’t want to be** unailoiv **anymore, though. It might be easier to show you aren** **’t corrupted**.”

 

Korra stepped closer to Asami, running her glove lightly over the barely pink remnant of the injury to Asami’s face. “ **I know who I am. I know what I am. What they say does not change that. I want you for as long as I can have you. Unless** **… you are trying to tell me you don’t want me anymore**?”

 

Asami quickly shook her head. “ **I do. I just don** **’t want to come between you and your people. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Mako thinks—** ”

 

“ **I know what Mako thinks and it is a risk I am willing to take. You are not at fault. You are the excuse they are using**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **If you** **’re sure** —”

 

“ **I told you** **…”** Korra tipped up on her toes to kiss Asami’s forehead. “ **I will protect you**.” She kissed Asami’s cheek. “ **I am your friend**.” She leaned in and met Asami’s lips with her own, deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue like Asami had shown her before withdrawing. “ **And I love you**.”

 

Asami took a moment before she opened her eyes, savoring the moment. When she opened them, she smiled. “ **Part of me wants to tell you that we don** **’t explain the** kisses **or go through them all each time, but the other part of me loves it**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **No more talk about ending the** unailoiv **then**?” Asami shook her head. “ **Good** **… because I was going to ask if you wanted to see how we build the huts**.”

 

Asami frowned in confusion. “ **You know I would learn anything you wanted to teach me** **… but why would you make a new hut? There are enough**.”

 

Korra grinned and nuzzled Asami’s cheek with her own in a gesture of Kikuk affection. “ **It is a tradition for people** **who want to be alone. We share huts by family, but many people also use this as a time to be with others,** unailoiv **or not**.”

 

“ **I don** **’t think that will help your corruption** ,” Asami teased.

 

“ **Maybe I want you to corrupt me more.** ”

 

A noise at the entrance had the two women almost jumping apart as Katara made her way inside. “ **You should be glad none of those** kairodatio **outside were trying to listen in,** ovkaronovd,” Katara teased, a twinkle in her weathered eyes. Korra’s cheeks darkened in embarrassment and she opened her mouth to explain, but Katara held up a hand. “ **I was young once too, you know. Kya said you wanted to talk to me**?”

 

Korra nodded, then glanced at Asami. “ **I** **’d like to talk to her alone, but I don’t want to put you in danger. Can you stay here while I talk to her outside? That way I can watch the entrance and make sure nobody comes to bother you**.”

 

Asami smiled. “ **Of course. I could use the time to** write.”

 

Asami watched as Korra escorted Katara out, then pulled out her notebook to document the morning’s events.

 

_…then they sang another song. Korra explained on the way that this ceremony is done as the sun rises to mark the new beginning as a member of a new family. The disturbance was caused by… well, it sounds like the bride believes these rumors of corruption. Korra seems intent on proving them wrong. I’m not entirely convinced Korra’s making the right choice in staying with me, but I will take my cue from Mako and trust her. I don’t want to stop this anyway. I want to hold her and be held and fantasize about what it would be like to stay here if I wasn’t being hunted or what it would be like if Korra came back to Republic City with me._

_I know they_ _’re unrealistic, but isn’t that what fantasy is? I think she would love it there. I can just see her face when she sees the buildings and the Satomobiles… and oh she would look gorgeous in a blue trimmed suit or that Fire Nation dress Ginger wore to the ball last year!_

_Father would love her too. She has such an inquisitive mind. It makes me wonder what she would be capable of if she_ _’d had the same access to education and technology as I did._

Asami’s daydreams were interrupted eventually by Korra returning from her discussion with Katara. Asami smiled, stood, and greeted her with a quick kiss, but once she was close enough, she realized that Korra’s eyes were watery and ringed in red as if she’d been crying or close to it. “Korra? **What** **’s wrong**?”

 

Korra smiled and shook her head. “ **Nothing. Just** **… memories. We should go. If we are to eat and get a hut built before the** dolonavao **tonight, we will need to hurry**.”

 

Korra escorted Asami out of the hut, took two skewers of meat from the pile growing next to Kavkaiav’s fire and a pack, and led her out of the protective circle of huts. Several pairs of eyes followed them out of the area, but soon enough, the sound of conversation died down. They walked together, eating their lunch as they went, until Korra stopped. “ **This should be a good place**.”

 

“ **What makes it good**?”

 

“ **Close enough for safety, far enough from** kairodatio, **and the snow is well suited for building** ,” Korra explained. “ **Naga will help watch for danger while we sleep. She likes to sleep right outside the entrance**.”

 

“ **Do you expect danger**?”

 

Korra tilted her head as she pulled some items from the pack. “ **No, but I am not going to risk your safety for** kovo **. It would be safer to stay in the circle and with others, so if I am taking you out here, I will do what I can to make sure**.” She stood and held up what she had been looking for. “ **These are what we will use**.”

 

Korra spent the next hour digging, cutting, and shaping the snow, explaining each step of the process to Asami, and answering questions. Asami marveled at the underlying engineering evident in the construction, taking notes as quickly as she could. Korra kept an eye on the sky, hoping to finish construction before it got too late, and within an hour, they were finished with their hut.

 

“ **I feel bad that I did not help much** ,” Asami said, packing the last gap between blocks with loose snow.

 

Korra smiled. “ **I would have let you help more, but I am expected at the** dolonavao **before the sun sleeps. Next time, you will help more and learn better, but I am a good builder and did not need help**.”

 

“ **It was much faster than I thought it would be**.”

 

Korra packed the tools up and put it back on her shoulders. “ **After the** dolonavao, **we will get our furs and fire and come out here, but for now, we should go**.” Korra reached out for Asami’s hand and returned to the Kavkaiav camp, dropping the hut pack in its place. When they headed for the central area where the weddings had taken place, many of the others who had been relaxing, eating, and talking around the fire also started moving that direction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to be a little less self-indulgent on things, but if you feel that I should take the time to explain the hut building to better serve the story, I can certainly edit the end of this chapter and go through the entire thing at the beginning of the next. Let me know which way you think would work better (since you can pretty easily google igloo-building online anyway, it wasn't high on my priority list).  
> Also updated some tags and am considering a bump up in rating, but I haven't decided for sure yet.
> 
> Translations!  
> Kairodatio- slang for gossips. It comes from the name of an arctic bird that gathers in groups and squawks incessantly.   
> Ovkaronovd- a term of endearment that is derived from the warmth of the sun.  
> Dolonavao- generic term for ceremony/celebration  
> Kovo- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	39. Xa’avukoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Weddings were conducted, a hut was constructed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I need to bump the rating up or not, so be aware this chapter might be more rated M, and if you think I *should* bump it up, let me know in the comments and I'll adjust.

People gathered together in the center as the sun started to cast orange light over the ice. The crowd looked smaller than it had that morning.

 

“ **Are you not part of this one**?” Asami asked as Korra led her to the edge of the group near the fire.

 

Korra shook her head and pulled Asami close to her side. “ **No. Just to start the song**.”

 

“ **Where is everyone**?”

 

“ **This** dolonavao **is for family. Kavkaiav is the only family with a** xa’avukoil, **so it is only us and those who want to be here. People they loved**.”

 

Tonraq, Katara, Kya, two older men Asami didn’t recognize, and an older woman, Kodaoi, exited one of the huts that was close to the central gathering area. Quiet conversation fell away. When Korra sang, usually everyone else waited a few lines before joining, but this time Korra’s voice was joined by others immediately. The song started slowly with a somber tune, but about halfway through, it turned joyous, many of the singers beginning to dance, stomp, and clap along. Once the song was over, Katara started working her way through the gathered people, starting with Kya, two men from other villages, Mako and Nuktuk. They shared soft words, hugs, and forehead touches, and as she started coming closer to Asami and Korra, Asami’s confusion and curiosity finally broke her silence.

 

“ **Why does it sound like they are saying goodbye**?” she asked in a near whisper.

 

“ **We are. We** **’re celebrating a life long and well lived** ,” Korra replied.

 

“ **But she** **’s still here**.”

  
“ **For now**.”

Asami frowned, but before anything else could be said, Katara reached the two women. Korra let go of Asami to take Katara’s hands in hers. “ **Korra** **… I don’t know what else to say to you. I am so proud of you and I know you will be remembered well**.”

 

Korra smiled, tears springing to her eyes as she bent down to put her forehead against Katara’s. “ **I will miss you, grandmother, but Kudad is waiting for you**.”

 

Katara laughed as Korra straightened again. “ **He** **’s waited this long. He can wait a little longer**.” They shared a long hug before Katara turned to Asami. “ **You hold more than your own future in your hands, little sister. Remember that when the tide comes in**.”

 

Asami nodded despite her confusion. Katara turned toward the rest of the gathered group. She bowed her head and walked through the group towards Tonraq who was waiting at the edge of the firelight. Hands reached out to touch her arms and shoulders and a few more people reached out for hugs or forehead touches. Others started singing, dancing, and clapping along.

 

“ **Where is she going**?” Asami asked quietly.

 

“ **To an honorable death**.”

 

“ **Wait, what**?” Asami turned away from the sight of the little old woman clasping hands with the mountainous man across from them so she could look at Korra directly.

 

“ **Father will escort her to** kruko ko xa’avukoil **where she** **’ll finish the rituals and return home to the Song**.”

 

“ **And you** **’re just going to let her do that**?” Asami asked, her voice rising over the celebration.

 

“ **Asami, please** ,” Korra said, taking her hands and trying to calm her. “ **This is the Kikuk way. Your people do not do this**?”

 

“ **No! No, of course not. She still has life. She has value. Why would you allow this**?”

 

Asami turned like she was about to start walking towards Katara and Tonraq, but Korra immediately engulfed her in her arms. Korra’s voice was at her ear, low but commanding. “ **Stop, Asami. I** **’m going to take you into the hut to talk. I would prefer to let you walk yourself, but I will carry you if I have to. I can’t let you disrupt the ceremony**.”

 

The fight fled Asami’s body as soon as those words registered and Korra loosened her grip. She allowed Korra to lead her into the hut at the edge of the clearing.

 

“ **I** **’m sorry, Korra. I forgot my place. I’m here to observe, not judge. I just don’t understand. She is your friend. More than that, even. How can you just let her go like that**?”

 

Korra sighed, pulling her hood back. “ **How does it work in your village**?”

 

“ **People live until they die. We don** **’t take our own lives… well, some do, but it’s usually because there’s something wrong. Not just because they got old. If she was from** Republic City **, she** **’d keep living until she died in her sleep someday. She’d love and be loved. She’d be able to share her wisdom and memories. We don’t just decide someone isn’t worth having anymore**.”

 

Korra nodded along, listening as Asami’s fire slowly grew again. Finally, she took Asami’s hand to get her attention. “ **Katara _is_ loved. She has had this last year to share her wisdom and make sure she has taught Kya everything she knows. She** **’s been helping Kodaoi learn how to be Kavkaiav’s grandmother, passing along the memories that Xukio gave her before her Last Hunt.**

**“Kikuk are** ** _warriors_** **. We do not wait for death to take us in our sleep. We meet it when we are ready. She has done everything she can with this life and she has earned her place among the honored dead. She will be reunited with Kudad and she will be able to rest**.”

 

Asami was quiet for a moment, dropping her gaze to look at the way Korra’s glove wrapped around hers. “ **Is this how all Kikuk die when they get old**?” She looked back up at Korra and added with a whisper, “ **Is this something you will do someday**?”

 

“ **If I live that long, yes, but I probably won** **’t. I will more likely die in violence**.”

 

Asami frowned. “ **How— how can you be so calm about this? Don** **’t you want to live**?”

 

The corner of Korra’s mouth twitched upwards. “ **Of course I do. But Kavkaiav is more important than me. Kikuk is more important. I will die before I allow harm to come to my people, and there is always a threat of danger. And if the time comes that I am old and tired, I will ask Chief Kavkaiav to begin my Last Hunt**.”

 

Asami closed her eyes and debated with herself whether she wanted to know what the Last Hunt entails, but realizing she would have to write about this ritual, she swallowed and opened her eyes. “ **What is she doing now? Is she actually hunting**?”

 

Korra smiled gently and pulled Asami in for a hug. “ **No** **… the Last Hunt means the last time you attend the Great Hunt. Father will be taking her to** kruko ko xa’avukoil… **it** **’s a place where the ice covers the water. She will walk across until the ice** —”

“ **No** ,” Asami interrupted, putting her gloved fingers over Korra’s lips. “ **I** **… I’m sorry. I just— I don’t think I can hear it right now**.”

 

Korra examined her face, the tears welling in her eyes, and nodded, pulling her closer. “ **I should have done better to prepare you. I thought you knew**.”

 

Asami shook her head and buried her face in the crook of Korra’s neck. Korra gasped from the sudden shock of Asami’s cold nose against her skin, but Asami just burrowed deeper. “ **You** **’re so warm** ,” she mumbled into the fur at Korra’s throat.  _So alive._

 

Korra huffed a laugh into Asami’s hair. “ **That tickles**.” She ran her hands down to the bottom of Asami’s coat and let her gloves rest there on the flare of her hips. When the cold of Asami’s nose was replaced with the warmth of her lips, Korra’s fingers clenched, digging through the layers to pull Asami closer.

 

Asami kissed her way down Korra’s neck until she could feel Korra’s breaths become ragged. She felt, rather than heard, the noise Korra made when she started sucking and gently nibbling at the skin at her pulse point. Korra pulled her hands away long enough to throw her gloves to the ground, then pushed Asami towards the edge of the hut, pinning her against the icy wall. She took Asami’s lips in her own while her hands loosened the ties at Asami’s neck. Once her coat and tunic were pulled out of the way, Korra pulled away from the kiss, but kept Asami pushed against the wall with her hips. “ **I want to try**.”

 

Asami nodded and tilted her head to give Korra space. Like with everything else Asami had shown Korra, she was a quick learner and an enthusiastic student. She used her lips, tongue, and teeth on Asami’s neck until she started to go weak in the knees. Asami reached around and held onto the backs of Korra’s shoulders for stability. One of Korra’s hands started bunching up Asami’s coat between them until she was able to reach up under her tunic and down into her pants. Asami’s hips pushed forward, begging for contact and— “ **Korra! Sorry**!”

 

Korra jumped back away from Asami, wide-eyed and lips swollen. A woman was speaking, a man at her back. They both had a deep blush on their faces.

 

“ **I** **’m so sorry, Korra. We didn’t know anyone else— we’re going. Good night**!” The woman pushed her partner out of the entrance to the hut as Asami tried to straighten her clothes. Once the intruders were gone, Korra and Asami looked at each other and burst into embarrassed laughter.

 

“ **We should probably take this to our own hut where that won** **’t happen again** ,” Korra said, stepping close and re-lacing Asami’s coat.

 

Asami nodded. “ **Who was that**?”

 

“ **Kesuk and Sesi. They were married this morning. Sesi probably convinced him to come here instead of going back to wherever they built their hut**.” Korra pulled Asami’s hood up for her, then straightened her own clothes and donned her gloves again, using them to wipe the dampness from her mouth.

 

“ **Why**?”

 

Korra grinned at Asami. “ **You act like this isn** **’t a popular place for** kovo,” she teased. When Asami raised an eyebrow, Korra tilted her head in a shrug and added, “ **Sesi liked the** **… excitement of being in shared places**.”

 

Asami blinked, then blushed when she finally realized what Korra was saying. “ **She was your** unailoiv **before**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **Both of them have been, actually, and I helped get them together. I knew he would be a good fit for her** **… but enough about them. Let’s go get our furs and fire and we can finish what we started**.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xa’avukoil- derived from ‘traveler’, one who is making the journey to the next life.
> 
> Dolonavao- ceremony/celebration
> 
> And the full 'kruko ko xa'avukoil' refers to the place where travelers start their journey. Literally derives from beach of the traveler.


	40. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Katara went through ritual suicide, things heated up between Korra and Asami, and who the hell knows what Unalaq's planning.

The next morning, Korra woke Asami by pulling her closer to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder.

 

Asami smiled and adjusted, turning to look at Korra. “ **Good morning**.”

 

Korra grinned, but her smile turned to a frown as her attention was drawn to Asami’s neck. “ **Did I hurt you**?” Korra ran her fingers gently down the line of bruises she’d left behind. The deep purple splotches stood out against Asami’s pale skin.

 

Asami took Korra’s hand and kissed her fingers. “ **No. I would have told you to stop if you had, and the way I remember, that was the last thing I wanted**.”

 

Korra’s easy smile returned and she leaned forward to kiss Asami before resting her forehead against hers. “ **I wish we could just stay here all day, but today is the hunt**.”

 

“ **We will have time later**.”

 

Korra smiled, suddenly excited and energized. “ **You** **’re right, and today will be fun**.”

 

She sat up and Asami laughed. “ **It looks like I got you too** ,” she said, touching the marks at Korra’s neck. Asami frowned and sat up too. “ **I should have warned you to be more careful. _I_ should have been more careful. These will be hard to explain if anyone sees them**.”

 

“ **Then we will be more careful** ,” Korra said, pulling Asami onto her lap. “ **But I don** **’t want you trying to find reasons to be upset about this. A heart can’t sing if it is heavy. Relax and let yourself be happy, yes**?”

 

Asami nodded and smiled softly. “ **I will try**.”

 

“ **Good. We should go before they send someone to get us**.”

 

 

 

 

There were about thirty Kikuk warriors gathered, by Asami’s estimates. Representatives of each village. They were mostly about Korra’s age, though there were some that looked a few years younger and others who looked older than Tonraq. Each had at least one weapon in their hands and some, particularly the younger ones, wore the face-paint Asami remembered from her first day in the south.

 

“ **Are you ready, Xikuk**?” Korra asked one particularly young warrior, about fifteen, who smiled and nodded in response. Korra turned to Asami and gestured toward the girl. “ **This is Xikuk** **’s First Hunt. She will no longer be a child when she returns to camp**.”

 

“ **I** **’m going to get the biggest** kouvd **… even bigger than yours** ,” Xikuk boasted.

 

Korra laughed. “ **You're lucky I am not hunting today, or I'd make you look foolish. Don't get yourself hurt trying to prove yourself, Xikuk. Follow the other hunters and stay safe. You have to make it back to camp to finish the Hunt**.”

 

Korra moved to pull Xikuk’s hood down over her eyes, but Xikuk was fast enough to block her hand and spin away. She smirked at Korra. “ **Maybe _you_ should be careful**,” she laughed. “ **Are you getting slow, old woman**?”

 

“ **Old**?!” Korra pretended to grab at the girl to wrestle her to the ground, but pulled up short. “ **You'll pay for that one later, _little girl._ I have to go find the herd**.”

 

“ **That** **’s the last time you get to call me that, Korra**!” Xikuk called after her when she and Asami turned to leave.

 

“ **Why aren** **’t you hunting? Do you usually**?” Asami asked as they walked away from the group towards Naga.

 

“ **Usually, yes. But it is dangerous in the group. Too many animals, people, weapons. I do not want to take you into the hunt, so this Hunt, we will be the** oroxoilk **. We will find the herd and chase them to the hunters**.” Naga laid down on the snow as low as she could so Korra could hop up on her back. With some effort, Korra then pulled Asami up behind her. “ **Hold onto me**.”

 

Asami grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around Korra’s middle. “ **If I have to** ,” she teased.

 

Naga stood and Korra directed her out of the campground. The other hunters made their way out as well, walking towards the vertical face of a glacier nearby.

 

“ **Where are they going**?”

 

“ **There is a place where the ice splits. It is used by the** kouvd **to go from their sunny home to where they spend the** Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako **, but it will make it difficult for them all to run through together. When they slow down, the hunters will kill some of them**.”

 

“ **Do you know where to find them**?”

 

“ **Yes, Toklo tracked them yesterday and found the herd. They are where we want them. We just have to get them running**.”

 

Naga sniffed around, then started trotting out towards an open space in front of them. After a short time, with the sun starting to come up behind them, a large herd of animals could be seen in front of them. Many of them were the size of large catdeer, covered in heavy fur, but some were massive with antlers that spread as wide as Asami was tall. “ **What are they**?” Asami asked.

 

“Alakvur kouvd. **The big ones are what we make the spear from. You do not have them**?”

 

“ **No. Not exactly. Some animals look similar, but not so furry and not so big**.”

 

Korra reached back to put Asami’s arms back around her. “ **Hold tight. We are going to run**.”

 

Naga made her way to the side of the herd opposite where the hunters were waiting, then let out a howl before running straight for the herd. Asami had to squint against the biting wind in her face and hold tight, watching over Korra’s shoulder, but she saw the animals jump as if startled then take off running in the direction of the glacier.

 

Korra weaved back and forth to keep the herd heading in the same direction, Naga nipping at their heels, barking and howling to frighten the animals. As the herd entered the wide passage between the two ice walls, Korra pulled Naga to a stop and turned slightly to talk to Asami. “ **Now it** **’s up to them. I wanted to show you something while we’re out here… if you want to see it**.”

 

“ **Of course**!” Asami replied. Her face stung from the cold wind, her rear was getting sore from bouncing on Naga’s back, and her fingers were aching from trying to find purchase on the fur of Korra’s coat through her gloves, but she felt exhilarated from the chase.

 

Korra grinned and leaned down to say something to Naga. Soon the polar bear dog was trotting up a gentle slope to the top of a small mountain. The top was a mostly flat, open space, but the opposite side was much steeper than the one Naga had climbed. When she reached the edge, Korra pointed down. “ **Look**.”

 

Asami looked out and saw the entire Kikuk camp spread before them. Five circles of huts in a circle around an open space. There were other huts scattered across the area, but most of the fires were contained within the village circles or the larger circle at the center where the community events took place.

 

“Wow… **I wanted to ask** **… how did you know which hut was supposed to be yours? It looked the same as the others**.”

 

“ **The Chief** **’s hut is always first. Down there, each hut that is first is the Chief’s… and in the circle of villages, Kavkaiav’s is first**.”

 

“ **Kavkaiav is the Chief of the villages**?”

 

“ **The other families came from us. We were the family that the Song first brought here. Kiddro was next, then the others came from Kiddro. Sometimes, when the Voice is Kiddro, they will claim to be the first. They say that there was no Kiddro or Kavkaiav until we split, so we are both first**.”

 

“ **But what is first? You mean oldest**?”

 

Korra made a noise of understanding. “ **I see** **… the word ‘first’ is very close to ‘first,’ but they mean different things**.”

 

Asami blinked. “ **Those aren** **’t the same word? I don’t hear a difference**.”

 

Korra shook her head with a smile. “ **The sounds are different. First, the order things are in, is like ah-oh. First, the direction is like ow**.”

 

Asami shook her head with a smile, still not hearing a difference. “ **But they both mean something is important, yes**?”

 

Korra frowned, considering this idea. “ **I don** **’t know. Maybe? The chief’s hut is always first, but first is not important because it is special. It is just the first direction. It is how we don’t get lost when we journey to the Hunt and how we know which huts are which when we travel. Look. The hunters are returning** ,” she said, pointing at the edge of the circles where Asami could barely make out the movements of a mass of grey and brown. “ **We should go back. Xikuk will have a** dolonavao **for her first Hunt and fresh meat for dinner**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **I could use a nice warm fire and something to eat**.”

 

Korra grinned and led Naga back down the side of the mountain with a gentler slope. As they turned to start the trip around the mountain’s base, though, a loud grunt came from nearby and Naga started growling. Korra and Asami both turned to look, and there stood a massive alakvur kouvd with broad, flat antlers staring them down. The animal had to be at least as big as Naga and Asami felt Korra tense within the circle of her arms. “ **Go, Naga**!” she yelled, urging Naga to run from the beast.

 

As soon as Naga took off, the kouvd did too, chasing them down. Its long legs allowed it to catch up quickly, and with one massive charge against Naga’s front shoulder, the two women were sent flying and Naga skidded across the snow. The animal grunted and huffed as it looked around. Asami raised her head to look for Korra and Naga, reaching for the penknife still in her pocket. Korra groaned and sat up looking for Asami, but when she did, the kouvd snorted, grunted again, and charged at her.

 

Korra managed to roll out of the way, tossing up some loose snow to distract the beast, but it simply stopped, shook its head and stared at her again. Korra rolled to her feet and pulled the axe-like weapon from her belt. She raised her free hand to the animal, “ **Easy, girl**.” She kept her eyes on the animal, ready to react, but called out, “ **Asami, are you good? Can you get to Naga**?”

 

“ **I** **’ll get her**!” Asami called out, spotting the polar bear dog’s white fur nearby. She moved as quickly as she dared, trying not to catch the kouvd’s attention, and slid to a stop at Naga’s head. “ **Naga** **… come on girl. Wake up. Korra needs your help**.” She rubbed Naga’s head and snout, trying to wake her up and looked up in time to see the kouvd charge again.

 

Korra tried to dodge out of the way, but the antlers were too wide. The hit seemed to catch her in the upper chest and she went flying into a snowbank. “ **KORRA**!”

 

Naga opened her eyes and struggled to her feet, shaking her head as if to clear the fog. “ **Naga! Help Korra**!” Asami pointed at the snowbank where Korra was struggling to regain her own feet. She was coughing and wheezing, having trouble even pulling herself out of the snow and the kouvd was pawing at the ground and grunting in preparation for another charge. As it called out with an aggressive shout that sounded like a horn, it started running. Naga pushed herself up off the ground and threw herself at the kouvd, her jaws snapping at the animal’s throat. It was knocked over, its thinner legs unable to handle the weight of a polar bear dog against its shoulder.

 

The animal bucked and tried to kick and hit Naga with its antlers, but it wasn’t built to attack from the ground. It couldn’t bring its antlers to bear and its legs were not well suited for kicking. Soon, Naga had its throat in her jaws, and ended its life. Asami ran to where Korra was and tried to help her out of the snow.

 

Korra was still wheezing like she couldn’t get enough air. “ **Are you** —” she croaked.

 

“Shhh… **don** **’t talk. We’ll get you back to the camp and Kya can help**.”

 

“Unakkouvd…”

 

“ **Stop** ,” Asami repeated. “ **If you hurt your throat, talking could make it worse**.”

 

Naga plodded over to the two women and whined, nudging Korra with a snout now flecked with blood. Korra reached up and ran her hand down Naga’s snout and stood, climbing on her back. Asami climbed up behind her and held her gently, afraid that she might have broken some ribs or had other internal injuries.

 

Naga walked briskly, but as levelly as she could as if she knew that Korra shouldn’t be jostled too much.


	41. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After an interesting night together, the actual hunting began... but then Korra got her ass kicked by a giant moose elk thing.

Riding Naga back to camp was like slow torture for Asami. Korra was slouched back against Asami, drifting in and out of consciousness. She was breathing a little easier now that she was able to slow down, but her throat was clearly injured when the kouvd hit her and Asami was worried there might be more injuries that weren’t as obvious. Naga was doing her best to keep Korra still, but she had a clear limp to her step and she was breathing heavily.

 

As they got closer, Asami noted a bit of a commotion. People were gathered in the center, and at first she thought it was in celebration for the hunt, but there was a sharpness to the tone. It sounded like an argument with spectators agreeing or disagreeing en mass.

 

Naga automatically started towards the Kavkaiav camp while Asami scanned the crowds for anyone she recognized hoping to find Kya. From atop Naga, she could barely see over most of the crowd and saw what looked like Mako and Nuktuk arguing with Unalaq. _What happened while we were gone? And where_ _’s Kya?_

 

“Korra?” a voice called from the crowd as they were spotted. “ **What happened to Korra**?” Several people turned toward them.

 

“ **Please, someone, find Kya. Korra** **’s hurt** ,” Asami replied.

 

“ **I** **’m here** ,” Kya replied, pushing her way through the crowd. Hands reached up to help Korra down to the ground and bodies pressed in on them. “ **Get back! We need air**.”

 

Asami slid down off Naga’s back so she could go nurse her own wounds. Mako pushed his way through to help Kya while some of the others tried to back the spectators away. Asami watched helplessly from the edge of the clearing, hands clasped in front of her chest like she could feel Korra’s pain.

 

“ **Asami, what happened**?”

 

“ **It was a** kouvd. **It hit her with its** …” She put her hands up on her head to show antlers **.** **“The head bones? She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk. She said** unakkouvd, **I think**.”

 

Mako and Kya shared a concerned look and a murmur passed through the crowd. “ **The Voice can** **’t talk** ,” some said. “ **Did the Song leave her**?” “Unakkouvd…” “Kalduolo.” “Kaukro-kruvd.” Asami tried to ignore the people talking around her and focus on Kya and Mako helping Korra, willing her to open her eyes again.

 

“ **This is what I was saying** ,” Unalaq said, finally entering into the circle. “ **The Song is angry. These** kaukro-kruvd **will destroy our blood, destroy our people. Korra is corrupted. Just look what she did to Nitok! The Song has decided that Korra is no longer fit to lead and will choose a new Voice**.”

 

“Nuvkol ko ru krudo, Kiddro. **Let us work** ,” Kya replied. Kya prodded at her throat and chest with her fingers and Korra woke in a panic, trying to sit up and gasping through her injuries. Mako gently wrestled her back down.

 

“ **Korra, you** **’re safe. We’re just trying to help. Calm down** ,” Kya said, running her hands over Korra’s face and neck looking for injuries. She pulled Korra’s coat and tunic open to better assess the wounds. She had a great purple bruise growing across her collarbones and Asami flushed when she realized the marks she’d made on Korra’s skin were visible to everyone.

 

“ **What** **’s that**?” Mako asked. “ **I** **’ve never seen a** kouvd **do that**.”

 

“ **It was her** ,” another voice accused. Kesuk stepped forward, pointing at Asami. “ **We saw them** **… breaking the** lokrok.”

 

Before she knew what was happening, hands were grabbing at Asami, pulling her back, several feet away from Korra, and holding her tight so she couldn’t move. Unalaq stalked up to her and ripped the neck of her coat and tunic away, exposing the deep purple bruises on her own neck. He hissed and turned away to show the rest of the group. “ **Corruption! I knew it! She** **’s corrupted our Voice and she won’t stop until we’re all destroyed! Korra has been marked by the** kaukro-kruvd **. She must be cleansed! I call for her life**!”

 

“ **No! Leave her alone**!” Asami struggled against those holding her, but the grips on her arms were solid. She couldn’t even reach her penknife in her pocket.

 

“ **Stand down** , Kiddro!” Tonraq finally arrived, followed by Senna and Nuktuk. The crowds parted, opening the circle wider. “ **That is my daughter and your Voice you** **’re talking about**.” Tonraq stepped up to Unalaq, placing himself between Kiddro and Korra.

 

“ **She is no longer suited to being the Voice. Look at what** **’s happened right in your own family. Right in front of your eyes** ,” Unalaq sneered, pointing at the marks on both women’s necks.

 

Tonraq’s eyes flashed with anger. “ **What did you do to her**?”

 

“ **It** **’s not what it looks like… she just needs help from the** kouvd,” Asami replied, pleading with him.

 

“ **She cannot be helped anymore. She has drifted too far into the sea of corruption. All we can do now is send her on her way and welcome a new Voice. One who will stand for Kikuk instead of these** kaukro-kruvd,” Unalaq claimed, grabbing a spear from a nearby warrior.

 

Tonraq placed himself firmly between Unalaq and Korra, drawing his own axe from his side. “ **If you touch her, it will be the last thing you do**.”

 

Korra tried to sit up again, so Mako and Kya helped her to her feet so they could evacuate her quickly if necessary. Senna and Nuktuk took up spots to their sides in case anyone else tried to come for Korra. Asami struggled more against the Kikuk who held her, but they seemed to be just as abnormally strong as Korra and Nuktuk were. The crowd argued back and forth, widening the circle even more and splitting between those who backed Unalaq and those who backed Tonraq and Korra. Many others were clearly confused and weren’t sure who was right.

 

Asami looked to Korra, terrified for her unailoiv’s safety and found Korra staring right back at her, fear in her eyes.

 

“ **Then I** **’ll just remove the threat** ,” Unalaq replied. “ **Starting with her**.”

 

Before anyone realized what he was doing, Unalaq drove his spear through Asami’s midsection. Asami’s mouth fell open in shock when she looked down and saw the white bone being pulled back out of her stomach, now stained and dripping red. She barely registered the men dropping her and falling to her knees as she watched her life pour out in the snow below her. She looked up and met Korra's eyes again. Eyes of pure blue, no… white.

 

“ **NO**!” Korra’s face twisted in pain and anger. The damage to her throat and chest shone as cracks in her skin from an inner light radiating from inside her throat. The light traveled up and out of her mouth and eyes as the rest of her body started to faintly glow. The wind started to pick up around her, causing loose snow to fly around like she was the center of a hurricane. She shouted with a voice that carried echoes within it and near transparent animals manifested around her, flying out to push everyone back.

 

Asami sat back on her heels, awed by what she was seeing, not even feeling the tiny bits of snow and ice buffeting her skin or the massive wound at her belly. Unalaq drove his spear into the snow to anchor his body against the wind as Korra’s boots left the ground and she floated towards Asami.

 

She threw an arm out in Unalaq’s direction and a kiddro avuk manifested and charged him, forcing him away from the center of the circle. She touched back down to the ground, kneeled, and put her hands on Asami’s wound. “ **Do not be afraid** ,” she said with what sounded like a hundred voices stacked atop one another.

 

Korra began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, but after I wrote that last line... it felt like a break to me... definite commercial break at least. Tune in next time at a randomly determined date and time when we continue the fic. Probably soon though tbh. I'm kinda on a roll now.
> 
> Sorry! Translations:  
> kouvd- specifically the alakvur kouvd is a big moose/elk like animal.   
> unakkouvd- *cough cough* a totally unknown word you totally can't figure out with the info given....  
> kalduolo- the opposition to the Voice, a sort of sorcerer who can control animals like the unakraik and make them 'bad'  
> kaukro-kruvd- a slur against pale people   
> nuvkol ko ru krudo- a swear similar to 'screw yourself' that derives from taking an extended swim in the icy water  
> lokrok- laws/customs/taboos  
> unailoiv- a love interest, girlfriend/boyfriend, etc.  
> kiddro avuk- a big hairy ox-like animal that the Kiddro family/village herds and uses as their main way of life


	42. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: I left a really rude cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that. Umm... and this one, though it's not as bad. Promise.

_I must be in shock. This can_ _’t be happening, can’t be real. People don’t… glow or fly. She’s… is there a word for terrifyingly beautiful? Almost alien. Divine. Oh no… she’s getting my blood on her hands. My… my blood._

 

Korra put her hands over the holes in both the front and back of Asami’s torso as she kneeled there, bleeding into the snow.

 

Her song echoed impossibly, too many layers for one person to sing. It started slowly, a buzzing in Asami’s belly, but soon Asami was crying out in pain, feeling like her entire torso was catching fire. Korra’s voice started to crack; the singing was putting too much pressure on her damaged throat. The cracks in Korra’s skin, shining with supernatural light, started to grow, branching out and creating a web of golden light crawling up her jaw and down her chest.

 

Her voice faltered, the echoes falling away to just a single, raspy sigh choking on the words. The glow faded. The light withdrew into her throat and blinked out. The winds died. Korra wavered and collapsed into Asami’s arms.

 

“Korra? Korra!” she cried, shaking the woman in her arms. She ripped her glove off one hand with her teeth and gently set her fingers on Korra’s throat, seeking a pulse. She felt the beat of her heart and noted the fluttering of her tunic’s fur where Korra’s breaths disturbed it. She glanced around, looking for Kya or Tonraq— anyone who could help, but the people who were gathered had all been tossed out of the way by the winds and animals and were only now starting to make their way carefully back towards the center, the darkness making it difficult to see anything.

 

“ **Help! Someone!** ” Asami cried, cradling Korra’s head in her arms.

 

A figure made his way through the night and pulled Korra from Asami’s grasp, throwing her to the ground. “ **I** **’ll help** ,” she heard Unalaq reply.

 

“ **No**!” Asami lurched forward, but collapsed before she could get far, wrapping her arms around her own stomach. “ **Leave her alone**!”

 

Unalaq kneeled over Korra’s body, set a hand on her throat and squeezed. Asami pushed herself up and threw her shoulder against the chief, trying to knock him away. He turned on her, his eyes temporarily flashing with deep purple light as he stood. “ **Patience,** kaukro-kruvd. **You will be next**.”

 

He planted a swift kick into her blood-soaked stomach, ensuring she’d stay down, then returned to Korra, putting his hand over her throat again. Asami watched helplessly as he put his other hand over her mouth. Korra gasped and her body jerked. There was a brief flash of gold and purple light, then darkness again. He stood and Korra was still.

 

Unalaq turned back towards Asami. “ **Now it** **’s your turn**.”

 

Her eyes scanned the horizon, but people were just now starting to come into view, not nearly close enough to offer help. He grabbed her by the throat and forced her to stand. His eyes skirted over her body and his lip curled. “ **She might have saved you once, but it won** **’t happen again**.”

 

Asami grabbed his arm, trying to regain leverage, trying to pull herself from his grasp, but he was too strong. She tried to call out for help, but her voice died at his hand. She could feel her head start to swim as he choked the life from her. She reached into her pocket, and grabbed her pen-knife.

 

Her toes scraped at the ice below her as Unalaq lifted her higher, using gravity against her. She turned the pen, freeing the steel blade, and plunged it deep into Unalaq’s forearm, twisting and slicing as deep as she could. He screamed, his grip giving way, leaving her to fall to her knees, the blade still in her grasp. She coughed and gasped, trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could while Unalaq clutched his arm, spatters of red dripping from his fingertips to stain the snow.

 

He started advancing on her again and she crawled her way back to Korra, trying to stay away from him long enough for help to arrive.

 

“ **What did you do**?” Tonraq’s voice boomed.

 

Unalaq’s head snapped up as he noticed that they weren’t alone anymore. He looked around and saw the people rubbing soreness from their bodies. Kya rushed over to check on Korra while Tonraq put himself between Unalaq and Korra again. 

 

“ **She attacked her own people. She attacked us to save that girl who will destroy us all! This is just more proof that the** kaukro-kruvd **has corrupted her**.”

 

“ **She** **’s still alive. Barely** ,” Kya called out.

 

“ **I told you what would happen if you touched her, Kiddro** ,” Tonraq growled, balling his fists.

 

“ **Tonraq, no** **… we need to get Korra out of here** ,” Senna said, reaching out to put a hand on her husband’s arm. She nodded toward the crowd slowly gathering behind Unalaq, many of whom had weapons in hand.

 

Tonraq huffed, but turned around and picked his daughter off the ice. “ **What about Asami**?” Kya asked, noticing that the woman couldn’t even stand on her own.

 

“ **Leave her** ,” Tonraq replied. “ **She knows too much now anyway**.”

 

“ **Korra saved her. She would want you to protect her** ,” Senna argued.

 

“ **I** **’ll get her** ,” Nuktuk replied, easily lifting Asami into his arms.

 

Mako and some of the other Kavkaiav formed a protective circle around them, many of them having recovered weapons themselves. They were taken back to the Kavkaiav circle.

 

“ **Kya, take care of her, please. I need to talk to Koda and Tonraq** ,” Senna said before leaving Kya and Mako to treat Asami and Korra in one of the ice huts.

 

Asami crawled over to Korra, watching as Mako and Kya ran their hands over her, looking for more injuries. “ **What happened, Asami**?”

 

“ **I don** **’t… she was glowing and singing and then she fell. Like it was too hard. Unalaq… I think he was choking her. There was a light. I don’t know your word for it, but not like Korra’s light**.”

 

Kya frowned, but she sat back anyway. “ **I don** **’t think there’s anything more I can do now. We just have to wait… getting her back to the spring might help**.” She turned to Asami. “ **Let** **’s see you now. Lie down**.”

 

Asami did so after glancing at Korra’s form again. She looked like she was sleeping, though there were new bruises at her throat in addition to the ones she and the kouvd had made.

 

Kya poked at the bloody hole of her tunic, then lifted it to expose her belly, but the spear hole had been replaced with what looked like red, inflamed skin surrounded by drying blood. “ **She tried to heal you, but it looks like she couldn** **’t finish** ,” Kya said.

 

“ **Her voice** **… I think the song hurt too much**.”

 

“ **Did he do anything else**?” Kya kept poking and prodding, looking for out of place bumps or bones.

 

“ **He was choking me** **… kicked me here** ,” she said, reflexively cringing when Kya poked her.

 

“ **She would** **’ve healed you from the inside out, so you should heal with time and rest. Mako, stay with them, I’m going to go tell Tonraq and Senna**.”

 

Mako nodded while Asami sat up again, moving back to sit next to Korra’s head. She brushed Korra’s hair from her face with her fingers then glanced up at Mako.

 

“ **It was all real, wasn** **’t it? The floating and the glowing? She… healed me with a song**?”

 

Mako frowned and nodded. “ **It was real**.”

 

She looked back down at Korra, watching her chest rise and fall slowly and steadily. “ **You** **’re wondering if she made the right choice** ,” Asami guessed.

 

“ **Did she**?”

 

“ **I don** **’t know**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but for reasons. 
> 
> kaukro-kruvd- pale people slur


	43. Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After Korra and Asami were attacked by a giant animal of some sort, Unalaq picked a fight. He fatally injured Asami, but Korra reacted by showing her true power to save her. Unfortunately, she then fell unconscious and Unalaq did *something* that Asami didn't understand. Now Kavkaiav is regrouping and deciding on the next course of action with Unalaq calling for Korra's life and Korra still unconscious and unresponsive.

As Asami sat awkwardly next to an unmoving Korra while Mako watched, a flurry of activity could be faintly heard outside. Kya returned quickly.

 

Kya spoke to Mako as she started packing her things into her pack. “ **We will be leaving soon. Tonraq wants you to go with the other warriors for the Hunt** **’s meat**.”

 

Mako nodded and headed out. Kya finished packing her bag and turned to Asami. “ **They** **’ve decided to go back to** Kavkaiav **immediately. Senna is getting your things packed. Yours and hers** ,” she added, nodding at Korra’s body. “ **Korra saved you, and to me that means you** **’re worth saving. You’re not to leave my sight, but since I’m not leaving Korra’s side, I don’t think that will be a problem.** ”

 

Asami shook her head.

 

Kya continued. “ **As soon as Mako and the others return, we will leave. You and Korra will ride on the sled with the meat**.” She grinned and held up a hand. “ **Don** **’t argue. You wouldn’t make it all the way to the first camp, let alone to the village, but you’d also slow us down. We need to get Korra home as quickly as we can**.”

 

“ **I understand. Can I help in any way**?”

 

Kya thought for a moment and shook her head. “ **Just do as you** **’re told and stay out of the way**.”

 

Asami nodded. “ **Thank you** **… I know not everyone agrees**.”

 

Kya tilted her head. “ **Senna and I are in agreement. We trust Korra, and the last thing she did is protect you, so we will continue in her place. Tonraq** **… he worries. He doesn’t always see the woman Korra has become or the Song’s Voice. He sees his child. A child who was almost lost when she was young, one who makes mistakes and needs to be protected, sometimes even from herself**.” She paused and looked down at Korra. “ **Until Korra wakes, until she can explain, you have to realize what he and the others see. The two of you disappeared during the Hunt. When you returned, she was hurt, but you weren** **’t. You were attacked. You should be dead, but instead she’s the one who might not wake from her last rest. Then there’s the marks** ,” she added, looking into Asami’s eyes.

 

Asami felt her cheeks warm. “ **It** **’s not… corruption**.”

 

Kya raised her eyebrows as if to ask for clarification.

 

Asami sighed. “ **My people don** **’t have rules about using mouths. Not like you do. She wanted to know, but we kept it a secret because she knew people wouldn’t like it. We… got carried away last night. They’re called** ‘hickies’ **in my language. It** **’s just… it’s from sucking on the skin. It’s just something that feels good. There’s no… stealing of spirit or corruption or taking anything from each other. It’s just** … kovo.”

 

Kya’s brows pushed together in thought. “ **I don** **’t know if that story will help or hurt at this point. Best to keep it to yourself for now.** ”

 

Asami nodded. “ **Can I** —” Asami’s question was lost as Senna entered the hut. She held several large furs in her arms.

 

“ **Kya, it** **’s time to go**.” Asami backed away when Senna stepped towards Korra. She and Kya wrapped Korra in the furs, then carefully lifted her and carried her out of the hut. Asami followed and stepping out into the cold again, she saw Kavkaiav circled around Naga. Naga was harnessed to the sled once more, and the sled was covered in animal goods, meats, hides, bone, and ice. Senna and Kya laid Korra in a bit of an indentation in the ice so she couldn’t easily fall off, the extra layers of fur protecting her from the cold beneath her.

 

Kya looked at Asami and tilted her head toward the sled. There were some murmurs of confusion and even anger as Asami climbed aboard the sled. She sat near Korra’s feet, worried about the reaction from the other Kikuk to her over-familiarity with their wounded leader.

 

Once Senna satisfied herself with the arrangement, she took a lamp in hand and set off across the snow, calling Naga to her heel. The rest of Kavkaiav followed the sled quietly, and as Asami watched them following with an air of sadness, some faintly illuminated by the glow of the lamps, she couldn’t help but be reminded of funeral processions back home.

 

Asami woke suddenly, pulled from an accidental nap when Tonraq made his way from the back to Senna. Asami could hear through the silence of the night as he explained that too many of the people were too tired to continue on. They might have argued about whether they wanted to have Senna and some of the warriors continue with Naga, but Naga herself was barely plodding along, still tired and hurting from the earlier fight with the kouvd. Instead, they simply stopped where they were and called out to the people.

 

“ **We camp here tonight**.”

 

Several people took tools from their packs and started carving ice to build new huts as some others sunk to the ground, exhausted. As the huts were completed, most of the Kikuk retired for the night, but some stayed up as sentries to make sure Unalaq and his supporters hadn’t followed.

 

Asami was ushered into a hut with Senna, Kya, and Korra. She set her furs against one edge of the room, away from the others, and fell asleep near immediately. She slept heavily, only waking when the rest of the hut’s occupants started getting ready to leave again the next morning.

 

They set out again, continuing towards the Kavkaiav village. Asami was mostly left to her own thoughts, sitting on this relic of her own people with Korra’s still unresponsive body. After a few hours more travel, the sun started coming up as they passed by the circle of huts from the journey toward the Hunt. Again there was a brief discussion about how to proceed, but this time the verdict was to split the group. Mako, Nuktuk, Kya, and Kassuq would continue with Senna and Naga while the others would rest here, letting the elderly and pregnant members of Kavkaiav take a less grueling pace, but leaving enough warriors to protect them in case Unalaq decided to give chase. Meanwhile, a smaller group could walk as fast as Naga could pull the sled and get her home sooner.

 

Tonraq and Kassuq said goodbye to their families and Senna’s group was off again, aiming for the next campsite before resting. With the sun now hanging low at the horizon, Asami took the opportunity to finally write some of her thoughts as she was dragged across the snow and ice.

 

_I was wrong. So wrong. I was **so** wrong, in fact, that I don_ _’t even know **how** wrong I was. Magic exists. Somehow. I don’t know how or why or to what extent, but… I should be dead right now. Unalaq stabbed me with a spear, right through the stomach. I must have been in shock or disassociated because it was like watching someone else bleeding out. I didn’t feel anything at first. Then Korra… I don’t even have words._

_She glowed. She flew. Well_ _… hovered? Floated. She put her hands on my stomach and back and then she sang a song that put me back together. I can’t explain it at all. Even back home if I’d been hurt that bad, I’d have died. Our medicine couldn’t have saved me. But Korra… did. It was like those stories in the fairy tales with the angels and holy knights. She didn’t sprout wings, but there were animals. They looked like they were made of starlight. She had this… burst of wind around her and this divine light that shone through her mouth and eyes from what seemed to be her throat._

_It makes sense, I suppose. In a way that defies logic, because this is still a person who was FLYING AND GLOWING, but the call her the Voice for a reason. This light, this essence seemed to originate from her throat, her larynx. And her healing power was triggered through a song. How much of the myth is true? How much did Korra hold back when she told me about the Voice so I wouldn_ _’t learn the truth? I have learned the truth. Or at least part of it. I’ve never heard of anything like this except in the old stories._

_Were the old stories true? Or at least based in truth? Were there really gods and spirits who chose champions of the people to act on their behalf? Is that what_ _’s happening here? This is amazing. Ground-breaking. Quite literally earth-shaking. If people found out about this, it would change everything. Religion. Politics. History. Literature. What was fiction might be fact._

Asami frowned.

 

_It would change everything_ _… but mostly for the Kikuk. They’d be swarmed. People who want to study everything about the Voice and the Song. People who want to exploit them. People who want to try to take that power for themselves. They’ve been isolated as long as they have been because they were afraid of how the outside world would react. How_ **_we_ ** _would react. And here I am_ _… thinking first about explaining and learning and researching and the impact this knowledge would have on my world instead of what it would mean for theirs. For Korra’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry, I've just gotten myself distracted building a D&D game for some friends. It's taken up nearly all of my time and creative juice, but I'm back. I'm not good at balancing things. lol It's all or nothing all the time. Spend a week on one, spend two days on the other. I've also been having thoughts recently about my original fic that will eventually be a sort of couple hundred years in the past of this fic (after I change this fic into something a little different). It's about a 'holy knight' which is what Asami's referencing here. The story I'm writing is one of future Asami's favorite fairy tales!


	44. The Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After Unalaq attacked Asami by putting a spear through her gut, Korra unleashed the full power of the Voice causing everyone to be pushed back away from her and Asami. She started to heal Asami's wounds, but she passed out before she could finish. Unalaq capitalized on the moment of weakness and attacked. A scuffle, a flash of light, and a pen-knife through the forearm later and Tonraq and Senna, along with the rest of the Kikuk finally arrived. Senna, Kya, Mako, Nuktuk, Kassuq, and Asami medevac'd Korra away from the Hunt, the rest of Kavkaiav returning behind them.

The days passed as they trekked back towards the bay where Kavkaiav lived most of the year. Asami felt like she might go mad with the monotony of long hours in the quiet darkness, the only sounds being the the swish and crunch of boots and sled on ice and snow. She dozed more often than not, partly due to her injuries, but also due to sheer boredom. She took the opportunity during the scant daylight to write as much as she could remember, but the time in between stretched, endless. She ate in darkness, slept in darkness, woke in darkness. Some of the others would walk together and talk softly, but she was mostly left alone with Korra. Korra who hadn’t moved, hadn’t opened her eyes. Sometimes Asami would reach out and touch her just to reassure herself that she was still there. She wished she could hold Korra’s hand, but it was wrapped too snugly to her body in the extra furs that kept the chill of the ice beneath them from seeping into her bones.

 

They made good time despite Naga’s limp. She seemed to understand the urgency of their journey, continuing to plod along, pulling the heavy sled despite the injuries from the kouvd she was still suffering through.

 

Asami woke from a nap when the energy picked up around her and Naga’s steady speed increased. She looked ahead and recognized the icy cliff and mountain that marked one edge of Kavkaiav’s land. The people walking behind and beside picked up into a slow jog as well to keep up with Naga. Senna guided her towards the base of the mountain where the entry to the hot spring was.

 

Once they reached the spring, Nuktuk and Mako lifted Korra, still in her fur cocoon, and carefully carried her inside behind Kya and Senna. Kassuq, not sure what else to do, helped Asami up and inside as well. The men left, disappearing as Senna and Kya started unbundling Korra, their fingers fumbling with the ties in their rush. Asami sank to the floor at Korra’s feet, doing what she could to unwrap her lover’s body.

 

They stripped Korra bare, her skin an ashy, paler tone. The fact that she hadn’t eaten in days was apparent on her features. Their own clothes came off in a frenzy, falling to the stone floor in heaps, and they stepped into the pool, pulling Korra in with them. They supported her weight between them, holding her head up so she wouldn’t sink under the water.

 

Asami could hear Senna’s mumbled cries as she held Korra’s head to her shoulder in an embrace, and though she couldn’t make out the words, she could certainly imagine the meaning. Every second that passed felt like an eternity as Asami watched Kya’s expression of determination melt into one of panic and desperation.

 

Senna’s quiet murmurs turned to sobs as time continued, relentless in its pace. Kya rubbed Korra’s arms and legs between her hands, trying anything to revitalize her. When Kya shifted her, she caught sight of the marks on her neck, now a deep purple bruise that encompassed the entire area from her jaw to her collarbones. “ **Deeper, Senna** ,” she said, pulling Korra away from her mother so Korra’s body could sink lower in the water. The water lapped over her throat, over her mouth. They held her there, the last shred of desperate hope that the water would miraculously return Korra from the edge of death.

 

Five seconds. Asami’s eyes burned, but she couldn’t bear to blink.

 

Ten. Senna’s tears fell on Korra’s face to be wiped away by a gentle mother’s touch.

 

Twenty.

 

Thirty.

 

A sharp gasp was followed by sputtering and coughing as Korra started to flail wildly in the water. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she quickly settled down when Senna held her close. “ **Korra, Korra, you** **’re safe. You’re safe**.”

 

Korra finished coughing up the bit of water she’d accidentally inhaled and relaxed in her mother’s arms. “ **Mom** **… What happened**?”

 

“ **Unalaq** —”

 

Korra sat back up with a jolt. “ **Asami**?”

 

“ **I** **’m here, Korra** ,” Asami said, kneeling at the edge of the pool, tears flowing freely down her face. Korra untangled herself from her mother and Kya gently, then walked over to Asami, the water only waist-deep at the edge. She put her hands on either side of Asami’s face and took a moment to stare into her eyes before resting her forehead against her own. They shared a brief moment before Korra pulled her into what would be a crushing hug, but the lack of food sapped her strength. “ **I** **’m— you saved me, Korra**.”

 

Korra rubbed her cheek against Asami’s affectionately in the Kikuk manner before pulling back and turning towards Kya and Senna. She kept one of Asami’s hands held weakly in her own. “ **I couldn** **’t. I couldn’t hold back. Not that time**.”

 

Senna stepped forward and smiled as she placed a gentle hand against Korra’s cheek. “ **All that matters is that you** **’re safe now. We trust you, Korra**.” She and Kya got out of the water, dried off, and dressed. “ **I** **’ll go get some food on the fire for you**.”

 

Kya smirked at Korra. “ **I** **’ll be right outside. I’ll help you get back to the hut when you’re ready**.” She followed Senna out to the entry of the cave.

 

Korra and Asami turned to each other and simultaneously asked, “ **Are you** —” They laughed nervously.

 

“ **I** **’m… I wish you had a word for** ok **. I** **’m healing, but I’m safe** ,” Asami said, holding Korra’s hand in hers.

 

Korra looked down at her fingers enveloped in Asami’s gloves. “ **I was scared. I didn** **’t know what else to do, but** …” Korra glanced up and met Asami’s eyes. “ **I made you a promise**.”

 

Asami placed one of her hands on the side of Korra’s face, pulling her jaw up as she surged forward to kiss her. After several moments, Asami slowly pulled back. “ **I** **’m sorry. I just… I was so afraid. Nobody knew if you were going to wake up**.”

 

“ **I did. I** **’m here** ,” she replied, stepping back with her arms out as if to show Asami that she’s safe and whole. The bruising on her neck and chest was almost entirely faded.

 

“ **You** **’re also naked** ,” Asami chuckled through her tears.

 

“ **And hungry** ,” Korra added. She put her hands on the ledge to hop out, but almost fell right back in as her arms shook under her. “ **And weak**.” Korra waded to the other side where a shallower decline let her walk out. Asami helped her dry off and get dressed as best she could, but she was still having difficulty moving normally herself. Korra helped her stand upright and they leaned against one another. “ **Now that you know** **… let me get something to eat and I’ll finish healing you**.”

 

They walked slowly towards the entrance where Kya let Asami put her arm around her shoulders to steady her. Korra was shaky from a lack of food, but she was able to walk well enough. Naga was waiting outside the cave, now unharnessed from the sled. She pushed her huge head into Korra’s side, nearly knocking her over, but Korra just grabbed hold and hugged her tight.

 

“ **Were you worried too, girl**?” she asked, scratching Naga’s ear.

 

“ **She barely stopped the whole way back** ,” Kya replied. “ **I had to wrap one of her** kuddok **when it got raw, but she never stopped. Kassuq noticed blood on the ice behind the sled**.”

 

Korra leaned into Naga’s neck again, this time whispering a thank you to her with her hug. Naga licked her face when she pulled back. 

 

When the women entered the chief’s hut, Mako and Nuktuk nearly tackled Korra in a hug. She laughed and hugged them back. “ **Easy. I might fall over**.”

 

“ **We were all so scared for you, Korra,** ” Mako said, pulling back with a hand on her shoulder.

 

Nuktuk shook his head. “ **Not me. I knew you** **’d be fine. You’re Korra**!”

 

Kya helped Asami sit at the table and Korra dropped into the space next to her, taking her hand in her own. Senna and Kassuq put hot bowls of stew in front of everyone. “ **We will have Hunt meat ready to celebrate when everyone catches up** ,” Senna said, anticipating Korra’s objection.

 

“ **Catch up**?” Korra asked.

 

Senna sat on Korra’s other side. “ **Your father and the rest of Kavkaiav are probably two, three, maybe more days behind us. We had to hurry to get you here**.”

 

“ **So what happened? I don** **’t remember anything after I started healing Asami**.” Korra looked to Senna as she started eating her stew.

 

“ **By the time your father and I got back to you** **… you looked like you were dead. Asami was on the ground next to you, and Unalaq was standing over both of you, bleeding. Your father wanted to tear him apart where he stood, but there were others. I was worried that more people would be hurt and I needed to make sure you were safe. Kodaoi, your father, and I agreed to get you back to the spring as soon as we could, so we left the Hunt early**.”

 

“ **What do you mean, others**?”

 

Mako jumped in to explain. “ **Remember what I told you Akkol said? That Unalaq was spreading rumors about corruption? There was a big argument just before you and Asami showed up. He was using Nitok against you. His face was** nidaro **and he claimed that you had attacked him. That Tonraq threw him out to hide the fact that you** **’d tried to kill him**.”

 

“ **That** **’s not what happened**!” Asami said, angrily.

 

“ **I know. I said as much to Unalaq. He started trying to convince people that you had corrupted Korra and that she wasn** **’t even connected to the Song anymore**.”

 

“ **Well, at least that argument should be over** ,” Korra grumbled, putting her food down.

 

“ **I don** **’t think so, actually** ,” Mako replied with a wince. “ **He also used your power against you. When you pushed everyone back** **… he claimed it was an attack on all Kikuk in favor of Asami. He said your loyalties have changed**.”

 

Korra groaned and dropped her head into her free hand. “ **And now he** **’s there with the rest of the Kikuk with nobody to** davdokdudaav **what he** **’s saying**.”

 

“ **What do you want to do**?” Senna asked, putting a hand on the back of Korra’s shoulder.

 

“ **Eat and sleep for a week, but first** …” She turned in her seat and put her hands on the front and back of Asami’s torso, over the place where the spear had torn through her body. She held there for a few seconds before looking at her hands in confusion. She looked up at the others. “ **What _else_ happened**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think she'd die, did you?


	45. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork:   
> After a harrowing journey back to Kavkaiav's home turf, Korra was revived in the hot spring. She tried to regain her strength and attempted to finish healing Asami, but for some reason, she was unable to. Korra asked "What else happened?"

Korra’s question lingered in the air for a moment before slowly everyone turned to the only person who could possibly have an answer- Asami.

 

“ **I don** **’t know. It all happened so fast and I don’t know if I have the words for all of it,** ” Asami started.

 

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers. “ **Slowly then. Anything you remember. Piece by piece. Please**.”

 

Asami glanced around at all the expectant looks, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “ **Unalaq tried to kill me. Then you** **…** glowed… um… **light. All over, but especially your eyes and mouth**.” Asami opened her eyes and turned more fully towards Korra, gently pulling her chin up to look at her neck. “ **And here,** ” she said, tracing a finger in circles from her jaw to her tunic. **“But… broken. It looked like…** ” Asami sighed heavily, frustrated at her lack of terminology. “Shattered glass **, but I can** **’t… I don’t know the words.** ”

 

“ **Can you** draw?” Korra asked.

 

Asami’s eyes lit up. “ **Yes! That** **’s—** you’re brilliant!” Asami pulled out her notebook and drew a quick sketch of Korra as she remembered her that night. Her hair was floating in the winds, her eyes a blank white light, and her throat cracked like shattered glass. “Beautiful,” she mumbled in Canila as she finished and looked up at Korra, sharing a stolen moment with a language only they knew. Korra’s cheeks darkened and she looked over at the paper. “ **These were shining with light too, like your** …” Asami pointed to her throat.

 

“Kalko,” Korra offered.

 

“ **Like your throat was broken. When you were singing** **… it was like many people were singing with you**.” Asami paused and Korra nodded to confirm that it was expected.

 

“ **The** odhak kok **Voices** kukkook,” she offered. “ **The Voices from before**.”

 

Asami mentally put a pin in that realization to think about later and continued. “ **But when you were singing** **… healing me… it was like it was too hard? You started getting quieter and it sounded like fewer people singing until it was just your voice. Then you… it was like you couldn’t anymore. Like you lost your voice. It was just** ,” she tried to mimic the sound of a raspy sigh. “ **Then the light disappeared and you fell into my— you fell**.” Asami tried to blink back the tears unsuccessfully and instead pushed to talk through them. “ **I thought you were—  I checked and your heart was still** **… and you were still breathing, but you—”**

Korra pulled Asami into an embrace and whispered, “ **I** **’m still here. I’m alive**.”

 

“ **Wait** ,” Mako interrupted. “ **Lost your voice? Do you think that** **’s what happened? Did you just use it too much while you were hurt? Maybe it will come back with rest**.”

 

“ **Rest sounds like a great idea** ,” Kya offered. “ **I think Korra and Asami could both use some to better heal**.” She stood and started pulling leather pouches from her pack. She found the one she was looking for and sat back down, pulling Korra and Asami’s half-finished bowls of stew to her. She sprinkled some powders into their meals, stirred them, and returned them to their places. “ **Eat. It may not taste as good, but it will help**.”

 

Korra dutifully returned to eating and Asami followed suit, finishing her bowl. After the haste of returning and the meals of either dried or raw meat to sustain them in the rush, the stew was heavy, filling, and delicious even with whatever Kya had added to it.

 

Kassuq, Kya, Mako, and Nuktuk left to better store and organize the goods they’d brought back from the Hunt leaving Senna to watch over her daughter and Asami. Senna watched as Korra ate every bite of her food, but when she was finished, she offered a smile and moved closer to her.

 

“ **We were all scared for you, pup. I am so thankful that the Song brought you back to us**.”

 

Korra smiled and leaned down to rest her head on Senna’s shoulder. “ **I** **’m not done yet… but I am sleepy**.”

 

Senna smiled and rested her head on Korra’s for a moment before helping her sit back up. “ **That would be the** kaiklo kalnuvd **Kya put in your stew. Come on. Let** **’s get the two of you to bed before I have to carry you**.”

 

Senna helped Korra and Asami both to Asami’s room where they both sat heavily on the furs brought in earlier by Mako and Nuktuk. Senna gave one last affectionate look to her daughter before leaving them alone.

 

Asami was wavering as she sat there, the powder finally kicking in. Korra caught her eye before she could fall asleep. “Asami?”

 

Asami looked up, dazed. “No… no Kikuk. No think.”

 

Korra smiled softly, not quite able to translate entirely, but understanding the general statement. She held up Asami’s drawing of her at the height of her power. “Asami… not afraid?” she asked in Canila as best she could.

 

Asami shook her head and fell into the furs. “Not afraid. Beautiful.” She held one impossibly heavy arm up in invitation and Korra crawled into the furs behind her to nap.

 

 

 

She couldn’t have even guessed at a time of day when Asami woke next, but she rolled to her side, seeking Korra’s warmth and came up empty. After a moment, she opened her eyes fully and saw Korra sitting next to the wall with her legs crossed in a meditative pose. She thought back to the night she’d first seen Korra do this, the night after the kuvkohakdaalo when Mako was injured. The night she’d dreamed of Korra as Kuruk.

 

She rubbed her eyes and sat up before she realized the difference in Korra’s demeanor. Her shoulders were slumped, her head bowed, and she had tears silently streaming down her face.

 

“Korra?”

 

Asami moved closer to her and gently rested a hand on her knee, unsure of what she could do.

 

Without opening her eyes, Korra shook her head. “ **They** **’re gone**.”

 

“ **They**?” Asami reached up and put her hand to Korra’s cheek, wiping some tears away with her thumb. “ **What do you mean? Who is gone**?”

 

Korra shook her head again and gave in to the sobs, allowing Asami to envelop her in her arms. Asami pulled her in, resting Korra’s head against her chest, and held her as her body shook with the force of her tears. Korra grabbed at Asami’s arm, clutching it to her like a lifeline. Asami used her other hand to run her fingers through Korra’s hair while she tried to comfort her.

 

They stayed like that for so long that Asami’s mind started wondering if she should seek out Senna or Kya for assistance. Korra’s tears eventually slowed enough that Asami asked, resting her cheek against Korra’s head, “ **Do you want to talk about it**?”

 

“ **I tried to listen. The Voices are** **… I think they’re gone. Something’s wrong… I think… I think I’m broken** ,” she replied, speaking through sobs and sniffles.

 

“ **I don** **’t understand… do you want me to get Senna or Kya for you**?”

 

Korra shook her head and held Asami even tighter. “ **Don** **’t leave me alone. Please**?”

 

Tears sprang to Asami’s eyes at the plea and she pulled Korra in closer. “Hey, it’s ok… **I** **’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. Tell me what you need**.”

 

“ **I don** **’t want to be alone** ,” she repeated.

 

“Ok, **I won** **’t leave you alone, Korra, I promise**.”

 

In time, Korra’s tears and hiccups turned to light snores as she fell asleep again. Asami maneuvered them both around until Korra was resting with her head on Asami’s thigh like a pillow.

 

When she woke again, her eyes were still red. Asami had nodded off, leaning back against the wall, but when Korra lifted her head off Asami’s thigh, it woke her. Korra sat up and moved over against the wall next to Asami.

 

“ **Sorry** ,” she started.

 

Asami shook her head. “ **Don** **’t apologize for that. I’m here for you. Whatever you need**.”

 

Korra pulled her knees up and took Asami’s hand. “ **The** uilu **and the floating and healing** **… it’s not all the Voice can do**.” She started running her finger over the lines in Asami’s palm as she spoke like she needed the distraction to overcome the discomfort of the topic. “ **The Voice can** **… speak to the** unakkodok… **the animals like the** unakraik **that attacked you. They are animals with spirits. The Voice can speak to the spirits, sometimes convince them to act differently. Can call on the spirits that aren** **’t in animals to help sometimes**.”

 

Asami nodded along. “ **You did. They were** **… beautiful. They looked like they were made of stars**.”

 

Korra sighed. “ **I told you that when we die, some of us return like the sun to finish our work? It** **’s not like… just waking up again. The Voices from before… they lived in me. They spoke to me, guided me, they were… always with me**.”

 

“ **Were**?”

 

Korra closed her eyes, her finger falling still against Asami’s skin. “ **I can** **’t hear them. I couldn’t find them. They’ve been with me my whole life, and now it’s just… silence. I don’t… I think the Song left me. I don’t think I’m the Voice anymore**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of call-backs and a lot of reveals in this chapter that explain Korra's reactions in many conversations with Asami in the past. It's always been in the back of my mind that reading this for the first time would be thrilling because you didn't know what was happening, but like re-watching the Sixth Sense with the knowledge gained at the end, re-reading it would give you another angle to view it from with more insight into Korra's side of things. This is the first point at which that's really possible, now that you know exactly what she was capable of, the old people she talked to, the fact that she never felt lonely, the attempts to talk to the Unakraik when they first appeared, and even Korra's huff of disagreement when Asami told her she couldn't control the animals... they were all because of who she was as the Voice. And obviously this is a parallel to the ends of both book 2 and book 3 when Korra lost her connection to her past lives and her purpose. I always thought they should have given more weight to the loneliness that she must have felt losing those lives. Even if she couldn't always contact them, I think she could feel their presence, and after Unalaq destroyed them... well. Here you see a Korra who doesn't know how to be alone.


	46. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra told Asami about more of the powers of the Voice with the admission that she's lost access to them, including the ability to talk to previous Voices.

_I_ _’m worried about Korra. She’s been so quiet and… sad. I don’t know how to help her. When she said she was broken, my first reaction was to tell her she’s not, but how can I possibly know that? Had you asked a week ago, I’d have said she couldn’t fly either. She’s been sleeping a lot too. Maybe Mako was right and she just needs to sleep it off. I just wish there was more I could do to help._

_Sometimes she_ _’ll wake up and… it’s close to panic written on her face until she sees me sitting there waiting for her. “Don’t leave me alone,” she’d said… but then other times she would disappear for hours at a time. Mako and Nuktuk haven’t even seen her since we got back a few days ago. Senna and Kya have checked in on her, but she’s refused to see anyone else, even after the rest of Kavkaiav arrived. I don’t think they know where she was going either. I was starting to get worried that one of these times, she might just… not come back. Especially with the way she’s been talking. She talks like being the Voice is the only reason she exists… that without the Song, she’s nothing._

_The sun stopped rising yesterday and Tonraq and Senna sealed the entry to the hut this morning, marking the beginning of the Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako, but I haven_ _’t seen Korra since. I haven’t looked either. She’s probably in her own room. If she wants me, she knows where to find me and if she wants space, I’ll give it to her._

_Tonraq_ _’s worried too. I’ve seen it in his face… from across the room because he certainly hasn’t talked to me since he told Kya to leave me to Unalaq. I’m not sure if he’s ashamed that he wanted to leave me to die or if he’s upset I didn’t._

_The first time I sat up with Korra while she slept, I went back through my notes and remembered the flash of light that I_ _’d seen. I thought it might mean something, but Korra wasn’t sure what it was. I should have stabbed him in the back then instead of just trying to push him away from her._

_I said as much last night_ _… but Korra disagreed. Of course she did. She was worried about what the Kikuk might have thought if she’d seen me standing over a dead chief with blood on my hands and her unable to protect me. I’m not sure it wouldn’t have been worth it._

_I_ _’ve tried everything I can think of… I thought talking might help. She told me about what she lost. She called them the Echoes of Voices Past. Even the silliness of trying to understand that odhak meant echoes wasn’t enough to lift her mood. Neither have any of the books I brought with me. It seems odd to think “she used to love fairy tales and looking at the pictures of animals,” when we’ve only known each other for such a short time and it was only a few weeks ago that we were reading together._

Asami sighed and set her pen in her notebook. She looked at the empty furs beside her and decided to go check in with Senna and see if there was anything she needed.

 

The hut’s main room was crowded. Most of Kavkaiav had set up space within the large main room to wait out the coming winter storm. There were little pockets of people here and there. Some were playing a game with bone dice and being hushed by others nearby who were mending clothing. Senna was sitting near the large metal pot that was always bubbling with stew. Asami tried not to think about how she’d never seen it emptied or otherwise cleaned out the entire time she’d been here.

 

“ **How is she**?” she asked as Asami approached. Korra hadn’t set foot in the main room since Kavkaiav returned from the Hunt. Instead Senna or Asami brought food to their room. She didn’t want people to see her “like this,” she’d said.

 

Asami sighed as she sat down next to her. “ **I haven** **’t seen her since we ate. I’m worried about her. I don’t know what I can do to help**.”

 

Senna offered a slight smile and patted Asami’s arm. “ **Just keep doing what you** **’re doing**.”

 

Asami’s eyes wandered over the gathered Kikuk. She didn’t have a large family herself, but the feeling brought an ancient memory to mind. She was little and there was a storm. The electricity had gone out, and she was scared, but her mom bundled her up and brought her downstairs where her father helped her build a pillow fort by flashlight and they camped there in the living room together until morning.

 

Like camping in the living room, it felt like everything was a little different, a little exciting, but still comfortable surrounded by people they knew and loved.

 

Asami pulled her notebook out again to jot down a note about the memory. _It_ _’s a good comparison, I think, since my fear of the storm is similar to their fear of the storm and dark spirits outside and we both got through it by surrounding ourselves with family. There’s a comparison there about the safety of electricity and the sun, too._

 

Not all of Kavkaiav was there. There were two branches of the family, including the new grandmother, Kodaoi, the old weaponsmith Kato, and Nitok’s now ex-wife, Nani, who were going to stay in Kato’s stone hut instead.

 

Korra had explained that separating the village was a safeguard against disaster or sickness. Usually there were three groups and another would stay in Katara and Kya’s hut, but because of Annak and Nanuq’s pregnancies, they combined.

 

Asami’s eyes continued drifting over the people sitting in clusters around the room until she caught sight of Korra standing in the archway that led to the smaller rooms. She looked straight at Asami, held her gaze for a moment, and turned back away, disappearing in the direction of their room.

 

“ **I think I** **’m being called** ,” Asami said, excusing herself from Senna. When she pushed the fur aside to enter the room, Korra was sitting on Asami’s trunk.

 

Korra’s shoulders were sagging, her head was bowed, and her whole body looked like she was curling in on herself. She was fiddling with the nails on one hand with the other, not meeting Asami’s eyes.

 

Asami stepped inside softly but paused there for a moment, suddenly unsure if Korra had been calling her or if she was seeking space. _If she wanted space, she_ _’d have stayed wherever she’s been,_ she reasoned. She moved towards Korra, putting her hand on her shoulder and kneeling next to the trunk so she could look up into Korra’s eyes. “ **Korra? Did you need something**?”

 

Asami could see the conflict written clearly across her face like she was fighting with herself over something she wanted to say or ask. She reached down and took one of Korra’s fidgeting hands in hers. “Hey… **I** **’m here for you. If you want to talk or… anything… you don’t have to be afraid**.”

 

Korra closed her eyes, exhaled deeply, then opened them and looked at Asami for the first time. “ **I need your help**.”

 

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “ **Of course. What do you need**?”

 

“ **You** **’ll need your heavy coat**.” Asami’s eyes narrowed in confusion, but she nodded anyway and pulled it from its place on the pile of tunics Korra had given her. They bundled up and Korra led her deeper into the hut to the room Korra usually slept in. Mako, Nuktuk, and Kya had moved their things into the room, but they were all out in the main room.

 

“ **What** **’s—”** Asami started, but Korra interrupted her with a gesture that meant ‘wait’.

 

Korra moved over to part of the wall and shifted the bit of animal skin that was used for insulation before putting her shoulder to the ice behind it and pushing. The whole block of ice fell away, a back door to the outside. Korra gestured for Asami to follow, and once Asami stepped outside with her, Korra lifted the block of ice back into place.

 

Korra reached out and took Asami’s hand, pulling her through the darkness and the snow swirling in the wind. It was total chaos outside. She couldn’t see more than a foot past her face, and the wind made it hard to even hear. She tightened her grip on Korra’s hand, suddenly afraid of what might happen if she was caught out here alone.

 

Korra pulled Asami to a stop and a shrill whistle carried over the wind.

 

Asami used her free hand to find Korra’s shoulder and leaned in, shouting over the wind, “ **Korra? What are we doing out here? I thought we** **’re not supposed to leave anymore?** ”

 

She felt Naga’s arrival more than she saw or heard it and Korra shouted back, “ **They** **’re not. I’ll explain soon**.”

 

Naga settled herself in the snow and Korra climbed up before helping Asami settle in behind her. “ **Hold tight**.”

 

Asami didn’t have to be told twice and she wrapped her arms firmly around Korra’s waist. Naga stood and was soon racing through the snow. Asami ducked down to use Korra’s body as a shield against the stinging ice and snow. She thought she could feel a bit of pressure against the back of her hand, but it was gone as fast as she’d noticed it.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Naga slowed and finally came to a stop near the bottom of a rocky cliff face. Korra slipped off Naga’s back and helped Asami down. Korra kept hold of Asami’s hand as she walked towards the cliff. The only reason Asami could recognize it as a cliff was because it blocked some of the swirling snow and wind. Korra walked right up to the cliff and stepped between two rocks and into a cave that Asami would never have seen if not for Korra’s hand around hers.

 

The interior was pitch black and deathly silent, and when Korra suddenly let go of Asami’s hand, Asami felt that stab of piercing fear again. “ **Korra**?” she whispered.

 

A bright light flashed and Asami turned away and her arms flew up as a defensive reflex, trying to block the light that nearly blinded her. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust, and finally turned back to see Korra standing near a fire. The fire spread in a low line along the wall of the cave, illuminating a long wall covered in markings.

 

Asami’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped when she realized what she was looking at. These weren’t just _markings_ … this was an entire wall covered with _language_. A _written_ language. She took a step closer automatically, one hand reflexively reaching out to touch while the other reached for her notebook.

 

It was motion at the corner of her eye that snapped her out of her awe. She turned to see Korra sit roughly in the dirt and pull her knees up to her chest. Her arms wrapped around herself and her head was tucked down so Asami couldn’t see her face, but her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

 

Asami glanced back at the wall again, but walked over to Korra and sat next to her, putting a hand on her back. “Korra?”

 

Korra lifted her head with a sniffle and wiped her face with her sleeve. “ **Sorry** …”

 

“ **No** **… no more apologies. What’s wrong? Why are we here? What… what** ** _is_** **this**?”

 

“ **This** **… is all I have left. The Voices… they’re gone. Probably forever. These are all I have left of them. It’s the Cave of Echoes… where the past Voices left their stories. Nobody else is allowed into the cave. Only the Voice… and only the Voice knows how to read them but** …” Korra sniffled again. “ **I never bothered learning how. I** **’d just ask them if I needed to know something… but now** …” Asami pulled Korra into a hug as her voice broke and her body shook with sobs again.

 

She tucked Korra’s head against her shoulder and rested her cheek against Korra’s head while she ran a hand up and down Korra’s back. “ **What do you need me to do, Korra**?”

 

“ **I thought** **… since you’re so good with languages… can you help me learn to read them? I just… I can’t let it all be forgotten and I feel so lost without** —”

 

Asami squeezed Korra tighter. “ **Of course I will. We** **’ll learn together**.” Asami pulled back to look at Korra’s face, but instead of gratitude or even sadness, she saw fear in Korra’s eyes. “ **What is it**?” Korra bit her lip and fought back another wave of tears. “ **Korra, please talk to me**.”

 

“ **This place** **… it’s… nobody’s supposed to see this. My own people are forbidden to enter. Nobody but the Voice has set foot in this cave in ten thousand years. If they knew** …” She paused to take a deep, steadying breath and looked Asami in the eye, pleading with her. “ **You can** **’t tell anyone you were here or about what you read. Please. I need your help, but… you can’t write about this. Ever**.”

 

As the implications ran through Asami’s mind, it caused her to hesitate just long enough that Korra jumped to her feet. “ **Never mind, let** **’s just… let’s just go. Forget I asked. I’ll find another way. I shouldn’t have** —”

 

“ **Korra**!” Asami interrupted, standing and taking hold of her gloved hand. “ **Stop. I** **’ll help you. Of course I will. I owe you my life. If you need my help, I’ll give it to you, even if it means leaving this between us. I wouldn’t hurt you or your people**.”

 

Asami had barely registered the relief on Korra’s face before she was nearly knocked over by the force of Korra’s embrace. “ **Thank you. Thank you so much**.”

 

They stood there for a moment, holding each other tight before Asami’s burning curiosity overcame her and she pulled back. “ **Where do we start**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The last scene of this chapter was one of the first things I wrote for this fic. Obviously it was at least a little inspired by Atlantis, but... I was very worried about it being too white savior-y so I wrote it out and asked a few people to give feedback on it. I'm still not entirely comfortable with it and am trying to keep it as far from that trope as I can while allowing the story to flow organically. 
> 
> Asami *is* a linguist, not just because she's an anthropologist, but she picked up Kikuk in an amazingly short time and is fluent in at least 3 languages. Korra's the kind of girl who wouldn't necessarily want to sit in a cave by herself and learn to read when she could be doing literally anything else, especially when she didn't actually *need* to learn. The ability to simply speak to any of the previous Voices meant she could just have them tell her what she needed to know and she was always focused more on the present and the future than the past. 
> 
> Think of the Cave of Echoes like a hard-copy backup for her memory. Someone, either the first Voice or the Song herself foresaw the potential need for such a thing.


	47. The Cave of Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra's dealing with the idea that she might be broken after the fight with Unalaq left her unable to access the powers of the Voice. She brought Asami to a place where the Voices left written accounts of their history but made her swear to secrecy.

Korra stepped back away from Asami, wiped her face clean, and took a deep breath. She led Asami to the first set of markings on the wall. “ **It starts here, with** Kavnarro. **He was first**.”

 

Asami let her eyes wander over the carvings. _These have to be ancient. She said ten thousand years? It_ _’s incredible. Alphabet, syllabary, or logography? Maybe even abjad like the old Shamo language of ancient Si Wong. So many questions!_

Korra continued following the long line of low-burning fire deeper into the cave and Asami hurried to catch up. Each section of writing was separated from the next with one set of symbols, only a few feet off the ground. As they went deeper, Asami noted that sometimes there would be two or more of these sets in a row before the next segment of text. The sets themselves were similar, they each had the same symbol to the left, but the remaining symbols were different.

 

Deeper and deeper they went and those sets of symbols started becoming rows, clusters. “ **Korra? Do you know what these are**?”

 

Korra smiled, sadness in her eyes. “ **They** **’re names. This** ,” she said, tracing over the two marks to the left with her finger, “ **is the Song. The rest of the strokes mark the name. It** **’s… how we recognize a new Voice. I** wrote **mine with a piece of charcoal on the floor before I could even walk.** **”**

Asami blinked at Korra. “Wrote?”

 

Korra looked at Asami, her eyes widening for a moment before her expression turned sheepish. She rubbed the back of her neck with her glove. “ **Yes. We say** odlalo. **It just** **… seemed easier to convince you that we didn’t write than to try to hide this**.”

 

“ **Do other people write**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **Not like this. Sometimes there are pictures that can tell stories, but it** **’s more… it’s different**.”

 

“ **So why are there names here**?”

 

“ **When the Voice is old enough to come here alone, the Echoes lead us to the cave and we add our names to the wall. If something happens that** **’s important enough for us to leave behind, we do… but most of us don’t. Most of us, all we ever leave is a name and the memories we can share with— well… now just a name**.”

 

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers and squeezed.

 

Korra sighed. “ **This one is Kuruk** **’s** ,” she said, pointing to a massive block of text. There was also a carving, likely a self-portrait of Kuruk, a woman, and piles of bodies at his feet.

 

“ **You** **’ve talked to him**.” Asami’s realization came out as a statement, not a question.

 

“ **I have. He** **’s one voice I don’t think I’ll miss hearing**.” Korra pulled Asami along.

 

“ **I think this one is** Kovdkokdao. **The one who had to destroy the village because of corruption**.” Several sections of text later, she pointed at another. “ **The one I told you about the** hero **that fought the kalduolo,** Nerakaoiv **.** **…I think, anyway. They used to tell me the stories. Sometimes just to tell me, sometimes because their fights were things that could help me guide my people**.”

 

After a long, long walk, they finally reached the end of the text. A pair of names were carved into the stone, but nothing else. She pointed at the second to last. **“Kudad**.”

 

“ **Katara** **’s husband**?”

 

Korra nodded. “ **When he died, I was born** ,” she said, pointing at her own name. Asami recognized it from Korra’s scribble in her notebook. “ **Last. Maybe forever**.”

 

“ **Maybe not. It** **’s possible that these memories have a way to fix it**.”

 

“ **I** **’ve been coming here, trying to understand. Trying to remember. I’ve thought about just… walking out into the storm. Maybe if I died, the next Voice would be born and everything would go back to normal**.”

 

Asami’s hand reflexively tightened on Korra’s, and she was about to protest, but the conversation about Katara’s death flashed through her mind and she tried to refrain from judgment, instead simply saying, “ **I** **’m glad you didn’t**.”

 

Korra kept her eyes on the wall, staring down at her name. “ **I haven** **’t decided yet.** ”

 

Asami’s throat closed up and she just stared at the side of Korra’s face, her mind trying to come up with a solution but it was hard to think over the sound of her pounding heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled, opened her eyes, and squeezed Korra’s hand again. “ **Then let** **’s find something that convinces you not to, because this world is better with you in it**.”

 

Korra turned her head at that, the corner of her mouth pulling back in what couldn’t be classified as a smile or a grimace. She looked like she might argue the point, but she sighed and her shoulders fell as she looked back at the wall. “ **I thought I might recognize something in** Kovdkokdao **or** Nerakaoiv’s **memories, but** **… I can’t make them make sense**.”

 

“ **That** **’s a great idea. Knowing what it’s talking about should help us put the spoken and written parts together**.” Asami started backtracking to the sections Korra had pointed out and automatically reached for her notebook. She realized what she was doing and stopped, turning back to Korra. “ **You know this isn** **’t something we’re going to be able to do in a day, yes**?”

 

“ **Probably not**.”

 

“ **How are we going to** **… we’re supposed to be in the hut. They’ll worry. They might send someone out looking for us. I’ll be able to figure this all out faster if I can** write **it down.** ” Korra frowned and Asami raised her hands as if to block the objection she was sure Korra would have to writing after she’d just made her promise not to. “ **We can** copy **the sections we think will be important, and figure it out back in my room. And when we do, and you can read it, I** **’ll destroy every piece of** paper **we** **’ve used**.”

 

“ **I** **… hadn’t thought about that. Every piece**?”

 

Asami stepped in close to her and took her hand. “ **I promise. If that** **’s what you want, that’s what I’ll do. If you asked me to burn every word I’ve written since I got here, I would do it**.”

 

Korra looked up into Asami’s eyes. “ **You would do that? Your chief would be upset if you didn** **’t write your** book, **wouldn** **’t he? You wouldn’t earn your place**.”

 

Asami nodded solemnly, then the corner of her mouth quirked up in a grin. “ **Like someone very important to me once said** **… it’s a rule worth breaking**.”

 

Korra’s eyes filled with tears and she pulled Asami into a hug again.

 

Asami held her tight and murmured into her shoulder, “ **I don** **’t want to ever make you regret what you did for me, Korra. Your people shouldn’t suffer because you saved my life**.”

After several moments, the pair relaxed their grips on each other. Asami looked over the lengthy wall again. “ **I think to start** **… we should** copy **the last few and the first few and any you think you might be able to remember**.” She pulled out her notebook and tore several sheets from the back. “ **I wish I could develop** pictures… **my** Satoshot **would be so much faster than** copying **by hand**.”

 

“ **How can I help you**?” Korra asked.

 

“ **Do you want to help** copy? **I won** **’t lie… it’s very… it takes a long time and is boring. You have to get every mark in the right place or it could mean we get it wrong… but the faster we get this done, the sooner we can get back**.”

 

Asami handed Korra a few sheets of paper and one of her spare pens. “ **We can both do these last two so you can see how it works, then we** **’ll move further down**.”

 

After hours of writing, Asami’s hand was cramping, but she wanted to get as much of the writing on paper as possible so they would have a wide variety of sources and time-periods to sample. She didn’t really want to risk coming back to the cave during the storm, either. She had nearly used up all the spare paper in her current notebook as well as at least one pen’s worth in ink, but when Korra came up with her finished section and a yawn, she decided maybe they had enough for now.

 

“ **Ready to head back? This should be enough to get started** ,” Asami said, gesturing to the stack of papers she had organized by location on the wall.

 

Korra nodded and they both re-bundled in their heavy coats, long since tossed aside. Asami tucked the pages back into her notebook and her notebook back into the space she’d made for it. Korra led her to the mouth of the cave and left her there for a moment while she put the fire out, then led her back out into the storm. Another shrill whistle for Naga and soon enough, Korra and Asami were breaking into Korra’s room.

 

When Asami stepped through the hole in the ice and past the skin lining to find Senna sitting inside the door, she froze. Korra entered behind her, pulling the block of ice back into place, but when she turned, she also stiffened. “ **Mom, I** —”

 

Senna put her hand up to interrupt and stood. “ **Korra, you know I trust you. If you tell me that it was important you leave, even during the storm, I will believe you, but it would be nice to know how long you** **’ll be gone so I’m not sick with worry about whether you’re coming back**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **I** **’m sorry. It was important, but I can’t** …”

 

Senna smiled softly and pulled Korra into a hug. “ **I understand, pup. It** **’s a mother’s duty to worry**.”

 

When they pulled apart, Korra asked, “ **Do you think you could ask Kya and the boys to switch rooms with Asami and I? This one would be better for what we need**.”

 

“ **A quick escape**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I need** **… privacy. I know what it sounds like, but nobody can see what we’re doing. Not even you**.”

 

Senna nodded. “ **Then that** **’s what you’ll have. Just… please, let me know if I can help with anything and** …” she trailed off and reached up to cup Korra’s cheek. “ **I love you. You. Korra**.” She looked over and met Asami’s eyes with an almost pleading look before she turned back to Korra, stepped back, and left.

 

Asami stepped up and set her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra gave her a weak grin. “ **Let** **’s go get our things**.”

 

It took some shuffling, and some explanations to the boys that Korra wasn’t really up for conversation, but eventually Korra and Asami were settled into Korra’s room with her trunk and two bowls of stew. Asami pulled out a fresh notebook and replaced her pens. She carefully marked each page as she set it out to make sure they wouldn’t get mixed up.

 

“Ok. **Let** **’s start with what** ** _do_** **we know**?”

 

Asami turned to Korra, looking for her input, but she was leaning against Asami’s trunk sleeping. Asami sighed and smiled. _I suppose it can wait until morning._

 

She gathered up the papers and tucked them away again before easing Korra down off the trunk and into the furs. She crawled in beside Korra, smiling when Korra’s arms wrapped themselves around her. It took time for her brain to wind down enough to sleep, but eventually she found herself drifting off into dreams about caves, words, gods, and a near constant recently, Korra.


	48. Deciphering the Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra took Asami to the Cave of Echoes where she revealed a written language, carved into the walls of the cave by Voices of the past. Unfortunately, because she had the Voices to talk to, Korra never bothered learning how to read the words left behind and now that the Voices have fallen silent, she turned to Asami as her best shot at figuring out how to fix her connection to the Song and the Voices.

Asami started working on the papers first thing in the morning, looking for symbols that repeated or other markers that might help her get a head start. She couldn’t sleep long when there was such a great mystery to solve and she didn’t want to wake Korra. She pulled out her notebook where she’d been listing Kikuk and Valkakdo words alongside Canila as a makeshift translation dictionary to try to match commonly used words to common symbols, but whether she tried to match them based on letters, syllables, or words, she couldn’t quite find a starting point. She was drawing a thick “X” over the page she’d been working on with a scowl when suddenly there was a brown hand between her face and the page. She blinked and looked up to see Korra with an eyebrow raised.

 

“ **I was asking if you slept at all**.”

 

“ **Sorry. I get a little** **… Yes, I did. I’ll go get breakfast if you’re hungry** ,” Asami replied, moving to put the papers down so she could stand.

 

Korra put her hand on Asami’s arm to stop her. “ **I will go**.”

 

“I— oh, ok…” Asami watched Korra leave the room, her brows knitting together. Korra hadn’t been in the main room since the Kavkaiav returned from the Hunt. Asami had been the one to bring Korra her meals if Senna didn’t. _Maybe this is a good sign, a step towards recovery. Maybe she_ _’s hopeful about learning the language. Now if only I could give her what she needed to unlock it._

 

Asami sighed and continued scouring her notes for something- anything- that stood out to her. She recognized the two marks that Korra had pointed out as the Song’s name and marked them on each sheet, but she hadn’t gotten any further when Korra returned with food. Asami set the papers down and took the bowl gratefully. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was, but her stomach rumbled as the smell of the seal meat reached her nose.

 

“ **You should feed that wolf in your belly** ,” Korra smirked.

 

Asami smiled at Korra, trying to remember the last time she’d seen Korra’s lips curl upwards. “ **Thank you**.”

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Korra finally asked, “ **Have you learned anything**?”

 

Asami dropped her gaze, disappointed in herself, and shook her head. “ **Not yet. It** **’s not as easy as I had hoped, especially considering how much of your language I know. I don’t understand why it’s not… why I can’t match the words we say to the words written here**.”

 

Korra frowned. “ **Is there anything I can do to help**?”

 

Asami rested her chin between her thumb and knuckle as she thought. “ **How well do you know any of these stories? Could you remember exactly how they told them to you**?”

 

The frown on Korra’s face was replaced by a look of pride. “ **You want to compare how they told the story to the words they carved**.” When Asami nodded to confirm Korra’s statement, Korra continued. “ **I could probably tell you parts of Kovdkokdao or Nerakaoiv** **’s stories, but not all of it. There were parts they would repeat over time, like they were reminding me of something**.”

 

“ **Then what I** **’d like to do is have you tell me the story slowly enough that I can write it down to compare**.”

 

“ **How will you write it if you don** **’t know how to read it**?”

 

“ **I** **’ve been writing your words since I got here. I just write them the way they sound with my own** letters.”

 

“Letters?”

 

Asami pointed at a line in her notebook. “ **In my language, each mark is a** letter **and a combination of** letters **makes a word. Each word is separated from the next with the empty space.** Letters **combine to make different sounds, so when you say** **‘Korra’, I can write it with the** ‘kuh’ **sound, the** ‘oh’ **, the** ‘err’ **, and the** ‘ah’ **sounds** **… so your name would look like this when written in** Canila.” Asami pointed to where she had written Korra’s name. “ **Because Canila uses** an alphabet, **that** **’s… it’s written with** letters **instead of** syllables **or word symbols, I can use those** letters **to write anything I hear. Two people might** spell **the same word differently, but I should be able to understand my own**.”

 

“ **Is this** letters **or** … see— seal—”

 

“Syllables.”

 

“ **Yes. Which does this use**?”

 

“ **That** **’s part of the problem. I can’t tell exactly. I don’t think it’s word-based— there are too many repeated symbols— but I can’t narrow it down further. I need to know more of the words besides the Song’s name**.”

 

Korra nodded and started repeating the stories she could recall as Asami wrote each sound as carefully and specifically as she could. Korra talked about the woman who fought and defeated a kalduolo who had corrupted a spirit and several animals. She retold the story about the village that had to be destroyed because the corruption was infecting the people who lived there. She even retold Kuruk’s story, hoping maybe his lengthy passage would have some sort of clue hidden within that would help them crack the writing system.

 

Asami grew more and more frustrated as days passed without any real progress. Korra started to withdraw again, falling asleep early, sleeping in late, and taking naps during the day while Asami barely slept at all, muttering at her papers. Burning the candle at both ends finally caught up to Asami and she fell asleep mid-note as she compared Korra’s account to Kuruk’s.

 

She woke suddenly when Korra swore loudly. “ **What** **’s wrong**?” she mumbled, barely able to open her eyes.

 

“ **Nothing. Come on, let** **’s get you some sleep**.”

 

Asami let Korra pull her onto the fur bed and fell back asleep immediately. When she woke in the morning, Korra was still drooling next to her and all the papers had been stacked neatly. Neatly… but out of order. Asami sighed and moved to start re-ordering them according to the numbers at the bottom that marked how far along the wall they were carved when she took a second look at two of them near the top. Two of them marked ‘3’ and ‘33’ were next to each other, and despite the fact that they were hundreds, if not _thousands_ , of years apart chronologically, linguistically they were identical. The same symbols were used. Asami could even pick out specific words that repeated in both papers. She couldn’t tell _what_ they said, but she could tell that they were identical.

 

“ **Korra** …” Asami started, reaching back towards the sleeping body behind her. When all she got was a muffled groan, Asami tapped her arm. “ **Korra, look**.”

 

Korra cracked an eye open and frowned. “ **Sorry. I mixed them up. I tried to fix it**.”

 

“ **No, it** **’s fine. I think I found the problem**.”

 

Korra sat up and rubbed her eyes. “ **You did**?”

 

“ **Look at these** …” she held up ‘3’ and ‘33’ then ‘1’ and the last recorded page at ‘46’. “ **They** **’re the same**.”

 

Korra blinked at her. “ **And? They** **’re both in Kikuk**.”

 

“ **Right** **… but language changes when you use it. You told me before that the songs you sing to the Song are older. They use old words, right? Your spoken words have changed because you had so many different people speaking them, but if you got the written words from the Song, it’s just been** ** _one_** **person and it hasn** **’t changed at all**!”

 

“ **But if we use the words from the songs, they should match the words in the cave**.”

 

Asami nodded, smiling brightly and Korra pushed forward and practically tackled her to the ground in a hug. They laughed and Asami leaned in to kiss Korra, overcome with giddiness, before she realized that they were rolling all over the papers that hopefully held the key to Korra’s future. She pressed another kiss to Korra’s nose quickly then untangled herself.

 

“ **So we need to write every song you can remember that uses these** **‘old words’ and hope they’re old enough** ,” Asami said, pulling out a fresh set of pages.

 

“ **Let** **’s do it**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much wordplay... Voices fallen silent... fallen to the Silence... Cave of Echoes... Voices past... hehehe. ANYWAY. Still here. Still going, just slowly. I got distracted by a shiny new PS4 and the entire Uncharted series, Last of Us, and HZD. Still going to try to finish by September 5th since that's this fic's 2 year anniversary, but... well, fingers crossed.


	49. Solving a Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: After getting stuck trying to decipher the written Kikuk language, Korra and Asami realized that the words weren't the language Asami had learned from the Kikuk alive today, but were words from the older version of the language that Korra used in her singing rituals.

The realization that the spoken Kikuk had evolved but the written word hadn’t proved to be just what Asami needed to start deciphering the Kikuk script. She had a far smaller vocabulary to work with since all they had was the few songs Korra would sing for rituals, but it was enough to make a dent in the pile of translations she had before her.

 

It was still difficult, tedious work to fully translate, but she’d eventually realized that the language was a syllabary where each symbol marked a full syllable. She showed Korra which symbols matched each sound, and together they worked through the sets Korra could remember, trying to use context to determine content. It was days later when they finally completed the translation of Kovdkokdao’s destruction of the corrupted village, and another day and a half when they finished Nerakaoiv’s fight against another kalduolo.

 

“ **So these** kalduolo, **do you still think that Unalaq is one**?” Asami asked, pulling out a fresh sheet to start work on the next section.

 

“ **It makes sense. Nerakaoiv said that hers was able to control the animal spirits. There were the** unakraik **that attacked you, but what if he sent the** unakkouvd **that attacked after the Hunt? He could have sent it to kill or at least weaken me so that when he made his move, I couldn** **’t fight back**.”

 

Asami nodded with a frown. “ **It was very convenient**.”

 

Korra sighed. “ **She didn** **’t say** ** _how_** **she defeated the** kalduolo **though. Are you sure this is the right word here? That she** **‘broke his power’**?”

 

“ **That** **’s how the word is spoken, yes. I don’t know if it’s… it could just be a** metaphor, um… **something you say that means something else? Or it could be a different word that sounds the same, like your first for direction and first for numbers**.”

 

Korra smiled. “ **Not first, _first_**.”

 

Asami shook her head with a grin. “ **I still don** **’t hear a difference**.”

 

Korra sighed. “ **This is harder than I thought it would be. I thought you** **’d be able to read it like you can read yours**.”

 

Asami put her arm around Korra’s shoulders, simultaneously a gesture of comfort and a way to satisfy Asami’s own need for touch. Between Korra’s mental state and Asami’s injury, physical affection had nearly withered to nothing, and Asami was craving it. “ **We** **’re doing well. It takes children years to learn to read. It can take a long time to learn a language nobody uses. Your knowledge of how it sounds is the only thing that’s letting us get this far this fast. We just need to be patient and keep working**.”

 

Korra frowned at her. “ **I hate having to be patient**.”

 

Asami laughed and kissed Korra on the cheek. “ **I know. I** **’m not sure how you’ve ever managed to stay inside for the entire storm**.”

 

Korra looked away, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck. “ **Well** **… I didn’t, really. That’s part of why there’s a hole in the wall. I’d sneak out sometimes… but Naga protected me**.”

 

“ **Isn** **’t that forbidden**?”

 

Korra tilted her head in the Kikuk shrug. “ **It** **’s like I was saying about good reasons, bad reasons, and no reasons. The stories about the bad spirits… they’re not entirely true. Mostly the stories are just to prevent people from leaving, getting lost, and dying… and if they do, their bodies are rarely found**.”

 

“ **What stops you from getting lost**?”

 

Korra turned to look at Asami and it was like Asami could see her thinking. “ **There** **’s no point to hiding anything from you now. Do you remember the story I told you about the little girl lost on the ice**?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **A little. I was falling asleep, but she was lost in a storm, right? But she was saved by a spirit**.”

 

“ **That was my story. I was the little girl. I** **’d wandered away and got lost… but the Song sent Naga to save me. Her full name is Nagakarualo. There are** unakkodok, **the animals with spirits, but she is a spirit who took the form of an animal. Spirits don** **’t need the light to see like we do, so she keeps me safe when I leave**.”

 

“Unak… **the spirit animals are named friend-animal**?”

 

Korra laughed. “ **You never realized? Yes** **… because they can think like we do. Sometimes they help us, protect us. They can be our friends**.”  


“ **And the ones that attacked us** **… they are corrupted**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **The Voice can speak to them** **… but the corruption makes it so they don’t listen. They only listen to the** kalduolo.”

 

“Unakraik… friend-wolf. Unakkouvd… friend-kouvd… **we don** **’t have a word for that animal that I know**.”

 

Korra nodded. “ **And it would be** unakkarualo **if Naga was** unakkodok, **but she is a spirit, so she keeps her name instead of being called** **‘friend’**.”

 

“ **Can she speak to you**?”

 

“ **Not** **… in words, but I know how she feels when she howls or growls. She’s not a very powerful spirit compared to the Song**.”

 

“ **Did the Song speak to you**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I don** **’t think so. It was always the Voices that I heard**.” Korra frowned. “ **I wonder why that is. She could put images in my head** **… like the symbols to write my name. That’s probably how the other Voices wrote all this** ,” she said, gesturing to the papers in front of them, “ **but I never heard her**.”

 

Asami sat back and looked over her notes. “ **Broke his power** **… how does a** kalduolo **get his power? Is it the same as you**?”

 

“ **No. It can** **’t be the same. Our stories say the Song is with the Voice from the time we are born. When the Voice dies, she chooses a new Voice to carry her. If it was the same, we would always have a** kalduolo, **but we don** **’t**.”

 

“ **Where does it come from then**?”

 

“ **I should say that when I say** **‘our stories’… I mean Kikuk stories. I know some things that are old because of the Voices, but only things I’ve been told. I don’t know how either actually works. Only the stories. The stories say the** kalduolo **is of the Silence. That he is a corruption. The** kalduolo **is the first to be corrupted and it spreads from him.** ”

 

“ **Him? Is it him because it is Unalaq, or is it always a man**?”

 

Korra thought for a moment and shrugged. “ **The ones I have heard of were all men**.”

 

“ **Does the Silence choose who to corrupt or is it something the** kalduolo **wants? Do they ask for it**?”

 

Korra thought again. “ **There is a story** **… a man was angry with the chief for not accepting him into the family. He let the anger grow… and then he became a** kalduolo.”

 

“ **Maybe the Silence preys on people with the right emotions or motivations. Do you think we could find this story in the Cave**?”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I don** **’t know. I don’t know who it was that fought that one. It’s a story to teach children that too much anger is dangerous. I don’t even know if it actually happened**.”

 

“ **Too bad Unalaq didn** **’t learn that lesson**.”

 

“ **Unalaq is a lot of things, but I wouldn** **’t call him angry. He’s not a fire that burns. He’s the ice that pierces your heart when you make a wrong step**.”  When Asami’s hand absently rubbed at the wound Unalaq had left when he pierced her stomach, Korra was quick to notice. “ **I am sorry, Asami. I did not mean to** —”

 

“ **It** **’s fine, Korra** ,” Asami interrupted, dropping her hand. “ **Besides, you would know what kind of person he is better than I would. Let** **’s finish with these ones and if we can’t find what causes** kalduolo **power, then we can go search the walls of the Cave for it**.”

 

“ **How does it feel**?”

 

“ **Better. I forget about it mostly. There** **’s a little bit of a pull when I stretch, but it doesn’t hurt much anymore if I don’t push myself**.”

 

“ **Can I** —” she asked, gesturing towards Asami’s midsection.

 

Asami nodded, so Korra shifted around behind Asami and lifted the hem of her shirt. It was one of her cotton turtlenecks from home, and it bunched easily in Korra’s fingers. She ran her fingers around the edge of where the spear had pushed through the skin and muscle of her back. “ **If the spear had only been two fingers closer, I don** **’t think I would have been able to save you… or at least you would not be able to walk again**.”

 

“ **Then I am happy Unalaq is not as great a hunter as you** ,” Asami smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Korra tended to blame herself for more than her fair share, and would often retreat into sleep or meditation afterwards. Feeling Korra’s touch again made her loathe the idea of Korra pulling away like she had last time.

 

Korra moved around to Asami’s side, pulling her shirt up as Asami leaned back to reveal the long expanse of skin between her bra and her pants. Asami could see this side. She knew that the skin was still an ugly pink with green and yellow bruises around what had once been the entry hole of the spear. Korra ran a finger over the slight indentation that was all that marked where the hole had been. Asami drew a sharp breath through her teeth at the touch. She could feel her cheeks burn when she realized Korra had heard it too.

 

Korra jerked her hand away. “ **Did I hurt you**?”

 

Asami shook her head. From the look on Korra’s face, a sort of self-satisfied smirk, Asami guessed she shook it a little too vigorously.

 

“ **Are you sure? I** **’m sure I can keep my hands from you if that would be better** ,” she teased. When Asami glared at her, she laughed softly and added, “ **But really** **… I don’t want to hurt you**.”

 

Asami closed her eyes, trying to center herself and ignore the fire that had burst to life with such a simple, gentle touch. “ **You won** **’t. If you did, I would tell you. But please, Korra… I miss your touch**.” Asami opened her eyes and saw Korra’s smirk disappear.

 

There was the flash of a frown at her brow before she leaned in with purpose. She ran one hand around the curve of Asami’s waist, pulled her closer, and ran her thumb along the bottom edge of her ribcage. She took Asami’s lips in her own and kissed her until Asami’s head started to swim. Korra pushed Asami back onto the furs with her kiss, then made her way up Asami’s jaw to her ear. She paused long enough to whisper, “ **I know how embarrassed you get** **… my whole family will hear you if you’re too loud**.” Asami swallowed a whimper when Korra’s hand slipped up her side under her shirt. “ **Fight it if you want** **… but I’m going to make you sing**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty Asami is one of my favorite fanon tropes. I just wish the sexy scenes I write weren't so awkward but... that's what happens when an ace-ish awkward writer writes. lol


	50. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra and Asami are using the time that they're trapped inside for the big blizzard to try to translate the ancient text inside the Cave of Echoes. They're hoping to find a way to restore the Song's power to Korra as the Voice or otherwise defeat The Silence/Unalaq.

_The world burns and so we come here, to a place where even fire freezes. Safe, protected in the arms of the Song. We are her chosen, her favored people. Not like the Ukim, the Song does not diminish her power by spreading it wide. She has chosen me to lead her people, to speak for her, to act for her, to love her. She gives me her power and I protect her. She protects me. We protect our people. She tells me her thoughts, her heart, her mind, and she knows mine. She fears the end of the kaoiv. She says they grow weak, sharing their power with us. They once thought their power endless, but those who use it too quickly fade and die. Yet she chooses to share her power with me. She calls it love. I think it is something greater._

_~_

_We risked everything, left everything, to come here, to save her people. Our people. Tonight, we risk again. How can a kaoi love a vukrooh? How can a vukrooh not love a kaoi? She wishes for us to remove all boundaries. To become one. One mind, one heart, one soul, one body. It has not been done in her memory. Tonight we feast. We celebrate. We wed._

_~_

_I am the Song. She is me. We are one._

_~_

_There is another. Another kaoi who sees what we have done. Another who seeks the non-death of becoming one with a human. That is what the Song, what we, thought would happen. That we would stall or stop her from the destruction facing the other kaoiv. He has followed us here. He preys on the weak. Where she has always provided comfort, protection, love, he brings hate, corruption, jealousy, and chaos. He speaks in lies and false promises of power._

_~_

_The kaoiv are as varied as we are. They are not all perfect beings of good and truth. Our people have started calling him the Silence. They do not understand the way of the kaoiv. He is not our opposite. He is not our equal. We do not correct them. If it will help our people to understand that he is bad, wrong, terrible, then it is worth the mistake._

_~_

_We chased him away. Some of our people, blinded by jealousy and anger, sought to elevate themselves to our level. They were corrupted by his lies, but we stopped the ritual. He is gone, but we fear it will not be forever. He has seen what we have and he wants it._

_~_

_I am dying. I. Strange to say that after so long, but she is still strong. I worry that we failed. She does not. I know my time is almost done as we are no longer of one mind. She tells me it was a risk worth taking. She only worries what our people will do in such a place without her to protect and guide them if she dies when I do._

_~ Akkoi ~_

_She did not die, Kavnarro. We live. We were born just after Kavnarro_ _’s death. We will protect our people._

_~ Kokkadu ~_

_We live._

_~ Kikdav ~_

_We live._

_~ Kak ~_

_We live._

_~Lakold ~_

_We live._

_~_

_Our people have grown, thrived. They must spread or they may starve. We will take the children of our father and seek a new home. We will have two._

_~_

_We found a place to live. We were led to the spot by a friend-ox, and so we name our family Kiddro to thank him._

_~ Dokkav ~_

_Our people have no living memory of the Silence, but we remember him in story and song. He attempted to return. He used his lies and promises to convince Dluv to act as his vessel. He was building the power when we found him. We broke the bone, scattered the teeth. He is gone. We live._

“ **Here** ,” Asami said, pointing at a phrase near the end of the pages she held. “ **Another mention of power, but this time it mentions bone and teeth.** ”

 

Korra slid around to Asami’s back and put her chin on her shoulder to read. “ **Building the power**?” She snaked her arms around Asami’s waist. “ **You think the ritual needs some sort of** **… item**?”

 

“ **It wouldn** **’t be surprising. Many rituals around the world have items to** …” She pantomimed a circle growing smaller as she dropped her hands until they formed a point. “Focus… um… **it means it brings the power to one place instead of being in a big area. Like the** witch’s magic wand **in the stories**.”

“ **Maybe that means that we can find this** focus **and break it**.”

 

“ **It would be worth looking at. I don** **’t know how you’d expect to find it though. I don’t remember seeing anything like that at the Hunt when he..**.”

 

Korra shook her head against Asami’s shoulder. “ **And if he doesn** **’t need it to use the power, then he could have hidden it somewhere. It could be just… buried in the snow somewhere**.”

 

Asami slumped. “ **One step forward, two steps back**.”

 

“ **I** **’m supposed to be the sad one, Asami** ,” Korra teased. She took the pages from Asami. “ **Look. They always said** **‘we’**.”

 

“ **I noticed that too. Kuruk and the others all said I and she**.”

 

“ **Kavnarro and the others here** **… they talk like they share a mind with the Song, but that’s not how it feels to me. Felt. We were always separate. She was within me, but not part of me. More like I carried her with me**.”

 

Korra was silent for a moment and Asami nudged her. “ **What is it**?”

 

“ **What if she** **’s gone? At some point between Dokkav and the others, they stopped saying ‘we’. What if she finally… diminished? What if her gifts are the only thing left, passed from body to body through a shared soul**?”

 

Asami turned her head to look at Korra. “ **Does it change anything**?”

 

Korra frowned. “ **What? Of course it does. It changes everything**.”

 

“ **If she** **’s gone, she’s been gone for hundreds even thousands of years. Maybe all you’ve had was the Voice for that long**.”

 

“ **Now we don** **’t even have that** ,” Korra added with a pout. “ **If she** **’s not here… what if that means the Voice is gone too? If she’s gone, she can’t give the gifts back**.”

 

Asami sighed and shifted around to pull Korra into her arms. “ **We** **’ll figure this out and you will be what you need to be. If that means the Song, be one with the Song. If the gifts return, be the Voice. But if they don’t, if in the end you are only Korra, remember that Korra has her power too. You are a leader, gifts or no. You are strong, smart, capable. You are the daughter of Kavkaiav and the spiritual leader of the Kikuk. You have people who would follow you anywhere if you asked. Whether you can fly and glow or not, I believe in** ** _you_** **, Korra, and I think there are more who would agree**.”

 

Asami felt Korra’s breath hitch and readied herself to help Korra through another round of tears and sobs, but instead Korra sat up and looked at Asami with a soft smile. “ **You know, every time you say that, it makes me want to believe it just a little more**.”

 

Asami smiled back. “ **I** **’d be happy to say it ten times a day, every day. As much as it takes until you see yourself the way I do**.”

 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand, then stood. “ **Come. We** **’ll get supplies together and go read the cave’s echoes**.”

 

Days later, they still hadn’t found much new information on the Silence or the “power” that the kalduolo seemed to use. Each mention was spread further and further from the last.

 

Asami was tracing over the carvings for the word “power” with her eyes and fingertips when Korra interrupted her train of thought.

 

“ **Asami**?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ **Your people** **… you all know how to** write?”

 

Asami turned to look at Korra. She looked hesitant, like there was something on her mind that she wasn’t sure about. “ **Yes. We learn as children. Why**?”

 

“ **I** **’ve been thinking about this** ,” she said, gesturing towards the wall full of carvings. “ **You have things like this too, yes**?”

 

Asami nodded. “ **We keep our words in books, mostly, but yes. We also have great libraries full of books about all sorts of things**.”

 

“ **I keep thinking that if more people wrote, we** **’d know more about the Silence. We have stories we tell, but they’ve changed. Families argue about which was first**.”

 

“ **That wouldn** **’t change. My people argue over whether old words mean different things then and now and whether one person’s words are better than another’s. People will always argue**.”

 

Korra frowned and looked back at the wall. “ **What do you think would happen if all Kikuk could** write? **If they all could read these words**?”

 

“ **Are you thinking about teaching them**?”

 

“ **If the Song doesn** **’t come back, if the Voice is dead, then when I die, all of this is lost too. What else have we lost because we stopped telling the stories? Kuruk is remembered as a** hero **and the only thing that points to his selfishness and greed is a memory of a memory in my head. I think I would rather people argue about Kuruk than accept him without thought**.” Korra sighed and shook her head. “ **Words are like memories, yes? We have those in our stories, but some voices are louder than others and eventually the young outlive the old. Your** pooks **let memories live longer**.”

 

Asami nodded slowly. “ **We have words that were written thousands of years ago. People whose words are still shared hundreds and thousands of years after they died**.”

 

Korra tilted her head and looked at Asami. “ **I expected you to be more excited. I thought you would approve of everyone learning more**.”

 

“ **I do. I think it** **’s important for everyone to be allowed to learn and for information to be free to everyone… I’m just worried about why you’re thinking about it**.”

 

Korra held her gaze for a few moments, then looked away.

 

“ **You** **’re still thinking about leaving, aren’t you**?”

 

There was a long pause while Asami watched Korra struggle with her thoughts. “ **It was something Unalaq said about being remembered. If the Song is gone, if the Voice is gone, I** **’ll be remembered as the last Voice. If I die, he will be able to say anything he wants and nobody will be able to say he’s wrong. His stories will be told the way he wants them told**.”

 

“ **Then that sounds like a good reason to not die**.”

 

Korra shook her head. “ **I** **’m not talking about walking into the storm. Not this time. This can only end in a fight between me and him. He’s already beaten me once when I was the Voice. What chance do I have now**?”

 

“ **We just have to find his** focus. **Break his connection with the Silence**.”

 

“ **But how**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so even though I'm not completely happy with this chapter, I'm posting anyway because otherwise who knows when I will. Sometimes you just have to post and move on. That said, I did have a new big epiphany about where we're going, so the excitement and love for this fic is undiminished. Onward towards the end!


	51. Kouvd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hi. I'm not dead, nor am I done. Just got a lot distracted by things, but I promise it will be finished. Sooner rather than later. You can thank Rhapsody0607 for this update though cause IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Previously on Fieldwork: Korra took Asami to the sacred Cave of Echoes where the previous Voices had left written accounts of their time with the Song to help her rediscover her purpose and find a way to defeat Unalaq while the Kikuk were all stuck inside their huts due to the massive annual blizzard.

The day the sun spirit returned from her rest was a day of celebration, joy, and relief. The Kikuk flooded from their self-imposed isolation to greet the sun for as long as she was willing to shine for them. They sang and danced while Asami took notes and watched Korra make her rounds, talking to each of the Kikuk who had been in the other hut for the duration of the storm.

 

Korra and Asami both helped build the new ice huts for those families who wanted them as others cooked more of the Hunt meat to feed their efforts. As the sun dipped below the horizon again, the Kikuk lit fires and sang and danced more, reveling in their freedom from the dark spirits that had held them hostage through the Kluvko Donkedo ko Voako.

 

Mostly though, Asami watched as Korra’s spirits rose. Over the last months of the storm, it seemed every time they’d had reason for Asami to expect an improvement in Korra— a linguistic breakthrough or helping Korra to move past losing the Song— something else would happen and Korra’s mood would crash. She spent much of her time sleeping fitfully, often waking to a sense of deep loneliness and isolation that Asami couldn’t soothe.

 

At first, Asami struggled to understand it given her own presence and that of the majority of Kavkaiav under the same roof. She’d expected the close physical proximity of the others, particularly Senna, Tonraq, Mako, Nuktuk, and Kya, would have alleviated some of the loneliness, but Korra withdrew from most contact and conversation. Even learning about the “power” being a focus for Unalaq to channel the Silence’s power had only offered temporary respite from the crushing negativity that had swallowed her.

 

In time, as Asami worked to empathize with Korra, she realized that there were similarities between Korra’s reaction to losing the Song and her own reaction to losing her mother years earlier. The realization helped Asami to recontextualize Korra’s pain from something to get over to something to accept and adjust to, something she’d probably always struggle with if the Song didn’t return.

 

Asami remembered the day she told Korra that she still struggled sometimes with the dark thoughts that had originated with her mother’s death. Instead of the resignation and determination Asami felt when she was told she’d always have this fight, Korra looked lost and afraid. When Asami left to retrieve dinner and Korra disappeared out into the darkness of the storm, Asami spent several hours terrified that she wouldn’t return. That she would decide the fight wasn’t worth fighting. _But she_ _’s still here,_ Asami thought, watching her play in the snow with Kopuk and Nuktuk. Korra looked up and met Asami’s eyes for a moment, a soft smile on her lips. _She_ _’s still here._

 

The new Kavkaiav grandmother, Kodaoi, interrupted the snowball fight to talk to Korra. They walked a short distance away, still within the light of the fire that had replaced the sun after its brief appearance over the horizon. Asami busied herself with notes, trying not to stare, but she did notice that Korra’s smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

 

After the celebrations had waned and the other Kavkaiav left for their own, new homes, Korra and Asami went to Korra’s room, leaving Tonraq and Senna to themselves. It was there that Korra explained.

 

“ **Koda was in the hut with Kato and Nani. Nani mentioned some things about Nitok that Koda thought I should know. It** **’s… not certain, but with everything else, I think he’s been helping Unalaq more than we thought. I think he’s been helping supply the person who started the fight at the** xakadunarro.”

 

 **“Supply? Do you know where he is**?”

 

Korra nodded. “Kouvd.”

 

“Kouvd? **The animals you hunt at the Great Hunt**?” Asami asked, confused.

 

“ **Yes, and the name of the lost family. The ones** Kovdkokdao **was forced to kill due to the corruption**.”

 

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers. “ **What will you do**?”

 

Korra tilted her head in a shrug, but her expression was still studiously neutral. “ **Go find out. It is a few days away. I will ask Mako and Nuktuk to go with me. I cannot take too many of our warriors away from Kavkaiav in case Unalaq attempts an attack**.”

 

Asami paused, unsure if she should ask. “… **and me**?”

 

Korra frowned. “ **It could be dangerous** **… but that will not stop you, will it**?”

 

Asami’s small, almost sheepish smile gave Korra her answer. “ **I would like to come. I want to be where you are** **… but I also want to help, if I can. And if you can tell me something more about what happened there, it could be useful, not only to me, but to you and your memory**.”

 

Korra sighed and took both of Asami’s hands. “ **You will stay with Naga, yes? She will take care of you. I made a promise to get you back home. Don** **’t make me break it. It would break me**.”

 

Asami stepped in close, pulling Korra’s hands in towards her heart and leaned in for a quick kiss. “ **I will**.” Asami paused for a moment, then continued, “ **Speaking of promises, I promised that I would burn the notes we took in the Cave. Now that you can read it, we don** **’t need them and… if something happened… it wouldn’t be smart to leave them where they can be discovered**.”

 

Korra laughed softly. “ **Asami, you are the only person in all of Kikuk who can read the notes you took**.” She put her hand behind Asami’s neck to draw her in and rested their foreheads against each other. “ **Thank you, but I don** **’t think it will be necessary. Not yet. I will leave instructions with my mother for what to do if I do not return**.”

 

~

 

Korra, Asami, Nuktuk, Mako, and Naga walked across the tundra the next day and the days following those. The sun shone longer each day, but they still woke in darkness, walked mostly in darkness, and eventually slept in darkness. Korra showed Asami how they could navigate with the stars, “ **but** ,” she added, “ **Naga keeps us going in the right direction anyway**.”

 

Korra taught her how to build the ice huts without assistance. Asami suspected it was a way to make sure she’d be safe if she somehow was alone on the ice. By the third day, Korra and Asami were racing to see if they could build their hut faster than Mako and Nuktuk could. They spent each night wrapped up in each other. Korra’s mood shifted from apathy, lethargy, and listlessness to determination now that she had a goal to pursue, a wrong that needed righting. She had purpose again.

 

By the fifth day, Mako pointed out a thin wisp of smoke curling over a snowbank, barely visible against a rare blue sky during the short daylight hours.

 

“ **Looks like Nani was right. There is someone out here**.”

 

Nuktuk punched his gloved palm. “ **Time to feed him to the ice** **after what he did to Mako**.”

 

Asami mentally filed the idiom away to write down later, and Mako shook his head. “ **We aren** **’t here for revenge, Nuktuk**.”

 

Nuktuk frowned. “ **Then why did we bring the weapons**?”

 

Korra slowed and stopped before dropping her pack. “ **We should stop here so he doesn** **’t see us coming. I’ll go in after he’ll be asleep**.”

 

“ **Are you sure, Korra? Wouldn** **’t it be better to show he’s outnumbered? You don’t have** …” Mako trailed off as Korra’s eyes narrowed. He glanced over at Asami and back. “ **You don** **’t want her in danger. I understand, but putting yourself at risk isn’t the answer**.”

 

Korra made a face that Asami was sure was meant to be a scowl, but it looked more like a pout. “ **I can still handle one person, even without the Song**.”

 

Mako stepped forward and put his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “ **I know you can** **… but it’s still a risk you don’t need to take. Anything could happen. I just don’t want you to get hurt**.”

 

Korra huffed. “ **Fine. But if anything happens, you make sure you get Asami out and back to Kavkaiav. Her safety matters most**.” She turned to Asami. “ **Stay close to Naga. Please**.”

 

Naga nudged Asami with her massive head and Asami nodded. “ **I will**.”

 

~

 

That night, they followed Korra across the ice in near darkness. The faint light from the moon blanketed the former village in an eerie blue tint, but it was difficult for Asami to even imagine that there was once a village like Kavkaiav that lived here. The ice huts had all been long destroyed and the only evidence that people had ever lived here was a single stone hut much like the chief’s hut in Kavkaiav, half buried in snow. The entryway was freshly dug out and the faint wisp of smoke from the roof disappeared against the night sky.

 

Korra crept into the hut, a knife-like kukio in her hand, followed by Mako with his hudho and Nuktuk with a drik. Naga planted herself in the doorway, too large to fit through the narrow opening, so Asami cautiously followed the other three.

 

The main room was similar to the large common area of Kavkaiav’s hut, but the passages out of the room, with the exception of the main entry, were collapsed or otherwise destroyed and the ceiling seemed to be much shorter, giving the space a claustrophobic feel.

 

There was a small fire in the corner with two sleeping mats near it, each with what appeared to be a person bundled in furs. Mako and Nuktuk each positioned themselves over one, weapons ready.

 

Korra walked over to one and kicked the pile of furs. “ **Wake up**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kukio- dagger-like weapon  
> Hudho- axe-like weapon   
> Drik- club

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over a decade. Feel free to offer constructive criticism! I make no promises about speed of updates, but by all means, come prod me at thejennawynn.tumblr.com or just come chat with me or ask questions! Also you can see everything I do on Tumblr regarding this fic at http://jennawynn.tumblr.com/tagged/fieldwork-fic.
> 
> What'd you think?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fieldwork Unlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281244) by [Jennawynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennawynn/pseuds/Jennawynn)




End file.
